


all the missed chances (wait for me, i'm coming)

by Carpe_History



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Olympics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Olympics, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media, Twitter, Victor spelled with a 'c', Victor was a fan first, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, and a lot of, and skating, it may get longer, not that they know that, technical figure skating, there is a lot of twitter, this will cover four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 97,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: Victor came in second for his first Olympics. Silver to match his hair is what he said to every reporter who asked.Victor couldn't wait to see what the next four years held! Right now, it was watching Junior Worlds and watching a skater from Japan he hadn’t heard of before.The day that Victor Nikiforov found Yuuri was life-changing.He followed Yuuri Katsuki, a new senior figure skater, on Victor's own newly created incognito twitter account.-On the other side of the world, the day @ice_love_life followed Yuuri on twitter, was filled with more important things. Yuuri had come in second at Junior worlds and won a large enough sponsorship to afford a new rink in the US and was living with a new roommate and skating with a new coach. He noticed the account and, at Phichit’s urging, followed back. Yuuri preferred to think of the places to put his Nikiforov posters.-Both of them wanted to skate on the same ice. To compete at the same level. One had the world at his fingertips and the other had movements like music. They had to skate together.Victor and Yuuri don’t get a chance to for four years.-A love tale from one Olympics to another.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 422
Kudos: 625
Collections: Anime FF, Favorite YOI Fics, Руссо Туристо в англо-и-не-только-фиках





	1. In Which, Ironically, Absolutely No Chances Are Missed.

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympics official**

That was an incredible Olympics! Thank you, #Erzurum-olympic20XX #Stockholm20XX in #four years! 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Thank you for your support at the #Erzurum-olympic20XX! I am so pleased with my silver medal! Matches my hair! I can't wait for worlds! #fouryears #goldwilllookbetter #goforthegold

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Wow! that was one amazing #Erzurum-olympic20XX! Who knows what the next four years will bring? Already excited for #pyongchangworlds next month? But first, Junior worlds in Montreal! 

-

Instagram : 

_ (a picture of Victor smiling at the camera while wearing his silver medal around his neck. he's in his freestyle costume for that year, a green shirt and black pants. It’s a professional shot, not candid.) _

**v-Nikiforov** I can't believe that the Olympics went by so fast! I am very proud of my silver, and I can't wait for the next four years to go by! I will be skating my best until then. 

-

Victor was twenty-two, fresh from his second Olympics when he first saw Yuuri Katsuki skate. He would forever be changed.

"Vitya, what did I tell you? These people are going to be your competition!" Yakov said, brushing past Victor's seat. He glared at Victor as Victor was playing on his phone more than paying attention to Junior Worlds that were being live-streamed to the rink. Victor looked and pouted at Yakov, even though the expression won't do a thing. He couldn't help that Twitter was much more fun than watching Junior Worlds. He was trying to find the right Alexi Sokolov on Twitter - Victor’s jump coach and crush. Victor wanted to follow him and see what Alexi posted. 

There was a hush as the group of skaters who were involved with Yakov watched the pair. Yakov wasn't giving an inch to Victor's best expressions. That's what made Yakov so damn good for Victor. He didn't let Victor get away with much other than the big things. While Victor had won the Grand Prix that season  _ and _ had gotten Sliver in the Olympics, Yakov had made it very clear that Victor still needed to act as a competitor. He was going to Worlds in less than a month.

Victor honestly didn't think that any new kid on the senior level would be much of a challenge. He would rather watch a couple of the other events for the Senior level than Junior Worlds. Maybe that was arrogant of him, but Victor didn't bother to think otherwise. Alexi was always saying things about how he needed to pay attention to skaters who were worthy of him. And how Junior level skaters weren't worthy of his attention yet. 

But based on the glare that Yakov was giving him that promised pain and suffering the next time he had on-ice training if he didn't do what Yakov wanted, Victor decided that he should really put his phone away. He did so with a sigh. "Of course, Yakov." He pocketed the phone. Victor could find Alexi's account later. 

He focused on the television. The room was filled with Yakov's team and a few other skaters who wanted to watch Junior Worlds. There were a few kids who didn't do well enough to make it to Junior Worlds this year. All of them were waiting for his actions. When he turned back, their attention shifted back to the screen too.

After a few moments, Victor realized that he didn't care for the skater completing his free skate. He was forgettable and dull. The kid also made several mistakes that Victor knew he wouldn't recover from. He did have a genuine connection to the program, but he was clearly still learning the limits of his body. But Victor watched him anyway, just like Yakov wanted. He was going to set an example for the others on the team. A good one.

Victor wondered when he stopped enjoying watching lower-level figure skating competitions. Sometime after Alexi became his jump coach for certain but the last few months had started to haze together, and Victor wasn't sure why. Then he pushed it out of his mind. It didn't matter. Maybe it was just the kid who was monotonous and not good enough. The scores for the kid were announced, and Victor already knew he wouldn't be much of a threat.

The poor kid ended up in nineteenth place. But the announcers said it was his first year in Juniors, so there was always hope for the next year. 

Victor resisted the urge to sigh, that would not be a good example, nor would it be a surprise. He wanted a  _ challenge _ . Watching the Junior Worlds wasn't going to give him one.

Maybe if Chris were still skating in Juniors, then Victor would want to pay more attention. Chris had made his switch from Juniors to Seniors last year, and really, that took most of what Victor was paying attention to from Juniors away.

Victor would have happily let his mind wander for the next few skaters, but he knew that Yakov would quiz him endlessly about them. Victor didn't think he cared, but he was going to put in the effort for Yakov anyway. It was easier that way. Victor did try to put in an effort. He picked something from each program that he liked and one thing he didn't. He may not have cared about the programs, but that didn't mean that they were without merit. 

After a few skaters had come and gone, little Yuri Plisetsky, a new novice that Yakov recently took on, suddenly sat up, catching Victor's attention. Yuri was staring at the screen very intently. Victor realized that it was the first time he had seen that much interest in Yuri's eyes for something other than Yuri's own training or seeing a cool program. Victor pulled his attention to the screen even more. 

_ "Now skating: Yuuri Katsuki representing Japan."  _ The announcer intoned as a small, dark-haired skater stepped onto the ice. The dark-haired teen circled around quickly and mocked landing a massive jump, a quick twist on the ice and a punched exit. There was a grace there Victor liked. 

Yuuri Katsuki's coaches, a small Japanese woman and a person Victor vaguely recognized from his own competitions, Celestino - maybe, spoke to him and Yuuri Katsuki nodded and skated to the center-right of the ice. Katuski bowed to the judges before he moved into position and then froze, waiting for the music to start.

There was something in the flick of his wrists when he extended his arms as he prepped for a jump exit that caught Victor's eyes. Or maybe it was the smooth edges that even Victor could see over the grainy Soviet-era television.

He didn't know what had done it, but there was something in the routine that caught his attention.

Yuuri Katsuki was, at most, eighteen. He looked nervous but determined. His costume wasn't simple, per se, but it was elegant. It was a black suit with deep red accents and sequins that glittered in the light. He had red gloves on in the same deep tone. Katsuki was striking. 

The music started, about five seconds later Yuuri Katsuki moved and... Victor was  _ gone _ .

Yuuri Katsuki skated like that music wasn't playing over some loudspeaker at some rink in Europe. He skated like his body made the music. Katsuki moved as if his very soul was made of music; his skating was merely the vessel to bear his soul to the world. 

Katuski skated like his life, his  _ soul _ , was on the ice for all to see. He jumped beautifully, even if he had to fight to keep them fully rotated -- or even fight to land them sometimes. Katuski had grace and energy that shone out brightly in each of his movements across the ice. His triple axel was a little weak, but he had the basics. He would only get better. His other jumps were good. He didn't have a quad jump, but that didn't seem to stop or slow him in any way. His form on the spins were perfect; they took Victor's breath away. Victor became lost in the program. He breathed in time with each element that Yuuri Katuski performed, holding his breath on the jumps as he would have if he was attempting them himself. Victor only realized it when he took a breath with Katsuki in a slow transitional move before the step sequence.

Victor wasn't able to figure out the story of the routine until Yuuri got to the footwork. Then the program made sense. The entire routine was telling a story of the skater racing another to get to the end. It wasn’t clear whether the music itself was the other racer, or if it was the audience. Victor realized he didn't know or care.

He just knew that he wanted Yuuri Katsuki to win.

This was a work of art if Victor had ever seen one. And Victor knew art! His goal was to be one whenever he stepped on the ice. And this skater, this Katsuki Yuuri was  _ art _ . 

The footwork was an event to die for. Yuuri's body was moving like he was born for the ice. He showed emotions that Victor was never going to be able to do justice on the ice. Watching Yuuri skate was akin to watching a god be born.

Victor couldn't help but quietly gasp at a piece of choreography that was insanely difficult that even he would find it hard to complete. Yuuri Katsuki moved through the sequence like he was swimming through water.

The four-minute program was life-changing in Victor's opinion.

Once the footwork was done Yuuri lined up for his last jumping pass, and he made the triple toe loop but had to touch down to keep from falling. It would dock him points, Victor knew, but that part of his brain that automatically tallied up points and scores didn't say anything else.

Because Victor was already trying to figure out how to spell Yuuri's name to look him up. He had to know more. Victor had to find out when this dancer on the ice was going to skate in Seniors.

Yuri, his own Yuri, shifted in his seat as Yuuri Katsuki hit his ending pose. "He was on point today." He said.

Victor hummed and did some mental math. "If the judges score fairly, he should make the podium." He didn't think he wanted to say that he would give Yuuri Katsuki a lot more points than what the judges would undoubtedly give him. Everything he had done was beautiful. Even if he under-rotated the triple toe loop.

The whole program was beautiful. Even the under rotated jumps. 

Victor watched the kiss and cry footage like a hawk. Yuuri was clearly nervous, although Victor didn't understand why. Yuuri had done so well!

The Coaches looked proud of what he did.  _ And they should _ , thought Victor.  _ Yuuri Katsuki was something unique and beautiful and… and … _

Victor needed to know more.

_ "The score for Yuuri Katsuki free skate is 101.93. His total score is 168.45. He is currently in First Place." _ The announcer said in English.

As there were only two skaters left, Yuuri Katsuki was definitely going to end up on the podium at Junior Worlds.

Novice Yuri punched an arm in celebration. "Well, what do you know! The morons actually scored right." He said with a smirk.

Victor nearly punched the air in relief too. He had no idea why, but he was already invested in that skater. That program deserved an excellent score.

"Yura!" Yakov growled from the back of the room. "They will be scoring you soon. Don't insult the judges."

Yuri merely nodded, but his near-mutinous glare said he was going to think insults at the judges instead.

Victor had to bite his tongue to not agree with Yuri.

The current ranks flashed on the screen, and Victor took in the spelling of Yuuri's name.

Victor had to know more. He had to find out more about Yuuri Katsuki.

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

長い飛行になるでしょう。 犬が恋しい

(It's going to be a long flight. I will miss my dog.) 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

New coach, new country, new apartment, new roommate! Let's do this! Dream as far as you can reach! #thekingandtheskater

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Мне, наконец, разрешено получать учетную запись Twitter. давайте посмотрим, как я беру на коньках мир штурмом! 

I am finally allowed to get a twitter account. Let's see how I take the skating world by storm!

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky follows @KatsukiYuuri**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu follows @KatsukiYuuri**

-

"Look, I know it’s not your fault, Victor but you have to think about these things." Alexi sighed from across the table from Victor. They were in a lovely cafe not too far from the rink. "I wanted to follow you, not have everyone and their mother follow me back." 

Victor took out his phone and took a drink from the coffee he had gotten. He had followed Alexi two days ago and apparently since then, Alexi's account had been inundated by new people following him. 

Since he won Junior Worlds years ago, Victor found that he had a significant online presence. His Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram had become somewhat famous. He didn't think about it often, but now, as he tried to follow more rink mates, Victor found it hard to. 

As, Georgi, one of his rink mates, said, "Your fans are intimidating, Vitya."

He had made the mistake of following Alexi on with his official Twitter account. What Victor didn't realize was that Alexi was intensely private, and he hadn't liked the newfound following he got. As the man was also his jump coach for the time being and Victor's crush, Victor had felt terrible. Alexi was going to retire from competitive figure skating soon and hadn't wanted the attention.

"Sorry, Alexi. But I don't know what else to do," he said, frowning at his phone with the Twitter app open.

"I've made my profile private anyway. You may want to make an entirely separate private account, with all your skills and fame. I won't need one soon so I won't bother." Alexi said, waving away Victor's worries. "You'll need one that isn't plastered with your name and image."

Victor hadn't thought of that. "Ok. Let me get one started. Give me a few moments." 

So, he built a Twitter account that was just him. For a profile name....? It took Victor a few minutes to realize what his URL should be. It was perfect. For the profile picture, Victor uploaded one of Makkachin. But a lot of skating fan blogs had pictures of Makkachin, so he didn't feel too conflicted with that.

Alexi had been the first person he followed. Alexi grinned at him from across the table when he got the notification. It caused a small spark of heat in Victor's chest. A flame that was muted in the past few days but Victor had no idea what that means.

"Ice_Love_Life?" Alexi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Victor shrugged. It sounded very accurate to himself for Victor. He just needed to put something down. Besides, this was personal. He loved the ice. Made sense he loved the life it had given him. "I like it." 

It sounded mysterious and aloof. It also had no connection to Victor Nikiforov.

Besides, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend or a love life; all he had was the ice. The closest he had gotten was Alexi - and look how his attempts at flirting and getting to know him better turned out.

A new profile on Twitter as an apology and a lunch meet up that definitely not a date. Unfortunately. He and Alexi had been flirting for a while, and Victor knew he had a crush. Victor thought that he should really ask Alexi out. They had been playing their game for a while now. That's what came next, right? 

But deep down, Victor wasn't sure. Alexi would understand figure skating and the sacrifices needed, but he was retiring either this season or the next. He would want more time with Victor then Victor was sure he wanted to give.

It didn't matter. What did matter at the moment was that Victor needed to follow someone else too. 

Yuuri Katsuki was the second person he followed on his new profile Ice_Love_Life.

Victor had found Yuuri Katsuki on Twitter just after Alexi had gotten mad at him. Yuuri had so few posts that Victor hadn't followed him, fearing that what happened with Alexi would happen again. Yuuri hadn't actually posted much. And what he  _ had _ published was in Japanese. He had fans, but nothing significant. Yuuri just didn't have a large social media presence. After what happened with Alexi, Victor didn't want to overwhelm Yuuri. He just wanted to see more of the skater who had captured all of his attention. 

With a sparkly new anonymous Twitter profile, Victor didn't have to worry about overwhelming Yuuri. Just scrolling down Yuuri's page, Victor had already seen a photo of a much younger Yuuri crouching down and smiling at the camera with a small poodle next to him. Really, how beautiful could he even be? He skates beautifully and also has a poodle? Victor had to know more. 

_ "Katsuki Yuuri? _ Who's that?" Alexi asked, frowning at his phone. He also had Twitter open. 

"He got silver in Junior Worlds this year," Victor said, glancing up from where he was scrolling down Yuuri Katsuki's twitter feed. He wanted to see Alexi's reaction to Katsuki. "He's really good." 

Yuuri Katsuki was quickly becoming Victor's favorite skater. Something that hadn't happened before. He had spent a few hours after the Worlds viewing, searching for YouTube for anything on Yuuri Katsuki. Not that Victor found much until he figured out the Japanese spelling of Yuuri's name. Then he found a lot more videos fans had taken and a few that friends apparently had. Yuuri spoke to the camera person during those videos.

"Oh, him," Alexi said, sounding dismissive. He put his phone away, looking up at Victor. "Why do you want to follow him? He's not going to be skating for long."

Victor frowned. "What makes you say that?" That wasn't the impression Victor had gotten at all. Yuuri seemed to be moving to a new coach. Victor was sure that Yuuri Katsuki would skate for a long time. His frantic internet searches the previous night had shown interviews that Yuuri planned on doing his best on the ice as long as possible. Not that there was much in Russian or in English for Victor to read. Translate only worked so well. 

"He was rather uninspired at Worlds, and honestly I've seen him skate before. It was sheer luck that he didn't fall like normal. He may have been good for Worlds this year, but he's not that interesting, or even entertaining to watch most of the time." Alexi said, and Victor could tell he meant it.

“What?” Victor said in shock, Alexi honestly thought that Yuuri Katsuki was boring.  _ How wrong could he be? _ Victor thought in a stunned and angry flash. There was no way they were watching the same Yuuri Katsuki. The one Victor had seen was lyrical and skated like a dream. He was fascinating to watch! Not a  _ bore _ ! 

"He's not going to survive in Seniors, Victor. You'd be best to see that and not even waste your time." Alexi’s voice was firm. 

Victor felt a flash of annoyance run through him. Yuuri wasn't a waste of time. Alexi had been saying a lot of people Victor talked about were a waste of Victor's time lately. Something was off, and Victor couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was.

"I would rather you think about someone else." Alexi changed his tone and leaned in.

Victor stared blankly at Alexi. What was this? 

"I would rather you think about me. At least for a few moments. No need to talk about unworthy people." Alexi said, lowering his voice. 

This time Victor didn’t voice his stunned  _ what?  _ Maybe Alexi was going to ask him out? That made no sense. 

Instead, Victor wondered,  _ why would he do that now? _ Victor felt a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. He’d had a crush on Alexi for  _ months  _ but he... didn't..  _ think _ ... Alexi would ask, or even look at him that way. He had been  _ hoping…  _

Alexi placed his hand on top of Victor's on the table. "Vitya. I was wondering if you would be willing to go to dinner with me this weekend?" Alexi asked, staring into Victor's eyes.

Victor  _ almost _ said yes.

He nearly did.

But...

_ Uninspired. Lucky. Waste of your time. _

Victor could hear the echo of Alexi's words ringing in his ears like the bells of the Cathedral in St. Petersburg. And Victor felt own firm gut feeling drown them out.

_ I want to skate on the same ice as that beautiful skater. _

"No thank you, Alexi. I'm flattered, really. But no." Victor said firmly. "I'm happy you feel this way but…" he trailed off, squeezing Alexi's hand before pulling away.

Alexi nodded sadly. "I understand. The ice comes first, doesn't it?"

Victor nodded, thinking of the man, little more than a boy, flicking his wrists as he fell into his starting position in the middle of the ice on an empty rink. A  _ chance  _ to skate on the same ice with that man was far more significant than getting a boyfriend.

"Yes, it does." Victor murmured.

Victor would skate on the same ice as that man. He would skate with Yuuri Katsuki.

He would make sure of it.

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life followed Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri!**

-

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

I can't wait to see how this season turns out. So many lovelies so little time...

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov retweeted with the comment:**

Chris, even I don't think that sounds clean…

-

( _ a photo set of Vic-chan. She's playing around in the snow with a brightly colored ball. She's covered in leaves in the next picture, panting like she's had a long run. She's at the beach in the third photo, soaking wet and jumping on Yuuri. in the last picture, she's under the sakura tree and dotted with the pink flowers.  _

**KatsukiYuuri** 季節ごとのヴィックちゃん。 彼女がいなくなってさみしい。A Vic-chan for every season. I miss her. 

-

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

I am announcing my retirement before the next season. I look forward to coaching @v-nikiforov full time. 

\- 

Of everything that had happened to him since he got the silver medal in Junior Worlds, the only one Yuuri was  _ sure  _ of was where to place his favorite picture of Victor Nikiforov.

The picture was now on his bedside table, in the best frame Yuuri could find.

Every other thing that's happened to him since he agreed to Celestino's offer, Yuuri had no idea what to do with.

Yuuri wasn't sure what he did to deserve this opportunity, but as he sat down on his bed in his new apartment that was being paid by sponsorship money from  _ three (!!!!!)  _ Japanese companies, an apartment that he shared with another skater, he was grateful. And bewildered. Like  _ How? Is? This? His? Life? _

Yuuri pushed that thought into the back of his head where it belonged. He still had a few boxes left to unpack. Just a few more boxes of clothing, mementos, and now college textbooks. He had been nervous at the idea of going to university in a country that spoke English. But after his first day of classes, Yuuri knew that his grasp on the language was good enough. He also was going to be coached entirely in English and not a mix of Japanese and French. It had taken some time to get used to. 

Yuuri wondered if he could take beginning Russian to meet his foreign language requirements for Wayne State. The international counselor said that Yuuri  _ could  _ take Japanese Lit if he wanted, but he should push himself further if he could. Yuuri thought he could learn Russian if he wanted to. 

Yuuri had known that if he wanted to skate on the senior level, he would have to leave home. So, he had already started to pack and plan before Junior Worlds. Celestino's offer came just two months before the Junior Worlds. When Yuuri had accepted and got into Wayne State, he knew it would be a change. 

The transition between Japan and America had been hard.

Coach Celestino had been so helpful in making sure Yuuri was set up in America. His new roommate, junior skater Phichit Chanolout, had also helped. The boy was bound and determined to make Yuuri his friend. Yuuri liked him. Phichit was fun. 

The past two weeks since they both arrived had been  _ busy.  _ Now, since it was a holiday in America, they had a long weekend. They were officially unpacking, except... Yuuri was still the only one that was doing anything productive. 

"Do you have an Instagram I can tag you on?" Phichit asked from his relaxed position on his own bed. Phichit was already on his phone, and Yuuri was sure the three selfies that they had taken together were now posted to Instagram and Twitter. 

"I do but… I rarely use it. I don't use social media much." Yuuri told him, already knowing what reaction he would get. 

Phichit let out a gasp so dramatic that Yuuri was deeply impressed. "But it's so much fun!" he protested once he took a deep breath. 

Yuuri shrugged, taking a poster out of a tube, he had three more to unroll soon before they are stuck in a curled position. "Just never got into it. I have them but..." It wasn't as fun for him. He didn't like the way he looked in most pictures, and honestly, the reason he got a Twitter or Instagram was that Victor Nikiforov was on there. Yes, Yuuri knew that the public accounts weren't really run by Victor as much as his publicist, but Yuuri didn't care.

He just wanted to see more of his hero. His  _ inspiration _ .

Yuuri inspected the poster. There seemed to be no damage. 

"Well, tell me your name at least!" Phichit demanded, thrusting his phone out to Yuuri. Yuuri laughed, placed the now flat poster on the desk in the corner of the room, and took the device and typed his username into the Instagram search bar.

Phichit's Instagram already had more followers then Yuuri had on all his accounts put together. Yuuri was slightly intimidated. 

"There!" Phichit said, looking up from his phone. "All followed."

Yuuri's phone buzzed with a notification. "Once I finish unpacking, then I will follow back?" he half said; half asked. He sat up from his bed. He really needed to finish unpacking.

Yuuri still had only had to unpack his inspiration for the hard days (more posters and a figurine that was officially licensed but only sold in Japan and Russia) and the last bits of his non-ice work out gear. He reached for the final box. Yuuri pulled clothing out and left the posters for last. He would figure out what went where in a few moments.

Phichit nodded, "Good." He had arrived a few days before Yuuri and had already unpacked most of his things. The rest of the gear was still in boxes at the end of his bed. Phichit was procrastinating on putting the last of it away. He had a hamster already in its cage happily chewing on some grain.

Phichit had a poster on the wall above his headboard from a movie Yuuri thought he'd seen,  _ The King and the Skater. _ Yuuri was relieved that Phichit put up a poster first. He didn't want to be the only one with posters. He would just sit there, and wonder if he was even allowed to have banners.

"You don't follow a lot of people, do you?" Phichit asked, flipping his phone over to show Yuuri his own Instagram page. Yuuri glanced up and caught Phichit looking at him in interest. "Just a few skaters and people that I'm going to assume is from back home."

"Yep," Yuuri said. "As I said, I don't use SNS a lot, but if I do, it's mostly on Twitter right now. " He places the last of his running clothes and shoes in the closet. He didn't think that it really mattered if he used SNS at all. But now that Yuuri was in America and his friends and family were in Japan…

"You don't even have a verified account! Yuuri, you are going to be famous! You need verification!" Phichct scolded as he scrolled through Instagram. 

"What's verified?" Yuuri asked, just to see Phichit's reaction. He kept a straight face and did his best to sound earnest. 

Phichti froze and stared at him for a long moment, blinking in disbelief before Yuuri broke and had to smile. "You're... messing... with me. I like you. You can be savage with a little practice." 

"I think I'm verified on Twitter if that helps? I may not be, my sister set the account up." Yuuri offred as he searched for the tape for his poster. 

"You have a Twitter? Same name, right? Let me follow right now!" Phichit said, looking happier at the idea that Yuuri had more social media accounts to follow. 

Maybe Yuuri  _ should _ use Twitter or Instagram more.

He said as much to Phichit. "I've just never have been one to use social media. Should I follow more people?"

Phichit grinned in a way that made Yuuri was convinced Phichit was thinking ' _ my time has come! _ ', "Of course! You should follow some people who follow you. We'll get you a verified account on Insta after you post a bit more but, for now, follow some people!"

He waved at the phone Yuuri had abandoned on the bed.

Yuuri glanced at the phone. Apparently, this was a moment too long for Phichit. He waved at the phone again, his expression comically pleading.

Yuuri couldn't help himself. He laughed. It was the first real laugh he’d had since leaving Japan. 

Phichit grinned, full and bright.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and moved to sit next to Phichit on Phichit's bed.

He opened up Instagram and accepted Phichit's request off the bat. Phichit's smile somehow got even brighter. Then he poked around Phichit's profile and followed a couple of other skaters. Phichit was occasionally making comments on a few profiles as Yuuri went. Yuuri always followed Victor Nikiforov anytime he got a new social media account. But it was going to be nice to see other skaters too. Christophe Giacometti would be fun.

Then Yuuri switched to Twitter.

"Yuuri!" Phichit said disappointingly after looking at his profile for a few moments. "You only follow Victor Nikiforov and your friends on here!  _ How  _ do you use it more?"

Yuuri flushed a little; He used it more to stalk Victor Nikiforov. He posted more written stuff on Twitter than on Instagram. "He's the only one I wanted to see?" His voice rose at the end of the question, and Phichit gave him a sideways glance.

"Well, he's at least a good one to follow," Phichit said. "But you need more."

"If you are sure…" Yuuri said.

Phichit nodded fast like he was teaching a lesson. "I am. For now, see who followed you recently and follow some of them! They will be happy AND have no expectations."

Yuuri frowned at that, already feeling some nerves twist in his stomach. "They won't have expectations?" Yuuri wasn't sure of that. This was his official account. He did have a checkmark by his name and all. 

But some of his anxiety fell when Phichit nodded with confidence. "I'm sure. There is no way they will have expectations. Yuuri, your profile looks like a fan blog with a mark. You're fine."

Yuuri hummed. Maybe he would follow some people more people. The first few were new classmates and rink mates. Phichit had been very vocal that he follow some people he knew in America at least. Then Yuuri went to see who had followed him recently.

The latest account that had followed him was one called @Ice_Love_Life. Yuuri had to smiled because instead of a name the person had chosen to use " _ Puppers and Ice _ ."

Yuuri thought that was a subject he could get behind. He hit follow. The profile picture was of a standard brown poodle. If Yuuri was right, then the dog was Makkachin.

He smiled at the phone. Of course, a Victor fan followed his Twitter. Well, Yuuri wouldn't complain about seeing more fans of Victor Nikiforov. They had also retweeted a few of last season's programs. Both of Yuuri's free and his short from worlds were among them.

As Yuuri looked down at the account, it was clear that Yuuri was the only Junior that this person had tweeted programs of. The rest were seniors. They must be looking forward to Yuuri's debut on the senior level.

"Ice_Love_Life? Ugh. Lame name." Phichit said, skeptically reading over the information over Yuuri's shoulder. "Do they know that could be abbreviated to ILL? Nice puppy, though."

"I like it," Yuuri said. "I can relate. I have no love life. Just the ice." He pushed himself off the bed and went to the posters that he hadn't put up yet. They all should be completely flat now. 

He needed Victor on his walls.

"You don't have a partner?" Phichit said, sounding surprised. Yuuri shook his head as he found the tape. He would get the posters up, and then he would be done with the unpacking. He didn't bring all of the posters he had. Just the best ones.

"No. I've got my career to think about. There has never been time. Nor have I really been interested." Yuuri said as he spread the posters out on the bed. He needed to figure out what poster would go where. He would be hard-pressed to pick his favorite, but one would have to go above his headboard. "The ice comes first."

He frowned at the collection and almost didn't hear Phichit get up from his bed. Phichit went over to the desk by Yuuri's bed, grabbing the frame off the counter. Yuuri made to grab the photo without thinking or stopping what he was doing, he was well trained from years of Mari, Nishigori, and Yuuko trying to get that photo not to. 

Phichit deftly moved around Yuuri's attempts. Every lunge that Yuuri made, Phichit dodged. 

Eventually, after a few more swipes, Yuuri gave up. Phichit was fast. 

Phichit waited until Yuuri was back on his own bed, next to his posters, before looking at the photo. 

"You… have a framed picture of Victor Nikiforov? I thought that was a picture of a partner…" Phichit trailed off, glancing at Yuuri. He put the photo back down on Yuuri's desk. 

Yuuri looked over, feeling himself blush. "No. No partner. Victor is my whole reason for skating. I keep it for inspiration."

Phichit came up behind Yuuri and examined the posters.

"… _ Inspiration _ ," Phichit said, his voice filled with something like Skepticism. "Yuuri, why did you get a Twitter?"

"Because Victor Nikiforov had one," Yuuri told him. It was the truth. He already had an Instagram when Victor joined - that was Yuuko’s fault -, but Yuuri got a Twitter because of Victor Nikiforov.

"And  _ how  _ is Victor your skating inspiration?" Phichit asked, leaning forward and shifting the posters to examine each of them better. 

"Because he skates with his heart on his sleeve. He's graceful in a way I don't think I'll ever achieve. You can really see it in his performances that Victor really loves what he's doing. The way he skates is subtle yet not. Victor is probably the best skater ever to exist." Yuuri said. He spoke the truth too. Victor was just starting his career in Yuuri's opinion. Only one world championship, a win at the Grand Prix final, a silver in the Olympics and a Win at Worlds this year were just the start for Victor. He would do so much more. Yuuri wanted to see all of it. "His skating drives me to push myself further so I can stand on the podium with him."

He could do so much more. Yuuri could do so much more. He might not be ready to meet Victor now, but soon, Yuuri felt. He would be available soon.

Phichit looked thoughtful for a moment, looking between Yuuri and the posters. Finally, he said, "You should put the one with Victor and the dog above your bed."

Yuuri smiled up at him and agreed. That poster was one of his favorites. He liked it a lot. Victor looked so happy in the picture, posing with Makkachin. 

But he glanced at one of the new one posters. It was one of the first Victor had taken with short hair. Victor's smile was much more subdued. Half the internet said it was because Victor was maturing. Yuuri worried it wasn't.

But until he was competent enough to meet Victor on the ice, Yuuri figured he would never know.

"Ok!" He said as he put the poster to the side. When Phichit handed him the tape, Yuuri knew he had a friend. He had ten other posters to put up before their first full ice time that afternoon.

He could do it.

_ I want to skate on the same ice as that man. I  _ **_will_ ** _ skate on the same ice as that man. _

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

I can't wait until I'm in Seniors. I'll beat all of them!

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov retweeted with the comment:**

You would have to get there first, Yura!

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

Have you ever wanted a burger so much you dreamed of one? Asking for a friend. #imthefriend

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky liked this**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this**

\- 

Victor looked up from his position on the floor at the sound of a bird coming from his phone. He was twisted into a rather tricky yoga position when it chimed. 

Before Yakov and his wife had split rather explosively, she had told him that if he wanted to be any good at ballet or figure skating, then he had to become more flexible. Victor took the words to heart, trying desperately to work on the flexibility that always seemed out of reach for him. or at least according to Madame Baranovskaya. 

Yoga was not his favorite way of becoming more flexible, but since Madame Baranovskaya had left the rink and all of Yakov's students were no longer welcome at her studio, he didn't have ballet to help in retaining whatever flexibility he had. Yoga was the next best choice. 

His phone didn't ring again, but the sound was on because Victor had been expecting a text from Alexi arguing about Victor's choice to do yoga at his appointment and not at the rink. Alexi had taken to watching Victor while he was practicing yoga, and it was starting to make Victor feel weird. Hence, why he was at home. 

It also had something to do with Alexi tweeting that he was going to coach Victor full time in his retirement without talking to Victor or Yakov first. Victor hadn’t wanted to talk to Alexi for a while after. 

Alexi was acting very possessive and Victor did not like it. 

The sound from his phone was a Twitter notification noise. Victor had long turned off the notifications for his official account. He was popular and knew it. It wasn't worth it to deal with the constant barrage of people who wanted his attention. All of his accounts had no notifications anymore. It was just easier to deal with them like that rather than be flooded with all the updates he got daily. 

But his new secret account still had notifications on. He didn't expect to get many, if any followers. The account looked like he was a dog lover and a skating fan, not a world champion and olympian. Victor was happy with the overall look. Victor needed the anonymity to follow people and, well, dogs and Ice skating are the most important things to him. So, Victor felt safe that he wasn't going to get swarmed like his official account had. Other than follow the dog Twitters, a few figure skating ones, all Victor has done since getting the account was follow Alexi, a few other of his rink mates, and  _ Yuuri Katsuki _ .

Things had become a little strained between him and Alexi since Victor has rejected the offer of dinner, but Victor didn't care. Alexi had insulted Yuuri, someone in whom Victor had seen potential and grace. Alexi hadn't changed his behavior, though. He was still acting the same he had before Victor rejected him. At first, it was a relief, but as the days passed, Victor was becoming more and more off-put by Alexi's actions. His crush was entirely dead. 

Victor's crush on him died the moment he insulted Katusiki Yuuri.  _ Someone  _ Victor was thrilled to have the chance to skate against. To skate  _ with _ , someday, if Victor was lucky. 

Alexi's stunt on Twitter hadn't helped either. Just straight-up announcing he was going to be working with Victor as his jump coach for the second season before Victor and he had signed a contract. They hadn't spoken about the next season yet. Victor had been assuming that he would still use the same team, but Alexi had forced the issue without even  _ asking or bringing up a contract.  _ That had bothered Victor a lot. But, as Victor hadn't been planning on switching jump coaches for the next season, he didn't bring up the announcement. He made Alexi sign a stricter contract for the next season though. One where Victor could break the contract over social media mishandling. 

He reached for the phone and opened the Twitter app, hoping to clear the notification so he could get back to stretching. He would remember to put the account on mute soon. 

When he glanced at the phone, he nearly dropped it. 

Victor hadn't had time to set up notifications, especially for Yuuri's account yet, so he didn't expect to see " _ Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiYuuri has followed you! _ " On his screen. He was stunned.

He could see that Yuuri had posted a few more things. Some of them even in English. Which was a blessing! Twitter's translator wasn't reliable. The last one was " _ Rink time! First practice in America! _ " It included a photo that Yuuri clearly did not take as it was of himself.

Yuuri was just about to enter an axle, on a backward edge and moving with speed since the photo was slightly blurry. His face was filled with concentration. Victor saw the grace he had in his movements, but there was something about his arm position that made Victor want to tell him that his swing though needed to be tighter for the jump to get a high grade of execution. 

Victor paused when the thought had crossed his mind. He sounded almost like a coach, something he had never considered before, even in his own head. Then he shook his head to dismiss the notion. He had just heard Yakov yell at him the same thing over and over many times through the years that it was ingrained into his head.

He stared at the photo for a long time as he lay on the yoga mat.

He hoped he would skate with this man soon. The next season would be  _ fun _ !

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri followed Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life!**


	2. Two Full Seasons of No Chances Given

**-**

**Olympics – Stockholm20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Three years? See how Stockholm is getting ready! ( _link to video)_

**-**

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

First Grand Prix event of the season! #ISUSkateCanada! Let's do this! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

(a short video of Yuuri staring at his computer screen intently, with headphones in, he bursts into cheering in the last second of the video, making Phichit jump as the camera moves) 

@katsukiYuuri was so quiet for so long! He scared the shit out of me. It looks like A certain skater got a good score at #ISUSkateCanada!

 **Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** liked this 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this 

_-_

_September of Yuuri's first season in Seniors_

Victor was excited. He ignored the sounds of the rink around him to look at his phone. 

He leaned over the device and refreshed the video so it would finally load the second half of the stream on YouTube once more. Victor couldn't help but hope that the video would start soon. The stream was Yuuri's first competition at the Senior level. While the competition wasn't anything significant, just a regional competition in Japan, it was a stepping stone for the more significant national events. 

For several reasons (that took a subtle talk with Yakov for Victor to figure out), Yuuri wasn't in the Grand Prix running this year. What Victor hadn’t understood was that most skaters simply weren't ready for the first season in the Senior level like Victor had been. Victor had taken the world by storm. Victor had skated in more competitions that first year than any other as he’d had to win at the lowest levels to make it into _everything_. 

As Victor won second place in Worlds that year and second in the GPF, he had spent a lot of time training and on the road. Most skaters weren't ready for that level of competition in their first season. Yuuri only had one Grand Prix event and one Challenger event. The only international competitions Yuuri was skating in this season were Skate America and the Asian Open Trophy. Victor was skating in Skate Canada, Cup of China, and a few more European ones. The best chance of seeing Yuuri was through online videos. 

Victor hadn't been able to get a live-stream of the competition - it wasn't even broadcast in Japan - he’d had to wait until the whole thing showed up on a Japanese YouTube channel. He’d spent a full day opening up YouTube and looking through the saved searches every free chance he got. Victor had even searched for the competition with translated Japanese characters so he wouldn't miss it if the video wasn't posted with English titles. 

In the first half of the video, there was no subtitling, any commentary was entirely in Japanese, and the quality of the music was terrible. But! Victor was going to be able to watch Yuuri Katsuki skate. Victor didn't care that he didn't understand the language. All he cared about was the fact that if Yuuri skated well in Regionals, then he would do well in Sectionals. If Yuuri did well there, then he would go on to the Nationals. The short program was in the first half of the video. Yuuri had placed third after his short program. 

Yuuri had skated a good short program, good but nothing outstanding. Victor would have called it forgettable for a senior program, but there was a spark just barely seen in the footwork and spins that kept Victor's eyes glued to the screen. The same spark that Victor had seen in Junior Worlds. 

What mattered most was the free skate, and Victor had to see it. Many skaters performed conservatively at the start of a season. The free skate would be the best test. 

Victor was at his home training rink watching and eating lunch in the bleachers that surrounded the arena from above, ostensibly watching some of the novice level skaters practice their spins. Instead, he was desperately waiting for someone to post the second portion of the competition that included Yuuri's free skate. 

Victor grinned when the video finally loaded. He had wanted to know if the same person he’d seen in Junior Worlds would be there in Seniors. He believed so just based on the practice videos that had been posted by Yuuri’s rinkmate, as well as the precious few videos from Yuuri’s training in Japan, and in the short program, but this competition was the real test. Yuuri's short program was beautiful if extremely conservative. Hopefully, the free would be better. 

"What are you smiling about?" Alexi asked as he climbed the stairs from the entrance of the stands towards Victor. Victor fought the urge to pick up his stuff and go home without answering Alexi. 

Instead, Victor didn't look up from his phone or acknowledge Alexi. He was still furious at Alexi for his tweet from a few weeks ago. It had been out of line to announce that he was planning on coaching Victor without even _telling_ Victor first. Even Yakov hadn't known about it. 

Alexi had apologized for his action, but Victor was still wary of him. Alexi was always watching Victor even when he wasn't coaching Victor. Victor was growing more and more uncomfortable with it all. 

Victor focused on finding Yuuri's turn. While the results were out because the competition had been completed the day before, Victor wasn't able to read the official website of the NFS which was entirely in Japanese. 

"Is that Japanese?" Alexi asked as he sat next to him and leaned over his shoulder. Victor subtly leaned away as much as he could without Alexi noticing. 

The video was displaying the current standings, and Victor wasn't able to read any of it. Victor already spoke two foreign languages; he wasn't going to be able to learn a fourth. English and French were hard enough. 

"Yep!" Victor smiled down at the screen as he saw Yuuri on the ice mid-program. Victor was glad he recognized Yuuri's face on the small screen, since he had no idea what Yuuri’s costume would be this year. He had scrolled just a little too far. Victor brought the cursor back a few seconds and found himself watching the kid who skated before Yuuri waiting for his scores. 

"You are still looking that Japanese kid?" Alexi said, pushing further into Victor's space. He reached out and adjusted the phone in _Victor's_ hand so that he could see the screen. Victor didn't change the view back. He wanted Alexi to go away. 

Victor nodded, finally glancing up at Alexi. "It's his first free skate of Seniors. I want to see it." maybe if he answered Alexi's questions, then he could go back to watching Yuuri sooner. 

"Why?" Alexi asked, sounding baffled. He was giving Victor an odd look like he wasn't able to comprehend why Victor would be looking up Yuuri's competitions. 

Victor liked how Yuuri skated. He’d already explained that to Alexi three times. Victor didn't feel the need to explain again. He settled for watching through the scores of the skater before Yuuri to be presented. 

At Victor's silence to the question, Alexi continued. "Victor, he isn't worth your time." 

"I think he is," Victor said, ignoring him. They had been over this more than once. He turned back to the video. The skater had gotten his scores, and the number was enough to place him in fourth. Yuuri was one of the last three skaters on the ice for the day. 

His place in the short was sufficient, but the free skate was where it counted. 

Yuuri was skating onto the ice and was clearly nervous. His posture didn’t hide the nerves that were evident on his face. His posture also didn’t hide the streak of pride that settled onto Yuuri’s shoulders when he hit his starting position. 

"Fine. What was his short like? Was it memorable? _Worthy_?" Alexi’s tone was biting. 

It was Victor's turn to give him a quick odd look, risking the glance up from the screen where Yuuri was already in the position to start his program. "It was a solid program. He skated well. Worthy of what?" 

Alexi looked disappointed by the question. "You, of course!" 

Victor didn't like the sound of that. Alarm bells started to go off in his head. He paused the video and faced Alexi directly. 

Alexi continued talking, nearly oblivious to Victor’s growing concern. "Is he worthy of the personal attention of _Russia's Hero_? Of _the_ Victor Nikiforov _? Of_ ** _my_** _skater? No!_ This _no-name_ skater from _Japan_ isn't worthy of you at all." 

Victor felt his stomach drop. Worthy of _Russia's Hero_? _Of_ the _Victor Nikiforov? Echoed_ in his head, but the ring of _Of_ ** _my_ **_skater?_ clanged through his brain like a particularly discordant bell. Victor wasn't a possession for Alexi to own. 

"I'm not -" Victor started to protest when Alexi spoke over him as if Victor hadn't said anything at all. 

"I'm not going to let you waste your time on this nobody. Watch something else, or I'm taking your phone from you." Alexi said, sounding angry as he met Victor's gaze with something dark behind his eyes. "As your coach, I'm saying that you need to be focused on something else! Like landing your quad loop consistently! Or some _one_ more worthy of your attention. Like _me_!" 

And before Victor could do anything, Alexi plucked his phone from his hand and held it away. Alexi accidentally hit play on the video, and Victor could hear the music starts, and he panicked. 

Victor wanted to see Yuuri skate. 

"No, Alexi!" Victor gasped at him. "You can't do that!" 

"You'll find I can, Victor. You need focus. You need the _ice_ , not this skater." Alexi said, sounding angry. He was getting louder, and it had attracted some attention from the rest of the rink. He had been talking like this for a while, talking about what Victor _needed_. Alexi never listened to what Victor _wanted_. 

It clicked in Victor's head of a sudden, all the behaviors, all the weird actions, and the obsession that Yuuri wasn't worthy of Victor's attention. Alexi was _jealous_. Victor had been talking about Yuuri a lot. Victor wanted to know if Yuuri's jumps had potential. He wanted to know if others saw Yuuri's musicality too. Honestly, Victor wanted to talk about Yuuri to someone! But it shouldn't matter at all to Alexi. Victor was simply a fan of Yuuri. That's all this was. 

So, why the hell would Alexi get jealous? It wasn't as if they were dating or seeing each other. They were coach and student. Victor hoped they would be friends after his rejection of Alexi’s offer of dinner, but he was desperately glad that Alexi wasn't a lover.

But Victor wasn't going to say that. "What I need isn't up to _you_. It's up to _Yakov and me_. You are _merely my jump coach_." Victor glared at Alexi. He wanted his phone back. He also wanted Alexi to stop acting jealous and possessive. Victor could control the former not the latter. He reached for his phone. 

Alexi reared back with Victor's phone in hand. The music had stopped, and a new video was playing, but Victor wasn't able to see what it was. 

"You need me!" Alexi hissed at Victor's announcement, his face red with anger. "I am more than just your Jump coach. You are _mine_." 

Victor was suddenly _profoundly_ grateful that he turned down Alexi's date. This would have been terrible to deal with. If Alexi was getting possessive over Victor being a fan of someone, then who knows what he would have been like if they had dated. 

Victor made a snap decision he knew would surprise anyone but made sense to him. It was just his style. 

"Not. Anymore." Victor said firmly. 

He let that hang for a moment before he continued. Alexi gaped at him as he processed what Victor said. Victor wasn't going to let Alexi try to talk Victor out of this. "Alexi, I don't feel right having you as my coach if you feel like that. You are my coach. Not my boyfriend." 

"What?!" Alexi snarled. 

"Or really, you _were_ my coach," Victor said, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. He stood up and leveled a glare at Alexi, who fell silent once again. "I'm not a possession for just one person to hold on to! I am for the Ice and Russia." He was also for himself, but that argument wasn't going to help him win against Alexi right then. "Not you! Who cares if they are 'worthy of me'? I don't! _You_ don't get to choose that for me!" Victor yelled. He knew he was drawing attention. Skaters on the ice and parents in the stands were looking at them, and if Yakov weren't already heading over, he would have started then. 

Alexi's surprised expression was almost worth it. It was as if Alexi hadn't considered that Victor would do this. Victor wouldn't have considered it until that moment, but if this was the way that it had to be, then that was what Victor was going to do. There was a commotion as Yakov started up the way to the stands. 

What wasn't worth it was the way that Yakov was making his way to them with thunder in his face. Victor wasn't sure if Yakov was going to be angry with Alexi or himself, but he didn't care. He wouldn't change his mind. Alexi wasn't going to remain on his coaching team. 

"Give me my phone," Victor said, tired, "You didn't have the right to take it. You aren't my coach." He reached out for the phone. He said it loud enough for Yakov to hear, and by the expression on his face, Yakov was furious. Victor would explain once Alexi was gone.

Alexi handed him the phone in stunned silence. Alexi didn't seem to understand what Victor had done.

Yakov did, though. Victor picked up his skate bag from where it was on the floor of the stands and placed it on his shoulders. He glanced at Yakov as he came even to them. Yakov placed one hand on Victor's shoulder for a moment in support before Yakov turned to Alexi with rage in his face. Victor turned his back on Alexi and walked down the stairs.

"What did you do?!" Yakov roared at Alexi. This seemed to wake Alexi; he found his voice, and that voice was filled with rage. 

Victor didn't listen as Yakov began to berate Alexi, or to what Alexi yelled back.

He instead watched the interview and the subtitles that were now playing on his phone. The video had been changed from the competition. Now some translated interview was playing as Victor walked down from the stands. 

_Skater Katsuki, who do you believe will win the quad flip race this season?_

_I would like to see Skater Nikiforov land a quad flip first. I know he's working on it, and it seems like a cool thing to see._

Victor had to land that jump now. Yuuri wanted him to.

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

OMG. My pupper did the cutest thing! I can't post it but know I am dead because of cute. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

(a video of Makkchin breathing softly from under a massive - but folded up- blanket. Victor is clearly heard in the background whispering endearments in a mix of Russian and French.)

Маккачин просто схватил ее одеяло и - не развернув его - сумел свернуться калачиком под ним. Я поражен, как она мила! Удалось получить видео. Посмотри на нее!

(Makkachin just grabbed her blanket and - without unfolding it - managed to curl up underneath it. I am blown away how cute she is! Managed to get a video. Look at her! )

 **Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this _._

 **Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** liked this

_-_

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I am going to do my best this season, so please support me! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this _._

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this _._

_-_

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

今シーズン頑張りますので、応援してください！

 **Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this _._

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

That was rude as Fuck. Who does that? Especially at my best boy @katsukiYuuri?

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** replied to this:

What happened?

**-**

_Late October of Yuuri's first season in Seniors - post-Skate America._

"I don't see how you can dislike Sokolov so damn much," Phichit said, upside down, head hanging off his bed as he actively avoided doing his homework. He was holding his phone in a way that seemed painful to Yuuri, but he didn't comment on it. 

They were home from the rink after a practice that kicked both of their asses. Celestino wasn't happy at Yuuri's ninth-place performance in Skate America and felt it was because he lacked the right spin combo. Phichit, who was one season from Seniors, was drawn into the practice by trying to take a video of what Yuuri was doing. 

Yuuri made a face at him. He was also avoiding doing his homework by checking his social media. They were in the same English class and English - _American_ English - sucked as a language. All incoming freshmen were required to take the class or risk not being able to register for sophomore year, and Yuuri _hated_ it. The required essay they weren't writing was supposed to be about some achievement they had done but had struggled to complete. Yuuri initially was looking up words in English to describe a dance competition he won at a Sports festival before he left high school. Now, Ice_Love_Life posted an adorable dog picture, and Yuuri wanted to see if the person had posted more he had missed. 

"He's an asshole," Yuuri said shortly, scrolling through his phone. "Do I need more of a reason?" 

"You're just saying that because Victor Nikiforov fired him." Phichit continued. 

"And, so what? Victor Nikiforov fired him for _being an asshole_ ." Yuuri said, liking one of the photos Ice_Love_Life had liked. That dog was the smallest dog Yuuri had ever seen, and he was going to cry over _how small it was._

"Oh, nothing personal?" Phihcit said. "Like how he was an asshole to you at Skate America?" His tone was pointed. For some reason, that none of Yuuri's team could figure out, Alexi had shown up to Skate America in Pittsburgh. Victor had already fired the guy, and he didn't have a student to coach anyway, so his appearance at the competition was out of the ordinary. Celestino had grilled Yuuri for half an hour on _why_ Sokolov had shown up but Yuuri had no answers either.

"Ugh, that whole situation was just uncalled for!" Yuuri glanced up from his screen, eyeing Phichit from over the top of his computer. "I don't even know why he was there! It's not like he's got students in the competition." 

"I think he was sizing up the competition," Phichit said. He turned his phone around to show Yuuri a news article. "He's going to try for Worlds this year after announcing his come back." 

"What," Yuuri said, taking all of his attention off his computer and snatching Phichit's phone from his hand. "Why?! He wasn't that good, to begin with. He won't win Russian Nationals. There were half a dozen skaters who outskated him last season alone." Yuuri scrolled through the ISU fan blog that had posted the translated news article. "Victor is the _least_ of Sokolov's worries, have you seen Georgi Popovich or Evgeni Kolyada? Sokolov won't make the top five, let alone make the three spots that Russia has for Worlds this year. Especially with his PCS score as low as they are." 

"Damn Yuuri, back at it again with the in-depth knowledge of Russian Skating," Phchit said with a teasing tone, taking his phone back. "Or is it in-depth knowledge of a certain Russian Skater's opponents?"

Yuuri scowled at him, setting back onto his own bed. "I like watching skating as much as the next man." Phichit stared at him until Yuuri broke down. "Fine! It's because I want to know who might challenge Victor from his home country." He hid his face in his hands to block Phichit from seeing his blush. 

"That's what I thought," Phichit nodded sagely. "Anyway, he's an asshole who no one likes." 

Yuuri nodded. "I don't know why he even tried to talk to me. Sokolov going for Worlds won’t tell me why he came after _me_. I didn't understand most of it..." 

"Well, you don't speak fluent Russian," Phichit said with a conviction Yuuri didn't know where it came from. “Yet.”

Yuuri frowned. He didn't. Not yet, at least, as Phichit said. While he did understand what Sokolov did say - something about worthiness and something that belonged (it could have been Victor _or_ Yuuri) to Sokolov? Yuuri didn't know for sure and he would have to do more studying - a foreign language class _was_ required to graduate from Wayne State. Yuuri thought maybe he should take beginning Russian instead of Japanese literature...

_Ты не стоишь дерьма, Катсуки. Как ты смеешь испортить лучшее, что должно было быть моим. Виктор стоит намного больше, чем ты!_

_(You aren't worth shit, Katsuki. How dare you mess up the best thing that should have been mine. Victor is worth so much more than you!)_

But Yuuri did recognize Victor's name, his own, and something about a possession (? maybe? Yuuri didn’t know for sure) in that mess of rapidly spoken, very threatening sounding Russian. 

_What had been Sokolov been saying?_

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Жаль, что я не могу надрать им задницы в этом году. ни в следующем году. возраст - единственная причина, по которой я не на вершине подиума. это и Юрий Кацуки.

(it's too bad that I can't kick their asses this year. nor next year. age is the only reason I'm not on the top of the podium. that and Yuuri Katsuki.)

-

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

Этот гребаный мудак. Я надеюсь, что они оба исчезают из памяти катания. Я лучше, чем они оба. Трахни их.

(That fucking asshole. I hope they both fade from skating memory. I am better than them both. fuck them.)

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

This season is so fun. Sochi for nationals then off to worlds - if I make it... :D

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Этот сезон такой веселый. Сочи за гражданами потом в миры - если я это сделаю ... :D

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

すでに国民ですか？ あの...がんばります。 心配しないでください。

(Is it already nationals? Ah... I will do my best. Please don't worry about me.)

**-**

Victor thought that it was evident from the moment Alexi had entered his name into Nationals what was going to happen. Most of the media thought so too. No one but Alexi was surprised by the results. 

Victor stood on the podium alone in the first place position. Georgi stood next to him in second while a strong young promising skater Victor hadn’t known the name of until his skate had placed third. Victor smiled and waved at the crowd as the announcers read out their names and scores. 

Alexi was on the sidelines, red with anger. He was glaring at Victor and at Georgi for skating above him. Alexi hadn't even made the top five. When he had skated in the second to last group for the Freestyle program, he skated clean, but it wasn't enough to even put him in third with six other skaters left to skate. 

He had ended up in ninth. 

"Do you think he will stop glaring tonight?" Georgi asked Victor out of the corner of his mouth. 

Victor did his best to shake his head without breaking his media smile. "No, but do your best to ignore him. He's not worth it." 

The kid in third asked, "Are any of them? The ones who glare?" 

Victor thought about it. This kid was good, yes, but he would need to work hard to stay where he was at. There were a few younger skaters who did not look happy that the kid was on the podium. "They all are," Victor said. "But pay most attention to the ones who take your performance as a challenge, not as an insult." 

The kid and Georgi nodded. The three of them finished the whole dog and pony show, smiling at the cameras alone and then together. 

Victor was glad they didn't have him give a speech like he did last year. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been given a microphone. Nothing healthy at least, he would have been more or less said that he had been _bored._ Victor did not like that at all. Why was he _bored?_ That wasn't fair to any of his competitors. They had done their best, and Victor had skated his way to the top without a real effort. 

Maybe Worlds would be different. 

Alexi was still there when they got off the ice. From the last few years, Victor knew he would have about ten minutes to get his skates off before the press conference started. Alexi followed him into the locker room. 

"What do you want, Alexi?" Victor asked the moment they were alone. Yakov was with Georgi, and Victor didn't mind it. He didn't want to deal with Alexi, where people could see them. 

Alexi growled, his fists balling up and his styled hair falling out of the gel he had used. "You stole my win." 

"You came in _ninth_." Victor shot back. "There are nearly fifty points between us. I stole nothing." he took off his skates one lace at a time. He had to focus on something not to let Alexi get to him. 

"You stole my life,” Alexi yelled. He got right in Victor’s face. “I can’t get a job. No one will hire me after what you did to me!” 

“I stole _nothing_ ,” Victor repeated as he glared at Alexi. “Your own stupid behavior stole that!” 

Victor thought for a moment that Alexi would swing at him. But Yakov opened the door of the locker room, clearly drawn by the yelling. 

Alexi took a step back. “You stole my life. We should have been together. You stole my life. You and that shit skater, Katsuki, or what his name is. He's terrible. Still not worth your time." Alexi said with a low growl. "But I don't care anymore. I may not be able to skate better than you, but I will coach someone who will beat you in all competitions that matter."

Victor looked at him then. "If a skater of yours out skates me, that's a reflection of them and not on you." 

Alexi scoffed and turned around to face the door. "Whatever, Victor. Say goodbye to your Olympic gold. I will make sure you never win one," he said as he left the room, brushing past Yakov with a glare. 

Victor glared at the door once it swung shut. He wasn't bored anymore. He was angry. 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

TENTH! I GOT TENTH! :D :D :D :D :D this is good. Nationals are good. Not enough to go to Worlds but still. YAY! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

สถานที่สิบ! ฉันได้รับสิบ! :D :D :D :D :D สิ่งนี้ดี คนชาตินั้นดี ไม่เพียงพอที่จะไปยังโลก แต่ยังคง เย้!

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this

 **Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** liked this 

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Катсуки получил пятый! 

(KATSUKI GOT FIFTH!)

 **Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _retweeted this with the comment:_

HE'S GOING TO WORLDS!! 

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Japan's Third place finisher and second representative for Worlds is out with an injury! Fifth place, @katsukiYuuri will be taking his place!

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I will do my best to represent Japan in Harada-San's place at the #ISUworldsVancover. I hope I can live up to his expectations. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this

 **Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** liked this

 **Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** liked this

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this

-

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

See you all at Worlds. ;)

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

The ISU Figure Skating Worlds will be held in Vancouver in less than a month! Are you ready to see the best of their nations compete for gold?

-

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

Возможно, я не пойду в этом году, но когда-нибудь я побью вас обоих. ебать тебя

(I may not be going this year, but I will beat both of you someday. Fuck you.) 

-

_Worlds of Yuuri's second season at Seniors_

"I'm here by accident, and this is the result," Yuuri said as he and Celestino left the arena after the men's freestyle event at Worlds at the end of his second season. 

Yuuri had missed the cut off from the short program by one skater. There had been less than a point between Yuuri and the skater above him. The ISU had taken the top twenty for the freestyle event out of the original thirty-five. Yuuri had been in twenty-first. He had taken two falls and hadn't recovered for the rest of his performance. 

"It wasn't a mistake for you to be here," Celestino said with his best cheerful voice. "You've done well this season. It was just one bad skate. We all have them." 

Yuuri just stared at the floor. A bad skate in the short program wasn't how he wanted his first Worlds to go. He wanted to dazzle, not struggle. Yuuri had come in fifth in Nationals. He was here with the number one skater, Takahashi-senpai. Second place had gone to Four Continents. The Third place had injured themselves, and the fourth-place skater had retired. He was here on _accident._

It was the middle of midterms, and after the results from Nationals, Yuuri hadn't expected to skate in Worlds. He had planned to take a few weeks easy and get through midterms, while Celestino worked with one of his girls who had made it into Worlds on her own, before starting to work on a few shows and exhibitions. Then he and Celestino had gotten a call two weeks after Nationals. After that phone call, Yuuri had spent all of his free time working, either at the rink skating or at the library studying. Phichit had to force him to eat some times. 

And all of that panic was for nothing. Yuuri hadn't even made the top twenty skaters. 

Yuuri sighed. At least the JSF wasn't too upset. The representative that was at Worlds had repeated several times that Yuuri was here for the experience and that he did well nearly making it to the Free program. Yuuri didn't agree but didn't correct the man either. 

"Did you enjoy the freestyle programs?" Celestino asked as they reached the parking lot. 

Yuuri nodded and walked to the shared car they had rented. He did enjoy the programs as much as he could for not being their competition anymore. "I did. But it was disappointing about Victor Nikiforov though.”

Celestino hummed. “Even the best have to fall sometimes. Fourth isn’t a terrible place with how he fell on that quad. Both Takashi and Newton skated excellently.” 

Yuuri hid his wince. Victor had fallen on his quad flip, something people were starting to say was his best jump. Victor lost a lot of points and finished off the podium by less than a point. The third-place skater, an older skater by the name of Tenni had fallen but had earned less than a point more than Victor. 

“They did,” Yuuri said. 

Celestino, ever the coach, asked, “Did you see anything that was interesting?” 

Yuuri pulled his mind away from a fleeting fantasy that when Victor fell, he had glanced up at Yuuri as if to see if _Yuuri_ had seen Victor fall, to answer, “I felt like the skater from Germany had an interesting variation for his sit spin." There was no way Victor even knew he existed. The glace was a coincidence. 

"That first Sit Forward he used?" Celestino asked after a moment of thinking back to the German skater's program.

Yuuri nodded again. "I liked it. I want to incorporate it or something like it into the last set of spins in the exhibition for the shows this summer." 

"It would be a good addition," Celestino said, already knowing what part of the program Yuuri was talking about. Yuuri hadn't liked that part of the program for a while now. "We will work on something for our next lesson." 

Yuuri tried to look on the bright side of things. That spin looked cool, he was going to work on learning it, and Yuuri got to see Victor skate live for the first time. While Victor had skated in shows in Japan, rarely was it near Hasetsu, and the tickets had been hard to come by. 

Victor skated beautifully live. Yuuri didn't think he could have been blown away by his style as he was in the Ice Palace the first time he saw Victor. But he was, he really was. Victor's skating was enchanting, Yuuri loved to watch it. Now that he has seen _the_ Victor Nikiforov skate in person, Yuuri didn’t know how he would go back to just watching all of Victor's programs online. 

As he and Celestino got into the car and started to drive away from the arena, Yuuri wished desperately that he and Victor would skate against each other soon. That, in the next season, he and Victor would share the same ice, would _compete_ on the same ice. 

Yuuri wished it with all his heart. 

**-**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

when you don't get the chance to see your favorite skater skate despite being at the same venue. :( maybe next year. 

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I apologize for my inability to do my best at worlds this year. 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted with the comment:**

You did well! Don’t ever think you’re not doing your best! :D 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

Congratulations to Takahashi-sempai on his Gold medal, @Newtonrulesofgravity on his silver and @Tenniisnotmysport on his bronze. 

And my condolences to @v-nikiforov. You will do better next year! We believe in you!

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc liked this!**

-

_Direct message:_

_Click to load previous messages!_

_March 20XX_

**@Phichit+Chu** I'm so proud. you actually @'ed him. 

**@katsukiYuuri** I don't think that's a verb. 

**@Phichit+Chu** It is on the internet but ultimately I don’t care! you actually @'ed one Victor Nikiforov. 

**@katsukiYuuri** was it too much? 

**@Phichit+Chu** too much? No! You needed more! 

**@Phichit+Chu** He had to notice you somehow! how else will HE fall in love with you?! 

**@katsukiYuuri** Phichit! >//////<

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

WHen SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENS, AND YOU CAN'T SHARE IT WITH ANYONE. THAT maDE my DAY!!! 

_-_

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Not bad Mr. @v-nikiforov! That quad is a thing of beauty! ( _Gif of Victor’s quad toe loop_ )

-

_Just after Worlds in Yuuri's second season - a Vancouver bar._

Victor and Chris always hung out after Worlds. No matter what the results were from the competition. 

Victor had come in fourth and Chris was in sixth. They both needed a drink. Victor especially. He needed to forget a fall. 

They had become fast friends after the first season they had shared in Seniors. Chris had quickly left the innocent waif style he had been rocking in Juniors for something far more mature and fun to hang around. Victor always got into trouble when they hung out, but that didn't change that he liked doing it. This time they had found a nice bar to get drinks in Vancouver for the World Championships. 

After several rounds, the conversation turned to former competitors and how they were doing. Chris brought up someone from his days as a junior who was now a coach in Russia. Victor did some mental math and realized something significant. 

Chris and Yuuri had been in Juniors together for at least a year. Maybe _two_. 

Victor, honest to God, didn't realize he was interrogating Christophe for the first ten minutes. Chris apparently knew by the increasingly amused looks he was giving Victor. 

"Well, you know how after parties can get - even in Juniors. let me tell you; your Yuuri _can dance_." Chris said. 

Victor didn't even notice the possessive on Yuuri's name for a few seconds. "Can dance what? Like formally or like a club - wait, he isn't _my_ anything!" 

"By the last half-hour,” Chris laughed, “I don't believe you." He took a sip of the wine in his hand. Victor pouted at him. That might be a fair assessment, but really, Victor never got to talk to anyone about Yuuri after what had happened with Alexi last year. He may have officially reached being over-enthusiastic. 

As he finished, Chris glanced over the rim of the glass at Victor. "You do realize you have a massive crush on him? Right?"

Victor flushed. "It's not like that," he protested. "I like his skating style, and, well, I'm a fan. 

Chris hummed. "Fan of his ass, maybe, but..." 

"Chris!" Victor said. "It's more than that. Yes, his ass is amazing - I can't blame you for seeing it - but so are ours. It comes with the territory." 

Chris sighed with contentment. "That's true. So many, so little time." 

"Have you seen his step sequences? They are consistently amazing." Victor said. "Like I want to see what he can do when pushed." 

"Pushed into a bed maybe..." Chris said, his voice full of innuendo. 

Victor felt his face flush. He was glad the bar was dark, and there weren't a lot of people who could see them. Victor was sure his face was bright red. He knew what Chris meant. 

"See what I mean about the crush? You only talk about competitors when you notice them. Yuuri has done far more than 'interested' you." Chris said. He set his drink down and turned to face Victor fully. The barstool turned with not so much as a whisper of a sound. Victor did his best to hold Chris' gaze. He didn't hide his face. 

Victor did - maybe - have a _tiny_ crush on Yuuri Katsuki. But his dedication to Yuuri's skating was more important! "He skates beautifully," Victor said. 

"If you don't admit anything, then I won't tell you about meeting him during my next ice shows on the off-season in two months," Chris said. he smirked as Victor blinked. 

"Ice show?" Victor asked, his voice weak. “How long?” Yuuri hadn't done any ice shows outside of Japan after his first season, and Victor wasn't expecting any for this season either. This was news. 

Chris’s smirk grew into an outright grin. "Ice shows - note the plural- along the east coast of America for three weeks." He let the sentence float in the air as Victor thought about it. 

Victor debated not admitting the crush for all of three seconds. "I like him. A lot. Tell me everything." 

Chris laughed. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

(Photo of Chris and Victor looking sloppy but not completely drunk in a bar. They both are smiling at the camera, each leaning in to fit into the selfie frame. Victor is holding the phone.) 

I had a great time with @christophe-gc last night. Worlds are always more fun when we get to tear up the town together! I will do better next year! Thanks to @LifeisaDreamBar for hosting us for a while! 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri liked this!**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Liked this!**

-

(A short video of Yuuri and he skating around on the ice. Yuuri was doing a layback while Phichit was practicing an outside spread eagle around him in a tight circle.) 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu @** Detroite-ice is putting on a show! Please come see us - the skaters who work out of Detroit Ice Rinks will show you our silly and fun sides after a full season of our serious works! 

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** Liked this!

 **Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** Liked this!

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

We're putting on a show here in Detroit. Please come see us if you can! 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this! 

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** Liked this!

-

_Direct message:_

_Click to load previous messages!_

_April 20XX_

**@v-nikiforov** I want to see Yuuri's show! it looks so good! 

**@christophe-gc** I am sure you do!

 **@christophe-gc** also **,** how can you tell from 30 seconds total of Instagram and twitter videos?

 **@v-nikiforov** when it comes to Yuuri, EVERYthing looks good! 

-

_The end of the spring semester for Yuuri - after Worlds._

"Yuuri, you understand this language extremely well for someone who says they have no formal study. I don't think you will need the intro courses. We should place you right into the 201 class," the dean of the Russian Language department said at the end of their meeting. She was a kind woman who had a soft Russian accent that reminded Yuuri of Victor's - maybe they were from the same area. "You may find that too easy, but we can't go any higher, unfortunately, without formal classes." 

Yuuri flushed. He didn't know that his interest in Russian had gained him enough skills to test out of the intro-level courses. 

Phichit apparently had. He was the one who had pushed Yuuri to take the language tests. The final one had been a conversation with the dean. 

"Any level would be great," Yuuri said with an attempt of a smile. He had spent the last several days filled with anxiety about the interview, and while he was done - and had done quite well apparently - Yuuri was still nervous. 

The professor gave him a look over her glasses. "Yuuri, if it weren't university policy not to advance non-native speakers with no formal transcripts past the 200 level of courses, I would place you in the 300s or 400s at least. You are excellent and will probably be bored in 201." 

"I am sure I will learn things," Yuuri said, mildly. He didn't mind the whole idea of taking more classes in Russian. Russian was interesting. Everything he had was self-taught through translating skating forums and Russian sports videos. "I will work hard." 

The professor looked amused. "I am sure you will. I will have the registrar have this added to your records. Please think about making Russian your major or minor. I have a feeling that you will do very well." 

Yuuri nodded but didn't say anything left or right. He already had a major chosen in hospitality and tourism with a minor in business management — anything to help his family and their hot springs. As impressive as Russian could be, this was a side project. 

Or it was a way to get more information on Victor Nikiforov, and Yuuri did not need to major in his fan obsession. 

"Would you rather take 201 in the Summer or in the Fall?" the professor asked. 

Yuuri already knew that answer thankfully. "In the Fall, please. I have to work a few ice shows in America and Japan this summer. I won't have time for a class." The shows had been planned out between him, Celestino, and a few others. He was doing one tour up and down the west coast and one small tour in Japan. During the tour on the west coast, Yuuri was going to work with a choreographer in Southern California for his short program for the next season - his third in Seniors and a significant one as the Olympics were in two years. 

His education was important, but really, it was the _Olympics._ Victor was going to be there. Yuuri was going to do his best that season, even if it amounted to nothing. 

The professor nodded, "Yes, you are a student-athlete. I had forgotten. Then I will make sure your record is good before the Fall semester. Please feel free to register for the Fall semester 201 - Intermediate Russian Class." 

Yuuri nodded again. "I will." He stood and bowed at the professor who waved back. 

Phichit was waiting in the hall when Yuuri stepped out of the office. His bag was at his feet and a small tablet was in his hands. He looked up when Yuuri closed the door. He fell into step with Yuuri as they left the language building. "Was I right?" 

Yuuri sighed but then smiled. "Yes, you were. I will be taking 201 in the Fall."

Phichit cheered. "I told you so!" His bag bounced as they walked along the road to their off-campus apartment. "All that stalking Victor's Russian twitter ends up being very useful!" 

"Yes, yes, you were right," Yuuri said, completely ignoring the second half of what Phichit said. He was right, of course, but Yuuri wasn't going to admit that.

Their apartment was that far from the school, and Wayne State wasn't that far off from the rink they trained at. Phichit and Yuuri were glad the program that Celestino worked with for international athletes made sure they lived in an apartment that wasn't in the dorms. Their comings and goings and dietary requirements were more manageable to control away from the dorms. Yuuri thought it had more to do with the lack of regular students to distract them from work - all the drinking and parties. 

Never mind that Yuuri was going to be 21 in less than a year. Phichit was already planning the party. 

"Hey - did you get your math homework done? I can't get my mind around statistics. Why do I have to take it when I'm studying physical therapy?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri snorted. "Because it's required to understand the studies you have to read?" 

"But, it's _math._ " Phichit wined. "I don't like it. And the studies are clear without _stats!"_

"And I did get my homework done. For once. Thank you for asking. I will pass this class for the sole reason that I won't have to retake it." Yuuri said, adjusting his grip on his bag to clench his fist in a determined shake. Phichit clapped as they walked along, and Yuuri continued, "A better question is why a restaurant services and hotel management major needs intermediate algebra!"

"True that!" 

As they got closer to the apartment, a group of hockey guys appeared. "Guys! It's Yuuri and Phichit!" a voice said. Yuuri looked up to see a bunch of dudes (and there was no real other way to describe them) at the top of the stairs to their apartment. Yuuri didn't know for sure which Chad had said anything. Was it From-The-South Chad, or was it Pole-Dancing-Class Chad? Maybe it was Not-Annoying-Christain Chad? Yuuri didn't know. 

The apartments Phichit and he were at also, by coincidence, was home to a bunch of the University's team and Detroit's pro-hockey team feeder-team players. They all trained at the same rink as Yuuri and Phichit. After a year, Phichit had taken to calling every single hockey guy a version of the name Chad. They were too interchangeable and fast-moving for either of them to remember their names individually. 

All of the Chads, on the other hand, clearly recognized Yuuri and Phichit, as the calls of their names got louder.

"Are you guys free tonight? The studio is having a free event to drum up interest." The same one who had spoken stepped out. Yuuri recognized him, and by Phichit's quick an excited intake of breath, so did he. It was Pole-Dancing-Class Chad. 

Yuuri took a moment to mourn for his quiet night in. Phichit had wanted to take a class for _months,_ but with everything with their ice time, school work, and competitions, they didn't have time. Phichit had been growing determined. Yuuri was curious but not as much as Phichit. 

"YES," Phichit said, not even giving Yuuri a chance to say no. "Give us like five minutes to drop off our gear and get changed. What should we wear?" 

The Chads collectively looked like Christmas had come early. Pole-Dancing-Class Chad grinned. "Shorts and a tank work for most people." He gestured at the Chads that Yuuri finally noticed were all dressed in just that - basketball shorts and tank tops. Yuuri didn't think either of them owned basketball shorts. Yuuri would have to make do with his ballet-and-dance shorts. 

They were much tighter, so he would keep sweat pants on for the trip there. 

"We will be right back. Don't leave without us!" By Phichit's quick calculating look at Yuuri before taking off up the stairs, Yuuri was going to have to fight to keep his sweatpants. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Looking forward to the next season! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

This was so much fun! Can't wait to see what comes next! 

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

This season wasn't my best, but I will do my best for the next one. I will reach my hopes and goals.

**-**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN. :D :D I can't wait to see what Yuuri Katsuki will do next! 

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

NEXT SEASON I WILL KICK ALL THE ASSES 

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

If I come first next season, will you be with me?

**-**

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

As the season is over, Who wants some highlights?! 

**-**

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

I am pleased to announce my new student, @DAlistar!

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Two years down! Are you ready?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND that's chapter two! I hope you all like it! ^_^
> 
> As always thank you to my beta B0kunoanime! :D 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr at carpe-history or at twitter at Carpe_History!
> 
> \-   
> EDIT: 12/23/20 - some minor grammar edits and correcting mistakes with who was talking to who. i made Chris and Victor talk to each other using the wrong account. opps.


	3. Seasons of (Love) Missed Chances

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Assignments are out! Check out the next season! #roadtogold #twoyears #Olympics #20XXStockholm 

-

_A picture of Yuuri, Phichit, and Christophe on the ice during a practice session for a show. A portion of the short side of the arena is covered in a black curtain with the words 'friends on ice!' in the center. The three of them were smiling at the camera. Phichit was in costume, but Christophe and Yuuri were in workout clothing. Christophe's workout gear is much more suggestive than Yuuri's._

**Christophe-gc:** I had so much fun with @katuskiYuuri and @Phichit+Chu this year at Friends on ice! Maybe next year, I will have even more ;3 if you know what I mean that is!. 

-

Phichit (Instagram) _(a set of pictures. The first one is from their first day at the Detroit skating rink. Both of them are smiling at the camera from off the ice, clearly about to go home after practice. In the second one, both Yuuri and Phichit look a little older and are in their short program costumes for the last season. They are not looking at the camera but talking and going over choreography. They are backstage at a show at the same rink. In the last photo, they are on the ice doing a basic pairs spin. Both of them are laughing and enjoying themselves. They look a little older than they did in the previous photo._

 **Phichit+Chu** I can't believe that it's been two seasons since I moved to the US and met my best friend! Here's for the next season! I can't wait to skate with you all! 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

Next season! I hope you all enjoy what I have to show you! I have worked hard to do my very best.

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** liked this.

 **Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** liked this.

 **Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** liked this. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

If you want to skate like me, you need to practice like me. Check out the video from Russia Sport on how I train on a day to day basis! 

**-**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

Ugh. Camera sucks. Makeup sucks. This whole mess sucks. 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** liked this. 

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

Skating next to you is the theme of my next season. I hope you all enjoy what I will give you. ;) 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov retweeted with the comment** :

WE are going to have a grand time in France #InternationauxdeFrance20XX

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

I will win this season — quad or no. #willsuceeed

 **Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov retweeted with the comment** :

@yuri-pliestsky, you don't have all of your triples consistent. Get that first, and then maybe try the quads. 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky retweeted with the comment** :

I WILL END YOU. @v-nikiforov #isitwrongtomurderaworldchampion? #no

**-**

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

The next season will see my new skater take all the podiums. 

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Two years until the next Olympics! Who is ready to see how #stockholm20XX is doing? ( _link to video)_

\- 

_Assignments in July - Two full seasons until the next Olympics._

It was mid-July when Victor found out that he wasn't going to be competing in the same qualifying events as Katsuki Yuuri for the third year in a row. 

Victor had nearly thrown his phone in a very Yuri Plisetsky move when he read the assignments during his solo practice session. Yuri was now in juniors and still hadn't grown out of his angry tendencies. But Victor felt like he was justifiably upset. The Grand Prix was only six events. 

_How had this happened again_?! 

He was assigned Skate America and Internationaux de France. Yuuri was in the NHK Trophy and Cup of China.

For the third season in a row, the only way Victor could see Yuuri was If Yuuri made the Grand Prix final. If not, then Victor would have to wait for another random competition or, most likely, Worlds. Again. For the _third year in a row_. Yuuri didn't make it to the first Worlds he was in seniors for, was only in the short program in the second, and hopefully would do better in the third, but who really knew?! 

Last Worlds, Victor didn't get to see Yuuri skate at all! And if Victor were right then... he would chicken out long before he even had an opportunity to even speak to Yuuri Katsuki. Again. _For the third year in a ROW._ The assignments were not what Victor wanted. Not at all. 

"Not happy with your placement?" Mila's voice came from behind him. She was Yakov's new junior female skater. He and junior Yuri shared ice time with her. Victor jumped but hoped he hid it well. 

By the evil grin she gave him when he turned around, Victor wasn't that successful. 

"I wanted to skate at the NHK. I want to go to Japan! They stuck me with Skate America again." He said in a near whine but he knew Mila wouldn't call him out on it. Yet. "I've been in most of the others at least once. I want to get them all!" 

Mila laughed as she slid up close to him and peered over his phone to see where she was placed on the junior GPF assignments. "I didn't get anything in Japan either if that helps? I don't think anyone from the rink did." 

It did not help. 

Now Victor didn't have an excuse to go. It was the first time Yuuri had been assigned to the competition in his home county. It would be amazing to see Yuuri skate on home ice. Victor had hoped that maybe the first time he could see Yuuri skate live would be something special like that. 

And Victor would have to stream it instead of seeing it live. _Again._ "You did get that one in France." Mila said, "You get to use that French skill of yours." 

Victor plastered a smile on his face, laughing along with the comment. He plastered on a smile a lot recently. It wasn't his rink mate's fault. There were days that he felt terrible, or absolutely nothing at all, unless he was skating. Or he was thinking about how Yuuri skated. So, he smiled for them and ignored how all he really wanted to do was go home to Makkachin and watch Yuuri's latest practice clip. To make up for the fact he wouldn't be able to see Yuuri live until December or March of the next year. 

Sometimes he wished he had a rink to himself. Simply skating laps around the rink helped most days. 

"Who knows what I can get into when I'm in France!" Victor said instead of speaking his desire out loud. He hoped that his smile was believable. He continued in French, despite knowing she wouldn't understand. "Je m'amuse vraiment quand je visite la France. Chris et moi allons avoir beaucoup de problèmes." ( _"I do have fun when I visit France. Chris and I will get into a lot of trouble."_ )

Mila pulled a face that she got from Junior Yuri. "I still don't understand that. I've barely got a grasp on English, but even I know that you and Chris cause _so_ many problems."

That made Victor laugh honestly, not the usual fake laugh he performed for the people around him. He was halted in his amusement as Yakov called them both from the ice to start their warm-ups. He tried to appreciate the feeling while it was there. 

Mila was working with a choreographer for her new free program today. Victor watched as she skated off to join the dance instructor who joined Yakov's team of trainers about a year after his divorce. Mila was doing well under her, but Victor wondered what it would be like to help her connect more with the music. 

He shook his head and glided off in a different direction. He needed a lot of open ice. Victor was going to master a transition he’d seen Yuuri do two months ago in a practice video if it killed him. And because he wasn't going to be able to see Yuuri skate in person until the Grand Prix final, ( _maybe,_ if Victor were _lucky._ If not, then he would have to wait until _Worlds!_ ), he was going to post on Instagram and Twitter. Perhaps he could get Yuuri's attention that way. 

Yakov was frowning at him when Victor completed the first run-through of the footwork. It was more than a 'one more time, Vitya.' frown (the statement was always a lie; it is more like ten more times). The expression said Yakov was concerned. 

"Are you doing alright, Vitya? You've been quiet since you stepped on the ice." Yakov asked, frown becoming more pronounced as Victor skated up to him.

Victor had absolutely no interest in telling Yakov about being upset that once again, he wouldn't be able to see Yuuri skate in person for months and months. For the third year in a row. Victor did his best to hide his emotions. They had no place on the ice right now. He would be sad later with Makka. "I was thinking about the step sequence!" Victor said, forcing a smile at Yakov. 

Yakov frowned again but didn't say anything else on the subject. He accepted Victor's word for now, but Victor didn't believe that he would let the subject drop for a long while. 

Yakov instead turned to the ice, "It was a little choppy in the middle. Start from the top of your choreography and get deep into the edges this time. Bend your knees this time, Vitya! If you want to keep it in the freestyle program, then you will need to do better." 

Victor had made the mistake of saying he was disappointed to not skate with Yuuri once with Alexi. Honestly, after everything with Alexi, Victor was okay keeping his admiration of Katsuki Yuuri to himself. 

As Victor fell into the starting position and counted the beats in his head, he allowed himself to feel disappointed. He had thought it was their year! The season they finally meet! The start of their story. 

Victor was brave enough to admit to himself that he had a minor crush on Yuuri. 

As the music played in his head, Victor moved through the rough start of his long program. It would change by the time he got to the beginning of the season, but for now, Victor skated what he had. 

In Yuuri's first year in Seniors, Victor was let down to find out that they weren't in the same competitions but not surprised. Yuuri didn't skate a full Prix and didn't make it to Worlds that year. Yuuri wasn't ready to skate on the senior level and make it far. A coincidence was the best that Victor could hope for, and he wasn't too upset that it didn't happen. 

It was rare for skaters to have a career like Victor did, winning his first Nationals and getting a silver in worlds and a bronze in the Grand Prix final in his first year. He knew that. But Victor had hoped that he and Yuuri would at least meet at some point. He figured that if they were in the same Prix competitions, then they would be able to talk and maybe become friends. 

Or, hell, Victor would take acquaintances too. 

Instead, in that first season, Victor had to settle for live-streams and social media that were never enough. Yuuri did well for his first season in Seniors. A reasonable showing. He didn't qualify for worlds or the Grand Prix final, nor did he win in the Challenger Series. But he was in the top ten of every competition he skated in and was often in the top five, despite his inconsistent quad toe loop. 

Victor knew that Yuuri was special. That season had proved it. His first season was better than most, even if it wasn't as stellar as Victor's had been. Victor had consoled himself that at least he would have a chance to meet Yuuri in his second season in Seniors. 

Victor fell into a flying sit spin and then changed his feet and position. The spin was a little bland right then, but all Victor needed from the motion was the correct timing right now. He would work on the details later. 

The _second_ season was, in a word, _unfortunate_ for Victor himself. Victor won his championship and the Grand Prix final, but he had _fallen_ while trying to land the quad flip and hadn't placed on the podium for Worlds. He had been fourth by less than a point. 

Victor had been devastated. That was the last time he had fallen on the flip. Victor refused to fall again. He spent hours practicing until that jump was his. 

But, on the upside, Yuuri had been at Worlds last year! Victor had been thrilled when he saw that Japan was planning on sending him to Worlds. But the World Championship had been stacked very deep that year. And Yuuri, despite _almost_ qualifying for the Grand Prix final, had fallen out of the pool of skaters for the free skate. He had been the cut-off. Victor nearly cried when he found out. Especially since he hadn't been able to see Yuuri skate. 

They hadn't even been in the same short program group last year. Yuuri had a bad draw and had gone in the first group. Victor had gone in the second to last. There was a three-hour time difference between them arriving at the stadium, and Yakov had Victor with him for the entirety of the competition. Victor didn't even get a chance to see Yuuri skate live. 

Add that to the _fall_ and not even a place on the podium? Victor had been upset for days. Yakov had been impressed by how he threw himself into training. That was in March. It was now July. In the end, Victor had consoled himself that maybe he would see Yuuri skate in the next year and that all he had to do was get the Flip down pat and skate well. And, well, a new poster of Yuuri for his room. The original poster had been released in Japan, and Victor didn't mind the obscene international shipping costs to get the poster of Yuuri running and reaching out with a beautiful tree behind him. 

But now Victor was disappointed again. It was like the world was laughing at him for the third year in a row. 

Not a _single_ qualifying event together. And since the rest of the assignments were already out, Victor knew he wouldn't be able to see Yuuri skate in person for nearly a year. He would have to deal with it and hope that Yuuri qualified for the Grand Prix Final or, failing that, Worlds.

As Victor exited the spin and stepped up his speed for the footwork, he allowed his mind to go blank and pushed away any of his disappointment. He would skate this for Yuuri. Yuuri inspired this footwork, so he deserved to see it. Victor would get it right. 

Yuuri deserved nothing less. 

\- 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

And my roommate is once again a total savage! (link to a video.)

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri retweeted with the comment:**

Phichit! I'm not that bad. Please stop saying that! @Phichit+Chu

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this**

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

(a photo of his cat - a tiny kitten, she has a giant bow with small figure skates printed on it tied around her neck) 

My cat is better than your anything! 

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Do you want to see how the Olympic village is shaping up to be? Come on and take a look! ( _link to video)_

\- 

_November – Midseason - Detroit_

"Yuuri!" Phichit called out from the middle of the ice. "Got the camera ready?" 

Yuuri nodded, raising a free hand to show he was ready. His other hand was firmly on the phone, aimed at Phichit. They took turns recording each other for later review. Phichit sometimes posted what they did that day on Twitter or Instagram. 

Celestino liked the former but not the latter. He didn't think that they needed more media coverage but had accepted that stopping Phichit when it came to social media was like stopping a moving avalanche.

Phichit froze in his starting position, Celestino started the music. They were going over a change in his short program. 

Yuuri was proud of his roommate. They had been doing so well. It was Phichit's first season in Seniors, and he was pleased with how he was performing. 

To say that Yuuri wasn't _pleased_ with his own performance that year was probably wrong. He thought he was doing well. Celestino was a considerable help in skating and making improvements in dealing with Yuuri's anxiety. 

It wasn't enough, though. 

He was in his third year of seniors. He was close; he had spent most of his competitions in the top ten. But his anxiety was getting worse. He had been doing more and more figures to help. 

Yuuri sometimes wished he had Phichit's confidence. 

If he did, then maybe he would have qualified for the Grand Prix final this year and been able to skate for… _on_ the same ice as Victor. Yuuri would be happy to skate on the same ice as Victor. Instead, he missed the final by three points, a skater from Germany throwing a great program down during Skate America, and that was enough to keep Yuuri out of the top six. 

Oh, who was Yuuri _kidding_ ? He wanted to skate for Victor and gain his approval then beat him at his own game. Yuuri wanted to _win_ . Deep down, Yuuri honestly wasn't sure he would consider _merely_ being at Victor's level enough. Yuuri wanted to be better than Victor. He wanted Victor to recognize that. 

He wanted Victor to look up to him. Preferably _literally_ from the second-place podium, but Yuuri wasn't sure he would mind if it were _figuratively_. Yuuri might be happier if it was figuratively. To have Victor look at him the same way he looked at Victor. 

Yuuri had no idea. As Phichit was fond of saying to Yuuri in the last year, _"You need to address all those feelings for Victor, Yuuri! I don't know if you want to kiss him or skate with him or both! Actually... I do, but I don't think_ _you_ _do!"_

Yuuri had protested he had no idea what that meant, but that meant nothing in Phichit's world. All Phichit had done was hum skeptically and let the conversation drop for that moment. 

Victor was his inspiration. His drive to do better. Yuuri knew _that_. 

Phichit almost landed his quad toe loop at the end of his first jumping pass, and Yuuri had to fight to keep himself still as he recorded the program. That was the closest Phichit had gotten. He was still under-rotated, but it was closer. 

Yuuri grinned widely. 

Yuuri already had a quad toe loop, and he was working on the quad salchow (He was so close to no longer under rotating the jump), but he was still excited for Phichit. 

As Phichit moved into a step sequence, Yuuri smiled at how the footwork turned out. Over the summer they had spent weeks with Celestino's choreographer, creating an excellent step sequence that fit Phichit's music. 

Phichit and Celestino said he was excellent at creating footwork, but Yuuri didn't believe them. He had protested that it was really because he had spent the last eight years watching Victor Nikiforov skate and became deeply familiar with his style. If there were a style that would create a proper step sequence, it would be Victor's.

That's also why in Victor's short program this year, there was a transition that looked a lot like one Yuuri had posted in a video over the summer. Phichit swore it was, and Yuuri kind-of agreed it looked like a modified version of one he had created while he was improvising to music that Phihit had posted on twitter without telling Yuuri first. Yuuri flushed a little as he remembered seeing Victor's footwork for his short program this year for the first time. Phichit said it was because that video he had posted was popular. Yuuri said that was ( _again_ ) thanks to how big a fan Yuuri was of Victor.

But Yuuri did wonder to himself. Where had Victor thought of that? Did it come from the same place that Yuuri's choreography did? Had Yuuri _actually_ spent so much time watching Victor's practice videos that he had thought up a transition that Victor also did? 

Yuuri had to fight to keep his face from getting redder as he recorded Phichit enter a spin with a flying camel spin. 

Was that too arrogant? To think that he may have come up with a transition as Victor Nikiforov also came up with? 

Phichit had posted the video to Twitter (and later Instagram) a few months before the start of the season, only a few days before the assignments came out. Phichit had insisted, saying that the moves were terrific and deserved some praise. 

Yuuri had allowed Phichit to film him and post it. Yuuri had been surprised at how much positive feedback he had gotten. His favorite response had been from someone named Ice_Love_Life; they had uploaded a reaction meme to Twitter of a shocked/impressed looking Makkachin. 

That was honestly Yuuri's favorite reaction meme now. He used it for _everything_ to do with Victor now. The man skated - impressed Makkachin. Victor posting a yoga pose - impressed looking Makkachin. Victor drunk tweeted at two in the morning St. Petersburg time? Yuuri couldn't blame him. He looked good as a messy drunk, but the impressed looking Makkachin was also shocked looking Makkachin in the right context, so Yuuri used it. 

Yuuri used the meme a lot on Victor's programs this year. With the assignments as they were, Yuuri wasn't sure he would get a chance to see Victor skate live this year. Especially given how terrible Yuuri did at Worlds last year. He hadn't even had a chance to skate his free program. If he’d had one more point, he would have been able to have at least the opportunity to impress Victor. Yuuri had been extremely disappointed in himself with the results. Yuuri had watched Victor win from the competitor's seating. Victor had skated wonderfully as usual, but Yuuri wasn't a challenge to him yet. 

But Yuuri was at least happy to see Victor skate live at Worlds. Yuuri and Phciht had been working on focusing on the positives in life. 

Yuuri was also reasonably sure that he would do much better this year. His competitions had been going well, and even with his terrible showing in the year before at Worlds, there was still a chance he would go. Several people retired last year, and Yuuri thought he, on a good day, could make it into the free skate. _If_ the JSF decided to send him to worlds again, despite his terrible score from last year, Yuuri would have to do his best. 

Phichit finished, holding his pose as the music stopped, and Yuuri stopped recording, smiling at him. "That was better, Phichit!" Yuuri said as Phichit skated off the ice toward him and Celestino

Celestino agreed when he met up with them. "You were cleaner than before. Review the video before our next lesson in two days." 

Phichit nodded, eager. "I will, Caio!" He walked into the locker room, found their gear on a bench, and started to take off his skates. 

One of the Chads waved at them all. Yuuri had no idea which one, but Phichit did as he waved back, and Yuuri nodded at the guy. Maybe it was waltz-jump-Chad? Or was it Reddit-figure-skating-facts Chad? It definitely wasn't Pole-dancing-class Chad. Yuuri didn't remember. Yuuri also didn't know why the guy had a delayed reaction to Phichit waving at him, but the Chad's face turned deep red once Yuuri nodded at him. He must really like Phichit. 

Yuuri had taken his skates off a while ago. His session with Celestino had ended nearly two hours prior, and before that, Yuuri had been doing figures. Most of Yuuri's off-ice training involved various forms of dance. Yuuri had been working in the tiny ballet room tucked into the back of the rink, when Celestino had found him. Phichit needed an audience and a recording. 

"And don't post the whole thing, at least." Celestino sighed, already resigned to Phichit posting things to the internet. "I don't want to see the changes on Youtube before your next competition."

Phichit had the decency to grimace, but he agreed readily enough. "I won't post _my_ stuff." 

Yuuri should have been suspicious. 

It was when they got home to their apartment that Yuuri knew he was in for a fight. It was the fight to prevent Phichit from posting his recording of Yuuri's practice. Because Phichit was able to twist words around, and Celestino hadn't asked him not to post anything of Yuuri's. 

So, the moment Yuuri had his back turned, Phichit had posted something to Yuuri's Twitter account. Yuuri had long given him access to the account despite some regret. Phichit was a better social media manager then Yuuri was. Their only rule was that Phichit would not look at Yuuri's messages on any site.

"Phichit!" Yuuri said, looking at the immediate flood notifications on his phone once he lost the battle over the video. " _What did you post_?" 

Phichit grinned at him. "Oh, nothing much. Only the figures you were doing before Celestino got to the ice." His grin was nearly demonic. 

"Phichit!" 

\- 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

For some reason, I like to do this. (link to video) 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted with the comment:**

Figures?! What can't he do?! Omg, that edgework! Look at how deep he gets in his knees! OMG. ( _impressed looking Makkachin gif)_

**ISU @ ISUFigure retweeted with the comment**

Look at Yuuri Katsuki from Japan go! He's got the moves, alright! #japansace?

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

At least Makkachin joins me in Yoga! It's the best! #skatingstreches #doggostretches

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri likes this**

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

My doggo is the best doggo to ever doggo. No, I do not take criticism. 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri likes this**

\- 

Victor sat on his couch and watched the video that Yuuri had posted the night before again. 

He’d watched the video at least ten times. 

Yuuri wasn't the one who took the video, and Victor was sure that it was Phichit who even posted the video to begin with. In the video, Yuuri's face was blank as he skated in perfect figures in the corner of the rink. His edges didn't even waiver as he transitioned from one part of figure eight to the other. 

The person recording the video got closer. They were a skater based on where the camera was, and Victor was pretty sure it was Yuuri's roommate, Phichit, who took the video. Thank god for Phichit.

 _“Yuuri! Ciao Caio wants to see you._ " Probably-Phichit said, and Yuuri looked up, and with that glance, once again, Victor's breath was taken away. 

Yuuri looked like a god of figure skating sent to earth to remind Victor that once again to do his best. Nearly a plea for Victor to stay on the ice for a little longer so that he could skate with someone like Yuuri. To feel something other than nothing simply because of that man who skates. 

Because even though he was having a full conversation with Phichit on whoever Ciao Ciao is, and what they want, Yuuri hadn't stopped moving. Yuuri had gotten even more precise in his movements, his edges cutting deeper into the ice. 

Once Yuuri agreed to talk to Ciao Ciao about whatever ' _nothing terrible! It's about next semester's ice time schedules.'_ meant and had skated away did the camera get a full view of the ice. 

Cut into the ice was one perfect figure eight. There were no extra marks or deviated edges. It was if Yuuri had only made one attempt at the figure. Instead of the fifteen that Victor counted in the video. Victor was sure that Yuuri had done more. 

Victor watched the video one more time before hitting retweet on Ice_Love_Life. He double-checked the name, he almost responded to a post that Yuuri had made with his official account. That would have been _bad_. He didn't want to share Yuuri with anyone. Not after the last time, when he tried to watch Yuuri skate while at the rink. 

Victor's appreciation of Yuuri was _solely_ for Victor himself. Victor had learned his lesson after the last time he tried to open up to someone at his rink about Yuuri. While Alexi was unable to bring a challenge to Victor and neither could his skaters, he did leave a mark on Victor. Victor wasn't keen to open up about Yuuri again. He had Chris - whom Victor trusted and was always willing to answer Victor's questions. 

Victor added the video to one of his carefully curated playlists. This one was of all the impressive things Yuuri's done on the ice. Victor's favorite video playlist was one of every video where Yuuri had ever said his name. 

That video playlist was probably longer than most people would expect. Victor _loved_ it. Victor was sure that Yuuri was a minor fan. But anything more than that, Victor didn't place too many bets on. Yuuri mentioned a lot of other skaters also. 

Victor's favorite one was probably the first in his list. The very first one he had found. It was in Japanese with no subtitling, but Victor didn't care. That video had helped him realize something that he should have seen much sooner than he did. Victor frowned as he remembered what Alexi did. There was a reason he wasn't Victor's coach anymore. Alexi probably still didn't even know what he had done wrong, not fully, but Victor did, and he hadn't forgiven him. 

After the first season with Yuuri on the senior level, Alexi had skated as a competitor and had crashed and burned. Victor had known, and Alexi had refused to admit that he was far past his competitive age. Alexi hadn't made it to Worlds. Victor won that year.

Last season, or the season that Victor ended up in fourth in Worlds, Alexi had coached. Neither of his best skaters had done well, but they also hadn't done poorly either. Only one of the skaters from that season stayed with Alexi. The other was picked up by a different coach. The most Victor saw of Alexi was at a press conference after the disaster that was Worlds last year. 

_So you can't keep up, huh. Should have kept me as a jump coach._

Victor had glared at him and ignored him for the conference. Victor had been the first to land the quad flip in a competition that season without Alexi's 'help.' He would make it consistent without his help. 

Now, he had to push himself to perfection. Yuuri Katsuki, who could do perfect figure eights for reasons that make Victor upset to think about, deserved no less. 

Victor still added the video to the playlist. Yuuri's figures would be a source of inspiration for months. 

\- 

**Puppers and ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted**

LOoK aT alL The PUPPIES (link to video) 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri liked this!**

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri liked**

(a video titled 'cats and dogs seeing owners after a long time')

\- 

Victor had experienced _exhaustion_ after his fourth-place season. He had been depressed for a few weeks after Worlds. He had expected it to go away once he got back into the groove of training, but...

but then... 

Then it became the background noise of his life. 

Skate. Feel something. 

Eat. Feel nothing. 

Cross-train. Feel nothing. 

Skate. Feel something. 

Win. Feel nothing. 

Play with Makkachin. Feel something. 

Eat. Feel nothing. 

Model for sponsors. Feel nothing. 

Meet with fans. Feel nothing... 

Compete. Feel something...

Win. Feel nothing... 

Play with Makkachin. Feel something. 

Eat. Feel nothing. 

Model for sponsors. Feel nothing. 

Meet with fans. Feel nothing.

Compete. Feel something.

Skate. Feel something _less_. 

Watch Yuuri's videos. Feel something. 

Watch Yuuri skate. Feel _something_. 

Victor knew he probably had Depression. 

He wasn't going to do anything about it. Russia's Hero couldn't do that. 

\- 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

If Victor Nikiforov could land it so can I! <\- @Phichit+Chu Monday morning motivation #MMM 

**Puppers and ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

If that professor has the confidence to make us read his own book for a class that is /this/ boring, then I can skate to anything! **@KatsukiYuuri** Monday morning motivation #MMM 

**Puppers and ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**-**

**@Ice_Love_Life followed @Phichit+Chu**

**@Phichit+Chu followed @Ice_Love_Life**

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

#TBT to that time, my roommate was once again a total savage! (link to the video.) #thisseasonisfun!

 **Puppers and ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted with the comment** :

That was savage! 

-

 **Victor Nikiforov @V-Nikiforov**

Can't wait for worlds! I am looking forward to seeing everyone's hard work! 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri Liked this!**

-

**Puppers and ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted**

When your post-lunch nap becomes your depression nap becomes your sleep becomes your mid-morning nap becomes your depression nap… 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri Liked this!**

-

_All Japan – Four hours before the short program._

Yuuri was entirely glad that Celestino never made him answer any questions _before_ a competition. He wouldn't know what to say. 

After a fifth-place at the Cup of China, very close fourth at Grand Prix Finland, and third in the NHK, Yuuri had gained a new nickname in Japan. One he _hadn't known about_ until he had landed two weeks ago in Kyoto to prepare for nationals. 

_Japan's Ace._

Yuuri would have thought it was an honorable title, one full of hope and pride. One that the bearer had earned. A name that said the Japanese people believed in the person and trusted them to do their best. Yuuri would have accepted all of that except for…

One. 

Tiny. 

Problem. 

They had given it to Katsuki Yuuri. They had given it to _him_. 

Yuuri had no idea why people were willing to give him a title like that. He hadn't even done that well. He didn't win those competitions. He made the top five, yes, but really that wasn't as good as winning. 

He hadn't qualified for the Grand Prix final yet, nor had he done well at Worlds the year before. He hadn't even made the free skate last year. 

Yuuri had gone to Worlds by accident! 

First place, Takahashi-senpai had gone and done wonderfully, second place, Oda-senpai had gone to Four continents and third place, Sugara-san had retired after nationals. So that left Yuuri, in fourth and who had missed the podium by a lot, to represent Japan with Takashi-senpai. 

He hadn't done well, but every member of the JSF who had spoken to him said that he was being sent for the experience, not for the placement. 

Despite Worlds taking place last year, Yuuri still didn't believe it. Why send _him_ then? There were two years left before the Olympics. Worlds wasn't a time to be sending a dime a dozen skater to Worlds for 'experience.' That was the time to send the best young skaters. The ones with promise. In other words: Not Yuuri. 

And now, the year before the Olympics, doing well at Nationals and being sent to Worlds, would undoubtedly set up _a lot of expectations._

Yuuri had gotten a nickname and… 

And… 

_And…_

A lot of pressure. 

Celestino had done his best and put a lot of Yuuri's media run, all the interviews and photo events, after the competition. But there was some press they had to get done before the short programs. 

Like Yuuri getting followed around during an official practice by a cameraperson. 

Phichit had been on FaceTime as a 'second set of eyes' or as a 'junior coach' for that session. Celestino hadn't asked him to do more than this quad toe and spent most of the time on footwork. Both of those reasons had been why Yuuri hadn't had a panic attack on the ice. Yuuri had a support system, but… 

That day had _sucked_ . Yuuri had watched the television special with the practice that played because he _had to_ no matter what Phichit and Celestino said. He hadn't been terrible. He still had no idea why the show chose to focus on him and Takahashi-senpai. It wasn't as if he was nearly as good as Takahashi-senpai. Nor was he one to watch to win. 

Maybe. 

They did give him a title — a nickname. 

And what was Yuuri supposed to do with that? 

Yuuri's phone rang, and Yuuri glanced at it. He had to be at the rink for call time in two hours, so Celestino shouldn't be calling him. Yoko wouldn't call him until after the skate. Neither would his parents. 

It was Phichit. 

Yuuri answered the phone. 

"You wanna know what Puppers and Ice tweeted you?" Phichit asked the moment he was on apropos of nothing. 

Yuuri frowned. "You know I call them ice_love_life. It's easier to say." 

"Humm. As I'm the one running your social media, I Don't Care. Wanna know?" Yuuri knew that Phichit would only think about telling him good things. 

_Japan's ace._

( _Why did that sound a lot like Russia's Hero? It made no sense.)_

"Yes. Please. My brain hates me right now." Yuuri said. He was tired of his brain right now. 

"I quote: " _I can't wait to see you skate, Yuuri! Your short program this year is the most beautiful one you've done. Only you can do it justice!_ " 

Yuuri had to smile. 

"Then the guy tagged it: _#goforthegoldYuuri_ , which is a tag alteration from the one that's trending on twitter right now: _#goforthegoldVictor._ " Phichit continued. "So, there's that." He sounded amused over the phone. 

"That was nice of him. But I'm not going to get gold. Not with Daisuke Takahashi there. He won Worlds last year." 

Phichit leveled him a look. "Yuuri, you skate your best. I'm sure both Puppers and Ice, and Victor are watching." 

Yuuri frowned at him in mock seriousness. "You know that Russian Nationals are this week too. The short program will be tonight after I skate. There is no way Victor is watching." 

"I know! We're watching together, right?" Phichit asked. As there was at least a day between the short program and the free skate, Yuuri planned on watching Victor skate live. He always tried to see that, at least. "But no argument on the Puppers and Ice, I see." 

"Phichit, that's like noon in Detroit. Why would you do that?" Yuuri said, ignoring the Puppers and Ice comment. 

Phichit protested, _"_ It's like two in the morning for you! _"_

Yuuri knew he would wake up early for the chance to see Victor on the ice, and thus really had no stones to throw but continued anyway. "You have a final like an hour later!" 

"We have to have roomie time somehow since you've been in Japan for the last three weeks," Phichit said, annoyed. He frowned at Yuuri through facetime. Yuuri knew they had been busy for the past few weeks, but December was terrible for international figure skaters. "And by the time you get back, I'm going home for my own Nationals! And we didn't have much time before this! You had to take your finals early!" 

"And you choose to do it watching Russian nationals?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yuuri, have you listened to yourself talk about Victor Nikiforov when you aren't on camera? And sometimes when you are? It's more fun than watching the Chads try to talk to you before their practice." Phichit sounded amused. 

Yuuri could feel his nervousness and anxiety fade into the background of his life. "Phichit, the hockey players have names." 

"Do you remember them?" Phichit shot back; the grin was evident in his tone. 

Yuuri hummed, noncommittal. Because he totally didn't. They were all Chad. But he liked to give Phichit a hard time after one of them had heard him refer to them collectively as Chads. 

The boy looked so heartbroken. Phichit said it was because Yuuri was in the middle of 'how great Victor is, I mean have you seen his quad loop/flip/toe loop?' rant and that broke the boy's heart. Yuuri argued that it was impossible as Phichit was right there. Why would anyone pay attention to Yuuri when Phichit was in the same room? 

"Yuuri, I can hear your negative thoughts from here. Do we need to watch the special playlist again?" 

Yuuri blushed a deep red. He wasn't that bad yet; that playlist was for special occasions only, for days when Yuuri was extremely bad off. "No. I'm good! Trust me! I'm good!" 

"Humm," Phichit said, overemphasizing the noise, making Yuuri smile in actual humor. After an exaggerated pause, he pronounced, "I'll believe you for now. Do you want to hear about what's been going on at the rink? One of the Chads is attempting to get over you by dating Daniel, the new pairs guy." 

"But isn't Daniel straight?" Yuuri asked before he could stop himself, totally ignoring the part about how the Chad was getting over him because Phichit had no idea what he was talking about. "Wait. Which Chad?"

"That is what is so surprising! It's Waltz-jump-fail Chad! Not Socal Chad! I did not see that coming!" 

Yuuri let the time before Celestino came to get him slip away by listening to Phichit talk about their rink mates and the drama from finals week. 

_Why does Japan's Ace sound so much like Russia's Hero?_

_I want to be worth his time._

\- 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

This is @Phichit+Chu! Yuuri is thankful for your support at nationals. He's thrilled to announce that he was chosen by the JSF to represent Japan at Worlds this year. #ISUWorldsLA 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted**

I can't wait for Worlds. 

**-**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Finals are so lonely. My hamsters are so lonely @KatsukiYuuri! Come home with that bronze! 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @V-Nikiforov**

Congrats to my fellow skater s at their national s. I hope you perform just as well at worlds #postbanquet #dreamingofhisworlds #ISUWorldsLA 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @V-Nikiforov**

Hahaha! Yes, typos galore! #dreamingofThisworlds #mypublicistiscrying #friendsdontletfriends #tweetwhiletispy OR #drink-at-an #ISUevent #ISUWorldsLA 

\- 

Victor was about ninety percent sure that it was Yuuri's roommate/best friend/Rink mate person doing the recordings of Yuuri and convincing him to post it. 

Victor was going to thank God and Phichit+Chu on his knees for all the social media of Yuuri Katsuki. It was the best thing he had going for him on the days between the end of his Nationals and the start of Worlds. 

Yes, he knew that it was Phichit Chulanont, a promising skater in his first season of seniors, but honestly, Victor knew him better as @Phichit+Chu from both his own Instagram and Twitter. And from Yuuri's twitter account and Instagram. 

Victor was sure that this gem of a live-streamed video was because of Phichit. 

"So Ice_love_life asked what my favorite breed of dog is? Umm…. Poodles are the best. I mean... _All dogs are amazing_ but poodles! Miniature, standard, mixed. Poodles! They are all the best!" Yuuri said in the video in English. "I like poodles the best." 

He was a little flushed and was glancing at the screen. He had been answering questions for about ten minutes now. It was mostly in Japanese, but occasionally, if he got a question in English, he would respond in English. 

It was adorable. 

And now Victor knew that Yuuri liked poodles the best! Victor had no idea how to handle that, so he grinned at his phone. Victor hadn't known if Yuuri would answer his question. But Victor was happy he did! 

It was a live video. Yuuri's twitter had the announcement for a live question and answer. It was set up to be in Tokyo time in the early evening. People wanted to see the national bronze medal winner. Victor was fortunate that it was during lunch for him. 

Yuuri apparently wasn't. He had already said that it was shortly after five in the morning. He was clearly at a rink judging by the posters and lockers behind him. Victor was disappointed to find that he wasn't going to be able to see the cute little apartment that showed up in Yuuri's (and Phichit’s!) pictures before. 

But watching Yuuri live was always fun. 

Victor smiled down at his phone as he listened to Yuuri's answer questions in Japanese. He had no idea what was being said and would have to look up the fan translations later, but he didn't care. 

Yuuri was cute when he flushed that shade of red. 

Victor smiled down at his phone. He took a risk watching Yuuri’s video at the rink but it was so rare that Yuuri did a live Q and A that Victor _had to see it._

"Vitya. Have you done your off-ice training today?" Yakov asked, coming up to the table Victor was sitting in in the warm room of the rink. Victor had headphones in, and the rink was mostly empty of figure skaters anyway. It was the Russian national hockey team practice. Not many of the other skaters liked to deal with the Vlad's that were on the team. 

"After I finish lunch, Yakov. Why?" Victor said, pulling his headphones off, but He didn't click out of the video. He let it play. Victor could catch up on what he missed later. He didn't want to miss much, but Victor found that when Yakov asked, then he should at least look like he was paying attention. 

He also wasn't looking forward to his off-ice workout. He knew he would have to do a lot today, and he didn't want to. He hadn't wanted to do much other than skating for the last season. And sometimes that was hard.

Victor wondered if it was because he was getting older that he cared less about looking so fit, or if it was the depression, he wasn't able to talk to anyone about it. 

"Skip it," Yakov said, in a tone that was more concerned than gruff. Victor's head snapped up from where he was sneaking a glance at the screen where Yuuri was putting on a silly hat. He jerked also, but Victor hoped that Yakov wouldn't hold that against him the next time they did check drills. 

Yakov had done that before. 

"What," he said, pushing all other thoughts away and focusing on Yakov entirely. His coach had never told him to skip anything before. 

Yakov leveled him with an undefinable look. Victor had no idea what that look meant. "I want you to skip off ice training today-..." Yakov trailed off, staring down at the table. "...is that Katsuki? From Japan?" 

Victor froze. In his surprise, Victor had knocked over his phone from where he had propped it up. 

The screen was still filled with a silently talking Katsuki Yuuri. Gone was the silly hat from a moment ago, and instead, Yuuri was now a little bit off distance from the camera. He seemed to be walking through a jump. From the looks of it was a double loop. 

Victor wanted to comment that Yuuri would make better height in his jumps if he tucked his elbows more when he jumped. They needed to be more in Yuuri's ribs than he was usually doing. 

"Vitya," Yakov said. The look was back, but it was sadder than before. 

Victor felt guilty, and he had no idea as to why. He held onto the feeling. When he was off-ice and not watching Yuuri skate, he hadn't felt a lot recently. 

They were silent for a moment. Victor watched the screen rather than see whatever realization was happening for Yakov. 

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, Vitya." He said finally. 

Victor looked up. He was thankful they were alone in the room, but he didn't want to have this conversation at all. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Vitya. I have been your primary coach since you were ten. And I've been involved with you since you've been seven. I know you." Yakov said. He was concerned, despite his gruff tone and the way Victor usually made him yell, Victor knew that Yakov cared about him. 

"You haven't smiled like that since last summer, and you were trying to get that one step sequence right for the first time. You were smiling then. You were having fun. I don’t remember the last time before that day in which you looked so free; nor have I seen you smile like that since," Yakov said. "And Katsuki was the reason. Wasn't he?" His eyes were kind. 

"I'm fine," Victor said. He had to insist because if he wasn't okay or if Yakov thought he wasn't good enough to skate anymore, Victor didn't know what he could do. 

Suddenly that fear was all Victor could feel. That Yakov was going to ask him to retire after the season. That he wasn't good enough to keep around, he would have to win again to prove he was worth it that he needed to stay. 

"Victor. You aren't alright." Yakov murmured. He reached out and took Victor's hand. "You haven't been for a while. I don't know what is going on, but you've been unhappy for a long time." He paused for a moment, then continued. "It's almost as if you are unhappy skating." 

"Please don't make me retire," Victor said quietly instead of agreeing or disagreeing. He dropped his eyes back to the table. 

There was silence. And Victor's fear rose higher. He didn't know who he was outside of skating. He had been skating for twenty years. He was skating. He can't stop. He didn't know how to stop. 

"Is that what you fear, Vitya?" Yakov asked, still very quiet. 

Victor nodded. 

"I'm not asking you to. You have years left, and it's the Olympics next year. But Vitya, I came in here because you were smiling." Yakov sat back. "You were smiling, and it was real." 

Victor looked up. 

"Really?" he asked, knowing he sounded much younger than his twenty-five years and not caring. Yakov was as close as family. Victor's parents cared for and loved him, but they didn't understand him. They tried, but they were distant. Yakov had always understood him. He trusted Yakov. 

He always had. 

"Really," Yakov said. "I hadn't realized until that moment how long since I had seen you that happy. Even on the ice, you are distant. I was planning on telling you to skip off-ice for whatever was making you smile like that. I didn't realize that it was a skater like Katsuki." 

Victor stiffed, remembering what Alexi had said years ago now. He opened his mouth to defend Yuuri to Yakov, but Yakov was looking at the phone. He was watching Yuuri with the same eyes that he watched Victor skate in. 

He was watching Yuuri like a coach. 

The question and answer portion of the interview was done, and it had switched on autoplay to one of Yuuri's programs from the last season. 

Yakov watched as Yuuri performed a triple toe loop and grunted. "He would be better off making sure his elbows are tucked in more." 

Victor's mind blanked out for a moment in surprise. It took a few heartbeats to restart. He had thought that exact same thing before Yakov interrupted him. He had the same ideas as his coach. He thought about how Yuuri could improve and was right! He felt the smile spread across his face, and he saw Yakov nod out of the corner of his eye. 

"Victor. Listen to me." Yakov said. Victor looked back at Yakov, giving him his full attention. "I want your head on straight tomorrow. We're working on Worlds now. Today, however? Do whatever you need to smile like that. We can talk more after Worlds." 

"Yes, Yakov," Victor said with something like his usual carelessness. He had an idea and if Yakov was okay with it… 

Well, then Victor needed to get a notebook. 

\- 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

(Link to photo) Yuuri's pre-skate nervous Energy. It's showtime! 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked**

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

Remind me to forget everything I've ever done. Ever. All things. I'm going to bed now. Wake me up when I die, and no one remembers my name. #おやすみ (goodnight) 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri retweeted**

I'm very laid back. I only care about two things: 

-Every person on earth and their opinion of me 

-the crushing psychological weight of being alive. 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

\- 

Victor knew that Yuuri had _something_ he had pushed through every time he competed. 

Victor didn't think It was depression. If it was, then Victor knew what to do for that. He could, in theory, help Yuuri. He had skated with depression before, and after each of those performances, the commentators had told him afterward that the best performances from him were the ones he had felt the least while skating. So, Victor knew what to say to prevent depression from overtaking one's skating. 

If it wasn't depression then… Victor had no idea what to do. He rarely got nervous or anxious about things that weren't related to Makkachin. 

But... Victor is rather sure that's what Yuuri felt. Yuuri never actually said in public, _'Yes, I have anxiety problems.'_

Victor could read through the lines of tweets and Instagram posts from Yuuri and Phichit. A lot of the posts from Yuuri were self-deprecating and hinting at something more. Phichit was clearly trying to help with positive reinforcement. Victor could occasionally see it in the videos from competitions. Heartbeats of moments where Yuuri's expression was one of sheer terror before he took to the ice. Yuuri never skated well if that expression came as he stepped on to the ice. He could definitely see it in the difference between those competition videos and the practice videos that Phichit clearly convicted Yuuri to post. 

There was a _big_ difference. That difference wasn't one Victor knew _how_ to fix. 

But... Fixing it wasn't Victor's problem… _was it?_

\- 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

I can't wait for worlds! #ISUWorldsLA! #countdown #twoweeks #cantwaittoskate

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**-**

There was a chime from Victor’s phone as he flopped back onto his couch, after talking to his publicity agent, with Makkachin jumping on him a half a second later. The noise made Victor frown. That was wrong - he had posted to his official account. Notifications had been turned off on that account for years. 

“Shit. Wrong account,” he cursed as he opened his phone and checked the alert. Someone had liked the post. 

Phichit+Chu. 

“SHIT.” 

He went to twitter to fix the problem. 

-

**Tweet Deleted!**

**-**

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

I can't wait for worlds! #ISUWorldsLA! #countdown #twoweeks #cantwaittoskate

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I also hope you all have a safe and healthy Passover/Easter/Spring Break/quarantine/Spring. Stay inside and safe. Read a lot of fanfic. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta b0kunoanime! Dealing with the world is hard, and she's been amazing to spare anytime to read though my chapters. I am deeply grateful! 
> 
> I am on Tumblr at carpe-history and Twitter at Carpe_History. come talk to me. I mainly post things I find funny.


	4. In Which Steps are Made Forward and... Sideways

**@Ice_Love_Life liked the video: ‘Katsuki Yuuri FS NAT 20XX.’**

**@Ice_Love_Life liked the video: ‘Yuri Katsuki JGPF ex full jp – Loosely [burst angel theme]**

**@Ice_Love_Life liked the video: ‘Yuuri Katsuki interview - GPFinland - eng sub!’**

**@Ice_Love_Life liked the video: ‘Katsuki Yuuri being absolutely savage! A compilation.’**

**@Ice_Love_Life liked the video: ‘the top ten times Yuuri Katsuki mentioned Victor Nikiforov in an interview.’**

\- 

If Victor admitted to having a guilty pleasure, then it would be watching the videos of Yuuri Katsuki mention him in an interview. He had seen many of the interviews Yuuri had given over the years. Victor knew that Yuuri was a fan and knew that Yuuri cited him, along with others, as inspiration before. 

But he hadn’t seen it like this. 

“Chris.  Chris .  **Chris** .  _ Chris _ . What am I going to do? He’s so beautiful on the ice, and he thinks  _ I  _ am an  _ inspiration _ ?” 

It didn’t matter that he only  _ now  _ found this hour-long video that someone made of all the times Yuuri mentioned him in an interview. 

Victor loved it. 

He clicked play on the laptop for the video again. It may be... the  _ fourteenth (maybe? it... might be the fifteenth)  _ time he’d watched it. The only difference this time was that Victor turned the sound off. 

All the better to talk to Chris about Yuuri again. Makkachin shifted at his movement but settled back down on the couch the moment Victor settled the computer and the phone in easy to reach areas. 

“Victor. You’ve been a fan of the boy for what? Three years now?” Chris said over the phone. He sounded exasperated, but he still seemed willing to listen to Victor talk, so Victor counted that as a win. 

“Yes?” Victor said, thinking back. “It's more like four years now? It was during the Junior Worlds a few years ago?” He took a breath to launch into that story again, but Chris cut him off. 

“Don’t start,” Chris huffed into the speaker of the phone. “I already know how good Yuuri is. We were in Juniors together for a while.” 

“And?” Victor pouted. “He's beautiful.” 

“Anyway! You’ve been a fan for years. My question is, how the  _ hell  _ did you not know that Yuuri Katsuki is a fan of you?” Chris asked, sounding even more exasperated than usual. 

Victor decided to let up on the only person he actually could talk to about Yuuri Katsuki. He needed Chris to listen the next time he called. 

“I knew that,” Victor said, “I’ve seen the occasional interview where he mentions me.  _ Most  _ skaters mention me nowadays, something about winning Worlds more than once has made me the inspiration to many apparently... But I’ve never seen it like this.” 

He took a deep breath, “I haven’t seen Yuuri like this!” 

And Victor hadn’t. He hadn’t seen Yuuri like  _ this  _ before. Yes, Victor was aware of Yuuri’s inspiration. He liked that. But it wasn’t something he thought about much beyond the occasional romp through that one playlist he had. Victor wasn’t kidding when he said most skaters in the competitive circuit said his name as an inspiration. He wasn’t just being prideful or boastful. It was the truth. And Victor was pleased to inspire the person he was inspired by even just a little bit... but this was  _ different _ . 

This was an  _ hour-long _ compilation video of Yuuri  _ fucking  _ Katsuki singing his, Victor’s, praises. 

And honestly, it was moments like this that reminded Victor that he might have a praise kink that he’s never addressed. 

“Oh, Victor. You really do like the boy, don’t you?” Chris said. “You are far too gay to function.” 

Victor laughed, eyes still glued to where Yuuri was nervously answering a few questions in English. There wasn’t a subtitle on that part of the video. Victor already knew what Yuuri said. 

_ Yes, Victor Nikiforov is a source of inspiration to me. He’s the best there is. He is the... goal? If that’s the term to use in English?  _

_ Standard? Is that a better word? Yes? Ok. Then he’s the standard that I measure myself with.  _

_ He’s who I’m reaching for.  _

Victor wondered what Yuuri would do if Victor reached back. 

“Chris, that’s rich coming from you,” Victor said instead of asking (or lamenting, really - Victor knew his place) if Yuuri liked him only for his medals and record winning programs. He really hoped that wasn’t the case, but hey. It might be. 

He hoped that Yuuri liked him for his skating. 

And maybe his butt. That too. 

So, what? Victor had a crush on him. 

“Yes, but I don’t have some fanboy obsession on a fellow skater,” Chris said. 

Victor laughed because he didn’t mind. He did have a crush on Yuuri. 

There was a noise in the background of Chris’s side of the call. Victor heard someone enter the apartment and smiled to himself. Chris might not now have a boyfriend, but he would soon. 

“Boytoy come back?” He asked in a teasing tone. 

Chris sighed happily, and Victor’s smile turned into a grin. “Yes. I’ve got to go. Don’t have too much fun with that video now.” 

Victor laughed. “I won’t,” he said before ending the call. 

Chris was the only skater Victor ever shared his…  _ admiration _ for Yuuri. The first year Yuuri was in seniors, Victor had accidentally grilled Chris after finding out that Chris knew Yuuri and had spoken to him on more than one occasion. 

Chris figured out what was going on after the third or fourth question but allowed Victor to ask several dozen more. Because he was a bro like that. 

Also, because Victor had some of the best friends, now Chris supplied him with more Yuuri related information whenever they talked. 

Because, unlike Victor, Chris actually got to compete against him. 

Makkachin whined as Victor shifted and stretched. Prep for Worlds was hard, and Victor was genuinely pleased that Worlds were only two more weeks away. He would leave for LA in two days. He and Chris would hang out once they both landed. 

He added the still playing video to his ‘hard days’ playlist. 

His ‘hard days' playlist was filled with a bunch of videos that made Victor smile. It was pretty much Yuuri skating, puppies, Yuuri laughing in the background of a lot of Phichit’s videos, funny dog videos, the interviews Yuuri had spoken about his reasons for skating, that one glorious video from BuzzFeed Japan with Yuuri AND puppies, and now this video. 

Victor had this one video where Yuuri was making up a program as he went from his days at his old home rink. Yuuri looked to be about fifteen. Whoever recorded it was female and kept shouting jumps (as Victor figured out with some extensive googling and translating) at Yuuri, who would do them correctly and land with a flourish. 

The smile on Yuuri’s face was a sight to behold, and it was one of Victor’s favorites. 

He wanted to see that smile in person. 

Victor held on to the idea that he would meet Yuuri at Worlds this year. Maybe he would. 

He could do it! All he had to do was walk up to Yuuri and say,  _ “Yuuri Katsuki, right? I genuinely enjoyed your short program/long program/exhibition _ (it would depend on when he found Yuuri) _. I would love to talk to you more about it during drinks? Or maybe a photo together?”  _

And Yuuri would say yes, give Victor that beautiful smile and they would go out, and it would be amazing. And they would be amazing. And they would skate together. 

Victor sighed like a love-struck idiot. Makkachin whined again. “Yes, I know, Makka! He’s wonderful, but I’ve got to think of something else! I’ve got to concentrate on Worlds.” 

Victor had promised Yakov that he would look at his competition. 

Yuuri was going to be at Worlds. That made him Victor’s competition. Yakov might not think so, but as long as Victor watched some programs, he didn’t believe Yakov would care. 

Victor clicked on the first recommended video of a program on his laptop. It was Yuuri's free this season from his run at Japanese nationals. His bronze was well deserved. 

There was something in the back of his mind that wasn’t letting go every time he watched Yuuri skate this program. Victor reached around Makkachin to grab the notebook from the table next to the couch. He hadn’t written anything down in the journal he had purchased solely for Yuuri yet, but this may be the first time. There was always something, but Victor couldn’t figure out what was pulling his attention more than usual. 

As Victor watched Yuuri skate, he let himself get lost a little in Yuuri’s story. 

It was someone who was lost and looking for a friend. Victor wanted to be that friend. 

He didn’t know  _ how  _ to do that. 

But Victor wanted to! 

Beyond his skating, Yuuri was beautiful. He was smart! He was in college, something Victor never even thought about. He was also a heartbreaker if the half lovestruck look from the hockey Vlad’s in the background of Phichit’s videos were any indication. 

It was because of those very same hockey Vlads, that Victor found out that underneath that shy exterior was an absolutely savage man! Sometimes. At least, according to Phichit+Chu's Twitter and Instagram. 

Victor had a separate playlist of all the times Yuuri was savage. Most of the time, Yuuri's bouts of completely wrecking someone seemed to be an accident. Someone, most of the time one of the Hockey Vlads, would say something probably meant to be flirtatious, and Yuuri would have the most sarcastic comeback. He would say whatever the most Extra thing was, and then all of a sudden, he would turn bright red and apologize. 

Phichit kept a whole playlist under the title “Yuuri, the most extra skater.” Victor's playlist was longer because he included fan posts. 

Victor had almost been offended because he was the most extra skater on the circuit, but even he was not as extra as Yuuri Katsuki could be. 

Victor's favorite video from that playlist is this one where Yuuri had been asked out by one of the Vlad’s at his rink. The hockey player had no idea that he was going to be dealing with an oblivious heartbreaker AND a savage bitch. This video was also one that Yuuri spoke about Victor. 

Victor’s favorite line from the three-minute video posted from sometime in the last year was when the poor Vlad finally got the courage to ask Yuuri out mid commentary on  _ Victor’s  _ quad loop. 

Yuuri had turned to him and had said,  _ Why? It’s not like you have quads like Victor’s.  _ He honestly sounded confused as to why this poor, poor, stupid Vlad, was asking him out. 

And the poor Vlad, bless his stupid hockey heart, said,  _ I’ve got big quadriceps! Better than that, Victor or whoever's. If you let me take you out to dinner, then you might be able to see them. _ And then the moron tied for a wink. Victor had been offended; that was his look. 

Yuuri had looked even more offended if possible. Victor felt that all of his offense had been vindicated by that single scathing look from Yuuri alone. 

_ Not those quads. But now that you mention it...,  _ Yuuri looked the Vlad up and down, giving him an obvious once over. Yuuri had to know what that look said. What he looked like when he did that... The Vlad flushed, and Victor did too because Phichit (the one Victor assumed was holding the camera) had managed to catch the whole look. Yuuri sniffed, damn near turned his nose up at the Vlad,  _ why would I want to see yours? Victor’s are better. He winks better too.  _

Then Yuuri walked away from the Vlad, who looked like he was going to cry. 

Well, Victor was sure his quads and quadriceps were better. And he knew that Yuuri liked them. 

Phichit had laughed something about a Chad and how savage Yuuri was. The video ended on a confused looking Yuuri. That was also an adorable look on the man. 

Pulling his mind away from Yuuri’s absolute savagery, Victor looked down from where he had been writing notes on Yuuri’s skate without really thinking. There was a commentary on his footwork and a few of his spins. But there at the bottom of the page was the start of a step sequence. 

And it wasn’t Yuuri’s. 

Victor eyed it for a moment. Then shook his head. He clicked on a video of a new kid on the circuit — a boy named Otabek Altin. 

He needed to actually do his work, or Yakov would kill him. 

\- 

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Two days until #ISUWorldsLA! Have you seen your #favoriteskater practicing? They are all ready for #ISUWorldsLA! 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Have a clip from my last practice run of my Short! I know you all have been asking! (link to video) #ISUWorldsLA 

-

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

мы не подведем.

(we will not fail.)

-

**The Stars have called @DAlistar**

Я никогда в жизни не был таким уставшим. мой тренер работает на меня усердно!

(I have never been so tired before in my life. My coach works me hard!)

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

私はあなたのために最善を尽くします。私は2年目の世界で日本を代表して喜んでいる。私をサポートしてください! #ISUWorldsLA 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

I will do my best for you. I am pleased to represent Japan for the second year in a row at Worlds. Please support me! #ISUWorldsLA 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu retweeted with comment.**

@KatsukiYuuri I can’t wait until Worlds. Yuuri’s going to be fantastic #nextyear #for-me #ISUWorldsLA @ KatsukiYuuri #youvegotthis! 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted with comment.**

@KatsukiYuuri You can do this! I believe in you! #favoriteskater

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

\- 

If Yuuri had to hear how he would bring  _ Honor to Japan _ one more time, he would have to hide away for the rest of his life. 

Why did so many reporters from the Japanese press show up to Worlds in LA? It’s not like he’s going to do well?

He had no idea what to say to the small contingent of Japanese sports reporters who were attending Worlds this year, especially if they kept on asking him  _ that damn question. _ ****

Yuuri still had no idea why they gave him that nickname. He hadn’t done anything to deserve it yet. When he was in Japan, he had to deal with reporters alone a lot. Yuuri hated it so much. He was so awkward. 

This time at least he had Phichit with him. When he was in Japan for Nationals, it had been insane trying to handle the pressure of the title, of a  _ nickname  _ alone. 

Now at Worlds, Phichit, who hadn’t qualified for Worlds this year by two points, was here to run interference. Phichit insisted that he be on Yuuri’s backstage team so he could deal with them for Yuuri this time. 

Of course, right now, 'dealing with reporters' really meant helping Yuuri run away from them without causing a scene or triggering an anxiety attack in Yuuri. Yuuri was glad that Phichit was on his side. He was one of the best friends Yuuri could have asked for. Phichit was media savvy and fully ready to create a distraction or cause at a moment's notice to protect a friend. 

“So,” Phichit said as he sank into the chair opposite Yuuri in the cafe they had found, far,  _ far  _ away from the Japanese press, “Am I allowed to cause a huge distraction the next time the reporters try to talk to you or do I have to wait until they bring up the whole ‘ _ Japan’s Ace’ _ thing again?” 

"I wish you would do it for either honestly," Yuuri flushed and ducked his head, "But Phichit! Celestino wants me to talk to them, so I’ve got to try.” Yuuri hated dealing with the press, but Celestino said he had to get used to it this season, so Yuuri was trying.

Well, Yuuri was trying to run away from them  _ less.  _

"You’ve done that,” Phichit said gamely. Clearly remembering, as Yuuri was, the terrible interviews he had to suffer through the day before. “The programs start tomorrow! You don’t need them to distract you.” He frowned, unhappy about the way the press had been hounding Yuuri. It didn’t help that Yuuri had no idea why he was getting all this attention. It wasn’t like he won anything this year either. The closest he had come was the NHK this year, and that was a silver medal. 

“I’ll be fine! I promise.” Yuuri said, “As long as they leave me alone tomorrow. Cause distractions then. But I’ll be fine today.” 

Phichit glared at him, the look softened by the look of concern in his eyes. “Are you sure? Because I’ve got something like three plans ready. All you have to do is say yes.” 

Yuuri was glad he couldn't get redder. He hated when other people worried about him, even one of his best friends. 

“I’ll be fine. Tomorrow, you may unleash your wrath. But today, if they show up again, please let me try.” Yuuri told him, doing his best to look confident. 

Phichit looked dubious, but agreed readily enough, which probably meant that he would still do one of the plans anyway if Yuuri looked uncomfortable at all. 

Yuuri let Phichit order them dinner. He was heads and tails above Yuuri when it came to googling the best food that matched their diets at the hole-in-the-wall restaurants; they often found themselves eating at sometimes for competition. And Yuuri didn’t think he had it in him to talk to a waiter for a while. Maybe by the end of dinner. 

As the waiter left, Phicht's phone's text message sound went off, a bright and happy sound that Yuuri hated because it was always going off at eight in the morning after a late night of skating or sometimes, drinking. Phiciht wiped his screen to read the message. 

“Aww, shit, SoCal Chad is upset we didn’t tell him we were going to be in LA this week,” Phichit said as he looked at his phone. The waiter had come back and left their orders. 

Yuuri frowned, scrunching up his face, “Which one is he again?” he couldn't keep the Chads straight in his head. “Was he Waltz-Jump-Fail Chad?” 

Phichit burst out laughing, “No! That was Quad Chad. SoCal Chad is the one with the bad character tattoo.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. In an attempt to impress Yuuri (according to Phichit, and Yuuri was inclined to believe this one), SoCal Chad had shown off his tattoos. SoCal Chad had been very embarrassed to learn the tattoo he had gotten in his youth hadn’t meant Courage and strength like he had been told. But boxes and syrup. Yuuri was only relieved that SoCal Chad wasn’t mad at Yuuri for telling him. “Ah. Why is he mad?” 

Phichit’s fingers flew across the keyboard of the phone. “Apparently, he saw that I tagged us on Twitter. And he’s mad that we didn’t even ask for the best restaurants. Oh!” Phichit said as he got a quick message. “He says he’ll forgive us if we go to In-N-Out after the competition.” 

Yuuri frowned again. “What is In and Out?” 

“Some restaurant we need to try. According to him, we need a burger ‘animal style’,” Phichit said. “Whatever that means. Anyway, he says that it will have to wait until after the competition. It’s a fast food place.” 

“Do we have to?” Yuuri knew he sounded petulant, but he didn’t want to think about the end of the competition at all. He didn’t want to think about the Competition at all. He didn’t want to think at ALL. 

Phichit gave him another look. “Do you want to make SoCal Chad sad? We may need him.” 

Yuuri knew that drill. It was the reason he had gone on to that pole dancing class. One of the Chads had offered Phichit a free lesson and Yuuri had been dragged along. Then it turned out that Pole-Dancing-Class Chad was a good teacher, and Phichit had said the same damn thing to Yuuri when Pole-Dancing-Class Chad had offered them a weekly class. 

They signed up for the class. Yuuri had only agreed to go if not a word would be even hinted about it online. And now Yuuri was in a weekly class with Phichit. But who could blame him? It was a great core workout. 

“Sure,” Yuuri said dubiously, pulling out his phone. He opened Twitter, and the first thing he saw was Phichit cheering him on at Worlds. 

The next was a post from @Ice_Love_Life. It was a new picture of a puppy. The comment was,  _ ‘Look at this absolutely adorable puppy I saw in on my travels for work today! I’m so glad I travel regularly, and I could meet this adorable creature~!’  _

And Yuuri had to smile. It was an adorable picture of a small mixed breed. There was a pale hand in the photo petting the dog, but no other indicator of who @ice_love_life might be. Not that Yuuri was looking. He understood the desire to remain anonymous on the internet. 

The next tweet was from Victor Nikiforov. It was a clip of his practice video from a Russian sports show. By what You could read of the title (and honestly it wasn’t much – he wasn’t very good at Russian no matter what Phichit said), the video was for all of the Russian skaters. But the clip was from Victor’s part. 

“Did  _ the _ Victor Nikiforov post something?” Phichit said after he noticed that Yuuri was looking at his phone. The waiter had come with their food, so Yuuri blushed and started to put his phone away. 

Yuuri blushed. “Maybe.” He said slowly, knowing that if he tried to lie then, Phichit Would Know and Would post horrible things online, like the video of the last time Yuuri had to try something he ‘hadn’t lived until he tried.’ 

(So, Yuuri had to admit that Fish and Chips from that one place in Detroit were delicious. The video might be three minutes of Yuuri vacuum eating everything in sight, but as that video was three weeks before he went to LA for Worlds this year, Yuuri Did Not Want that posted.) 

“Well, go ahead. I know the drill. Bros before everyone else, But Nikiforov before all!” Phichit said, grinning. There was a twinkle in his eyes that said he was hiding something but wasn’t going to share. “Set it up. I want to see what Nikiforov is doing. I might be able to get an edge in for next year!” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully and took out his phone again. Phichit understood what Victor meant to him. He may tease, but Phichit always let Yuuri do what he needed to do. Yuuri set up his phone, so they could both watch the video. 

The full one because Phichit would let Yuuri watch the whole thing and really, that was a good idea to help him relax. The video may be in Russian, but Yuuri would get a full translation later. He still wasn't able to make out more than one in three words on his own when he was watching news stations.

The program went through the other Russian skaters first. Victor, the darling of the Russian skating world, of the whole skating world, would be on last to boost ratings. 

Yuuri and Phichit watched as the program showed the single entry Russia had for the pairs competition; they were young and not predicted to medal, but they had prospects for the future. Then the show focused on both of the women skating at Worlds this year. They trained out of the same rink. Yuuri was sure one of them might make the podium. Phichit disagreed. They got into a minor disagreement about it that resulted in the bet that the loser would treat the other person to lunch. 

Yuuri started paying closer attention when the Ice Dancing team was on. The ice dancing team were heavy favorites, and they were the only ones who skated at the same rink as Victor other than Georgi Popovich, who was the other representative in the Men's competition. 

It wasn't until Victor showed up in the background of a segment where the ice dancers were demonstrating some of their off the ice practice that Yuuri stopped paying attention to what was being said and started to watch the background. 

"And you've seen Victor; I take it?" Phichit said around a mouth of salad. 

Yuuri watched as in the background of the ice dancers clips, the ones that were off the ice, and Victor was on the ice, skating in the background. His body language was different somehow, and Yuuri wasn't able to figure out  _ why _ . 

"Yes, but..." Yuuri trailed off, looking away from the screen and taking a bite of the carb-heavy but competition healthy meal. Yuuri was glad that he could at least have that. Phichit was eating the same out of Solidary. "There's something different." 

Phihcit hummed, focusing his eyes on the screen of the phone they were watching. "There is?" He asked after a moment. 

While most skaters didn't put absolutely everything into all of their practices, all of the videos of Victor practicing Yuuri had ever seen there were emotions in all of his moves. Now there was a blank look on his face that Yuuri usually didn’t see. It was as if Victor felt nothing while he was practicing; his whole body was... empty. No Emotions. No care. Just a blank, technically perfect, slate. 

"Yes. There is." From that point onward, Yuuri watched the background more as the show went on. Every time Victor was seen as part of the background of the shots, he had this look that Yuuri could feel in his heart. Like there was something in Victor that was missing, and he knew it was gone. 

The look wasn’t there all the time, Yuuri realized as the program came closer to Victor's segment. When Victor knew he was being recorded, his expression was at least pleasant, but if he didn’t think anyone was pointing a camera at him, his face went blank. 

The only time Yuuri saw something different was during the middle of Georgi Popovich’s part of the show. While Georgi was performing his Free skate, Victor had been leaning against the boards while looking at his phone. There was the blank expression on his face one moment then in the next Victor’s expression lit up at something on his phone. 

Yuuri wondered what it was. What made Victor so damn happy that it infused his whole body with happiness? 

Yuuri wondered if it was a person on the other side of that phone and felt something run through him. He ignored the feeling like he ignored all the hot, unpleasant emotions that occurred when Yuuri heard things or read articles online about Victor and someone new. Like how Yuuri now had a distaste for Alexi Sokolov that had nothing to do with Sokolov’s skating or his attitude toward Yuuri, and far more to with the article that came out about the incident that caused Victor to fire Sokolov as his jump coach publicly. Instead, Yuuri focused on how much he loved watching Victor skate.

"Tell me what they are saying," Phichit said as they finished their food. 

Yuuri glanced up. "I'm not that good yet." 

"Bullshit." Phichit grinned. "Tell me what you know." 

"Fine," Yuuri said with a slight smile. Phihcit was always there to call him on his bullshit. 

As the video transitioned to Victor’s segment, Yuuri focused on the movement of Victor’s skating and the Voice of the Narrator. But even as Victor skated, and knew he was on camera, there was a careful emotion that had nothing on the happiness Victor had shown when he was in the background looking at his phone. 

The hostess of the show was speaking in rapid Russian, and Yuuri only really understood about one phrase in every four and about one out of three words. But he got the gist of the program. He explained what was being said, more or less, to Phichit. 

“They are saying this year that Victor is … is he taking it ...easy? Maybe. because the Olympics are next year.” Yuuri translated frowning. “That makes no sense. Victor doesn’t slow down for any competition. I think I’m missing something.” 

Phihcit nodded to the commentary for most of Victor's segment, but as the program ended with a clip of Victor's short program, he stopped looking at the screen and, instead, stared at Yuuri. 

“You know, Yuuri, every time he skates, you get this expression.” Phichit said, “Like you've seen the love of your life, and he is  _ beautiful _ .” 

Yuuri turned red. “I don’t look like that!” he protested, covering his face with one hand and taking his phone from the table with the other. 

Phichit laughed lightly, “You  _ really _ do.” 

Yuuri placed his head in his hands. “I’m not in love with him.” He muttered. “I admire him.” he didn't think it would convince Phichit, but he wasn't going to admit to anything more. 

As Deep-South Chad was fond of saying,  _ Give Phichit an inch, and he will take the whole state too.  _

“You keep on telling yourself that, you useless bisexual. You keep on telling yourself that.” Phichit told him with little sympathy as he paid the waiter.

\- 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Look at Yuuri go while at practice! (Link to video) #ISUWorldsLA 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri retweeted with the comment.**

Omg. I didn’t know you took this! 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life retweeted with the comment.**

Omg, I can’t wait. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

спасибо всем в RussiaSport за этот замечательный сегмент! (link to full program) #ISUWorldsLA #RussiaSport #Nikiforov 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Thank you to everyone at RussiaSport for this wonderful segment! (link to full program) #ISUWorldsLA #RussiaSport #Nikiforov 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri retweeted**

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

If I wanted to impress someone I really like, should I go for more ‘could kill a man’ or ‘bow down you mortal’ with my makeup? #subtledifferences #instagemakeuptoo #askingforafriend #not #askingforme #noshame

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life threaded reply**

Just realized I’ll take a ‘please love me too, I’m doing this for you,’ look too. #gayguyproblems #howdoiflirt? #amiabird? #impretty #payattentiontome #please

\- 

If Victor had won Worlds last year, as he had two years ago and the year before that, he would be the last one to skate the short program. Something about not wanting to discourage skaters from doing their best from the start. 

But Victor fell and ended up in fourth.  _ Last time he had fallen in competition, _ he had thought afterward. Victor swore he would downgrade a jump rather than fall. Underroations were better than falling. Not that he had to do that this season yet. People were starting to say the Quad Flip he had ratified in the short program and then promptly fallen on the next day in the free, was his signature move.

Victor wasn’t going to fight the people. He only had to surprise the people. 

Even with his fall, since he was in the top five last year, he would skate in the last group. But not as the last skater. 

His previous standing was both a good and a bad thing. 

A good thing because it gave him a lot of time to get ready, skating in the last group was his preferred place. He got to watch a lot of the competition. Victor loved watching other skaters do their best. Even when his depression made it hard to care enough to look up anyone other than Yuuri up some days, competitions like Worlds were live, he  _ had  _ to care, and for that, Victor loved them. 

His placement was a bad thing because of one reason. Yuuri Katsuki was skating in the second to last group. There were only thirty minutes before Victor was due on the ice. 

Usually, the hour and a half before Victor skated, he was with Yakov, going over his program, stretching, fixing his makeup and costume, maybe walking through that one part in his step sequence again because neither of them would be happy unless it was perfect. 

Last year at World's, Victor had a chance to watch Yuuri skate, and while he was disappointed that Yuuri hadn't been able to move past the short program, he was pleased to see Yuuri live, in any manner. The skate wasn't good. It wasn't Yuuri's normal fair; he had been clearly nervous from the start. 

Yakov had kept him close that day. They had watched from the stands, and nowhere near the competitor area was. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to watch backstage! Despite the four falls Yuuri had in the short program that competition, Yuuri’s footwork still took Victor’s breath away. 

Now, Victor was looking forward to seeing what Yuuri would do. Yuuri was more prepared for Worlds than he had been last year. He had won his placement fair and square, and the confidence given by that win showed in the one practice Victor had been able to attend. As much as Victor loved Yuuri, it was clear in the last Worlds that Yuuri wasn’t ready. He had been nervous, and his performance was hindered because of it. 

Victor remembered how surprised Yuuri had been when it was announced last year that he had been named as the second representative. Victor thought the JSF was right, sending Yuuri to get experience. Whatever Yuuri had to do to skate was something he had to get used to on an international level. Last year may have been hard to watch, but the lessons it had taught were shown in Yuuri's skating this season. 

This year Victor was sure that Yuuri would not only do better, but he would be more ready for the pressure than before. 

… Victor hoped. Yuuri still had something holding him back. Victor hoped it wouldn't hold him back too much. He had a wish to skate on the same ice as Yuuri Katsuki, and if Yuuri was on tonight, then it may come true soon.

“Vitya,” Yakov growled in Russian. “Stop pacing. And finish getting ready. You’ll see him.” he sounded exasperated. He also rarely spoke Russian while at competitions. He spoke English out of respect for their competitors. 

Victor looked up from where he had commandeered a corner of a locker room for getting ready. Half of his makeup was on the bench next to him, and his costume was on a hanger on a locker. Victor had set up his mirror and had been trying to get his foundation right. “Yakov?” he asked, “What do you mean?”. Victor had been keeping an eye on his phone, so he could sneak away from Yakov and ‘practice his choreography’ conveniently by the edge of the rink where he could see Yuuri skate. 

“You heard me, Vitya,” Yakov said, not looking at Victor. he instead looked at his phone. “You have another fifteen minutes.” 

Victor stared at him. “Really?” Yuuri would be on the ice in fifteen minutes. 

“Yes,” Yakov said. “IF you are ready to start your stretching and choreography review by then.” he glared at Victor, and Victor understood what this meant. 

“I will be!” he said, giving his real smile to Yakov. 

After their talk shortly after nationals, the day Yakov found out who had caused Victor to actually smile, Yakov hadn’t said much about Yuuri Katsuki and Victor's admiration of him. He had let it go by the wayside with a few additions here and there. There had been days when Yuuri had posted something to TTwitter or Instagram, and Yakov hadn’t said anything when Victor had come in more energized and less forcing himself to go through the motions of his daily routine. In fact, Yakov looked relieved more than anything else. 

There had been one day, after about two weeks of a bad depressive episode for Victor, where Yuuri had done an example of footwork for a segment on a sports variety show in Japan. Yakov had come in and shown the clip to Victor as an example of what to do for his exhibition. Victor hadn’t seen the show yet, between the depressive episode, an exhibition, and a photoshoot. Victor had been delighted to see Yuuri skate while Victor was standing on his own home ice. 

It hadn’t been enough to end the depressive episode fully but it was enough to remind Victor that he needed to skate to see Yuuri. He had to try.

Victor hadn’t realized how much Yakov understood then. He had been grateful that day, but this was something else entirely. This was support. 

Usually, Yakov kept him away from the main ice and practiced in a hallway before his five-minute warm-up. This time, Victor was going to see Yuuri skate live! 

Victor hurried through the rest of his competition makeup routine. He had to look perfect, but he needed to do it fast. He would see Yuuri Katsuki up close and in person in less than fifteen minutes. 

He hadn’t moved so fast since his last quick change in a skating show where he’d had four helpers get him out of his skates, changed his hairstyle, makeup and costume and back into skates in less than five minutes. In less than ten minutes, Victor was in his short program costume, a beautiful stylized dark blue suit that fit his music in ways people still were surprised about despite the fact it was the end of the season. He hoped it would be enough to impress Yuuri. 

His makeup was perfect. A subtle line between competition big and ‘could kill a man with my eyeliner’ Victor had to admit that he was putting a little more effort into the ‘could kill a man’ part because he wanted to impress Yuuri. His hair was in a slick high ponytail. That was the one contention. Victor wasn't sure he was ready to go short, but the length was getting to him. 

Victor really wanted to impress Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to see him (after the skate) and be stunned. He wanted Yuuri to like his programs this year. He wanted Yuuri to want to talk to him. 

Victor thought about what he’d tweeted before he had come to the arena. #amibird indeed. Victor felt a peacock trying to catch the attention of the one beautiful albino peacock. One it had looked up to for a very long time. He had to be his prettiest and show his best moves to hold the attention of someone so rare and unique. 

… that metaphor sounded better in his head. But Victor rolled with it. 

Yakov took one look at him, assessing if Victor was actually ready or only mostly ready and desperate to see Yuuri Katsuki skate. 

Which, by the nod of approval and scowl of frustration that Yakov gave him, was both. Victor was ready to be seen by the cameras and was desperate to see Yuuri Katsuki skate. Yakov handed him his Team Russia Jacket. Victor put it on with minimal fighting. 

He may want to impress, but he didn’t want to distract. Not just yet. 

Yakov opened the door to the locker room, and Victor made to leave before he remembered something in his skate bag. Yakov stared at him hard as Victor rifled through his bag for his notebook and a pen. 

Yakov hadn’t seen this notebook before, and Victor knew he was going to get questioned about it later. 

He didn’t know if he was going to tell Yakov what it was yet or leave it as a surprise. Victor was leaning toward surprise. But then again, he was always leaning toward surprise. 

Yakov ushered him to the rink side with little fanfare other than a quick glance at the notebook. 

The warm-up was going on with the six skaters of Yuuri's group moving around with deliberate practice. No one wanted a collision. Several of the skaters were going over footwork, and connective choreography and Yuuri was in a sit spin. 

Yakov led him around the boards to the opposite side of the rink from the competitor’s entrance behind the media cameraman. Victor was grateful; now, he had an almost unobstructed view of the ice, but most of the audience couldn't see him. Yakov apparently had done some scouting before Victor had arrived. 

He shot a mildly grateful look at Yakov, and Yakov nodded with a grunt and looked away. Victor could see Yuuri on the other side of the rink near the competitor entrance, talking to his coach. 

After the skate, after Victor’s skate, Victor would find him. He may be a peacock trying to impress someone he liked, but he was also a competitor. Victor wanted to skate against the best. He wouldn't try to distract Yuuri before his skate, especially now. 

Just as Yuuri had looked last year, it was clear to anyone who knew Yuuri, from social media at least, that Yuuri was nervous. He had this minutely haunted look in his eyes that said as much. His coach and Phichit were next to him. Phichit wasn’t saying anything, simply giving a thumbs up to Yuuri occasionally. 

Yuuri didn’t try for anything more than a few triples in the warm-up. 

Victor fell into the start of his warm stretches, eyes carefully on the ice. Yuuri wasn’t the first skater to go. He was the third of six. But if Victor wanted to keep his interest in Yuuri something akin to a secret, then he had to watch all of the skaters. 

First up was a skater from China who was going to retire soon. He was Victor’s age but without much success. The man had never been able to keep up with what Victor, Chris, and all the others were doing. His last short program was par for the course. He simply wasn’t good enough. Victor watched the program out of some respect. It was the last time the man was skating competitively after all. 

A sigh from Yakov said he was thinking the same thing. 

Victor went through all of his floor stretches and warmups during the next skater’s program. Victor didn’t care about this kid. He was new and young. He had none of the grace Yuuri did at eighteen. 

Victor had to sigh to himself, which helped him get a little deeper into his hamstring stretch, but was more do with the fact he used to like watching others skate. Now, he knew that most, if not all, of this group (sans Yuuri) wouldn't be a challenge. Victor hated it. He finished his floor stretches as the skater bowed to the audience and the judges and skated off. 

Yuuri was next. 

Victor stopped all pretense of stretching at the overhead announcement. “ _ Now skating, representing Japan: Yuuri Katsuki! _ ” 

Yuuri was already on the ice and was once again mocking the land of a jump. His coach, Celestino, was giving him a few last-minute statements. Phichit was still giving him a thumbs up. 

Victor reached for his notebook and pen. He wouldn't miss this for the world. 

Yuuri turned away from the boards and skated to slightly right of center ice and froze in his starting position. Yuuri's arms were by his sides with his palms up, and he was looking right at the judges with an expression that said he meant business. 

Victor had to physically restrain himself from fanning himself with the notebook at that look. 

If Victor thought that seeing Yuuri skate for the first time, back when he was twenty-two, fresh off his first Olympics, and a near world championship, changed his life, he was unprepared for how he felt watching Yuuri skate live from the ice side. He didn’t know what to do with the sheer energy Yuuri had when the music started to play. 

It was a powerful piece that Victor loved. It showcased a lot of Yuuri’s current strengths. It played to people’s emotions, and that was one of Yuuri’s most reliable features. 

Victor knew that Yuuri was going to do well by the end of the first jumping pass. He landed his quad toe with only a tiny downgrade. 

As Victor watched, he could feel his heart race as Yuuri moved through the choreography. Each of the twists and turns spoke of a story that only Yuuri could tell. Victor held his breath with every jump. He almost felt the movement in his stomach when Yuuri landed all but one of his jumps. 

Victor knew on some level that if someone with a camera took a picture of him at the very moment, he would have a hard time hiding his besotted, awed expression. But he didn’t care. Yuuri would be worth explaining it for. 

He also was aware on some level that Yakov was watching him instead of watching Yuuri Katsuki. It was honestly a crime, Yuuri was terrific and, as young junior Yuri from the rink was always saying,  _ on  _ tonight. 

Other than the one fall, Yuuri was all there. Yuuri’s footwork was still his best feature, and the emotion and power that Yuuri somehow placed in it were memorizing. 

_ But _ … 

There was something  _ wrong _ . 

Victor frowned, pulled out of his blind admiration of Yuuri for a moment as he realized that Yuuri could do better. This step sequence wasn’t enough. 

There were some faults and problems in the program. It wasn't going to score well. Yuuri could do so much better with the right choreography, but... this  _ wasn't  _ it. Victor wasn’t too blinded by admiration to not see that. 

From the moment Yuuri started to skate, Victor had been writing frantically in his notebook, not caring that his handwriting would be messy, and the notes were all over the place. 

The notes were small things. Small hints of more significant ideas. Like how Yuuri really needs to tuck his elbows more in the quad toe loop. That would allow his body to move faster, and he would be able to get the perfect rotation down. All Victor had written was ‘4tl elbows.’ He would know what that meant later. 

Victor didn’t take his eyes off of Yuuri’s performance the whole time. But he also didn’t stop writing. 

At the end of the program, As Yuuri exited the last spin, he twisted and for the first time, seemed to actually look in Victor and Yakov's direction. In Victor’s direction. Victor swore for a second that their eyes connected **.** Except, Victor knew that Yuuri was blind as a bat while he was on the ice. In his last interview, Yuuri had said he found it hard to use contacts and had long gotten used to the blurriness. 

But in breaking ‘eye contact’ with Victor, Yuuri nearly stumbled. But he recovered well, completing the last of his choreography in time with the music, Victor worried if he caught an ice trail or a deep groove from one of the other skaters. It sometimes happened - one of the problems with skating-, and Victor always hated it. 

Yuuri's final pose was him crouched down on one knee with both arms stretched out. Victor liked Yuuri’s programs this season, but… 

_ But...  _

But Yuuri deserved a plan that would showcase his abilities, and Victor was sure this wasn’t it. Victor wrote the last of his notes down and added a few more steps to that vague step sequence he was building. For what he had no idea. 

“He’s gotten better, but he needs more work,” Yakov said from behind Victor. 

Victor blinked and snapped the notebook shut in surprise. He hadn’t realized that he had moved closer to the rink, nor that Yakov had gotten that close to him. 

“He has gotten better. He was nervous last year, and I think it was better this year. He’ll be in the top ten for sure.” Victor mused. Yuuri could be in the top five if he skated as he did in practice, but that was a solid top ten short program. 

Yakov hummed, "Maybe. His program isn't doing any favors." Victor turned away from the ice where Yuuri had finished bowing to the audience. He will be better next year. Particularly if he tucked his elbows a bit more. 

“Vitya. What did you think of his jumps?” Yakov asked as Victor went back to warming up. He moved through his choreography with ease marking the jumps and moving further into the tunnel they were in front of. 

Victor didn’t filter his response. He was paying more attention to Yuuri's footwork and how there weren't enough points. Not like Victor's step sequence, which was filled to maximize points. Yuuri's footwork was well skated and had the potential to be great, but...  _ it wasn't.  _

“He needs to tuck his elbows in the jumps. He would get a better rotation. He also needs to keep his free leg a little more controlled. It’s the reason he’s nearly stepping out on a few jumps, not that he was doing it a lot today. His coach must work with him on it," Victor said, going into his serpentine step sequence. He was going to skate it flawlessly for Yuuri. Yuuri inspired it. Victor would skate his best, Yuuri deserved no less. 

Victor always skated his best, but this time, he would surprise them all. 

“I see,” said Yakov, sounding distant as he watched Victor marked a jump at the end of the footwork. He sounded firmer when he snapped out the next direction in English, “Remember to check your hand more at the end of that salchow. You were sloppy in practice!” 

Victor went back and did the footwork again, this time making sure that he checked his hand more as he walked through the exit of his jump. 

\- 

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Here are the results of the short program. #ISUWorldsLA! (link to photo) (1. Nikiforov, 2. Giacometti, 3. Takashi, 4. Nimitz, 5. Wise, 6. Martinez, 7. Scott, 8. White, 9. Hu & 10\. Katsuki) 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life Retweeted with the comment:**

Omg! GO @KatsukiYuuri! TOP TEN! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu Retweeted with the comment:**

You’ve got this Yuuri! Do your best! #KatsukiFTW @KatsukiYuuri

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Retweeted with comment**

I can’t wait to share my /Long/ program with you~! 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky Retweeted with the comment:**

@christophe-gc Why the fuck is Victor Friends with you? 

-

**Skatingbyondthehioizon @Carpe_History**

Fan freaking out over the programs right now! OMG. They are so good. Everyone really brought their A-game. #Squeee #ISUWorldsLA! 

\- 

_ “I believe that I will do well. My coach and I have been working with a regimen that works best for me.”  _ Victor was saying in English on the screen of Yuuri’s small phone. It was an interview he had given last night after Victor had taken first in the short program by at least fifty points. The difference between Yuuri in the tenth place and Victor in the first place was nearly seventy-five points. Yuuri was only above eleventh by a point. 

The reporter on-screen laughs as if Victor said the funniest thing. Victor winced but hid it well. Most wouldn't be able to tell. Yuuri would have thought he imagined it, but he has already watched this video twice. Victor wasn’t happy with the interview. 

_ “I’m sure that your new regimen is working!” _ the guy said. Yuuri didn’t like him much. He was an American from a figure skating magazine. Yuuri's own interviews with him had been short and difficult. It had been evident from the moment that Yuuri had sat down with him during the last Skate America Yuuri competed in, the man didn’t care for Yuuri one bit. 

_ “It has,” _ Victor said, _ “I’m always looking for inspiration, and this regimen has helped focus on that. It plays to my strengths in surprising people.”  _ he was smiling, but it was a hint harried. Yuuri could tell. He had been watching Victor for years on videos. Yuuri knew what Victor sounded like when he was happy and dealing with the press, when he was tired and just dealing with the press, when Victor was proud and dealing with the press. 

Yuuri wondered what Victor sounded like when he wasn’t dealing with the press all the time. 

Despite that, the reporter seemed to get a hint of something that Yuuri missed, somehow. He leaned forward, his expression was sly. _ “And what inspiration is that? Could it be a person?”  _

“Yuuri, if you watch that video one more time, I will take it away from you,” Phichit said from his place next to Yuuri on the bed in Yuuri’s room. “It’s NOT going on the playlist. He doesn’t even say yes or no!” 

Yuuri sighed and turned off the video. He tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach. He was nervous. He was terrified. 

He was in tenth. That’s the highest he’s gotten in Worlds. It was a respectable place to be. Yuuri would be okay with it. Yuuri shouldn’t feel so nervous. He was fine. He was good. He was good. He would skate, and it would be good. He won’t fall tonight with many other skaters and people watching. He won’t. He will. He will fall, and everyone would see. And Victor would know how terrible a skater Yuuri actually is and wonder how he managed to convince the Japanese skating federation to let him be their representative here in Worlds. Twice. Why had they thought that? It made no sense. He didn’t make it past the short program last year, and while he was in tenth this year, that was a good thing. It wasn’t good- 

Phichit pushed him over, knocking off the bed. Yuuri blinked as he fell to the side of his bed. He stayed there for a moment. 

“I can hear you overthinking from here. I’m pulling up a different video.” Phichit said, reaching for the phone. 

Yuuri righted himself, sitting back on the bed, “Which one? Because you know I’m going to overthink everything.” He would too. Phichit had chosen to stay with him after the practice that morning. 

While the morning practice had been good - Yuuri had landed almost all of his quads - it also had been filled with reporters. Phichit had been near them all training, keeping his promise that he would cause a distraction the moment Yuuri was asked about being Japan’s Ace again. 

The reporters hadn’t asked, but having Phichit there to be as extra-as-possible if he needed to, was reliving to Yuuri, and Yuuri had been able to skate decently. 

But now he was waiting for call time. 

Phichit didn’t answer him; he took the phone from Yuuri and reopened up the YouTube app. 

Yuuri didn’t have to see the screen to know what video Phichit pulled up when Victor started to talk. Because he had seen this interview several times. Many times. 

(Ok, over a hundred times because it was the first on his special playlist. The playlist he had on private on his official YouTube channel he had because Phichit hated him and had convinced him that it was best to at least control some of the videos that were posted of him. Phichit turned out to be right because having some control over the videos and recordings of him did lessen some anxiety he had. He didn’t post much, but Phichit made sure to get some things on camera for him. Apparently, his fans liked that. Or at least that one fan name Ice_Love_Life did. Yuuri liked that fan. They were always supportive and always posted pictures of dogs. They also didn’t get all creepy when they realized that Yuuri was, in fact, the same Katsuki Yuuri as the Japanese figure skater like the way a bunch of other people Yuuri had followed on Twitter and now Instagram had.) 

(Maybe Yuuri did need the special playlist. Thought spirals, even good ones as rare as they are, where a sign of his anxiety getting out of control.) 

The reason that this video was the first one on the special playlist was that… 

Because… 

It was the only time ever that Victor Nikiforov said Yuuri’s name. It was the only proof Yuuri had that Victor even  _ knew _ who he was. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but glare at Phichit as the video started to play. Phichit grinned at him. He handed over the phone, and Yuuri let himself be drawn into his favorite Victor Nikiforov interview. It was less than a year old. 

_ “Welcome, Victor Nikiforov! How are you this fine day?” _ the host said happily. It was on some online version of a sports channel, and this the Host was speaking in English. 

Victor smiled back at the host and laughed a little. This smile looked better than it usually did. It was almost real. It was the closest genuine smile Yuuri had seen him give in an interview in years. _ “I am doing good!”  _

_ “Let’s get right down to the nitty-gritty as this is a speed run interview,”  _ the host says. Victor’s look of slight confusion at the idiom was terrific, but it was wiped away quickly.  _ “You know the rules already, so let's get going! Tell me about your major international competitors. One from each of the following countries.”  _

The whole video was one from a series where athletes explain their competitors as fast as possible. The rules were one team or competitor or team per country and no one from the athlete’s own county. Yuuri had done this himself before Japanese nationals. He hadn't done bad, but he didn't say that it was enjoyable. Victor looked like he had a grand time. 

But Victor was so much better then Yuuri had been. 

“ _ Ok, let’s go _ !” Victor said. 

There was a rapid-fire round of counties from the Host and Names and something quick and memorable about said names from Victor. 

Switzerland got Chris Giacometti and something about how his skating had matured. 

France had gotten a middle of the road skater Victor nearly had crashed into during a Worlds short program warm up a few years back. 

America had gotten Nathan Chen and a comment on his season’s costumes. 

It had gone on for several moments, Victor only hesitating a little over each answer. They had gone through about fifteen countries before… 

“ _ Last one! Japan! _ ” the host said, smiling. The first time Yuuri had watched the video, he had nearly cried when they said Japan. He had for a split second wondered which if his (more experienced), fellow Senior level skaters Victor was going to say. 

But then Victor’s press smile changed for a moment, from the nearly genuine press smile to something more real than Yuuri had ever seen it. Yuuri had melted when he saw it for the first time. Victor looked beautiful. Yuuri wasn't going to lie to himself, he still melted. 

_ “Katsuki Yuuri!” _ Victor said. Then as now, Yuuri held his breath at the way Victor said his name. He said it correctly, with the family name first, unlike most international skaters Yuuri knew, and Victor pronounced it well. Phichit took a picture, but Yuuri didn’t look up. This was his favorite part, and literally, no one had managed to pull his attention away from it. 

_ “His step sequences and spins are sooooo good! I can’t wait to compete against him! It’ll be fun!”  _ Yuuri once again burst into a blushing mess. As he had every time, he had seen the video. 

Phichit, the unhelpful asshole he was, burst out laughing. Again. 

“I.. still don’t understand why he said that?” Yuuri asked, watching Phichit regain his breath and not burst into giggles. “We’ve competed against each other before, I mean, only at Worlds last year but still?”

Phichit, somehow recovering, but still a little breathless from laughing, said, “But you don’t think it’s the ‘ _ same ice _ ’ as him, do you?” He was smiling in that gentle way that said he already knew the answer and was kind enough to not press Yuuri for it but also going to hold it over his head as soon as he could. 

“To quote a Chad ‘duh,’” Yuuri said. Watching the video end and the commercial for the next one start. He needed this playlist. It was his favorite and a special playlist for a reason. 

There were a lot of interviews that asked for a skater’s inspiration. Sometimes the interviewers meant for a program or a season, or sometimes they expected for their whole career. Sometimes they meant influences. Yuuri always said Victor Nikiforov for both the career and influence questions, not that he had a lot of interviews. But Yuuri did get inspired by other things too and always made sure to mention home. 

Victor almost always didn’t answer when he was asked those questions. He continuously dodged the question and always claimed it helped with surprising the audience. Occasionally at the end of a season, when his programs are done, Victor did say what his inspiration for the year was. Even rarer, when Victor did site a skater, they were always retired. 

He had said that several retired Russian skaters had brought him to the sport. He had been told that his exhibition program for the first year in seniors was inspired by his coach – but Yuuri was sure that Victor said that to embarrass his coach more than anything else. 

Yuuri’s special playlist was something else, though. 

They were videos of interviews where Victor mentioned another influence and inspiration. It was a person, and Victor never said their name. 

Victor always looked surprised when he said anything. He regularly turned red and changed the subject. 

Those videos were what Yuuri liked to call a 'pipe dream.' Because when Yuuri was feeling like shit or over-anxious, Phichit made him watch them. When Yuuri felt like he wasn’t worthy, he watched the videos. 

All because Yuuri liked to pretend it was  _ Yuuri _ who was inspiring Victor, this nameless skater who pushed Victor to reach higher. 

_ “Mr. Nikiforov, your footwork this season is inspired! Where did you get the idea to do it?” _ a reporter asked on the screen Yuuri was holding. 

_ “Well, he had posted… I saw a video and was inspired!”  _ Victor said, the video cut to his face and the light blush that now graced it. 

Yuuri had to deal with the knowledge that he would kill for that blush. He would also kill to be who Victor was talking about. 

The internet was sure that Victor was a fan of someone, but no one would be able to agree as to who. 

Some said it was Evgeni Plushenko. Some said a few other skaters, all retired but still skating in shows. Some thought he was making things up. 

Yuuri believed that it was someone currently skating. He was one of the few who thought so. Yuuri sighed as he looked at the video that was still playing. The whole interview was impressive, so he didn’t mind. 

“Yuuri, you could totally ask Victor out if you see him!” Phichit said out of (what Yuuri felt was) nowhere. 

Yuuri felt his face turn deep red. “ _ What _ ?!” He said. “What are you talking about? Ask Victor out?” He wished he sounded more like he was confused and less like he was panicking. But Yuuri totally knew he seemed like a person who was avoiding the shit out of something and doing it badly. 

Phichit smiled brightly. “If you make the podium, then you are worthy of at least a date, Mr. Katsuki.” Phichit followed the most horrifying statement he’d said all Worlds with a half hug that made Yuuri stiffen in his seat against the headboard. 

“But-! I’m not! Why-?!” Yuuri sputtered. 

Phichit was smiling, but it wasn’t his teasing smile. “Yuuri!” he said, elongating the 'u' in Yuuri’s name, “You know what I mean.” 

The thing is, Yuuri totally did. He just wasn’t going to admit that he might be more than  _ inspired  _ by Victor. 

He didn’t think he was ready to share that bit of himself yet. Yuuri frowned at Phichit. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m trying to remain in the top ten this year. That’s my goal.” He said, trying to sound confident. Knowing that it wasn’t working. He was already in tenth. He needed to keep himself there. 

Phichit smiled and let the subject drop, of which Yuuri was grateful. “Fine, fine, fine,” he said, then his voice turned sly, and Yuuri had to grin. “Let’s watch some more videos where Victor was totally talking about you and stopped himself.” 

Yuuri laughed and clicked the next video in the playlist. Victor actually makes a whole sentence about this mysterious male skater. 

In two hours, Celestino would show up, and Yuuri would go skate his ass off and hopefully stay in the top ten of Worlds this year. He could do this. Victor would be watching, and Yuuri would be ready for him soon. 

Not yet. But Yuuri would be ready to skate on the same ice soon. 

\- 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

I am so pleased to be skating against the best the world has to offer tonight! I can’t wait for the Free skate! #ISUWorldsLA 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri likes**

**Stars and Silver @VictorNFC Retweeted with comment**

But is your favorite skater there, @v-nikiforov? 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov Liked this**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life Retweeted with comment.**

Mine is! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Retweeted with comment** .

Hmmm, I wonder! 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov Liked this**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu Retweeted with comment**

My boy @KatsukiYuuri is there! He’s one of the best! 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov Liked this**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this**

-

**ISU @ISUFigure**

Are you ready to watch the #isumens #isuWorldsLA free skate? Live stream here: (link to live stream) 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov Retweeted with a comment**

It's time! #ISUWorldsLA

\- 

As Victor stood on the podium and waved at the crowd, he didn’t let himself feel disappointed. He hadn’t really been challenged at all. He smiled even more brightly. 

Maybe next year. Perhaps Victor would feel like he earned it next year. 

The exhibition was in two days, after the Women’s Competition. Victor had two whole days to rest and do press meetings and other media commitments. 

And maybe catch Katsuki Yuuri before he left the area. 

Victor watched as his anthem played and smiled. Russia’s hero, indeed. He will be fine. 

“You should be proud, Victor.” The head judge had said when he placed the medal around Victor’s neck. Victor knew he should be. He had won Worlds twice now, although not back to back. Victor had taken the top spot in the Grand Prix final three times as well. He was probably the best skater in the world. He was the medal favorite for the Olympics next season. 

And Victor was  _ bored _ . 

This World competition was honestly one of the  _ least  _ boring competitions he’s had in years. Everyone really brought their “A Game” this week. Hardly any falls or terrible skates, most skaters had upped their difficulty. Everyone seemed intent on showing their countries what they could do before an Olympic season. 

But Victor had won by a good  _ twenty-five _ points over a Korean skater and  _ thirty  _ points total over Chris. 

Yuuri ended up in  _ fifth _ , thirty-five points below Victor. The difference between the second place and seventh place was about ten points. As always, Victor was an outlier. 

A part of Victor wondered if he made his programs a little easier, a little less technically difficult, then would competitions feel more like a challenge? Like he didn’t have to push every time he skated? 

But the rest of Victor felt a part of his soul cringe at the thought of not giving his best to the ice. Of not pushing harder. Doing better. Reaching for more. He was skating. Skating was him. 

Victor didn’t know what else there was for him other than skating. 

Well, other than feeling absolutely free watching Katsuki Yuuri skate. 

Yuuri skated beautifully during the long program. Yuuri may have ended up in the fifth-place total, but he had the best performance score of the night and had come in third in the long program score. Victor had felt inspired simply by watching Yuuri skate. It was an active program. 

Victor’s notes on the program were a lot of ‘amazing!’, ‘beautiful!’ and very few actual notes. 

There was still something off about Yuuri’s program, though. It wasn’t  _ enough _ . Yuuri could compete with Victor with the right program, but it was like no one realized that. He could do so much more. After Yuuri’s skate, Victor looked at his notes and added a few more steps to the step sequence he was making. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing with the bits and pieces of a program that was inside the notebook on Yuuri. He really didn’t know. When Victor created programs and routines, it was always all on the ice. It was around some idea or theme. These half-finished ideas were very different, but Victor wasn’t fighting it. He had long learned not to fight inspiration. It always gave him the best surprises.

Victor had been deeply disappointed in himself when he hadn’t even been able to work up the courage to seek Yuuri out. He had seen him so often around the stadium and practice rink. But his vague plans to talk to him after the short program vanished when Victor saw how nervous Yuuri looked. He had looked abjectly terrified after the scores had been announced, and he had been put in first place for three skaters. 

So, Victor didn’t approach him. 

Now Victor didn’t think he would be able to meet him today. 

Victor smiled his way through the last of the press photos before skating off the ice to meet with Yakov. 

“You’ve already missed him,” Yakov said in Russian the moment Victor stepped off the ice. “He left after the medal ceremony.” 

Victor sighed and nodded, “I saw him leave. Maybe I’ll see him before the exhibition.” For once, Victor didn’t hide the hopeful note in his voice. Yakov knew. Yakov was on his side. 

“I don’t know. But your ice time will be early the day after tomorrow.” Yakov told him. “Celestino has a girl in the women’s competition. He told me his skaters are staying to support her. He’ll probably be at the exhibition.” He handed Victor his skate guards and gestured to the door. Victor followed because that was what he always did. 

Victor tried not to get his hopes up. The women’s competition was the next night and the night after and the exhibition was the day after that. Victor still had time. 

They headed to the press room. Victor was used to the song and dance after a competition. 

There was a bit of press surrounding the skater’s waiting area. Yuuri was surrounded by about ten reporters. He had come in fifth at Worlds. Of course, he was going to be interviewed. Yuuri looked more nervous as he had before his five-minute warm-up. But he also seemed slightly less than he did when his name was announced as in first place. Victor didn’t know why exactly Yuuri was nervous, but he tried to understand. 

He had gotten the impression that nerves were common enough for Katsuki Yuuri. He looked so meek in comparison to the absolutely fluid way he had skated his step sequence. 

His placement in the standings made Katsuki Yuuri the fifth-best skater in the world currently. Victor felt a bit of pride at the realization. Next year (an  _ Olympic  _ season!), Yuuri would be among the top skaters in the world. He would definitely qualify for the Olympics and, hopefully, the GPF. 

Victor knew he didn’t have to wait long before Yuuri was on the podium with him. Victor simply didn’t know if he would be holding a gold medal or a silver one. More importantly, he didn’t know if he was more excited to be holding the sliver or the gold. A challenge or beating the best Yuuri could give. 

Either way, he was looking forward to it. 

He stole one last glance at Katsuki Yuuri before turning to the crowd of reporters who wanted to speak to him. This was physically the closest he had ever been to Katsuki that did not involve one of them actively competing in their chosen sport. However, they were still separated by a sea of reporters, skaters, and skating officials. 

“Victor! How do you feel after winning Worlds again? Especially after last year’s fall?” One holding a camera phone said. 

“This is your third win at Worlds, are you ready for next year?” Another said immediately after. 

“Victor! How are you going to prepare for the Olympics next year?” 

He had a few days. Maybe Victor would gather up the courage to talk to him that way. Victor smiled for the press and did his best to answer all of them. 

\- 

(photo description: a press photo of Victor Nikiforov at the end of his long program arms held out Victorious.) 

**v-Nikiforov** That was fun! until next season! #Olympic #goldsthegoal 

-

(photo description: Yuuri at the bottom of the bow to the audience at the end of his short program. He’s smiling) 

**KatsukiYuuri,** thank you for all the support this season. I will endeavor to make the next season just as good. 今シーズンのすべてのサポートに感謝します。 私は次のシーズンも同様にやろうとします。 

\- 

Yakov was one of the few people who could surprise Victor regularly. Mila never could anymore. Junior Yuri never could – he was far too loud. And Victor’s fans weren’t the most inventive people. Determined, impressive, and demanding – yes.  _ Surprising _ ? Not so much. 

On the flight home from Worlds and Yakov could surprise Victor with a request he never, ever, saw coming. 

“You want me to do  _ what _ ?!” Victor said, stunned. He knew he must look like a gaping fish. He rarely was surprised anymore, but Yakov might have well pulled the floor from below Victor. 

Yakov gave him a look of death, “I want you to take over as Yuri and Mila’s Jump Coach. I think you need something else to work on, and they both need to improve.” 

Victor continued to stare at him. “Something else to work on?” 

Yakov sighed and gestured to the notebook in Victor’s hand. “You are taking notes on Katsuki. I can read your shorthand, Vitya. You are taking coaching notes. I think you need to do some actual coaching.” 

“As Yuri’s and Mila’s  _ jump coach _ ? How will that work?” Victor asked, not bothering to say anything on taking notes on Yuuri’s skates. He was taking notes like a coach would. Taking the notes was helping him pull himself out of his depression. He thought that maybe Yakov knew that too. 

Victor was ready to do anything. 

“Yes. I think we’ll talk to their guardians and figure payment later, but if they accept, you’ll start working with them next month.” Yakov said before sitting back into the airplane chair. 

Victor looked at the notebook on the tray table in front of him. It was filled with notes about Yuuri’s skate. Could he do this with other skaters? 

He could, he thought. 

“I’ll do it,” he said with finality. 

Yakov’s brief smile was relieved. 

\- 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

Did that just happen? #whatjusthappend? #really? How did he know…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO. 
> 
> It's been a complicated few weeks and once again, I would love to thank b0kunoanime for the beta. she's on Tumblr under the same name is directly responsible for getting me into several fandoms now. Please go read check please! 
> 
> And I have to give credit where cried its due, I got Victor being a Jump coach for Yuri and Mila from Undiscovered Country by shysweetthing. That is one brilliant fic and I highly recommend it. I'm doing different things with the idea but I was inspired by that fic.
> 
> Also, in-n-out is amazing. take the girl out of socal but you cant take socal out of the girl. also, the fish and chips place that Yuuri talks about is real and had amazing reviews in Detroit. 
> 
> I am working right now on the following: transferring my job, writing a historical essay contest (ALMOST THERE), a check please! plot idea, and chapter three of Dadmight Intensifies. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under carpe-history and I am on twitter at Carpe_History.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	5. in which progress occures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for underage age drinking in America. 
> 
> even though both characters are not American and they should be legal to drink in both home countries at this point.

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

I wish to bring skating to Thailand. #thingsiwishfor

-

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life**

I wish to see @KatsukiYuuri skate in the Olympics #thingsiwishfor

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

I wish to be the best skater in the world. #suckit @v-nikiforov #thingsiwishfor

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov retweeted with the comment:**

You wish you could be that good! @yuri-pliestsky maybe in a few years. 

-

**@Phichit+Chu** followed  **@yuri-pliestsky!**

**@Ice_Love_Life** followed  **@yuri-pliestsky!**

-

_ May  _

If Yuuri cared about American drinking laws, he would be a big pile of anxious drunken skater. 

He didn’t, though. 

Both he and Phichit were of age in their home countries, so Yuuri didn't mind giving Phichit something to drink. 

Over-21 Chad was so happy to get Yuuri some cheap beer in exchange for helping Over-21 Chad pass his Japanese language class. Over-21 Chad was the class taking to impress a female skater at the rink who also came from Japan. (Yuuri had spent some time helping her pass her and Over-21 Chad’s shared English class.) The woman could not form more than two words in English around the hockey player, so Yuuri thought they would be cute together. Their first date would be in a week. Over-21 Chad was a good guy, just over-enthusiastic about a lot of stuff. 

“He is!” Phichit said with a grin before taking a drink from the bottle he was holding. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement before taking a drink himself.

Yuuri was in a happy place, and so was Phichit. 

They had been drinking to  _ celebrate _ . 

Finals were  _ done _ ! Yuuri had no idea how he passed when he missed half the semester, thanks to the last half of the season. He had placed in the top ten at Worlds! EVEN in the  _ top five!!! _

_!!! _

(Even if Yuuri was rather sure that the other skaters just hadn’t brought their best for some reason. That was the only way Yuuri could have placed so high.) 

But in the long run,  _ it didn’t matter _ . Yuuri was one step closer to being able to skate on the same ice as Victor. 

“I mean, you kinda did? Skate on the same ice that is.” Phichit said, from his place at their tiny kitchen table, interrupting Yuuri’s drunken thinking and, apparently, verbal musings. "You guys were skating at the same competition. Again. You made it to Worlds twice.” 

Yuuri glared at him from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter.  _ It wasn’t the same thing. _ He knew when he first qualified for Worlds that he would be in the same  _ competition _ as Victor but not on the same  _ level _ . 

“That’s not on the same ice,” Yuuri said as firmly as he could. “We were in different groups. Different tiers.” He pointed with the beer bottle in his hand at Phichit’s face, ignoring how his arm swayed. “Not the  _ same _ .” 

Phichit laughed into the glass of… of... well, Yuuri wasn’t sure  _ what  _ Phchit was drinking now. They both had started with beer, but now Phichit was drinking something mixed that he had gotten from another Chad - maybe hipster-microbrew Chad?  _ That  _ particular Chad had needed help in Phichit's dual majors - Multimedia Marketing and Sports Business Administration. “Of course, it isn’t. Only  _ you _ , Yuuri, would think that  _ fifth  _ at worlds isn’t at the same level as Victor Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri protested, almost overbalancing when he pointed the bottle at Phichit again. “That was the  _ overall  _ score! We weren’t in the same group! Not even competition at all!” Yuuri just wanted to be equal. He wanted to... to... Well, Yuuri wanted a lot of things from Victor Nikiforov. 

“So, you want to  _ compete  _ against Nikiforov? Not best? Or beat?” Phichit said with a distinctive look. He took a drink from his glass and smirked at Yuuri. 

_ “Or kiss!”  _ he said with a grin. 

Yuuri turned deep red. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He lied through his teeth. He tried to cross his arms and look away, but the bottle in his hand ruined that. 

Yuuri frowned down at it.

“Liar!” Phichit chirped, swaying in his seat, calling Yuuri out in his own home. Well, apartment. In Detroit. Where he had lived for three years now as he went to university and skated. So yeah.  _ Home _ . Yuuri looked at his bottle and finished it. 

"Also, please sit down before you fall. I don't want to explain to Celestino what happened. He would be so pissed at us!" Phichit said with a smile.

Yuuri nodded and took the other chair from the kitchen table. He reached for another beer from the pack in the middle of the table. He opened it with a flourish. He was so glad that they were both done with finals. And Worlds. And the whole season. He had a week off before he and Phichit started their off-season training and building their programs for the next season. They also had a few shows in July they were going to their home countries for. 

Yuuri had been stunned by the rest of Worlds. He had been in  _ fifth _ . How did that happen? And according to just the long program scores, he had done second best, only beaten by Victor. 

Yuuri was sure that had to be a fluke. It made no sense. Yuuri wasn't that good. At all? Like  _ how _ ? Yuuri was a dime a dozen skater who didn't even really qualify last year for Worlds and made it there by luck. This year he was in  _ tenth  _ after the short program and then ended the competition off the podium, and that's a sign he wasn't on Victor's level, wasn't it?

“NO!" Phichit said suddenly because,  _ apparently _ , Yuuri was still talking aloud: "Yuuri, I will get the playlist. Don’t make me get the playlist. It makes perfect sense, so don’t even try.” Phichit threatened, glaring at him over the nearing empty glass. "You are a good skater. You're  _ Fifth  _ in the  _ world _ !" 

Yuuri just hummed and didn’t disagree. Because he didn’t want to use the playlist for this. The Victor-might-be-talking-about-him playlist is personal and not used lightly.

“Watching you, Katsuki,” Phichit said, pointing at him with his free hand. He pointed at his own eyes, “Watching you!” 

Yuuri snorted into his beer and stood up. He moved over to their couch in their living room area. “That’s the least of my worries. I’m far more concerned that you’ll post whatever you see.” 

He leaned back on the terrible couch they somehow were given last year by a graduating Chad. Neither of them liked the dreadful thing as it was genuinely uncomfortable, but it was free, and they liked not to have to stand all the time. 

Phichit made a wounded noise. “You know I only post your best! The world needs to see more Yuuri!” 

“Your last video had me picking up rather heavy things and staring at the camera.” Yuuri started, raising his hand with five fingers up. “I still don’t know what that was about.” He ticked off one finger. 

Phichit burst out laughing. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Yuuri asked. He had no idea what Phichit was talking about; the video did get many likes on both twitter and Instagram. Yuuri didn’t understand what the fuss was about. Ice_Love_Life really liked the video as the person had responded with ‘!!!!!!!!!!!!’ and a couple of gifs of screaming people. Yuuri didn’t know what that response was about. 

Yuuri didn’t know why anyone wanted to see that. It may be impressive to some people, maybe weightlifters... but Yuuri couldn't think about how it would appeal to a broad audience.

“And that was posted this morning. Just yesterday, you posted the footwork I made up.” Yuuri said, frowning at Phichit, ticking another finger off. 

“It wasn’t regulation, but it looked cool!” Phichit shot back, unrepentant. “You know I'm right.” He took a deep drink from his bottle. 

Yuuri thought about it. It did look cool. A lot of the figure skating blogs had shared it. USFSA had been kind enough to retweet it despite Yuuri not having anything to do with US Figure Skating. Something about a challenge. Ice_love_life had liked that video also. “I'll give you that, but it wasn’t done yet!” He protested. “I may think of more!” 

“And I’ll post that too. It looked cool, Yuuri. People need to see it.” Phichit grinned at him. 

“The one before that,” Yuuri continued, putting down another finger. He ignored Phichit because that’s an argument he would lose and had before, “It was a montage of my last ten attempts in yesterday’s practice to land a quad toe-triple toe-double loop combo.” That had been a disaster. He had eaten ice so badly, several times. A least half of the attempts. 

At first, he just didn’t have the timing right on the quad toe to triple toe, let alone have enough speed to make the loop. The next few times, he had gotten the momentum to attempt but had fallen trying to land. 

Yuuri hadn’t made the jump entirely. 

“But you made so much progress! I had to share!” Phichit said. “Your fans are so supportive, and they like to see you work hard and succeed!” He grinned and swayed slightly; they were both very drunk. 

“Fiiinnnee,” Yuuri dragged out. He wasn’t going to win this argument with a sober Phichit, let alone a drunk one. Phichit was going to post what he wanted to post. “I just don’t want people to see me fail.” Yuuri frowned. He hated people thinking he was weak. He also had one finger left. Did he forget a video or a post?

Phichit fell silent for a moment. “I’ll post things like that less.” He said after thinking it over. “People do deserve to see you skate more, though.” 

“I don’t like people seeing me fall. They see enough of that in competitions.” Yuuri said, taking a swig of his beer. The room was spinning slightly. Yuuri was definitely getting past tipsy. 

Phichit glared at him. “What did I say about the playlists? Do I need to bring up YouTube?” He reached for his phone and held it up but didn’t turn it on. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No!” then he shook his head again, enjoying the feeling. “I’m good.” He said fully. “I’m just frustrated.” 

“Oh?” Phichit put his phone done, looking slightly disappointed. 

“But I wish I could land that combo. I’m doing everything right, according to Ciao Ciao!” Yuuri wined. He waved his arms around to express his frustration, carefully advocating spilling the beer he still had in his hand. “Can you tell me what I’m missing?” 

Phichit sighed. “I would if I could, but I don’t know either. You  _ are _ doing everything right, according to Celestino. And I’ve got no experience with this kind of combo jump.” 

Yuuri flopped back on the couch in their apartment they had been drinking. “I want advice. I need someone who’s landed this jump combo before.” 

That set Phichit back into a fury of laughter. “You realize that you chose to learn a jump Combo that only Victor Nikiforov does in the competition currently? At least since that one skater from Mexico and Kanter from Germany both retired a few years ago? Like you need advice from him.” He snorted into his beer and laughed again. 

Yuuri sat straight up. “That’s a brilliant idea! I’ll ask on Twitter. Victor is always posting. I’ll ask!” it was brilliant. He could get the advice he wanted, land the jump combo, and talk to Victor Nikiforov! There was no way this idea could go wrong. 

Phichit also sat up. “No! Yuuri! Victor doesn’t even run his Twitter. You know that!” 

Yuuri sat back. Ok, there was a flaw in his plan. “Oh yeah.” 

“Still, if you keep the video up, you might get some advice… some fans are a little overzealous in their analysis.” Phichit reasoned. He took another drink. “Maybe if you post something that’s just you musing about advice…” 

Yuuri nodded and took out his phone. “I would like to have  _ Victor’s _ advice. I bet he would be a good coach…”

“…but you’ll make do with what the internet tells you about landing that damned jump combo,” Phichit said firmly. Or as firmly as a very drunk skater could be. 

Yuuri opened the twitter app and started to make a post. 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

What I would give some coaching advice right now. #howtolandthatcombo? #skaterproblems #thingsiwishfor

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu retweeted with the comment**

Vague post is vague @KatsukiYuuri

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life Likes this!**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky likes this!**

_ - _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

(image description: a man with a cat ear headband faces away from the camera while a cat sleeps in the foreground.) Look at my CAT. ;)

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** likes this. 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** likes this. 

-

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

My new student is working hard on his programs for next year.

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

T-Six Months! The Olympic flame is moving now! 

-

“Oi! Did you see that Katsuki’s going after you?” Junior Yuri asked as he skated up to Victor before the start of his jumping lesson. 

This was their fifth lesson. The season was still three months away, and while the Junior season started about a month before the senior level competitions started, Victor thought that Yura was nearly ready. 

Yura was going to take the season by storm, much like the way Victor used to. The only difference was that Victor wasn’t going to tell Yuri how to do quads until he was prepping for seniors. Victor’s hips still ached a little from doing quads to soon. 

Victor raised an eyebrow down at Junior Yuri. A few years ago, when he found out that little novice Yuri Plisetsky was a fan of Katsuki Yuuri, that had been surprising. Now in Juniors, Yuri knew a lot about Yuuri. And for some reason, he liked sharing whatever he had learned with Victor, his jump coach. 

Which was all okay with Victor as the first words Yuri had said to Victor in their first lesson, was  _ "I want to jump as Katsuki does on a good day. Not his bad days. He sucks then. I don’t want to jump like you. You also suck, but all the time, and I will beat your ass when I get to seniors. _ "

And well, Victor had to admire Junior Yuri’s speech because Yuuri, on a good day, was a beautiful jumper. That was a mark in Junior Yuri’s favor about how he wanted to skate. It also gave Victor the excuse to use Katsuki Yuuri as an example during all his lessons. 

“As I am the current world champion, I hope he’s trying to beat me. That makes the season much more fun!” Victor was skating around Yura as he spoke. Skating always was more fun when he was challenged; Yuuri could be such a challenge when he was having a good day. Victor  _ might  _ even lose. That would be fun. “Four laps warm up, then we’re working on the triple axel today. You were falling on it during practice yesterday with Yakov.” 

“Not what I mean, idiot.” Junior Yuri snapped as he pulled away to start the warm-up laps. Victor joined him because he also needed to warm up. They were both competitive skaters. 

Also, Yura did better when he was directly challenged. Anything Victor could do, Yura would try to do better. Mila just preferred direction. “He posted a video of him trying to do your quad toe, triple toe, double loop combo.” 

Victor had seen the video; he had watched it several times already. He had a full page of meticulous notes about the video. But there would be no reason as to why junior Yuri would know that. Yakov and Chris were the only ones who knew that he was a fan of Katsuki Yuuri. 

Victor put on a frown and tried to hold it as they fell into the laps. Yuri was matching Victor’s longer side with near perfection. They were almost in sync. Junior Yuri could be goaded into talking about Katsuki with little prompting. But with the right amount of prompting, Yura could talk about Katsuki Yuuri for the entire lesson  _ and  _ land most of his jumps at the same time. “it’s not my jump combo,” Victor protested, “There are several skaters who performed that combo.” 

Junior Yuri snorted as they made their first turn. “Not since last season. You are the only one. That last guy from Germany retired, remember?” 

Victor did not remember. He also didn’t care. 

“Sure,” he chirped, knowing that his good mood would annoy junior Yuri. “But if Katsuki was going after me, he should probably be learning how to land the quad flip instead. That’s my jump.” He slowed to a stop thinking briefly about Katsuki Yuuri  _ actually  _ performing his signature quad flip. Yuuri may have it in him to land the jump, but Victor would die to see it happen. 

“Yeah, because he could do that right now,” Yura said sarcastically. “He needs a better coach before Katsuki could land that jump.” Junior Yuri frowned at Victor as if it was  _ his  _ fault that Yuuri needed a better coach than one of the best ones on the circuit. 

Victor smiled brightly because Junior Yuri was right. Yuuri would need some different coaching if he wanted to land either the jump or combination. Celestino wasn’t going to be enough. 

“While that’s probably true, I think you need to work on your triple axel. let’s start on some doubles with an extra spin at the end before check out.” Victor told him. Yuri scowled but skated off. 

Victor watched as Yura practiced his jump. The kid needed more speed if he wanted to land the triple cleanly. And he wasn’t ready for quads no matter what junior Yuri thought. 

What  _ Katsuki Yuuri  _ needed to land the quad toe, triple toe, double loop combo was a whole different thing. 

“You need more height, Yuri! Try again!” Victor called out to Yuri as he skated past after his second attempt. 

Katsuki didn’t need more height. His free leg was wrong. It was far too wide when he landed the second jump. It needed to be behind his hips more when he landed. Or else he would continue to fall on the third jump. He would never get enough speed with his leg in such a wrong spot.

All of Yuuri’s attempts to land the quad toe/triple toe/double loop combo hand ended with falling or falling. None of the efforts were clean. The best one Yuuri had was under-rotated by more than half a turn. 

Yura skated past after his second attempt. "That was better, Yura, but really. More height. That's the key here. Don't make me tell Yakov you need more off the ice leg training!" 

"Fuck you!" Yura said. "I'll make the height. Show me." 

Victor nodded and took off with speed from the board. He circled Yura before lining up for the double with the ending spin. 

Yura scowled as Victor punched out to the right position. 

"Like that. Do it twice, and let me record it so you can see what you are doing," Victor told Yura. 

Yura nodded and skated off with the scowl still on his face. Victor watched as Yura started the motions for the double jump. He took out his phone to record Yura's attempts. 

While Victor was the only skater on the circuit, who could land the quad toe, triple toe, double loop combination, as it was challenging, he knew for a fact that many other skaters were trying. The fact that Yuuri was one of them wasn’t a surprise. 

What  _ surprised  _ Victor was that he had opinions that he wanted to share. He  _ knew  _ what Yuuri was lacking. Victor  _ knew  _ what Yuuri needed to land the jump based on that video.  _ And _ he wanted to share them with Yuuri. 

The first few attempts were too slow. Yuuri didn’t have enough speed to attempt to make the third jump. Yuuri had fixed his speed issue by the time he was on attempt number five. Victor could tell that he now had the speed. But the leg was still wrong. 

Yuuri then spent four to seven attempts on holding himself together for the quad toe part, but when his free leg was in the wrong place when he came out and attempted the double loop. Victor had watched his videos often enough to know that Yuuri’s leg was in the wrong place. It was getting closer in every shot, but Victor didn’t think that his coach had told him to fix the leg placement. 

The rest of the video were attempts eight, nine, and ten. They were almost carbon copies of themselves. Victor could see that his free leg was still wrong, and Yuuri’s leading hand wasn’t tucked in enough to make a difference.

Victor needed to tell Yuuri how to fix that jump combo. He just had no idea  _ how to tell him.  _

No, Victor corrected himself. He did have an idea. But it was an absolutely  _ lousy _ one. 

As he had pointed out to junior Yuri, Yuuri posted a video of a combination. If Victor had seen Yuuri trying to land a quad flip, then maybe Victor could use his  _ actual  _ twitter or Instagram account and give advice. Reaching out wouldn’t be a hard thing to do. While it wasn’t something he had done before, Victor was sure he would be listened to at least. And Victor was known to surprise people. Katsuki Yuuri would be very surprised if Victor did that. 

Maybe Yuuri would want to talk to Victor. 

Possibly he would want to be friends. 

Perhaps they could develop a close friendship, and then Yuuri would ask Victor to choreograph something for him. 

Conceivably, Yuuri would like the (not even a) half a program Victor’s working on as a distraction to his new programs. Victor needed to add in the footwork Phichit had posted Yuuri doing recently. It was far better than the shitty footwork Victor was using. 

Maybe Yuuri would like it, and they could skate and choreograph together…

_ But… _

But Yuuri hadn’t been trying to land the quad flip; he wasn’t trying to land  _ Victor’s  _ signature jump. He was trying to land a hard but not unique to Victor combination. 

And now Victor only had his private account. The secret one he created years ago, Ice_love_life. And why would someone like  _ Katsuki Fucking Yuuri  _ listen to him on that account? 

"Let me see the attempts," Yura said, skating back to Victor. 

Victor shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He handed the phone over to Yuri for review. Yuri nodded as he watched himself skate. Junior Yuri was ready to go to actual triples, not the doubles with an added twist. Yuri glared at him when Victor called for him to change. But he took off and started to build speed up properly anyway. 

Victor grabbed his phone and opened the camera to re-record the attempts. Victor knew he would see a compilation of efforts from Yuri soon. Whatever Katsuki Yuuri did, Yuri Plisetsky did too. 

Victor would do what he must; Yuuri could land that combo correctly. He just needed some advice. Victor had a post to create.

Maybe. 

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** So about that video you posted-

_ (send the message?) _

_ (message deleted!)  _

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** If you -

_ (send the message?) _

_ (message deleted!)  _

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** To land the 4TL-3TL/2L you need to fix-

_ (send the message?) _

_ (message deleted!)  _

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** Sorry to bother you, but you asked for advice on the quad toe/triple toe/double loop. you need to fix the 

_ (send the message?) _

_ (message deleted!)  _

-

Ok, so Victor was more nervous then he realized. But who could blame him?

He took a deep breath and tried one more time. 

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m sorry if this isn’t wanted, but you did tweet asking for advice on the quad toe, triple toe, double loop. If you keep your free leg close behind you as you come out of the quad, you’ll have enough momentum to make the loop at the end. You can ignore this if you want. But you asked for advice in a recent post, and keeping your free leg more controlled is how to land that jump combo.

_ (Send Message?)  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ (Message sent!)  _

-

Yuuri landed on the ice  _ hard  _ after his latest attempt at the quad toe, triple toe, double loop. That one hurt. He needed a moment to recover from that fall. Yuuri pushed himself up from where he had fallen on the ice and winced. He was going to feel that later. 

Phichit was across the ice and still made an impressive whistling noise. Yuuri mocked a bow toward him, and Phichit clapped. The rink's acoustics muted the sound, but Yuuri felt that he got his point across. 

Yuuri had tried something new for the triple toe, and apparently, his change was so bad that it made the jump out of control. 

As he skated toward the board for his water bottle, Yuuri heard his phone chirp, his twitter DM sound. 

Did Phihit already post the video of Yuuri wiping out? If so, that might break his last record. Yuuri reached for his phone with one hand and grabbed his water bottle with the other. The phone screen read: NEW MESSAGE from Ice_Love_Life! 

_ Ice_Love_Life?  _ Why would Ice_Love_Life send him a message? 

Yuuri swiped at the notification and read the message. He took a drink of the water. 

**** **@Ice_Love_Life** _ I’m sorry if this isn’t wanted, but you did tweet asking for advice on the quad toe, triple toe, double loop. If you keep your free leg close behind you as you come out of the quad, you’ll have enough momentum to make the loop at the end.  _

Yuuri read the message for a moment and gaped at the screen. His free leg was off? 

His free...

Well, that would explain how he could crash out or under-rotated the last jumps. 

Yuuri took one last drink from the water bottle and placed it back on to the boards. He pulled off his gloves with one hand and put them next to the container. It was always hard to type with the gloves on. 

"My free leg, huh. Ok. Let me see if that's all..." Yuuri muttered to himself. If Ice_Love_Life had a better idea when Yuuri or Celestino did, then Yuuri was willing to try. 

He needed to land this combo.

-

Direct messaging: 

29may20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m sorry if this isn’t wanted, but you did tweet asking for advice on the quad toe, triple toe, double loop. If you keep your free leg close behind you as you come out of the quad, you’ll have enough momentum to make the loop at the end. You can ignore this if you want. But you asked for advice in a recent post, and keeping your free leg more controlled is how to land that jump combo.

**@KatsukiYuuri** My free leg in the quad? Not the triple? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. The quad. It's not three jumps but one long sequence. You’ll need the speed and momentum. Your leg isn’t behind your hips properly, and it's slowing you down. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** … I’ll try it. 

-

Holy shit. 

Katsuki Fucking Yuuri actually responded. 

Katsuki  _ Fucking  _ Yuuri is trying Victor's advice. 

Victor felt a rush of  _ something.  _ He buried his face into Makka's fur as they lay together on Victor's bed. Makka boofed happily. 

God, he hoped he was right. 

-

Holy shit. 

"That was the cleanest I've seen you on that jump, Yuuri! Good! Do it again!" Celestino called from across the rink. Phichit was skating laps around with a grin on his face. 

Yuuri hadn't fallen. He had underrotated the jump by no more than half a turn. 

Ice_Love_Life was right!

-

Direct messaging: 

1jun20XX

_ (Click to load previous messages) _

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a video!**

**@KatsukiYuuri** was that attempt better?

**@Ice_Love_Life** That is SO much better! You landed it so cleanly. You could be faster, but that will come with time. 

**@KatsukiYuuri,** how could I do that? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** :D simple… 

-

Yuuri was the first one to send a dog picture. 

It was an accident no matter what Phichit would say about the whole situation later. 

About a week after he and Ice_Love_life started talking, Yuuri reviewed what they had been talking about as he walked home from the rink. When he turned into his apartment complex, all of Yuuri's attention was on his phone, where he was trying to understand what Ice_Love_Life was talking about. He wasn't looking forward, or he would have seen the large dog running his way. 

Yuuri was nearly bowled over by a large dog while Good-dog-owner Chad chased after. Yuuri fumbled and dropped his phone while the dog leaned over him and happily licked Yuuri's face. 

"Oh, my god, Yuuri. Sorry!" Good-dog-owner Chad said when he got the leash back on the enormous golden retriever. 

Good-dog-owner Chad was roommates with Bad-dog-owner Chad until last month and had kept the dog when Bad-dog-owner Chad left Detroit to go back home. Good-dog-owner Chad hadn't earned a new Chad name yet. "I didn't mean to let Sunshine get away from me. But she was so excited about her walk..." 

Yuuri laughed a little; he had missed this, "It's ok. I am fine with being knocked over by a dog. they give the best hugs." The Golden Retriever finally let Yuuri stand up. Yuuri picked up his bag and picked the rest. 

Good-dog-owner Chad brightened and smiled, "I'm glad. She got a little wild because I was going to meet up with my girlfriend." He reached down and picked up the phone, handing it back to Yuuri. Yuuri liked Good-dog-owner Chad's Girlfriend. She had the most adorable pug. 

"It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yuuri smiled down at his phone - which by some miracle wasn't cracked.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Good-dog-owner Chad asked. 

Yuuri nearly dropped his phone again. "What?!" He felt his face redden. "No! I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now." Sunshine, the golden retriever, barked at him in a way that Yuuri felt he was being laughed at by a dog. 

Good-dog-owner Chad looked confused, "You don't? I thought you were dating a guy named Victor or something?" 

Yuuri didn't know his face could get so red. "No! Sorry. I'm not dating anyone. I am a fan of a skater named Victor." 

"Oh, Brian said that you were. I'll tell him that he was wrong. He may be happy to learn that." Good-dog-owner Chad said with a smile. Yuuri tried desperately to hide the fact he didn't remember which Chad Brian was. (Maybe it was waltz-jump-fail Chad? Or was it SoCal Chad? Or was it HolySHIT-you-do-lift-bro-Chad? There were  _ so many of them. _ ) "Who were you talking to then? Out of curiosity?" Good-dog-owner Chad asked. 

Yuuri floundered for a second trying to think of the right name for 'we've been following each other for three years on twitter, and he  _ apparently  _ knows how to skate and gives good advice' and settled on, "He's a friend from overseas." At least Yuuri  _ thought  _ that Ice_Love_Life wasn't American. Their grammar sometimes forgot articles and such. 

"Oh, cool! That must be interesting, being an international student," Good-dog-owner Chad said. 

"It is," Yuuri agreed but, "I have to get going if I want to eat before class." 

Good-dog-owner Chad smiled and waved, "Don't let me keep you. Sorry about Sunshine."

Yuuri waved back, "Don't worry about it." 

As Good-dog-owner Chad turned and left, Yuuri walked up the stairs to his apartment. He looked at his phone and paled. 

"I sent a picture?" he asked himself before he realized what the photo was of. As Sunshine had bounced at him, Yuuri must have taken several pictures as there were three blurry pictures of the dog moving forward, then jumping onto Yuuri. 

Ice_Love_Life had already asked about it. 

Yuuri had to apologize and get the topic back to skating! 

-

Direct messaging: 

26june20XX

_ Click to Load previous messages _

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a picture!**

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a picture!**

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a picture!**

**@Ice_Love_Life** Is that... a dog? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** A really blurry photo of a puppy? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** That is one big pupper! Surprise PUPPER!

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Summer shows are all on going! Check out some of the places your favorite skaters will be this summer! ( _ link) _

_ - _

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

My Skater will be skating on a Euro tour this year. Check him out here: ( _ link _ ) 

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

And the flame is well on its way! Let’s take a look at the stats for the Olympic torch this year~

-

Direct messaging: 

4july20XX

_ Click to Load previous messages _

**@Ice_Love_Life** so the rink is closed officially? Because of some American holiday? How odd. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** yes. But I’ve got keys, and Celestino knows that. The owner doesn’t care as long as we pay for the ice time at the end of the month. It’s nice to skate alone for a while.

**@Ice_Love_Life** oh, that must be nice. I don’t remember a time I’ve got anything near private ice time other than competitions.

**@Ice_Love_Life** , so are you ready to get that quad Sal more consistent?

**@KatsukiYuuri** yes. Let’s! 

-

Victor laughed as he read over Yuuri’s latest message, ignoring the other skaters in the locker room. They had at least three hours before the next show, and not many of them had left. 

Mila and Yura were sleeping on top of each other, right next to him, both exhausted after the last two weeks of shows. Neither had done these types of summer performances before, but that is the life of a senior skater; shows all summer. 

Victor was exhausted, too, but he had been doing these types of shows for years now. He was glad that he could be there to coach them still. Yakov was on vacation, and this was the best compromise that had the show. Victor got to work with them full time - not just as a jump coach - and they got to all make money while on a tour of Europe. 

Victor didn't think this would be so rewarding, being a coach to Yuri and Mila. They both grew in leaps and bounds. Victor loved watching them figure out something and realize they were good skaters. Between helping them figure out their next season's programs and talking to Yuuri, Victor kept himself busy. 

What Victor also didn't know, was how his advice would let him talk to Katsuki Fucking Yuuri often. While most of their conversations were around skating, they did share dog photos sometimes, and Victor loved that. 

And while he was at this show, his discussions with Yuuri and working with his actual students, were the only way he kept sane. 

Because, on this tour, Victor finally met Alexi's Student. Dimitri Altair. 

Alexi hadn't been a big player for the past two years, only being an ass at nationals. Victor had been able to ignore him for the most part. 

Altair didn't do anything beyond watch Victor with curious eyes, but that was enough to set Victor's nerves on edge. Alexi wasn't with the tour, for the most part, most coaches weren't, but when they had been in Sochi - Aleix's new base of operations - he did work with Altair on one of the off times. Victor had been considering working with Mila on the ice had changed to an off the ice work out. Last time Victor had done anything with Alexi, he nearly threw a punch. 

Yuuri had sent a short clip of him landing a jump they had been working on for a while during Mila's training, and that improved Victor's day by a whole hell of a lot. 

Victor didn't want to stop talking to Yuuri. So he didn't. Yuuri always responded, but it seemed that it was hard for him to reach out. He was tired, but it was apparent that even text conversations were hard sometimes. Victor didn't mind. He always had a lot to say, even with Yuuri didn't. 

Victor wondered if an in-person conversation would also be hard. But with a shake of his head, VIctor reminded himself that Yuuri had no idea who he was. Ice_Love_Life was the only way for Victor to remain anonymous. He had to keep a low profile, or people like Alexi would hurt him again. 

"Stop thinking asshole. You look as tired as I feel." Yura said, looking up from the pile he was in with Mila. Mila hadn't moved an inch. "You should sleep too." 

Victor gaped at Yura for a heartbeat before nodding slowly. "Fine," he said, reaching for the skate bag on the bench next to him. 

"Good. I don't need a tired coach." Yura said before drifting off again. 

Victor had to chuckle at that before he set the alarm on his phone to wake them up before call time and drifted off to sleep. 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Last Chance to see A Starry Night: Ice show! Come see Me and my Favorite new and upcoming skaters @yuri-pliestsky and Mila Babicheva!

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky liked this** !

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Liked this!**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri Liked this!**

**-**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Choreography lessons are hard. ;-; Putting my best foot forward for the next season! 

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Liked this!**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri Liked this!**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Don't say I don't love you all, here is Yuuri and his incredible upper body strength (link to video) 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with the comment:  _

WHY DID YOU POST THIS?

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ retweeted with the comment: _

So many reasons! 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with the comment:  _

NAME ONE. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ retweeted with the comment: _

Ask @Ice_Love_Life over there ->

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ retweeted with the comment: _

:D :D :D :D :D Thank you @Phichit+Chu for your service

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with the comment:  _

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ retweeted with the comment: _

Thank god for @Phichit+Chu for the excellent @katsukiYuuri content. and @Ice_Love_Life gets it

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with the comment:  _

BUT WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! 

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc Liked this!**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu Liked this!**

-

Direct messaging: 

21july20XX

_ Click to Load previous messages _

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a video!**

**@KatsukiYuuri** I can’t believe you’ve somehow managed to convince me to try that jump. Like I barely have the quad salchow right. Here’s the attempt. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** BTW my coach's face when I landed the salchow was perfect. My roommate showed off his excellent social media skills and got a picture. 

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a picture!**

@ **Ice_Love_Life** oh that’s a hilarious look! 

**@Ice_Love_Life** and oooo, how’s that hip? You landed on it somewhat hard…

-

Direct messaging: 

8aug20XX 

_ Click to Load previous messages _

**@Ice_Love_Life** so here’s a puppy I found on my walk with my dog this morning. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** omg he’s so cute. What a good pupper! I miss my dog. I haven’t seen him in person in years.

**@Ice_Love_Life** I can’t imagine not seeing my big puppy for that long. You must be so strong! 

**@KatsukiYuuri** I’m not but…

-

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life**

That moment when you finally put something together. (GIF of dancing people) 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** **_likes this!_ **

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

When your friend turns red as they look at a message. (pic of Yuuri blushing and looking at his phone.) 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

Thanks. I long to die now. 

**_-_ **

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

_ (Video of choreography for his long program)  _ So excited for this Olympic season!

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ likes this _

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** _likes this_

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ likes this! _

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

So excited to see what @KatsukiYuuri does this season!

-

_ October _

Yuuri still isn’t sure as to why he took the advice of Ice_Love_Life back in June. 

Maybe it was because the guy was the only one to say anything productive about that video. Perhaps it was Ice_Love_Life posts of puppies that somehow always made Yuuri smile. Maybe because it was Ice_Love_Life was already a long-time follower. Possibly it was because Ice was  _ Right _ . 

Either way, he took the advice, came close during his practice that day, and the next day at practice, he landed the combination correctly. It wasn’t with ease, but Yuuri landed it. 

They talked nearly daily. Yuuri has taken to calling his mysterious twitter friend just “Ice” as Ice_love_life was a little long. He liked talking to Ice. The person on the other side was funny, loved dogs, and didn't care that all Yuuri wanted to talk about was figure skating and dogs. 

Yuuri hadn’t been talking to Ice for very long before realizing that Ice had to be a figure skater or a coach of some sort. 

Phichit agreed. 

“You know you can always just ask, right?” Phichit said as he peered over Yuuri's shoulder to read the latest message from Ice. A cheery,  _ I can’t wait to see your programs this season! I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me!  _

Yuuri looked up, “Ask what?” He put his phone in his pocket and away from Phichit’s prying eyes; they were in the official hotel for the first Grand Prix competition of Skate America. The hotel had a beautiful view of a beach, as they were in Virginia. 

“Who this guy actually is, Yuuri!” Phichit reached over the bed; they were lying on and pushed Yuuri's shoulder slightly. “You’ve been talking to him for  _ months _ . You can ask!” 

Yuuri flushed red with embarrassment, “I don’t want to.” 

“Yuuri!” Phichit sounded exasperated. “Like it's ok to ask!” Sometime in the last month, Phichit had started asking more about Ice. He had been curious when Yuuri’s long-time twitter follower had suddenly messaged Yuuri. Still, he had helped Yuuri create an excellent thank you message for the first bit of advice. Phichit had left Yuuri alone after that. 

But now, Phichit was pushing for more information. Information Yuuri didn’t have. 

Because Yuuri hadn’t felt like he could ask, asking for Ice’s name was far too private. Ice hadn’t asked Yuuri for any private information. Yuuri was happy with having a new friend. 

“He’s never asked anything, so I’ve never asked,” Yuuri shrugged. 

“I’m just saying,” Phichit pouted. “You could know.” 

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t want to know, Phichit. It’s less stressful if I don’t know who Ice is. What if he was a rival skater? Or a coach?! I rather not know for sure.” 

Phichit frowned at him. “Or he may be Victor Nikiforov, for all you know.” 

Yuuri let that comment go. Because if he didn’t, he might think about what might happen if Ice  _ actually was  _ Victor. And the answer was nothing good.

Because while Yuuri was pretty oblivious to absolute everything, he was a disaster bisexual, and he knew it.

Initially, when the standings had been announced, Yuuri had thought that the only bit of luck he had with the results was the fact Phichit and he had been chosen for the same first competition of the season. Skate America this time, so neither of them had to deal with too much jetlag. Phichit had been scoping out places to eat and visit since the placements had been released. Yuuri found that, once again, he hadn’t been placed in any of the same events as Victor. 

Again. For the  _ fourth _ year in a  _ row _ .

It was almost a game at this point. Yuuri had to wonder if someone at the ISU was doing it on purpose. How was it, that after the last four years in seniors, the only time Yuuri and Victor had been in the same competitions was Worlds? 

And thinking that his friend, Ice could be someone like Victor- a skater he's dreamed of competing against for  _ years  _ and had been denied multiple times - that was overwhelming, and Yuuri could not handle that right now. 

Phichit sighed, bringing Yuuri’s attention back to him. “We’ve got practice in less than an hour. Are you going to do that change Puppers and Ice suggested about your entry to your Triple loop combo?" Phichit stood from the bed and got into an exasperated thinking pose, "Because if you do, then I don’t know how to beat you yet, and I’ll need this entire practice to figure that out.”

Yuuri smiled and laughed. Phichit’s programs weren’t too far from his own in performance scores, but with Ice_Love_Life help, Yuuri’s technical scores improved. “You’ll be fine, Phichit! You are more than ready to take the podium.” Yuuri got up off the bed and reached for the skate bag by the door. 

“Well, I think you’ll be above me now, but we need to get going,” Pichit said, slinging his bag over his shoulder with a grin. "I don't want to be late to your chance to impress a certain skater who will not be named." 

"Phichit!" Yuuri cried as they left the hotel room.

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

Oh, thank god. I got the live stream to work. #goYuuri! @KatsukiYuuri

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Skate America shouldn't be boring! Skate well this year.

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

#goYuuri @KatsukiYuuri

-

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

My Grand Prix events are the Cup of China and the NHK. We'll see how I do~!

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Bring it, Skate America! #Skateamercia20XX #olympicseason 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

The first competition of the season. I look forward to all of your support. #skateAmerica20XX

-

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life**

Good LUCK @KatsukiYuuri!

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

The Figure skating season starts now! Who's going to be ready come February for #stockholm20XX?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO. 
> 
> 2020 sucks and I'm super busy. my beta is super busy. I've been tested for COVID twice and I'm Tired (TM). have Chapter 5. of 11. I promise. 
> 
> come yell at me about Yuuri on ice/Check please/star trek/hockey/figure skating/history/naval history/the 1918 influenza epidemic/more unwritten plot outlines at Tumblr at carpe-history and twitter at Carpe_history.


	6. Leaps (Jumps) of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF TECHNICAL FIGURE SKATING TALK. sorry. that's a warning. 
> 
> enjoy. :D

**-**

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

So excited to see the Grand Prix events start! Skate Canada, here I come!

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Так рады видеть старт Гран При! Скейт Канада, вот и я!

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I will do my best at Skate America and the Cup of China.

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

スケートアメリカとカップオブチャイナで頑張ります。

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

let's see how far this season will let me go ;)

-

Direct message:

10OCT20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@Ice_Love_Life** Just keep your elbows tucked in on that jump, and you’ll be excellent for the rotations. 

**@KatsukiYuuri,** I will!

 **@Ice_Love_Life** I can’t wait to see your programs! Looking forward to what you have done. I still can’t believe you haven’t shown it to me in full yet. I don’t even know what music you are using!

 **@Ice_Love_Life** Want any commentary after I’ve seen them???

 **@KatsukiYuuri** …

 **@KatsukiYuuri** I do actually. Just not until the end of the competition. I don’t want to know what I did wrong until I get back to Detroit. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I understand. 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

ฉันตื่นเต้นมากที่จะประกาศธีมของฉันในปีนี้: ลมกรด มาตื่นเต้นในฤดูกาลนี้กันเถอะ!

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

I am so excited to announce my theme this year: whirlwinds. Let's get excited about this season! 

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Моя кошка лучше твоей, и нет, ты не можешь передумать.

(My cat is better than yours and no you can’t change my mind) 

-

Direct message:

10OCT20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@Ice_Love_Life** please do well and win. I NEED to see you before worlds. Before the Olympics. Before the new year. I don’t know how I lived without seeing you this long. I just hope the depression doesn’t stop me from finishing my choreography for you. 

_(send the message?)_

_(message deleted!)_

-

Direct message:

10OCT20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@Ice_Love_Life** I hope you keep the footwork you’ve been teasing in your last post with a minor change. You should enter with a twizzle instead of the back edge three turns. 

**-**

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Are you ready yet? Some of the most fun skating you'll see anywhere is happening this week! 

**-**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

OMG. I can't wait to see @KatsukiYuuri's program!

 **Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** Retweeted with a comment.

Wait,@Ice_Love_Life, you haven't seen it? Σ（・□・；）

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** Retweeted with a comment.

Nope. @KatsukiYuuri hasn't shown me the whole thing yet 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** Retweeted with a comment

No way! @KatsukiYuuri, that's mean! He’s helping! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** Retweeted with a comment.

Me - who's seen Yuuri's program to @Ice_Love_Life **-** who hasn't.

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _likes this!_

 **Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** Retweeted with a comment.

@Ice_Love_Life & @Phichit+Chu, I stand by my choice. (¬_¬)

 **Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** Retweeted with a comment.

Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ so mean! @KatsukiYuuri 

**-**

Direct message:

10OCT20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@KatsukiYuuri** Who are you really, Ice? Are you in Seniors with me? Are you a coach? Do you like me? Do you judge me for desperately wanting Victor’s approval? Would you really care? You are a friend, and I don’t have many of those… 

_(send the message?)_

_(message deleted!)_

-

Direct message:

10OCT20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@KatsukiYuuri** I’ll think about it. thank you. 

**-**

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

This is a big year. It will make or break a lot of skaters. Hope everyone can stand the pressure @v-nikiforov

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Less than five months. Sitting on the edge of our seats!

-

_St. Petersburg, Russia_

“Come on, come on, come on. Live stream, don't fail me now.” Victor chanted under his breath. It was nearly four in the morning, and Victor needed the live stream to work. He hadn’t experienced live stream problems for almost two years now, and he wasn’t going to deal with it now. 

He waited on the website page for a moment longer before the stream finally loaded. Victor nearly wept in relief. He didn’t want to miss Yuuri’s short program for the world. 

Victor had long gotten used to waking at odd times to watch Yuuri’s competitions live. He also long paid for every way to access all of the live streams for Figure Skating competitions around the world. 

For Skate America, Yuuri's first competition of the season, it was nearly four in the morning for Victor when Yuuri’s group took the ice in America at eight PM. Yuuri was part of the last group of skaters on the ice for the short program, a lucky random draw that when they had spoken about, Yuuri had been thrilled for. Evidently, Yuuri was more of a night owl then Victor was and preferred to skate last.

Skate America was on the east coast of America this year, and Victor was glad for it. If Yuuri had been skating on the west coast, Victor would be in the middle of his ice time, and it was too close to Skate Canada - Victor's first competition of the season - to miss any ice time.

“Makka! It’s up!” Victor said to Makkachin in victory, resting at his feet. Victor was usually up in about a half-hour anyway, so Makka didn’t seem to change by his presence. All she did was sit up and try to wedge herself between Victor and the computer. Victor let her rearranging as needed to make sure he could cuddle his big puppy and see the computer screen. "Oh, I can't wait!" 

Victor had missed the announcement of the judges and technical panel. Victor was glad, that was always tedious. 

Yuuri’s group was just starting their five minutes warm-up. Victor’s phone had been silent for the last twelve hours, as Victor expected. Yuuri wasn't the type to be online much before a competition. He said he got too nervous. 

As the warm-up started, Victor watched as Yuuri went through parts of his short program. Yuuri had refused to tell Victor what music he was skating to nor give him more than a few short clips of the footwork. Saying he didn't want the pressure. 

And Victor had to respect that choice even though he was _dying_ to know what Yuuri had planned. 

The audio was one that Victor could listen to with ease. The American live stream had announcers that were geared more to a knowledgeable audience than a layman one. 

_“The last group is up now. I can’t believe it’s already another Olympic year, Andy!”_ the female announcer said. 

Victor agreed. How has it been _four years_ already? It didn't seem so. Victor had no idea where the time had gone. How had it been nearly four years since he first saw Katsuki Yuuri skate? It was hard to believe that viewing one long program on the tiny TV in the warm room of his rink was enough to change Victor’s whole life. 

The male announcer was droll in his response, “ _Time flies when you are watching a sport like figure skating! Especially with this group! The first skater is the new kid on the block, JJ Leroy, is certainly a strong contender for Canada!”_

Victor tried to remember if he had seen this JJ before. He eyed the screen as the camera tailed after a young (so young!) boy with dark hair. " _He's won several domestic competitions and had a promising show at the Autumn Inventional in Canada this year,"_ the announcer said as the camera followed after the skater with dark hair. 

After a moment of watching and drawing up a blank Victor moved on, maybe this JJ would be more memorable later. 

“ _Well, he's also not alone!”_ The female announcer continued cheerfully, “ _There’s also a new skater on the senior level, Phichit Chanolout. Another fresh face that’s doing well! He's been working with Coach Celestino and came in fourth in junior worlds two years ago. I can’t wait to see him more! he's skating fourth in the group.”_

The male announcer agreed, “ _He’s going to be a challenge to beat in a year or two. This is his second season at Seniors, and he made it to worlds last year but didn't make too big of an impression. I’m looking forward to what he does!”_

Victor had to agree. Phichit was an excellent skater, always had been. Victor had been following him on social media for years, mostly for hints of Yuuri’s presence, but the videos Phichit posted of himself skating always had promise. 

Victor loved to be challenged. Even with his depression, he loved to be tested on the ice. Maybe he would be lucky, and this year he would have to fight for his first-place standings. 

_“And here is the American favorite! Tom Kan, a strong contender for medals in this competition. He’s recovering from an injury from last season but says he’s going to be fine.”_ The male announcer continued. Victor watched the man skate around the rink, not warming up any quad jumps for a moment before sighing. Kan wasn’t fully recovered; he may be a contender later in the season, but Victor didn’t think he would place above third place for this completion. 

Then the camera switched to Yuuri. 

And Victor had to bite his lips to keep from grinning stupidly at the screen. 

“ _Here is one of the favorites! Yuuri Katsuki from Japan,”_ the woman said as the camera panned over Yuuri’s part of the warm-up. He was going through his footwork nearly full out. "H _e was in the top ten last year at Worlds and had an excellent showing at Japan's nationals. Katsuki is known for his stunning footwork._ " 

Victor sighed; that footwork was still beautiful. Yuuri had a deadly combination of grace and skills. And by 'deadly,' Victor meant that Yuuri was going to kill him. The flick of the wrist that caught Victor’s attention nearly four years ago was still eye-catching. Victor had to only wonder over the sharpness of the edges and the depth in Yuuri’s knees. 

The look on Yuuri’s face was intense. 

“ _He’s the favorite for this competition, and there’s a lot of talk online about the Olympics in Stockholm this season. Many people hope he’s going to be the podium topper.”_ The male announcer said. 

“ _If he can beat Victor Nikiforov, that is. It will be an exciting competition to see them before the Olympics._ The woman scoffed as the camera stayed with Yuuri as he finished the footwork and went into a quick spin. " _Do you know that they haven’t skated against each other since Katsuki started in Seniors except during Worlds?”_

 _“Really?”_ the male announcer said. “ _That’s odd. They are always a delight to watch skate. A competition with both of them would be a fun time! I can’t wait for the Olympics!”_ the announcers both laugh. 

Somewhere in the back of Victor’s mind, he heard himself think, _‘I just want to skate against him.’_

And here was a competition where the announcers were directly comparing Yuuri to him. They both were _so_ close to competing together. They were so close to what Victor wanted. He wondered if Yuuri wanted something similar.

 _“Oh! The five-minute warm-up is complete."_ the male announcer said as the skaters started to make their way to the skater's entrance. " _First on the ice in the short program is going to be Phichit Chanolout. Phichit Chanolout is skating to an original composition from a friend of his.”_ The rest of the announcer’s chatter was for the layman to the skating world. Victor tuned it out with ease; he already knew it all. While this Livestream was for more practiced viewers, it still had to play to a new viewer's ears. 

_"Chanolout's known for skating to big programs with lots of artistry. Will that hold in this Olympic year?"_

“Makka! He’s going to skate, and I can’t wait to see it!” Victor told Makkachin where she rested on his chest. Makka was sure she was a lap dog despite her size. Victor loved her for it. Makka let out a small bark in agreement. 

Victor let the stupid smile out as he watched Phichit skate. Phichit had gotten better since the last time Victor watched a full program. 

" _His first jumping pass is coming up... Yes, that was a beautiful quad toe - the only quad in Chanolout's arsenal."_

Phichit's jumps were more massive than last time, and his spins were more complicated, in the third or fourth level every time. 

Victor knew Phichit wasn’t ready to be on the podium in every competition, but Phichit would be a challenge in the next few seasons. Victor realized that he was looking forward to skating against him. That was new. That was good. He hadn’t looked forward to skating against anyone other than Yuuri for _years._

_"Look at that spin, such a great transition. That was a solid program! Pity about the fall on the triple axel - double toe combo."_

Phichit’s final pose was one of celebration, and Victor knew the kid earned it. He just skated an excellent program except for the fall. Phichit had to be proud. 

Victor approved of Yuuri’s best friend and roommate. As the scores hit the screen, Victor was happy for Phichit. 

" _It looks like it will be a 78.89 for Mr. Chanolout, placing him in second for the moment."_

_"That's disappointing. The judges must have thought he underrotated a jump for that type of downgrade."_

_"Still a good score overall, and it may keep in the top five with four to go."_

A reliable performance placed him in the top five and would keep him in the standings for the Long Program tomorrow. Victor had seen teasers of the free on Phichit’s Instagram. It was going to be fun and fast-paced. Victor was looking forward to it. 

" _Up next is JJ Leroy. A promising young skater who has a chance to compete this year at the Olympics for Canada.”_

Victor tried to pay attention to Leroy. 

He failed. Hard. 

This kid was competent; he would be a danger next year, but Victor found him _so dull!_

There was none of the interest he had with Yuuri. Victor already could tell this kid was going to be one of the people on the circuit that Victor was just going to avoid like the plague. 

_"That quad had some height!"_

Leroy was technically competent, but his program was far too self-centered to surprise the audience. There was athleticism, yes, but no _art._ Victor sighed and moved on when the scores came out, 101.15, and Leroy was placed first, pushing Phichit to fourth. 

_"He is a powerhouse. And only 17! I can't wait to see what the rest of the year shall bring!"_

What a forgettable skater. 

Two skaters from America were holding the second and third place positions. Victor hoped that Yuuri would outscore them.

The camera lingered on Leroy in the Kiss and Cry for another moment, watching as Leroy and his coaches (people who looked a lot like his parents…) waved and were happy about Leroy’s placement. Then it switched to the person Victor wanted to see. 

_"Up next on the ice, looking graceful under pressure is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan."_

Yuuri had a look of complete concentration as he talked to Celestino. 

Victor didn’t mind the look. It was a good look on Yuuri. Victor blindly reached out for the nearly full notebook he kept on everything Yuuri’s skating. 

_"He's skating to the main theme from the movie, 'Brave.'"_

_"Katsuki said in an interview this year that his theme was acceptance. I am looking forward to seeing this!"_

Victor had to agree with the announcer - surprising music choice - but that may work with Yuuri's skating. Victor loved it; he was looking forward to this program even more. On the screen, Celestino said something that Yuuri just nodded in response to, then Yuuri pushed from the boards and skated to the center of the ice. 

Victor held his breath, his pen poised at the ready.

_"His second jumping pass will be a quad toe-triple toe-double loop. A rare jump combo. Will he land it?"_

He _loved_ watching Yuuri skate a program for the first time. He had no idea what was coming, and he loved being surprised. Yuuri could always surprise him. As Yuuri’s music began, Victor let his pen fly; he would make his notes without caring what he was saying. 

The music was not Yuuri’s standard type of music, that was the first thing he noticed. It was fast and hard, requiring large movements. 

_"He starts with some footwork, most of that is in the level four."_

_"Katsuki won't lose GOE on that!"_

Customarily, Yuuri’s music was softer and lighter, requiring a delicate balance between Yuuri’s artistic style and the movements needed for a proper jump. Yuuri managed to keep that balance beautifully most times he skated. But this time, for his short program, Yuuri’s movements were sharper than usual, but they still hold all of the grace that called Victor in the first place. 

Yuuri landed the first jumping pass of a quad loop-triple toe but didn’t make the triple-toe loop at the end of the jump sequence he was attempting to land. He landed flatfooted and fell. He just hadn’t been able to keep his balance in the check position. Victor and Yuuri had been working on the jump combo together, but Yuuri still didn't have it entirely consistent. 

_"So close! but he didn't have his feet under him for that last jump."_

_"I hope he got a full rotation in first!"_

_"The judges and the technical panel will have to review that one!"_

Victor winced as he watched Yuuri sprawl on the ice, but Yuuri was down for only a heartbeat. He was on his feet and staking to his next move like nothing had happened. Victor hated watching Yuuri fall, but he knew that he often did. That was part and parcel of being a figure skater. 

_"What Katsuki is known for is his footwork, but his spins are amazing. Three separate level three changes planned and one level four."_

Yuuri’s spins were still beautiful. Works of art and Victor loved them. 

The next jumping pass was the combination that Yuuri had been working on when Victor first sent his message. It wasn’t perfect. 

_"This is the big one, later in the program than most but still before the halfway mark."_

Yuuri had thought about changing the jump to a triple-triple-double combination for Skate America but ultimately chose to stay with the quad. Victor assumed it was because it was the start of the season and decided not to feel disappointed yet. Yuuri still had a lot of the season left to bring the program up to his very best. 

_"He landed it! Impressive! that will make up for the first jumping pass."_

_"Oh, definitely. GOE of +2 for sure."_

The Olympics were this year. Yuuri needed to be his best by Japanese nationals. 

Victor watched as the program continued, and he was smiling the whole way, though. 

_"And now the footwork."_

_"His musicality is gorgeous. how does he do it?!"_

It was clear that Yuuri had been listening to his advice on a few things. Nothing major, sometimes it was just the placement of his hand or leg. Others it was a change in where his feet were in a jumping pass. 

But what made Victor tear up was when Yuuri fell into his step sequence. 

_"The crowd is getting into the music, Katsuki is skilled at selling his performance to an audience."_

Because Yuuri looked radiant when he started the serpentine footwork, he had this soft smile Victor had seen in the practice videos; it was a look that was often hidden while Yuuri was competing. Each of the flourishes was damn near perfect. Yuuri was entirely in time. 

It was uniquely Yuuri, and Victor loved it. He entered into the footwork with a twizzle instead of a three turn. It worked so much better and smoother than before. 

_"As always: breathtaking."_

Victor was glad that Yuuri took his advice. 

_"He's putting pressure on the other skaters now."_

Victor smiled sappily at the screen, Makka warm on his lap, his notebook forgotten for the moment when he saw it. At the end of the footwork was a little flourish that Victor _recognized_ because he did it too. It was just a flush that Victor had added in his youth to create a better visual. 

Yuuri did it. He added, and it _worked so much better than it did with Victor_. 

_"What a showman."_

That made Victor cry in earnest. He _knew_ Yuuri was a fan but to take such a little gesture of Victor’s and create something so much _better…_ Victor was stunned, both happy and excited. 

This program was amazing and beautiful, and Victor knew he would see it live at the Olympics this year. Victor didn’t get his tears under control until Yuuri hit his final pose and didn’t stop sniffling until the judges gave Yuuri his score. 

_"A 98.23! Amazing! that was one hell of a performance."_

It was significant enough to be in second behind, that new kid, Leroy. As much as Victor wished he could argue any different, the judging had been fair. 

It didn’t matter. Victor was sure that the free program was where it counts. He grinned down at the screen and wiped his eyes. “This is our year, Yuuri, I know it,” he said to the figure on the screen before it cut to the next skater. 

_"If Katsuki skates this well for the rest of the season, he will have no problems making the Japanese Olympic team this year."_

**-**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Have you heard this lovely bit of music? (link to a YouTube link) This is my long program! Composer @Kettyabe!

 **Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** _likes_

 **Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

 **Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _likes_

 **Ketty @Kettyabe** _likes_

_-_

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

@Kettyabe also made my short program music this year. It's amazing!

 **Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** _likes_

 **Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

 **Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _likes_

 **Ketty @Kettyabe** _likes_

**_-_ **

**Ketty @Kettyabe**

have a bit of what I’m working on inspired by a friend! (link to a SoundCloud page) 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _likes_

 **Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri retweeted with the comment:**

This is astounding! @Kettyabe

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu retweeted with the comment:**

@Kettyabe it's the best! 

**Ketty @Kettyabe retweeted with the comment:**

@KatsukiYuuri, it should sound amazing. You inspired it! 

**_-_ **

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

Thank you to all who supported me at Skate America! I am proud to give you a bronze medal! 

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

スケートアメリカで私をサポートしてくれてくれてありがとう！ 私はあなたにブロンズメダルを与えることを誇りに思います！

 **Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

_-_

Victor spent the next few days hours thinking about that footwork. Yuuri’s grace. Yuuri’s whole program. 

Could Victor really be blamed that when Yuri Plisetsky said something about the one fallen quad Yuuri Katsuki, he responded with an extremely detailed breakdown of the whole program? 

And honestly, how was it his fault that he and Yuri Plisetsky got into a _minor_ argument during the freestyle about how Yuuri Katsuki could have improved his score?

Victor didn’t think so. 

Yakov wasn’t in agreement. 

Victor though suicide laps where a bit much for punishment. 

_-_

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

If I sleep now, will I get to avoid my finals? 

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life** _likes_

**-**

**Puppers and Ice** **@Ice_Love_Life**

I don't want to miss this chance, so I will do my best. But God, my best is tiring as hell. 

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri** _likes_

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Look at my cat. She is the best cat. (link to photo) 

_-_

Direct message

_Click to Load previous messages_

7Dec20XX

 **@Ice_Love_Life** I’m so disappointed you aren’t going to the Grand Prix! 

**@KatsukiYuuri** I’m not. I’m thrilled with my scores. I was less than three points to making it. Next year I’ll be there. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** that’s the spirit! I believe in you! But still, you did so well!

 **@KatsukiYuuri** I'm ok with this. It leaves me more time to prepare for nationals. 

**@ice_love_life** going for the Olympics? Japan has two spots. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** … I just want to think about Nationals right now. I don’t know if Japan would send me to the Olympics. Both Takahashi-senpai and Oda-san are good this year. 

**@ice_love_life** well yes. But you are Katsuki Yuuri. You were *this* close to making it to the GPF this year. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** I don’t know. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Anyway want to see a dog I passed on my run around campus this morning? It’s a poodle/golden retriever mix!

 **@ice_love_life** Omg! Yes! I saw the most magnificent puppy yesterday! 

-

If Victor liked a piece of music from the same person who composed Phichit’s free program’s soundtrack and started to think about the near-complete program he was creating for Yuuri, then well…

That’s his own business. 

Having music helped with the connecting parts and the footwork anyway. Victor is almost done with it. Victor just needs a little bit more. 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Finals. >:(

-

Direct message

_Click to Load previous messages_

18Dec20XX

 **@ice_love_life** you’re in college to study what?

 **@KatsukiYuuri** well the Americans say: I’m a restaurant/hotel management major with a minor in business marketing. But I may have enough dance credits by the time I graduate to have another major. 

**@ice_love_life** and why are you doing that? I can understand dance by why the other classes?

 **@KatsukiYuuri** my family owns an onsen and small hotel/restaurant. While it will go to my older sister eventually, this way, I can be helpful. I own them for supporting me for so long. 

**@ice_love_life** and you skate and dance and have time to do other things? How? I barely have time alone just to think, let alone do all that. 

-

Direct message

_Click to Load previous messages_

20Dec20XX

 **@ice_love_life** Depression sucks. I have zero desire to do anything but sleep today. I don’t even want to sk-

 **@ice_love_life** … do anything that generally makes me happy. How about you?

 **@KatsukiYuuri** Anxiety sucks. I’ve done about forty different sets of figures, and it hasn't helped. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** it is ok if you don’t want to share. 

**@ice_love_life** thank you. I… just can’t right now. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** I know the feeling. 

_-_

_Late December – japan_

Yuuri stepped on to the clear ice with a sigh. There was no one on the ice. He was going to be able to think and relax rather than pretend to sleep at the nearby hotel. The skaters from National have 24/7 access to the practice rink for the next week until nationals starts. While many skaters weren't taking advantage of that access, Yuuri - now at two am-, was. 

Nationals were in a week, and Yuuri may or may not be freaking out. For some reason, most of Japan’s media thinks that _Yuuri_ was going to represent Japan at the Olympics in two months. 

He had heard the same questions over and over again since landing in Japan. 

_Are you looking forward to the Olympics?_

_Will you stay in the Olympic village?_

_Will you participate in the opening ceremonies?_

_Japan’s choice is between you, Oda and Takahashi; who do you think will be chosen to skate with you?_

_Will you be participating in the team event?_

_Are you planning on changing your difficulty for the Olympics?_

_How does Japan’s ace feel about his upcoming programs in nationals?_

For some (apparently according to Phichit) _unfathomable_ reason, Yuuri still was completely confused by his title. _Japan’s ace._ Why would they name him that? And why is the one question about Nationals one that is _always_ framed with that infernal nickname? 

_How is_ _Japan’s ace_ _going to skate during the Nationals?_

Yuuri didn't know how to answer that. At all. 

What Yuuri was thinking of doing to his programs was something dumb, and Yuuri was sure that no one would understand as Ice would. 

Phichit, if he knew about it, would just place this bout of idiocy as one of Yuuri’s desperate attempts to be more like Victor. Maybe a move to catch his attention and start something. A particular _something_ that Yuuri wasn’t going to think about, or he would have to admit that he may or may not have more than just admiration for a skater he’s never met. A skater he may have idolized since he was small. 

If he knew about it, Celestino would think that Yuuri was worried about Nationals and the Olympics. And well, while that was true, Yuuri was anxious about Nationals and the Olympics, but that wasn’t the whole reason. Yuuri’s base scores didn’t need the point boost. He required a self-confidence boost. 

And this jump wasn’t that. 

Well. Maybe? Neither his coach nor his friend would be …wrong. Yuuri had to admit that much to himself but this… this was _more_ than just _that._

Yuuri opened up his camera app on his phone after his third lap around the rink. Yuuri didn’t know if he was going to do this stupid idea while skating in Nationals, but he needed someone to see it and give him honest feedback without judgment if he was. 

Celestino wasn’t going to land in Japan for another two days. Phichit was in class. 

And Yuuri needed some honest advice on this now. 

Ice always told Yuuri how his skating was, even if it was shit. 

Yuuri set up the phone and aimed it to the center of the ice, getting most of the rink in the frame. Then he hit the record button on the screen. He skated back a foot or so and waived at the phone awkwardly. 

“Hi, Ice. Ummm, sorry, but I really need some advice on how to land this jump. It’s not one I’ve talked about before, but I… think I need it?" Yuuri took a deep breath in, slowly like the articles always said to do, and then released it, "Anyway, here I go.” 

Yuuri skated off and didn’t let himself think about how damn awkward he was in the video. All Yuuri had ever sent Ice_love_life was a few training videos that Phichit took. And Phichit was skilled with any camera he got in his hands. 

Yuuri didn’t think much about videos of his skating; he had seen a million of them. Phichit was behind the camera on most videos on his twitter, but Yuuri learned how to frame a video on his own over the years. The camera angle wasn't exceptional, but Yuuri felt it would work. Because what Yuuri was trying was new. This was a jump he had never attempted to get on camera before. 

Yuuri picked up speed and fell into his cross overs without thinking. He needed the momentum to land this. 

He turned forward and prepped for the jump. Yuuri had to make sure when he used his toe pick to launch into the jump, he was near enough to the camera, so the details were to be seen. While he liked his phone, it wasn’t a competition camera quality. 

The quad flip was a toe jump, and while Yuuri had attempted this jump before, he’s never actually landed it. 

Yuuri didn’t land this attempt either. 

He was close but fell while trying to hold the landing. He just had too much momentum, his feet went out from under him, and Yuuri was then sprawled across the ice. Yuuri had no idea how to stop it, and he was so frustrated. 

Yuuri picked himself off the ice and skated to the boards where his phone was leaning against the safety glass window. 

Since leaving Hatsetsu, Yuuri didn't let himself sneak into rinks at late hours but felt like he needed it this week to skate and do figures before Nationals. Yuuri was happy that there was no one other than his phone around to see him eat that much ice. 

Yuuri reached for the phone, picking it up off the boards. “So yeah. I'm trying to land the quad flip, and I may or may _not_ have told my coach this.” 

He took off from the boards with his phone in his hand. “See if I make this choice and try to land this in competition, then the whole world will know I’m gunning for Victor. If I don’t, but I still let my coach know, I will still be gunning for Victor.” Yuuri frowned at the recording. He hadn’t said this before, but he thought he might need to. "Which I am not sure I want to do right now - or at least until I have this jump mostly consistent, you know?" 

“I just want him to notice me and skate on the same Ice. How else can I do that but skate on his level?” he muttered under his breath. Yuuri was rather sure the camera didn’t pick it up. 

Then he shook his head and smiled down at the camera. “Well, Ice, that’s my disastrous attempt at a quad flip. How was it? Terrible? Yeah, I know. But I figure you are either a fellow skater or a coach, and I need help. I have no idea what I’m going to do with this, but here I am, attempting it anyway.” 

He waved at the camera in a way that Phichit had taught him. “I gotta go. I need to do some thinking and figures help with that.”

Yuuri closed the app and opened twitter. He loaded the video into the messenger and sent it. 

Then he pocketed his phone and started the most complicated figures he could think of. He required the work. 

He needed not to _think_. 

-

_Direct message_

_19DEC20XX_

**@KatsukiYuuri sent a video!**

**@KatsukiYuuri** I know it’s a bit presumptuous to send this, but I think I need to do it. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** please tell me what you think!

-

Victor was just finishing up his last practice skate before the Russian Nationals when he got the video. His short program was the next day. Nationals were, for once, a week before Japanese Nationals, so Victor wouldn’t be trying to hide the fact, he was sleep-deprived during a short program skate. Again. 

He had just stepped off the practice ice without Yakov when he heard his phone buzz with his twitter account’s tone. Victor glanced around to make sure that he was alone as he could get. 

While Yakov was across the rink working off the ice with an on-ice Mila, a scowling (off-ice, just observing) Yuri right next to him, Victor was still in plain view of the press that lined one end of the rink. 

Press that was, at that very moment, taking a billion pictures of the other Olympic hopefuls. Victor wasn’t hopeful. Victor knew as long as he was on the podium, he would be in the Olympics. That wasn’t even a question. Victor had won far too much and now too often for the Russian skating federation to _think_ about _not_ choosing him for the Olympics. Especially after the doping scandals of the last few games. 

Victor wondered if he just Intentionally failed off the podium. Would they just send him to the Olympics anyway? He didn’t like the answer he knew he was going to get. No one in nationals could compete against him. 

It's lonely being on top. 

Victor wasn’t sure that he would get challenged this year. While he respected Chris for all he was, Victor knew he could beat the man in any competition without thinking. And while he loved Yuuri, Victor was pretty sure that Yuuri just wasn’t ready to beat him. 

_Wait._

Victor went over his mental monologue as he pulled on his skate guards. He loved Yuuri’s skating. That’s what Victor meant. If Yuuri got a couch that understood his skating, then maybe he could be. 

A second ding from his phone reminded him that he needed to get off the ice. He needed to get through that press gauntlet. He needed to check Twitter. His official account was still muted and would remain so for the rest of Victor’s life, but his special account, the one he used to talk to Yuuri, wasn’t. But he wasn’t in a place to check his phone. 

Victor stepped away from the boards, and before he had even made it three steps, he was accosted by reporters. 

“ _Victor! What do you think of Dimitri Alistair’s performance at the Cup of China?”_ came one question, a new reporter, clearly trying to start something between Victor and a young, strong – but not strong enough to out skate Victor – skater on the senior level. Victor ignored the reporter with ease. 

“ _Victor! Are you going to change the difficulty for the Olympics?”_ came another reporter’s question. At least Victor was looking forward to answering that question. Victor told the truth; he was. Yuuri was going to be there and damnit. Victor wanted to impress the guy he had a skating (or more) crush on!

 _”Victor, what about the rumors of an injury?”_ Not correct for the fifth year in a row. Truthful answer.

 _“Victor, what do you think of your chances this year?_ Unbelievable, but that’s depressing. Lie through his teeth.

“ _Victor! What do you think of the faculties here at nationals?”_ they were at one of the best rinks in Russia. That’s what Victor thought about the venue. Tell the truth.

A million questions were coming from a million different directions. 

Victor smiled his press smile and let the words of the press wash over him. His answers were the best cover he had. No one expects the skater with all the golds to be hiding some sadness over getting those golds. So, he smiled and grinned and gave the press the answers they wanted and hoped it would be over soon.

The last question he had been asked was from a sports reporter, a young one, clearly trying a new angle. She has been asking about his opinions on international skaters at various Events for months. 

He had been asked about Chris, Cao Bin from China, one new guy from Canada, (LL or something?), a few skaters from around Europe, and that Australian guy. Victor braced himself for a question on his fellow skaters in Nationals or about that one America or even Takahashi from Japan. But this time, her question was a big one. 

“Victor! What do you think of Yuuri Katsuki’s chances of making the Japanese national team for the Olympics, and what do you think his chances of medaling are if he does?” she asked, holding a recorder up. It was the same format of questions she had used every time. 

But. But. _But_ . It was _Yuuri_. 

Tell the truth?

And for an instant, Victor almost gave a real answer. 

For a moment, Victor almost said:

_“Yuuri has an excellent chance of making Team Japan. He also has an excellent chance of winning the whole damn games if he skates perfectly._

_He has the drive, the ability, the musicality, and while his jumps aren’t the best, he’s the whole package on everything else. If Yuuri skates his best two days in a row, I will lose the Olympic gold by a landslide._

_And I would be happy about that because then I get to see Yuuri smile in person and it would be fantastic, and maybe I could tell him, finally, that I’m his friend on twitter and love his edge work, I mean have you seen it? It’s incredible; he’s impressive. And his programs this year are so strong!_

_I can’t wait to FINALLY see him in person and as a challenge on the ice. I know he is going to be a fantastic competitor. I can’t wait to skate against him. I’m betting we’ll be in the same group for the Long Program, and we’ll be one right after the other. And I am okay losing to him because he skates so damn beautifully._

_I need to show him something, and while it’s not finished, it’s SO close. I just need to choose one more jump, and it's done. And that can be his routine next year for the long program. He would skate it so well. To sum up: yes, I think Yuuri will be chosen to skate on Team Japan. I think he has a high chance of medaling if he does.”_

Lie? 

Nothing in Victor could lie about Yuuri!

No. 

Instead, he answers: “Katsuki has the skills needed to make Team Japan. I am looking forward to competing with him there. I believe he will have an excellent chance of making the podium if he skates his best, as I think of all skaters.” Victor took a breath and couldn’t help himself from finishing. “His choreography this year is inspired, and I look forward to seeing him skate it in person.” 

His press face was only so good, and he hoped the look of complete excitement he held was hard to read, nonetheless. 

The reporter smiled and lowered her recorder. Victor internally sighed but kept his bright look. She got what she wanted, at least. Victor wondered what her angle was. All he had ever said about the competitors she asked about were good things, so Victor and Yakov (who knew about the reporter) weren’t concerned. 

His phone buzzed again, and Victor fought the urge just to check it. “I do need to get going,” he said instead. “I have to cool down after practice.” 

And thankfully, that made the reporters leave. It also left Victor a short walk to the locker room where his gear was stored. 

He slowed down only enough to make sure he was alone in the room before taking a risk and not reaching for his headphones before opening up twitter and seeing his messages. 

It was a video. From the still, it was taken at a rink. 

He hit play. 

Yuuri’s tinny voice came out of his phone. _“Hi, Ice. Ummm, sorry, but I really need some advice on how to land this jump. It’s not one I’ve talked about before, but I… think I need it? Anyway, here I go.”_ Yuuri had started near the camera but had skated out about a foot away. But now he took off across the ice, and Victor watched, _entranced,_ as Yuuri put on speed. 

He gasped, hand flying to his mouth, and nearly dropped his phone when he recognized the jump’s entrance. 

It was a flip. It was a _QUAD FLIP._

Yuuri didn’t land the jump, but it was still an attempt at a quad flip. 

It was Victor’s jump. It was _Victor’s signature jump._

_And Yuuri was attempting it!!!_

Victor’s brain may have broken a little. He didn’t mind. Yuuri was showing Victor his quad flip.

Yuuri skated back to where the phone had been propped up against the boards on the rink. There wasn’t any camera movement like if Phichit had taken the video, and Yuuri appeared to be alone on the ice. 

_“So yeah. I'm trying to land the quad flip, and I may or may not have told my coach this.”_ Victor had to agree. There was no way he was working with a coach if he was landing like that. Yuuri had fallen with complete sprawl. But Victor’s brain hadn’t come back online enough to tell him more than that. 

The Yuuri in the video was smiling at the camera shyly. And Victor felt his heartache for something he didn’t understand. _“See if I make this choice and try to land this jump in competition, then the whole world will know I’m gunning for Victor. If I don’t and I let my coach know, then I will still be gunning for Victor,”_ Victor had to agree. No matter how Yuuri wanted to work this, if he told anyone but Victor on his private Twitter account, Ice_love_life, then it was Yuuri declaring that he was going after Victor. 

And while Yuuri didn’t know this yet, he had just told _Victor_ he was gunning for _VICTOR._

Yuuri took a deep breath and continued in a much quieter voice, almost to himself _. “I just want him to notice me and skate on the same ice. How else can I do that but skate on his level?”_

And Victor felt his world turn upside down. Does Yuuri want to skate on the same ice as him? He wants more than just to ’best Victor Nikiforov.’ Does he want to meet Victor at the same level? 

Yuuri may care About Victor the same way Victor cares about him? 

Well kind of. Victor didn’t think that Yuuri’s heart ached while watching Victor skate the same way Victor’s did when he watched Yuuri skate. 

But Victor Needed to let Yuuri know that he wanted to skate on the same ice too. God, wasn’t that the very thing that Victor had been looking forward to for years? 

Yuuri was continuing to speak over the video. 

_“Well, Ice, that’s my attempt at a quad flip. How was it?”_ Yuuri gave a little self-deprecating laugh, _“Terrible? Yeah, I know. But I figure you are either a skater or a coach, and I need help.”_ Victor felt some alarm hit at Yuuri’s declaration that he was either a coach or a skater. Not a fan. While Victor was sort of both a competitive skater for sure and some kind of a coach because of what he was doing with Junior Yuri and Mila but he pushed the whole train of thought away. He would be fine. Yuuri had no idea. But he was also right. Yuuri did need help landing that Jump. 

_“I have no idea what I’m going to do with this, but here I am, attempting it anyway,”_ Yuuri said with a half swizzle forward, reaching for the camera. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor mutters to himself. “Always so brave even when you don’t think so.” 

_“I gotta go. I need to do some thinking and figures help with that.”_ Yuuri on the screen of his phone.

Victor nodded to himself. He had some notes to take before he could give a proper response. But until then, he had one thing to say to Yuuri. 

-

_Direct message_

_19DEC20XX_

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I think he wants to skate on the same ice as you too. How could he not?

-

“So, do you have any idea who the moron of a Champion is looking love stuck at, actually is?” Yuri snarled from the doorway as Victor was watching something on his phone, and Yakov had to agree. Victor looked love-struck. 

Yakov sighed. He knew alright, but Victor had so little privacy. And that was a smile Yakov would always protect. “I have a clue, but you’re not getting a name from me. Get him changed. Tell him the notebook is in his skate bag. Get him to the lobby. I’ve got to get Mila. They both need to sleep.” 

“Huh? Why am I doing this?” Yuri growled, looking put upon. 

Yakov just looked at him until Yuri gave a tremulous put-upon sigh. 

“Fine.” He said, sticking out through the doorway. before he entered, though, he paused and looked up at Yakov, “What’s the notebook for?” Yuri asked. 

“If he gives you an answer, that would be a first,” Yakov said as he turned around and walked away. A love-struck Victor worked hard, skated with happiness that had been lacking in his movements in the past few years. A love-struck Victor was creating a stunning program, pulled at the heartstrings, and, if appropriately skated, was record-breaking. If Yakov was right, then that program was for one Katsuki Yuuri. 

Yuri growled. “Fine. Keep your secrets. At least I get to watch Katsuki next week. That’s the only thing that’s worth this right now. When I reach juniors in two years, I’ll smoke them all!” 

Yakov had to keep himself from smiling. Victor and Yuri had the same thought. They were just looking forward to watching Katsuki skate. 

Yakov wondered if Victor realized just how much in love he was with Katsuki Yuuri. 

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Nationals for several counties start this week! Are you ready? #roadtogold #twoMONTHS #Olympics #20XXStockholm

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO. i think this is shorter than the other chapters. I'm not sure anymore. i don't really care. as a i said at the start: LOTS of figure skating talk in this one. sorry. its a love letter of sorts. 
> 
> so these past few weeks have been shit and I don't want to hold on to this chapter anymore. it's unbetaed. B0kunoanime, sorry? :( I had to post or this chapter would drive me crazy after the last few months. 
> 
> As always, this fic is actually complete and just being reviewed and edited. I really do love this fic. so much. 
> 
> let me know if there are any terrible typos. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as Carpe_History. I have good funny content or rants about my day. I fell in love with hockey recently. I'm writing a Check please fic. or four. I don't know anymore either.


	7. Of Nationals, Music, and Things That Needed to Happen A Long Time Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I've been writing rather than doing anything else productive. Editing all the missed chances is part of that. :D

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Russian Nationals just finished the Men’s Short Programs! 1@v-Nikiforov 2-@Alistar 3-@therealPopovich ( _link to full results)_

_-_

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Japan’s nationals for men’s about to start! Massive favorite #TakashiD skates in the third group while #Japans-ace @KatsukiYuuri skates in the final group. Live stream here: ( _link to live stream)_

_-_

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

Go Yuuri! I know you can do it!

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

_-_

Direct message 

_Click to Load previous messages_

22DEC20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** I know you’ve got this, Yuuri. Just skate like we spoke about last week, and then you’ll be fine. You will skate on the same ice. 

-

**@KatsukiYuuri** this is Phichit! Yuuri isn’t allowed his phone, but he says thank you. Also, I want to know what you were talking about last week - he's a lot calmer now, but Yuuri has banned me from asking. Or scrolling up. So, if you want to tell me, oh Ice-Twitter-Stalker, who knows that I am a connection they should listen to, that's on you. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** as much as I like you Phichit, Yuuri said no... so No. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** but I CAN send you this clip of a puppy I saw online whose best friend is a hamster? 

**@Ice_Love_Life sent a link!**

**@KatsukiYuuri** ... You're good...

**@KatsukiYuuri** … you are forgiven. 

-

_Two hours until the final group for Japan Nationals Men’s Short Program._

If Yuuri ever said that his anxiety didn’t show up in every aspect of his life, then he would be lying. He walked the length of the locker room and turned back around. 

At least this time, Celestino brought Phichit with him to Japan. Phichit’s nationals were just after Yuuri’s, so they were both sticking by their coach for the time being. 

“Yuuri, if you pace the floor one more time, I will throw your skates at you and then drag you to the nearest open rink that is NOT the practice rink so you can do figures. And knowing your luck, it’s an open-air rink that is in a super crowded mall.” Phichit snapped. 

Yuuri eyed Phichit to determine his seriousness. 

Phichit stared back with equal fervor from his place on a bench near Yuuri's gear. One hand was on Yuuri's phone, the other was fiddling with Phichit's backstage pass. Yuuri didn’t doubt the seriousness of his roommate’s threat. This, he thought, was why Celestino brought Phichit. He could pull Yuuri out of the worst of the anxiety attacks he had before a competition. Knowing Yuuri's luck, he would be surrounded by figure skating fans who would want to see the programs he didn’t want to skate in the first place. 

“And besides, your Puppers and Ice sent you good luck and won’t tell me a thing about what you were talking about last week. Do you want to talk to him?” Phichit said, smiling in victory as Yuuri broke eye contact first. 

Phichit held out Yuuri’s phone and waved it a little. 

Yuuri still shook his head. “No, thank you. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now. I’m too nervous!” he took a deep breath and adjusted his costume for the fifth time since he put it on half an hour ago. “But I will remember. And good for Ice! I'm glad he won’t tell you a thing!” 

“Yuuri, you look fine. I'm sure that Puppers and Ice thinks the same.” Phichit said. “Want me to prove it?” he held the phone up again. This time with the camera app already open. Phichit was making his ‘I wanna take a picture’ face.

Yuuri sighed. When Phichit made that face, there was little to change his mind. It was always easier to let him work then talk him out of it. 

“Fiiiiine,” Yuuri dragged the word out in a put-upon tone. “But don’t post it, please? Just Ice.” 

Phichit nodded. “One of these days, you are going to tell me how you are dealing with having two crushes at once.” 

Yuuri felt his face turn bright red. Just in time for Phichit to take his picture. “I do not have two crushes! I just like talking to him! And I’ve told you before I don’t have a _crush on Victor!”_ he hissed.

Phichit was cackling as he sent the photo. “Did I say, Victor? That's a sure sign that you do!” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri sighed. 

“I mean, after that interview, I can’t blame you,” Phhichit smirked. 

Yuuri turned red. An interview dropped the night before, where Victor was talking about various competitors. Yuuri was one of them. 

Phichit managed to record Yuuri’s reaction to the video and post it to Instagram. Thankfully, Yuuri hadn’t said anything articulate about _what_ video he was watching. Not so thankfully, the sound Yuuri had made at Victor’s comments had matched Phichit’s hamster wheel at its squeakiest. 

That thirty-second long videos had over a million likes in the past twelve hours.

“Phichit!!” Yuuri tried again. It still didn’t work. He was glad they spoke English. Not many of his fellow Japanese competitors, most of whom were definitely trying to listen in, could understand the pace they were talking about. English was familiar, but not _that_ common. 

“Well, you do have a crush, and I will get you to admit to it sometime,” Phichit said, putting the phone away. “You wanna go over the footwork one more time?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “If I go over my program’s footwork one more time, I will scream. Play that piece from Ketty. I work on _that_ footwork. Think of something else for a while.” 

Phichit smiled and nodded. He pulled his phone out and started the piano music that Yuuri had somehow inspired. 

Yuuri allowed his brain to stop thinking. He just let his feet move, imagining himself on the ice, feeling the way he would move if he was actually skating. He knew that his other competitors were watching him. Some of the skaters tried to figure out if what he was working on was a part of his program, while others watched because they were always watching - for some reason. 

Yuuri tuned them out. He fell into the mindset he used when he was doing figures. He would work on his footwork and not think about his short program. At all. 

Instead, he would think of Victor and... of Ice. Yuuri didn’t _know_ he had a crush on Ice. He liked talking to the guy, but really what he felt was very little like what Yuuri felt for Victor. Not that he would admit to feeling _anything_ for Victor to Phichit. Or Yuko. Or Nishigori. Or his sister. Or his mother. Or Minako.

What he liked most about talking to Ice was the easy way their conversations flowed. Yuuri rarely felt like he was being pressured. It was like talking to Phichit. But with better advice. Because Ice was obviously an excellent coach or a skater who really understood how to teach. There was no way that Ice could be just a Fan. He was simply too technical when he was talking to Yuuri. Even a fan with a lot of knowledge wouldn't sound like Ice did. 

But Yuuri didn’t let himself wonder who was on the other side of the screen. Yuuri thought he understood why Ice never told Yuuri his name. Yuuri wouldn’t reveal his name either if he could. Hiding behind a screen name is much safer than yelling to the world who he was. If Yuuri tried to figure out _who_ Ice was, then Yuuri would have to deal with the search’s anxiety and then deal with losing a friend. (Because there was no way that Yuuri could find out the name of a person who hid behind a username for _four years_ and not lose that friend) And Yuuri didn’t want that. 

So Yuuri didn’t think about who Ice was. 

Every time he did, Yuuri thought of Victor instead. Because he did have a crush. Victor was beautiful. Both on and off the ice. 

Victor’s public Instagram and Twitter were filled with his off-ice activities. Working out, dancing, playing with Makkachin. Yuuri liked every one of them. But there was a part of Yuuri that wanted to find out more. He wanted to see Victor behind the posed pictures and practiced smiles. Yuuri has been skating for long enough to see when Victor’s smiles were forced or faked. Most of his press photos or videos weren’t the picture of an actually happy Victor. 

That was saved for the few videos of Victor looking at his phone. That’s when his real smile came out bright, guileless, and happy. Yuuri could swear that he could see Victor’s heart when he smiled for real; that smile always made Yuuri happy. He felt the same rush as he had the first time he had seen Victor skate. But that never happened when Victor was the star of whatever he was being shown in. His real smiles were caught in the background of other’s photos or videos. 

_Except_ … the only other time Yuuri could see that same change, if not the same smile, was when Victor skated recently. For the last several years, Yuuri had been aware of Victor’s skating lack of passion. Victor was still the best there was, but there was less _love_ in the way he moved on the ice. Less of the _thing_ that had pulled at Yuuri’s attention the first time he saw Victor skate. It was still there but _somehow_ ... muted. Or _depressed_. 

However, Victor’s skating had changed this year. It was more hopeful. Something that had been missing for the past few years in Victor’s smile was back in force. It was like the background videos of Victor were starting to find themselves on the ice. 

And Yuuri _loved_ it. 

He would admit that freely. 

Victor’s short program this season was beautiful. It had the spark of passion Yuuri had missed in Victor’s skating. It was already being seen as one of Victor’s greatest. It was a gold medal-worthy program. It was an Olympic gold medal-worthy program. 

Yuuri couldn’t wait to see it in person. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ skate on the same ice as Victor. 

If Yuuri skated well in Nationals. If he was picked to go to the Olympic team and not Four Continents or just Worlds. If... If... _If..._

He vaguely heard Celestino come into the locker room. He started to pay more attention to what was going on outside of the footwork he was giving over. 

Which was probably a good thing if Yuuri was going to start panicking over if he was going to skate well or not. 

“Yuuri. Your warm-up is almost time. Go start your final stretches.” Celestino said, smiling at him. 

Phichit grinned up at him from where he had been clearly recording something, probably Yuuri lost in his own mind. “What is it that Ohio-Chad says all the time?” he mused, “Oh! ‘Go get ‘em!’ You’ve got this Yuuri. I’ll see you in the stands afterward.” 

Yuuri nodded. He could do this. Hopefully. Whatever. He would skate like he was skating alone in Hatsetsu.

Alone. In. Hatsetsu. 

He could do this. 

-

**@Phichit+Chu** Messaged **@Ice_Love_Life**!

DIRECT MESSAGE:

21Dec20XX

**@Phichit+Chu** Out of curiosity, how long have you been following me?

**@Ice_Love_Life** since I knew you posted things about Yuuri. So, what three and a half years. Why?

**@Phichit+Chu** Humm... 

**@Ice_Love_Life**...

**@Phichit+Chu** (¬_¬)

**@Ice_Love_Life** … (・・?)

**@Phichit+Chu** ...want a video of Yuuri doing a walk-through of some footwork? You have to promise to tell him that the footwork will be impressive. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** maybe.

**@Ice_Love_Life** It might be relevant to my interests. 

**@Phichit+Chu** here you go! 

**@Phichit+Chu** sent a video

**@Phichit+Chu** now tell him that that footwork is going to be exceptional in an exhibition program, please? 

**@ Ice_Love_Life** …

**@Ice_Love_Life** yes, it will be. 

-

**ISU @ ISU**

Big day for Figure skating fans! Both Russian men and Japanese men skate in their own Nationals today! Check out the results! _Link to results!_

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

[Instagram post] (picture of Yuri at the Sochi Olympic arena, waiting with Victor and Georgi to get checked in. he’s glowering at the camera while Victor in the background is looking at his phone, smiling, and Georgi, off to the side, is waving at someone off-screen.)

Я должен присматривать за этими двумя, пока мой тренер регистрирует их. Они могут и будут удивляться. Я не могу ждать, чтобы победить их! 

I have to babysit these two while my coach is getting them registered. They can and will wander off. I can’t wait to beat them and show them who’s boss! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

GO @KatsukiYuuri! You’ve got this! (Gif of Yuuri’s footwork for the season.) 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

С нетерпением жду всех соревнований, происходящих сегодня. Я не могу ждать, чтобы кататься с лучшими! 

(Looking forward to all the competitions happening today. I can’t wait to skate with the best!)

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Countdown to opening ceremonies: 40 days! 

-

"I swear to god, Vitya, stay AWAY from Alistar," Yakov muttered as he walked away toward the check-in tables. 

Victor nodded, eyeing Aleix's skater. "I will," he had no desire to repeat the after nationals incident last year. He returned his gaze to his phone, frowning at it as the link he was trying to follow failed. 

Georgi stood by, and categorically did not comment on Victor's tone. 

Russian Nationals were weirdly timed this year. Victor _hated_ it. The Men’s short program was nearly a week before the Men's Free programs. 

Victor knew it had something to do with him being a heavy favorite for gold in the Olympics. (Russia wanted to save the best for last to drill up support for the smaller but legal for once Russian team) Having to wait for nearly a week for the Women’s, Pairs, and Ice Dancing competitions to finish before he could skate his Free was aggravating. 

He hated waiting this long. Being in completion mode, fielding media, fans, other skaters, sponsors was no longer the idea of fun Victor once held. He liked watching the other skaters’ practice, but he didn’t want to talk to them. 

It was depressing how far he was in the first place by. It was nearly forty points between him and second place, Dimitri Alistar, and almost another ten more between him and Georgi in third. Victor wondered what it would be like if he was challenged on the ice by _something_ _other_ than himself. Yuuri might be able to do it, but not yet.

Maybe... with the program... The one Victor was nearly done with... Victor would have to find out someday. What it would be like to be challenged on the ice. All Victor needed was one connecting footwork sequence… Victor looked back at the message that Phichit to be sure that it was still there. 

Phichit just handed Victor the keys to finishing the program that had haunted him for years now. Victor would finally complete Yuuri’s program, an exploration of Victor’s admiration for Yuuri on the ice. 

Victor sighed and looked around. He also was avoiding a fellow skater’s coach as he had for the last three years. Alexi was now Dimitri Alistar's coach, and Victor didn’t like to deal with him or his skater. 

The last time Alexi and he had an actual conversation a, to put it bluntly, shitshow. In the short hours between the banquet and the medal ceremony at Nationals last year, Victor almost got into a fistfight. Alexi had left Yakov’s rink and proceeded to send glares in his direction for years. There may have been a screaming match or two when scowls weren't enough.

Victor now mostly followed Yakov’s advice to ignore Alexi and just concentrate on his skating. Since he was stuck waiting for the long program, Victor had taken to talking with people from his rink to avoid Alexi. 

It was, to put it bluntly, _exhausting_. 

And to top it all off, before Victor found out about the weird timing, he had been thrilled that he was going to see Yuuri skate live during the short program without Yakov yelling at him for lack of sleep before nationals **.**

But now, what he was most annoyed at was that he COULD NOT FIND a live stream of Yuuri’s short program, at least not one that could play on his phone. 

He had spent time in-between talking to Phichit and Yuuri on Twitter, trying to find a playable live stream. Now that Yuuri was near to his ice time, the messages tapered off. Victor was swearing in French while he was stretching. They had just arrived at the arena, and Yakov was checking them in. 

Junior Yuri was also swearing at his phone, but he spoke Russian and clearly scandalized everyone around him with the vocabulary. Victor was actually impressed with the range. 

“What got you both so riddled up? Because it's totally not the long program.” Georgi asked as he placed his gear on the floor. 

Victor sighed and started to respond with some cover story, but Yuri reacted first. 

“I’m trying to find a good live stream of Japanese nationals. _That_ national competition is at least a composition worth watching. This National is too obvious!” Yuri said, looking up from his phone. 

Georgi looked surprised, “What do you mean, 'this one is too obvious'?” 

Victor agreed with Yura, but he didn’t speak up. That would be rude, and Georgi was a friend. Victor was going to win. Georgi was going to be in second unless he really messed up or if Dimitri Alistar skated flawlessly. Alistar just wasn’t strong enough in the free to keep second place without some work. 

“Yes, moron," Yuri had no compulsions that prevented him from insulting someone he knew. "Victor will win. You will get second and be loud about it because Anya is in the audience, and that’s enough. Alistar will trip and fall on his face because he sucks badly. But I don’t know if that will be on ice or off, so there’s always a possible chance he’ll make third.” 

Georgi's confused look changed at the mention of his new girlfriend, Anya, whom he had not stopped speaking about in days. Victor spoke up before Georgi got started on a theatrical rendition of his love for her. Usually, Victor would let him go and sit back to watch the fun, but they had stretching to do, and Victor had a competition to watch. 

“Yura. Be nice. Alistar will still be your competition when you make seniors.” Victor was proud of that sentence; it sounded very coach-like. He could do this, and Yakov would be very proud of him. This was a good thing. He’s got this. Yep totally got this. Victor tried to open his last chance at seeing Japanese Nationals.

The link failed again. Shit. Victor didn't know where else to look. His regular service was down for the night, and Victor was at a loss. 

“Bullshit." Yuri glared. "There is no way you think Alistar is actually a competition. And for that, I won’t let you watch the Japanese nationals stream I just found. Nor will I tell you where it is.” He waved the phone with a Japanese sports commentator that Victor vaguely recognized from one of Yuuri’s interviews. 

Victor was on his feet in a heartbeat. “You found one?! Tell me!” he saw Georgi look between them both with a curious expression. Victor ignored the look. He had to see the live stream. Victor had to know if Yuuri would attempt the quad flip or not in short. 

They hadn’t spoken about the flip after that one day with the video that still made Victor want to cry with an emotion he didn’t know how to name. But if Yuuri was going to attempt it, then Victor wanted to see. 

Victor reached around Yuri to look at the phone. 

“No! I just said I won’t!” Yuri said, holding the phone into his chest, keeping the screen hidden. “Also, I’m a _novice_ until next season. How did you forget that? Seriously. Alistar isn’t that young. Hopefully, I won’t have to deal with beating both of you.” He glared at Victor. “That would be annoying.”

Victor frowned. Yuri was nearly in juniors. He was going to be in novice worlds this year. Victor already thought like Yura was a competition soon. How did Victor forget that? He shook his head. It didn’t really matter; Yura had a live stream of _Katsuki Yuuri._

“You won’t do that with your spins the way they are. So, deal.” Victor told him honestly, hoping to distract Yuri into showing him the video. “We’ll get Yakov to work on them. Now show me the live stream! They are already into the second group!” 

Yuri eyed him. “How did you know that they are already on the second group?” his tone was leading like he was trying to figure something out, and Victor had just handed him a huge clue. 

Victor felt his face flush. Suddenly, Victor realized that Yuri had brought up the live stream all on his own. Victor hadn’t mentioned that he was looking for the Japanese Nationals while they had been walking into the arena. His phone was on silent when he was in public and looking for and talking to Yuuri. 

It was a few seconds too long before Victor’s media training kicked in. “Well, I like to watch my competitors. Japan has a strong field this year. I want to see who may be going to the Olympics.” He said, hoping that Yuri would believe him.

While the answer was right, media perfect, one Victor had practiced several times just in case (only for situations like this!), Yuri didn’t lose the suspicious look. But he slowly let Victor see the screen. Georgi came over to watch too. 

Only thirteen senior men were competing in Japanese Nationals this year, Victor knew. Victor hadn’t been lying; Japan had a strong field of competitors. The top three were Takahashi Daisuke, Ota Hikaru, and Katsuki Yuuri. All three of them were skating in the last group. They were the only ones in the group. Of them, Yuuri should be the middle skater. 

Victor was terrified that Yuuri will have an off day that will lead to him not making the podium or the Olympic team. Victor didn’t know if he could _handle_ not meeting Yuuri for _another_ year. He didn’t know what he would do if it happened. He may end up skipping all of his summer commitments and booking a flight out to Detroit for ‘training’ just to meet Yuuri. (There had to be a good choreographer in the area for _some_ dance style that could be adapted for next season, wasn't there? _RIGHT?_ Victor could be adaptive! It’s surprising!)

If it came to that, then no one would have a good day. After so many years, it would feel like a letdown to not meet Yuuri on the ice. It would feel wrong. They had both worked so hard and gone so far...

Yuuri had to make it to the Olympics. There was no other option. 

“So, who are we watching for?” Georgi asked after a moment of watching the last program of the second group skate. The skater was good but not very memorable to Victor. 

Yuri snorted. “Only the best skater that has ever come from Japan. Katsuki. He'll kick both of your asses in the Olympics. Don't you even think he won’t.” 

“Yes. Katsuki is the one to watch,” Victor agreed. “He’s got footwork that is the things dreams are made out of.” Yuuri’s footwork was a safe topic to comment on, right? Victor didn’t talk about Yuuri in public for several reasons. 

Most of whom just walked into the locker room with Yakov a step behind him. All three of them looked up to greet their coach. Alexi looked less than pleased to see them.

Victor flinched at the sight of Alexi, who glared at him, turned away, and went to join his skater, Dimitri. 

Yakov kept an eye on Alexi and Dimitri as they moved away from his group of skaters. Yakov always made sure that Victor and Alexi were kept apart as far as possible, so there would be no drama after the last screaming match. Victor ever made sure he didn’t start that drama. He never approached Alexi first and only spoke to him when he had to. Which thankfully wasn’t often anymore. 

When Alexi had started caching senior-level men and appearing at the same competitions, he first ignored Victor, but he began to try to instigate soon after. Yakov hadn’t liked that and had kept them separate. Victor just avoided him. 

It was a shame Dimitri Alistar wasn’t a terrible person to be around, nor was a terrible skater. He was nice. 

Victor resolved to ignore them as he had been for a long while. 

“Ok, that’s fair.” Yuri’s voice drew him back to the screen. A skater was sitting in the kiss and cry looking upset but not devastated by the scores. 

Victor had to agree with the judges and Yuri on the score. It was fair. The kid was young and would be better next year. The last group of skaters was waiting for the score to clear the board before stepping on the ice. 

Yuuri looked blank from his place in line. He wasn’t terrified, but he was not showing any more emotion. Victor knew that was a clear sign of panic. Yuuri kept the blank look on his face as he skated on the ice with a wave to the crowd. Victor internally praised him. 

They had a conversation about that panic a while ago. Victor shared his depression, and Yuuri shared that he suffered from anxiety sometimes. Victor explained how he found it hard some days to get out of bed despite how he felt about _why_ he was getting out of bed. 

While Yakov _knew_ some of what Victor suffered, though, they rarely talked about it. Talking about it with Yuuri was the first time Victor had really addressed the fact that sometimes he couldn't do what he loved the most. While he was doing better, having Yakov know and coaching Yuri and Mila did help; some days were still harder than others.

Yuuri explained how he felt before a competition. How he was always terrified of letting down _everyone_ who had supported him. How he worried about how everyone felt about him. How it was _still like_ that. He said that he and Phichit had figured some things out. Yuuri told him that once he did figures for nearly eight hours without realizing it. The rink had let him close up, and Yuuri had a thought spiral and didn’t pull himself out before Phichit had shown up at nearly one in the morning to pull him off the ice. That was last year. 

Victor told him that it happened to him before. He hadn’t been doing figures but spins for at least six hours before Yakov had been called by a concerned rink employee during the last public session of the night. The girl had saved him from a bad week. That girl was a hockey girl who was now on the national team; they regularly said hi at the rink. Victor had minor bouts of vertigo for a week afterward. 

Ok… Victor realized that _may_ have been the conversation that tipped Yuuri off that Victor was a skater. 

“Oda’s first. Ugh. He’s too bright in that shirt. It doesn’t read on the screen well.” Yuri grumbled, and Georgi agreed. Victor thought the costume's problems were more Yuri’s phone than the outfit, but as he didn’t want to lose the ability to see Yuuri skate, he stayed quiet. Neither Georgi nor Yura had the best ...ideas when it came to fashion.

“Yuri. Don’t insult the skaters. You will compete against them someday.” Yakov said, now apparently satisfied that Alexi was staying far away from his team. 

Victor felt a flash of pride at benign right as Yuri growled out, “Yeah, yeah. That’s what Victor said. I can still beat them.” 

Yakov grunted and eyed Victor for a heartbeat before leaning over to glance at the phone’s screen. He turned to face Victor fully. “Katsuki?” 

Both Yuri and Georgi looked up. Then glanced at Victor. 

Victor felt his face turn bright red. But he nodded all the same. “Yes. Katsuki.”

There was a look exchanged between Georgi and Yuri, but neither said anything. They just turned their attention back to the phone. 

Victor did the same, hoping the red of his blush would fade soon. He didn’t want to have to put on more makeup to hid it. Victor watched as the first skater, a good solid skater named Oda that Yuuri had a lot of respect for, started his program. The guy was good, but Victor still thought that Yuuri was better. 

As they watched, Oda skated well. There was a reason he was considered the top three of Japan. Oda wasn’t _Japan’s Ace,_ but he was close. 

The scores when Oda had finished reflected that. He was first, but it was only by a few points. Victor was sure it wouldn’t hold. Oda waved from the kiss and cry. 

Yuuri was already on the ice when the camera flashed back to him. Celestino and Phichit at the boards with his gear. Celestino was with him, murmuring. For some reason, so was Phichit. Victor felt a flash of worry about Yuuri’s mental state if Phichit, a known competitor, was with Yuuri so publicly. But then Yuuri smiled at them both before skating out to the center of the ice, and Victor had to sigh; Yuuri would be fine. That was a real smile, not a blank one. 

“You’ve got this, Yuuri.” Victor thought. 

Yuri snorted in response. “He better, Victor. my namesake after all.”

And Victor decided that he would be embarrassed about _that_ mishap after Yuuri skated. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

21Dec20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@Phichit+Chu** So fair warning. I will cut a bitch if you hurt him in any way. No matter who you are. 

-

There wasn’t a post from Puppers and Ice in the late fifteen minutes, and that was the hard-line Yuuri had given Phichit. Phichit would tell Yuuri if Puppers posted. Or if Victor published. Either one. 

As Victor Nikiforov was currently in the middle of his nationals and Yuuri had seen the last post from Puppers and Ice, Phichit wasn’t worried. 

Yuuri stepped on to the ice and turned back to face them both. 

“Remember to skate like you do at home, ok?” Celestino instructed, taking Yuuri’s glasses. 

Yuuri nodded, and Phichit smiled at him, gave him a thumbs-up, and raised the phone. “Nothing yet. You’ve got this.”

Yuuri flashed him a smile. “I’ve got this.” He repeated to himself. He half bowed to them before skating off to the center of the ice. 

If Phichit was honest with himself, he knew he would be lucky to be on Thailand’s Olympic team. He was one of Thailand’s best skaters and will eventually make a mark on the international stage and bring skating to Thailand for real. But he wasn’t going to make a significant mark at the Olympics this year. 

He just wasn’t ready for true Olympic glory. Phichit was going to do his best to make it to the top ten, but more than that will be a wash of both good luck on his side or a lot of bad luck for everyone else. 

His nationals are in three weeks, the same time as the American ones this year, and Celestino had no one in American Senior Nationals. The three of them were all going to Bangkok together to train once Yuuri was done dealing with the media after Nationals. Wayne State was being kind and let them end the semester early and not to be too pressured when January came, and the next semester started.

Next year or the year after will be his to win. He will take that season by storm. And take all the titles back from Yuuri and Victor. 

Because Yuuri was just hitting his prime at twenty-one. And Phichit was proud to be part of his support system. His best friend was hitting his stride at the right time; the Olympics were this year, in less than three months even!

And there was Victor Nikiforov. The best skater to have ever existed. Phichit knew that guy would never leave skating even if he wasn’t roommates or best friends with the biggest Victor Nikiforov fan in existence. (Yuuri could and would and has defended that title with surprising fierceness) He would be a challenge to Phichit’s dream, but that was made it fun. 

Yuuri completed his first jumping pass with complete success. Phichit suspected that new entry to the Quad toe was thanks to Puppers and Ice then Yuuri was going to admit. 

And while that concerned Celestino, Phichit wasn’t nearly as worried. 

Because he had an idea who was behind that screen name despite the fact, he wasn’t ever going to prove it. Not to himself, not to Yuuri, not to _anyone_ . But Phichit _knew._ He just did. 

Phichit just took it as a good thing that Yuuri had some support from someone who was far more objective than both he and Celestino. Maybe. The unbiased part wasn’t a guarantee. 

On the ice, Yuuri launched into his footwork sequence. It was still breathtaking as the first time Phichit saw the bare bones in practice six months ago. It had only gotten better over the season. Yuuri’s footwork always rivaled Victor Nikiforov’s when it came down to it. Phichit had seen several fan blogs (and Puppers and Ice) argue hard that it was better than Nikiforov’s, but that was neither here nor there. Yuuri would never believe it, and so Phichit didn’t push. 

Phichit couldn’t wait until his best bro finally believed in himself and finally saw what the rest of them noticed. He was amazing. This year, despite missing the Grand Prix by three points, Yuuri was skating the best he’s ever done. 

Yuuri was astonishing, and people like Victor Nikiforov had to recognize that. 

Yuuri landed a very clean Quad salchow, and Phichit had to cheer. That was definitely the work of Puppers and Ice. Whoever they were, they knew how to coach. 

“I still can’t believe he was practicing that without my knowledge,” Celestino said as Yuuri skated past with a grin on his face. Celestino hadn’t been exactly happy to see Yuuri land a perfect quad salchow, but he eventually liked it in the end. Yuuri was getting results with it anyway. 

“I can’t believe that you didn’t think he was practicing quads on his own,” Phichit said, making a face at Celestino. “He does this all the time. He's not like me; I’m a _good_ child.” 

Celestino raised an eyebrow. “You, who has all the not fully straight hockey guys on a string?”

“Yuuri has more,” Phichit stated, "Not that he knows that." He didn’t care because it was hilarious to watch all the Chads follow Yuuri around like they had a chance. He even had the ones who weren’t fully ready to admit to being anything but straight following him around, and it was beautiful. Phichit took all the videos.

Celestino groaned. “Of course, he does,” he then winced. Yuuri’s next to last jumping pass wasn’t as clean as they would want it. But it was a Quad toe, triple toe, double loop. Yuuri had to fight for the Loop. But ultimately, he landed it. 

Yuuri then launched into the footwork. He skated beautifully as usual, but Phichit still thought something was missing from the footwork. Yuuri thought so too, but neither of them had any idea how to fix it. Celestino said that the step sequence was exceptional.

It was still beautiful. 

“We need to keep him calm when the results come out. He's going to be in first or second, with a skate like this.” Celestino mused, keeping his eyes on Yuuri. 

Phichit nodded. “I’ve got a plan. You don’t want to know.” 

Celestino took that statement at face value instead of questioning him. Which was an improvement than before, when Celestino would have asked him. Phichit internally celebrated. 

His plan was basically just having the Russian national men’s free skate streaming along with the official results. Yuuri’s phone was completely charged, and Phichit was going to abuse the shit out of Yuuri’s really excellent Cell Phone plan that worked in both the States and Japan. 

And that was the best way to keep Yuuri distracted. Give him a lot of Victor Nikiforov. And maybe Puppers and Ice. They may be a good idea too. 

Especially if...

Phichit shook his head at the thought. Yuuri had come out of the final part of his footwork and struck his final pose, and the crowd roared its approval. 

Yuuri bowed to each of the sides of the rink and then another to the judges. The ice was filling with toys and stuffed sushi and other plushies. Yuuri grabbed a stuffed dog that looked, even from where Phichit stood near the boards, adorable. It had a bow tie that was in the Wayne state colors. 

Yuuri would donate the rest of the stuffed animals, but he waved the dog above his head, smiled, and bowed to the audience one last time as he skated off the ice. 

The last skater of the group was already on the ice, on the other side of the rink. 

“Ready?” Celestino asked as Yuuri stepped off the ice. 

Yuuri was flushed but grinning. "Yes. I did well?” 

Phichit slung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, ”So good, bro. So good. Let’s go get your scores!” 

Yuuri grinned and nodded, clearly still riding high on the addental of a magnificent skate. 

Phichit felt one of the phones in his pocket vibrate. He grabbed the one that _had_ to be Yuuri’s. 

It was Yuuri’s. Puppers and ice sent something. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** _Omg. Literal tears. That was amazing. So clean! So emotional. I can’t wait to see your free. (*´∇｀*)_

**@Ice_Love_Life** _You are astonishing!_

Phichit gave the phone to Yuuri as they sat down in the Kiss and Cry. 

Yuuri smiled even brighter as he read the message. 

The cameraman at the Kiss and Cry waved that they were about to be on screen. Yuuri put his phone away, and Phichit, being just the support staff, could risk a look at his phone, quickly flipping through Twitter and Instagram. 

Yuri Plisetsky, a skater from Russia with impressive social media skills for being so young, had a new Instagram story. It was of Victor Nikiforov wiping away a few tears while looking at his phone and smiling. 

It had been posted less than thirty seconds ago. The caption read; _this idiot probably doesn’t remember that he’s already done his eye makeup._

The comments may have already been filled with things like, ‘ _why is he crying?’_

But Phichit smiled at his phone. 

This. This was good. 

"The scores for Katsuki Yuuri are..."

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

22Dec20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@KatsukiYuuri** Thanks for the messages. 

**@KatsukiYuuri**...

**@KatsukiYuuri** They really meant a lot to me. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m glad that you do so well. You skated amazingly. Completely ready for whatever comes next! The free is tomorrow or the next day? (time zones ugh.)

**@KatsukiYuuri** Well, the free is tomorrow, and I am in second. How’s everything for you? (I really don’t want to think about my place) (also UGH. TIMEZONES.) 

**@Ice_Love_Life** It’s what most people would think is good, but I really haven’t been happy with what is going on. On the bad news, I'm going to have to deal with someone who is almost an Ex a lot coming up, and they are upset with me. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Really? That sucks. How does an 'almost ex' have a right to be upset?

**@Ice_Love_Life** WELLLLL I may have hurt his career, but he got possessive and controlling of me and what I do. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Ouch. Glad you missed that. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Me too! There is a reason he is an 'almost ex,' not an actual ex. Still, what I did wasn’t intentionally hurting his career, but it happened anyway. And he holds a grudge…

-

It wasn’t Georgi’s fault Dimitri Alistar apparently threw down the skate of his life for the chance to go to the Olympics. Victor would have, too, if there was a possibility of him not going to the Olympics. 

But even knowing this, Victor was still _annoyed_. 

Because now he had to deal with Dimitri’s _Coach_ throughout the entry of the Olympics prep and media hype. And Alexi is already obnoxious, and they hadn’t even officially announced the Olympic team. That was happening in about ten minutes. 

Victor was also annoyed because Georgi would NOT shut up about his underrotated quad toe and the resulting loss of points. And thankful that there was no press in the locker room to witness Georgi’s breakdown. 

“If I hadn’t failed! Then I would be with Victor and Anya going to the Olympics!” Georgi sobbed. He was across the room from Victor. He made third with Dimitri beating him by less than half a point and Victor sitting in first so high that he didn’t bother to do the math to figure out the difference between them and him. 

Victor is sure that someone will tell him the difference later. Primally a reporter, but maybe it would be Yura or Yakov. 

“Well, you did, asshole, deal with it. Like I’m now, I’ve got to deal with my entire coaching team going to the Olympics.” Yuri snarled, apparently done as Victor was about Georgi. “One to coach and another to Compete!” 

Georgi immediately stopped sobbing (to the relief of all nearby, including Anya and her ice dancing partner by their expressions). “That’s right! What are you going to do with that time off?” 

Victor internally sighed and left his spot near his makeup and the mirror to cross the room to them. He _had_ been getting ready for the award ceremony and Olympic team announcement, but this might be more important than eye makeup that can kill a man. 

(From what Victor could tell, Yuuri _really_ liked looks that could kill a man. If Victor wanted to _lean_ into that a little, sue him. Subtlety wasn’t his strong suit.) 

“Yuri, if your grandfather says yes, then you are probably coming with us. Not so much on the ice training but for seeing the expectations that you need to face. Mila has the same offer for her.” Victor said with a bright smile that he knew would piss Yuri off. 

And sure enough, Victor was right, exactly like a good coach should be. Yuri started to snarl something that was probably going to be filled with profanity, but he was interrupted by a voice that Victor hated. 

“You’re coaching?” Alexi asked from behind Georgi. He somehow made the question sound incredulous. 

Dimitri peaked from behind Alexi’s more substantial frame. Yakov had paired Victor and Alexi initially because Victor’s frame looked like Alexi’s. Dimitri was small and short. Good for spins and footwork, bad for distance on quads - something that had been Alexi’s specialty. 

Victor sighed. He hadn’t exactly been keeping his new coaching career quiet, but he also hadn’t been advertising it. It was just another part of his training that needed to be done. It was good for his mental health, apparently. 

“Yeah, asshole. He’s my jump coach.” Yuri snarled at Alexi, leaning forward. 

Georgi stopped talking immediately, all of his attention on Alexi. He had been there when Victor had fired Alexi. 

Victor hadn’t realized that his fame was enough to nearly get Alexi blacklisted by accident. No right would hire Alexi after their very public split and the resulting media fall out. There had been a lot of rumors that Victor had done his best to ignore. Because some of them had been _right_. 

Georgi had seen how Victor had been for weeks after that moment. There was a reason Dimtri Alistar was Alexi's first successful student. 

Yuri hadn’t been old enough to understand fully yet; Victor had to do something. He placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, not enough to stop him if he moved but enough to remind him that he was in public and that Victor would handle it. Yuri didn’t fully back down, but he did lean back slightly.

Victor met Alexi’s eyes evenly. “He is my student. What I can I do for you, Mr. Sokolov?”

Alexi glared at him. “You can stop pretending at being a coach. But that seems a bit too much for a person like you.” 

Victor smiled, mostly because he was sure it would piss Alexi off. Poor Dimitri. “I help Yuri here get better; that’s a prize, isn’t it? Being able to help the next generation of skaters grow?” 

“Victor's better than you would be!” Yuri snarled out. Yuri always had some form of loyalty. Victor found it amusing that Yuri clearly thought he was the only one allowed to make fun of _his_ people. 

But unfortunately, Yuri had drawn Alexi’s attention. 

He got a disdainful look on his face when he realized Yuri’s name. “Oh my god. You’ve chosen a kid named _Yuri?_ Still a fanboy of that pathetic Asian skater? From what China?”

“Katuski is from Japan,” Victor took a deep, fortifying breath. His anger wasn’t going to be useful here. “Also, I don’t know what you are implying, Mr. Sokolov. Please leave my skater alone.” 

Alexi laughed. He actually laughed. Most of the other skaters and coaches were quickly and quietly leaving the room as if sensing blood in the water and wanting to go as soon as possible, 

Yakov had to of already heard about what was happening and had to be heading over shortly. 

The last time Victor and Alexi had been left alone for too long, it had nearly come to blows. 

“That kid still is nothing to write about. He wasn’t then; he isn’t now. The only thing he has going for him is that footwork. But really, that’s not going to win at the Olympics. Dimitri is going to kick his and your asses.” Alexi said with a smug look that belied Dimitri’s own panicked one. “Katsuki isn’t worth your time, then or now.” 

Yuri went rigid under Victor’s hand as he realized who Alexi was talking about. “Katsuki is better than your skater than YOU!” 

Victor pulled Yuri back behind him. There would be a fistfight if Yuri and Alexi were allowed to continue. Dimitri was pale and upset, and he was also backing away from the circle. Georgi followed him and seemed to get between him and his coach. 

By Dimitri’s look, he was grateful. Victor spared a thought to hope that the kid would get a new coach soon. Probably too much to hope for someone before the Olympics.

“I still happen to disagree with you, Alexi. Now, leave, or I’ll find security. Harassing people isn’t a good thing.” Victor said. Yuri was still bristling behind him. He needed to end this fast before it became more than just a minor scene. 

“Maybe if you spent more time working on footwork rather than daydreaming,” Alexi said, “Then you would be able to skate to your potential. Rejecting me was a mistake. Yakov is far too soft for you.” 

Yuri snorted. “Victor spends all his time skating. Especially footwork. You're a moron.” 

Alexi just laughed, an angry sort of sound, “Well, it doesn't show.” He stopped after a moment before glaring at Victor, “You deserve nothing. At all. All of this! You are just as much as a lackluster skater as he is.” 

He turned away and headed to the door. “One pathetic fanboy. You could have been so much better if you had stuck with me. Come on, Dimitri.” Alexi turned to glare at the corner of the room where Dimitri was standing with Georgi. “You’ve got to start stretching. And remember to smile when they tell you that you are going to Stockholm.” 

Dimitri winced as he slid around Georgi. Victor _really_ hoped that he got a new coach for the next season. Together they left, and the room was silent for a moment. 

“What an asshole,” Yuri said, summing up everything with a proclamation that Victor agreed with. 

Victor just closed his eyes and made a humming-agreeing noise. 

“Was that Alexi Sokolov I saw?” Mila asked as she and Yakov entered the room. 

Yakov eyed the way Victor was holding Yuri back. 

Yuri was still shaking with anger. Victor wasn’t much better.

“Yes, that was. Please keep him far away from both of us because if I have to do that again, I would rather just eat ice on a quad in public.” Victor said, keeping his voice even with a force of will. “It would be less of an experience.” He tried to smile, but by Yakov’s frown, it had to be very strained. "That was worse than Nationals three years ago."

Yuri stopped shaking in anger and snorted a laugh. “He’s an ass.” 

“And that’s rich coming from you, Yuri,” Mila said. “What did he do?” 

Both Yuri and Victor eyed each other, each daring the other to start first. 

Georgi was the one who ended explaining what happened. “… and then he insulted Katsuki from Japan. I hadn’t seen both Vitya or Yuri turn that color before.”

Yakov sighed. “I’ll make sure that they’ll stay away from you both. Next time Alexi shows up, ignore him. Don’t interact with him at all. I don’t care who you are or where you are. Ignore him.” 

Victor nodded, knowing that the order was mostly for him. all he really wanted to do now was to take off his skates, go home, hug makkachin, and go to bed. Maybe rewatch Yuuri’s programs. He skates the long program in a few hours. 

But instead, the exhibition starts soon, and Victor will be the last to skate, and just before he takes the ice, they will officially announce who’s going to the Olympics. Then it’s the banquet. Then Victor gets to go back to the hotel. 

So, he’s going to stay and do his best. 

Then after everything, watch Yuuri’s Free. 

An official leaned into the room. 

“Mr. Nikiforov? Mr. Popovich? It's time.” 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

23Dec20XX

_Click to Load previous messages_

**@Ice_Love_Life** SO congratulations! You have to get picked after that short! It was amazing! Though your free was terrific too!!! 

**@KatsukiYuuri** They won’t announce until after the women’s Free, so don’t say anything yet! 

**@KatsukiYuuri** But both Celestino and Phichit think I will be. I don’t know, though. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m sure. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Besides. Who cares that I may be going to the Olympics? I won’t medal if I go, and Victor Nikiforov will be there. He’s much better than me. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m going to disagree, but not because I don’t think Nikiforov isn’t good… but I believe you have the potential to be /better _/._

**@KatsukiYuuri** I’m not, though? He’s so much better than me. God, I can’t wait to maybe skate on the same ice as him! 

**@Ice_Love_Life** With the right coach, you will be. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Also, if you do get to go (which you will. Phichit and your coach are correct), then you will get to meet him! No way you won’t meet him. He should not let this moment pass him by.

**@KatsukiYuuri** I don’t know if he even really knows I exist beyond those two interviews. But I still can’t wait.

\- 

What they both imagined a conversation would be like: 

_How do you feel about the Olympics?_

_Good. I think. I mean, I will do my best, but more importantly, there is someone I need to meet._

_Hah. Me too. Heading toward that goal anyway._

**_Can I meet you there?_ **

_-_

Yuri sighed. 

Victor was pining again. 

He had spent most of the banquet staring at his phone or talking to the sponsors at the event. But even Yuri could tell Victor’s heart wasn’t even close to being in it. Victor's heart wasn't in the same rink; it was that bad. Russia’s best Skater, number one, yet again, was bored and, worse, showing it. 

It wasn’t as if Yuri cared or was worried about his asshole jump coach. Not at all. 

But when he looked at his phone. At, what Yuri _knew,_ was Katsuki's free program from Japan’s nationals. He would reach for a notebook that wasn’t there. 

Yuri may be young, but he knew that look in Victor’s eyes. 

He could recognize when someone may be slightly in love with someone else. And While Katsuki Yuuri was better than Victor Nikiforov, at least Victor seemed to know it. Yuri had to admit that. 

BUT this pining was getting crazy and annoying. 

And Yuri had a solution. Because when Victor was stressed out and pining, he _skated_. 

Yuri hadn’t realized until that moment with that Asshole, Alexi, but Victor had been choreographing for months. Yuri had thought that the program was something for Victor himself. The program was far more based on footwork than on jumps, but Victor was all for surprising people. Now, Yuri thought that it was for _someone else._

Someone like Katsuki. 

Whose strengths are in footwork and spins. 

And Yuri was going to get Victor to skate it. Mila was already in on the plan.

He and Mila already had everyone’s gear near the entrance to the ballroom the banquet was in. Mila hadn’t even fully listened to what Yuri had to say before she agreed to sneak away from the banquet and pull his, hers, Georgi’s, and Victor’s skates from their collective rooms while he got permission to use the rink. How she planned on doing that, Yuri wasn’t going to ask. Mila was and always had been terrifying. 

Next year when she went to seniors, Mila was going to take the world by storm. 

Yuri was waiting for her before pulling Georgi and Victor to the rink. Yuri knew where both of them were. Georgi was near his girlfriend, but she was already pulling away to go to bed. Her coach was one of the stricter ones who demanded an enforced curfew for his skaters. Victor was desperately trying to stay out of another conversation with a sponsor or an official. 

The bonus about having Victor Nikiforov as a coach, his name will get anything done in the figure skating world, and they totally already got permission to use the rink. 

Yuri worried about using Victor’s name like that, but as the man in question needed to skate without the pressure to hide what he was doing, Yuri dealt with it. 

Yuri was going to say ‘ _without the pressure to perform,_ ’ but that may be a lie. Not with what Yuri had planned. 

Victor’s got a program that Yuri needed to see in its entirety. It’s for Katsuki. Victor was going to need some help if it was going to be up to snuff before Katsuki could see it. 

Mila slid back next to him with little fanfare. “I wasn’t going to get warm-up clothing for you three. Skate in your dress pants,” She said as a greeting. 

She had a long dress on, and when Yuri looked at her, she raised her hem a little to show a pair of running leggings. 

Yuri sighed. “They deserve nothing less if they tear their pants while doing stupid things.” So, did he, but he wasn’t going to mention that. 

“So do you, Yura, if you are planning on doing something stupid as well,” Yakov said from behind Yuri. Yuri jumped like a meter in the air. His coach was sneaky when he wanted to be. 

“Oh yeah. Yakov caught me,” Mila said unrepentantly with an unabashed grin. “He’s on our side as well.” 

Yuri eyed Yakov, unsure of trusting Mila’s word. There was a reason he knew Mila could be dangerous if she wanted to.

Yakov nodded, “Vitya needs to skate without some pressure of performance.” 

Yuri scowled at being found out. “I’m going to get them. Meet you both at the rink.” He darted away to grab Georgi first. His girlfriend was gone now, and all he was doing was trying not to cry. Yuri had to convince the idiot to come with him. 

Victor was actually easier to deal with. All Yuri had to say was that Yakov wanted to talk to him, and they needed to get to the ice. Victor just excused himself from the conversation he had been driven into with a sponsor.

Getting them to the stadium before the ice was melted down for the next event was also simple. As Yuri said: Victor’s name got them a lot of things. Including entry into a near-empty, half-lit, stadium rink. 

Mila was already on the ice, just playing around with some footwork, having changed entirely out of her dress at some point. 

Yakov handed both Georgi and Victor their bags. “Get on the ice and blow off some steam. This has been a long season. Have fun. We have at least an hour and a half before we have to leave.” 

Georgie took his bag with little care, went to a nearby bench, and started to strip off his dress shoes. 

Victor blinked for a long moment. He took his bag with a slowness Yuri wasn’t expecting. “… We’re going to skate in our suits?” 

“Yep,” Yuri said, getting his own skates on. He was lucky that his grandpa had gotten his suit a little large, suggesting that Yuri would eventually grow into it. While he hated it most of the time, it worked in his favor today. 

Georgi wasn’t so lucky to have a suit to really move in, but Victor somehow did.

Which works out for Yuri anyway. All he has to do is get Victor out on the ice and get him skating. He would eventually do the rest with little prompting. Every time Victor skated without a direct purpose in mind for the entire last season, he ended up working on _that one program._

And Yuri was going to get him to skate it fully because damn, did Vitya need that. 

Victor was the last one to step on the ice. The rest of them were already doing lazy laps or doing stupid spins that were off-center and drifting but were fun none the less. 

Maybe Yuri had needed this too. Perhaps they all did. 

Georgi was doing parts of his long program’s footwork from the last season. 

Mila was attempting to get Yuri to join in a dual-spin. He was currently trying to dodge her grabby hands. 

It didn’t take long for Victor to join in on the fun. While it had been Yuri’s idea because he hadn’t seen Victor smile or laugh like that on the ice in a long time, it was still surprising to look up and realize that Victor was happier than he had been a while.

They had nearly been on the ice an hour before the first dare was said. All three of the guys had lost their jackets, but only Yuri had taken off his tie. Georgi still had his around his neck, and Victor’s was loose and undone around his neck, only staying on by a miracle of the skating gods or something. 

Yuri had been dared to attempt four triples in a row and had promptly failed, complaining that he was more worried about cutting a hole into his dress pants. 

“I totally bet you can’t do a flying split jump in those pants!” Mila said to Victor after about ten minutes of increasingly terrible ideas about what people can and can’t do in suit pants while in figure skates. Georgi wasn’t doing much because they all knew he wouldn’t get new pants soon enough, but Victor and Yuri were all for it. 

It had quickly become a _competition_. Victor and Mila were the two most competitive people Yuri knew, next to Yuri himself, that was. Dares, in Yakov’s rink, were LAW. 

Yakov just sighed from the bench he was sitting next to the sound system. They all were taking turns with the sound system, playing stupid music to skate to. Mila's phone was playing some Russian pop.

Victor took a moment to fake contemplate if he could perform a full split jump in dress pants or not. When he did move, it was fast, and he was across the rink in seconds, building up speed. Of course, he did land a flying split, but the exit wasn't clean, and both Mila and Yuri made booing noises. 

“Points off for nearly flat footing that exit,” Yuri decided, leaning back on the boards near the phone.

Mila agreed, “That makes Yuri the winner!” She cried out. “That means for the first time in years: you, Victor Nikiforov lost! Now for your punishment!” She did a little spin around in her spot. Georgi clapped along with her movement. 

“Oh?” Victor said, raising an eyebrow. He looked rather happy to have lost something, though. “I can only concede to the best and in the competition of what people can do in a suit’s pants while in skates: Yuri is indeed the winner.”

Yuri smirked. He already knew the plan Mila had. This was the whole reason they were here, after all. Mila reached over to her phone and stopped the music. Flipping it to the camera app. 

Yakov and Georgi exchanged glances, apparently sensing a plan were in motion. Victor didn't seem to notice. Excellent. 

“Yep. And Because I win, I get to choose.” Yuri already had the music set up on his phone. This was perfect. He took a moment to pretend to think about what he was going to make Victor do. “You have to skate that one long program!” Yuri announced with a smirk, “You know, the one you’ve been working on for like, what a year? Or something. I wanna see it fully.”

“Ooooh!” Mila nodded quickly; she knew the plans. “Yep! I wanna see that. Skate it from start to finish.” 

Yuri continued, “Don’t care about falls or step-outs. I don’t even care if you mark the jumps, but I wanna see!” 

“Skate it!” Mila cried out, throwing both arms above her head 

Victor looked back and forth between them with a near unreadable expression. He didn’t look angry or upset, just pensive. "Oh? What makes you think I have a program?" he asked.

Georgi’s expression had lit up at Yuri’s pronouncement of the ‘punishment.’ “I’ve been wondering about that program. I’ve never seen you skate it to music, so I didn’t know what it was about!” 

"Because no one messes around with nearly exactly four minutes of _required_ elements without working on a program, dipshit," Yuri said, exasperated. Out of the corner of Yuri’s eyes, he saw Georgi and Yakov nodded. 

Victor turned red slightly and frowned but didn't argue the point. Point to Yuri. he was going to _win._ "Ok, I am working on something." 

Yakov didn't say anything, but he handed Yuri the cord to the sound system.

“I don’t really have music for it..." Victor started to say, clearly just looking for a way to get out of his punishment, but Yuri just glared, raised his phone, and hit play. 

Because: _bullshit_ , Victor had music. He was a fan of Katsuki. 

The music from Ketty Abelashvili, a friend apparently of one Katsuki Yuuri from his fancy American School, started to play. The piano music was light and hopeful. Perfect for Katsuki. Also ideal for this program. 

Yuri was hopeful this was going to work. 

Victor looked on the fence still. His expression pinched in confusion and slight reluctance but not really upset. 

They all started at the phone as it played for a moment before Yakov spoke. “Vitya. You’ve been working on this program for a year that I’ve seen, if not more. Skate it for us. You might meet the boy in less than two months. Show us what you’ve done for him.” 

That apparently was enough. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. I’ve never skated it full out either. Or with music. Might as well.” Victor lied through his teeth. “I’ll use that. It will work with the new footwork I'm using. Yura, Set it up.” 

Yuri nodded and plugged his phone into the sound system that was near them. It was the least complicated cord that the sound guy had left when he got them into the rink. 

Victor took a deep breath and skated to the center of the ice. Even in the half-light of the rink, he looked like the Figure Skating God that many people claimed him to be when he moved, all grace and power. 

When Victor hit the pose, that was the program’s apparent start, Yuri waited three seconds before hitting play. Victor’s arms were out, and his chin was down against his chest. He looked relaxed but not unknowing. 

When the piano music started, and Victor moved, it wasn’t like the performance he had given not a day prior in the free skate that broke records, but it was like something that Yuri hadn’t seen in a long while. 

Victor skated for more than just because he felt like he had to. Victor, for once, skated for someone else. He also skated as he enjoyed it. He skated for Katsuki Yuuri. 

In every jump, Victor went full out despite his suit. Even the damn tie stayed in place the whole time. He didn’t miss one jump, of course, but there was an air about them, which said that Victor wasn’t putting that big of an emphasis on them as he customarily would. The jumps were big, yes, but they weren’t the highlight of the program. 

That was the footwork. 

Victor’s footwork was _glorious_ . Each step, each edge, each deep cut into the ice was done with such finesse and dedication that Yuri wasn’t sure who was skating really. Victor – or someone more. The step sequence wasn’t nearly as marvelous as Yuri knew that Katsuki would skate it (and he would skate it, _he had to_ ), but it was still beautiful. 

Victor’s spins were perfect. Each spin was a new position that Victor held without so much as a broken line or a wobble or an out of place reach. Victor skated with his soul for the first time in years, and it was evident in every one of his movements.

“I think we should have done this a long time ago,” Georgie said softly, sounding like he was holding back tears. Yuri wasn’t going to look. Victor was skating, and while the man could and would be annoying, he was a genius, and this was a work of art in the making. 

It was the most beautiful program Yuri had ever seen, and Victor wasn’t even skating it for himself. 

Yakov hummed and agreed. “I think that is obvious.” 

As the program winding down, the emotions Victor fed into the program didn't slow. The final hopeful burst of music was clearly shown in Victor's movements as he entered the last spin. 

When Victor slowed down to a halt, Yuri was stunned to realize _he_ was crying. That program was beautiful. It was perfect. 

The program was a deceleration of love, and _Victor probably had no idea._

Victor’s final pose was reaching it for someone whom he didn’t know if they would reach back. But for some reason, the pose did not fill Yuri with a sense of sadness and longing he couldn’t entirely fix, like every program VIctor has skated in the last two years. This program was hopeful. 

Gorgie and Yakov clapped as the music ended. 

“Mila. Get that online as fast as possible. Katsuki _needs_ to see that.” Yuri said, eyes still not moving from Victor as he broke the final pose and looked over to them like he had forgotten they were there like he had forgotten he wasn’t the only one on the ice or in the rink. 

Mila was smirking as Victor skated over. “As soon as I can.” She placed the phone back into her pocket. 

“How did that look?” Victor asked, out of breath when he got to them. 

“Perfect,” Yakov said. 

-

**A new Program? Victor Nikiforov Skates, a mysterious long program!**

_Video of Victor skating in suit pants and a dress shirt that’s been mostly untucked. He’s skating to music that is mostly piano and lands all his jumps. It's moving and heart-rendering. The rink he’s skating is Olympic size and nearly half-lit; the stands behind him are dark. The camera doesn't move beyond some minor shaking. It’s clearly being filmed from a cell phone._

_About ten seconds before the video ends, a very faint voice saying in Russian, ‘…a long time ago’ could be heard._

_When Victor stops skating in time with the music, he’s reaching for the camera._

Posted by MMMMMIIIIIII _at 0138 on 24 December 15690 likes; 300 dislikes_.

_Description:_

Happy birthday, VICTOR! 

Do good at the Olympics! You’ve got this! 

10,808 Comments. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. have an 11K chapter. this was fun to write and fun to edit. tell me if there are any major issues. 
> 
> also, I'm on Tumblr and Twitter at Carpe_History. I occasionally post works in progress there. right now it's check please! as I get pulled into non-figure skating ice sports.


	8. Wait for it…

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

I got in trouble. #Worth-it

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ replied with the comment: _

Of course, I will see you at the Olympics @v-Nikiforov

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov liked this!**

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** _ retweeted with the comment: _

YAY! I knew you would be there!

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc liked this!**

**-**

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

My skater will skate for TeamRussia. He will do his best, or I won't be able to coach him anymore.

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Yuuri Katsuki takes number one in All Japan! Link to the rankings  _ here _ **!** Team Japan has now been announced.  __

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri liked this!**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc liked this!**

_ - _

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

Thank you for all the support! I will continue to do my best for everyone. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc liked this!**

**ISU @ ISUFigure liked this!**

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

ご支援ありがとうございました！私は皆のために最善を尽くします。

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life liked this!**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky liked this!**

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

OMG. GO @KatsukiYuuri !! I can't wait to see you skate at the Olympics! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu liked this!**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc liked this!**

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Looking forward to Stockholm! I have lots of training to do.

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Снетерпением жду Стокгольма! Получил много тренировок, чтобы сделать.

\- 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

My roommate @KatsukiYuuri is the number one in Japan. He's AMAZING. 

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Less than two months now! Forty-five days #countdown2opening #Olympics #Stockholm #goforthegold!

-

If Yuuri could describe the last twelve hours, it would be  _ impossible _ . 

Yuuri somehow won  _ first _ in nationals. He,  _ Katuski Yuuri _ , was the  _ national champion _ . He,  _ Katuski Yuuri _ , was expected (if not guaranteed) to go to the Olympics. 

He,  _ Katuski Yuuri _ , would skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.  _ Maybe.  _ Probably? Yuuri didn’t know. This was his best shot. He was the national champion of his country, missed attending the GPF by only three points, and apparently - according to the media that Celestino and Phichit trusted – expected to place in the top five, and many expected him to be on the podium. 

How. Was. This. A. Thing?

No, really. Yuuri had no idea how any of this happened. All he was doing was skating his best. Listening to Celestino, Phichit, and Ice's advice. Skating his free program cleanly for once. He only one fall in the long program on a triple-triple combo. Yuuri just did his best. That’s not the National Champion level.

HOW did he end up in First? 

"Because you skated the best, Yuuri," Phichit said from next to him on the bed where they crashed in a hotel. Yuri didn't realize that he was muttering to himself. "The difference between you and second was astounding and vast, and I'm not going to let you think less of your performance or the performance of others." 

Yuuri closed his mouth from where he was about to say something like he only got first because the other skaters just had a lousy skate yesterday, "Ummmm." 

Phichit looked up from his phone, where he had been gleefully reading off Olympic details for Yuuri to hear, "That's what I thought." 

"But HOW? I'm not that good!" Yuuri burst out. He was baffled. He was a dime a dozen skater, so somehow got first? 

Yuuri didn't know. He also was freaking out about it. He,  _ Katuski Yuuri _ , was the Japanese  _ National Champion _ in an  _ Olympics  _ year.

Phichit sat up. "Ok, now I don't believe you. Come on! You are one of the best skaters in Japan and have been for a while. Just because you had some bad falls in Nationals or Worlds before doesn't mean you are a bad skater or don't deserve first this time" He glared at Yuuri over his phone. 

They had been wasting time in the hotel room before going to the airport to go to Thailand for Phichit's nationals. Thailand was holding their Nationals early because of the Olympics, and really, that was the only reason that Phichit got to come to Yuuri's. They were practicing together. 

Yuuri sighed. Phichit was right; he did skate well a few days ago. He had to calm down somehow; Phichit was skating soon. 

While Phichit wasn't showing it as much, he was nervous as hell for the Nationals. This was Phichit's shot for Olympic glory as much as Yuuri's.

"I'll be fine in the long run," Yuuri said to himself, not really believing it but letting Phichit win this argument. 

Phichit's phone went off several times in quick succession. 

Phichit eyed him for a long moment but let the whole thing go. 

He raised his phone and shook the screen, "Anyway, I've been tagged in this one video like fourteen times in the past four minutes, by nearly everyone - from four of the Hockey Chads to like a dozen other skaters, and apparently _, we_ _need to watch it_." 

Yuuri's own phone had been put on silent since he got off the ice after his skate. There had been too many messages. All of them positive but overwhelming. Yuuri reached for his phone on the desk near him.

Yuuri glanced at his own phone and saw that he had been tagged in a video even more than Phichit had been. He had half the Hockey Chads tagging him on Twitter or Instagram. And even more, skaters had sent him something. "I have been too, as it seems." 

"Then, let's see what this is!" Phichit said as he opened the video on his phone. 

It was a YouTube link. Yuuri watched as the whole thing loaded, and he saw the combination of Russian and English. His eyes widened when he fully translated the title. 

**A new Program? Victor Nikiforov Skates a mysterious long program!**

_ What _ ?

"What?" Yuuri said aloud. "Huh?  _ EH _ ?" 

Phichit flicked a quick glance up at him, and before Yuuri could genuinely process what he saw, Phichit hit play. 

Victor was alone on the ice, and in between one heartbeat and the next, Yuuri's whole life was  _ changed _ . 

He  _ knew _ that music. Ketty, his and Phichit's friend, had made it, and she, while acting a little weird, had asked if Yuuri had liked it. 

How Victor found it, Yuuri had No Idea. 

He had enjoyed the music well enough, but it hadn't called to him like this. This program was beautiful. The music, when skated by Victor, could call Yuuri like a siren. What Victor was skating was breathtaking. Yuuri was stunned; he hadn't felt like this in years. Not since he had first seen Victor skate. 

Victor was ethereal in what looked like suit pants and a dress shirt. He was clearly at the end of a workout, a slight flush on his face, and he skated with a look of complete serenity. It was an expression that Yuuri didn't think he had really ever seen before on Victor. It lacked the concentration that Victor had when he was in competition or the media smile Victor wore everywhere else. It was beautiful.

The program was indeed a long program, as the title claimed. But there were a few elements that Yuuri knew were not exactly  _ encouraged  _ in competition. Like that footwork sequence. It wasn't legal by ISU rules, not for senior skaters. There weren't enough required elements, and there were too many show elements.

It took Yuuri a few moments to release why he knew that. "Phichit…. is that…?" 

"Your step sequence from this summer  _ you _ were working on? From that one video that was liked by over ten thousand people? The one that marks you like a damn good skater with a fan base that is more than just Puppers and Ice?" Phichit said, eyes not moving from the screen as Victor exited the long step sequence with a flush and went to perform a quad toe-triple toe-double loop combination. "Yes. That  _ is _ the famed step sequence!" 

Victor landed the combination better than Yuuri ever had, but that was ok. He had been skating it longer than Yuuri. 

Victor was skating with his soul, bared for the world to see. Yuuri hadn't seen that in years. But somewhere, in a half-dark empty rink, Victor skated his heart and soul out. Yuuri may be crying. 

Very faintly, in the background, Yuuri could hear someone speaking in Russian. He could only make out what amounted to " _ a long time ago _ ," and nothing else, but that was ok. 

Yuuri understood. 

The video ended, with Victor looking out to the camera, one hand on his heart, and the other one reaching out to Yuuri's soul. 

Phichit put his phone down and waited until Yuuri could form words. 

"Ok, so what do I need to do to make you skate that for your exhibition? Preferably at the Olympics when you make the podium?" He said, staring at Yuuri right in the eyes. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked away. "I won't make the podium, Phichit." He didn't know why Phichit kept  _ saying  _ these things. 

"Wanna bet?" Phichit said, pulling out his phone and tapping the recording app. “Mr.  _ Katuski Yuuri _ , National Champion.”

"Phichit No!" Yuuri said with a sigh but not real heat. He said, 'Phichit no' at least twice a week since they met. It's stopped Phichit all of three times. 

Phichit grinned at him. "Phichit Yes!" he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and held up his phone, which was already recording. 

"What's your bet?" Yuuri said, defeated. When Phichit got like this, it was just easier to accept your fate, take the bet, and hope for the best.

Phchit's smile somehow got more prominent. "If you make the podium, you have to skate this program for the exhibition." 

"And if I don't?" Yuuri asked because that was the expected result. Really. There was no way he would make the podium  _ at the Olympics  _ when  _ Victor fucking Nikiforov _ was going to be there. 

"Then, you will be fine; I won't make you skate it." Phichit said, waving the hand not holding the phone at him, "Now, my best friend, who I already know is going to take my bet. What do you need to get this done?" 

Yuuri didn't even have to think about his answer because he was thinking the same damn thing. 

"Ice time." 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

UMMMMM?! 

A new Program? Victor Nikiforov Skates a mysterious long program! Watch here at _Youtube.com/tinyurl/234565_

UMMMM!

Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ Likes _

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ Likes _

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ Retweeted with comment _

__ Ok wow. I didn't. UMM. How did this get posted? ＿|￣|○ヽ(；▽；)Σ（・□・；）BTW. That /has/ to be @KatsukiYuuri Footwork. 

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

I'm not going to watch the video. I'm not going to watch the Victor Video. I am not going to do it. #tweetingwhiletipsy

**Tweet deleted!**

**-**

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

NO SHAME. Even if it gets me a rough practice from my jump coach.

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

Oh my @v-nikiforov, that is one hell of a program!

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

NOT YOU TOO! 

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

(｀_´)ゞ ;D 

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

JUST 30 days LEFT! #onemonth. Who's ready?

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

The parade of Nationals is still happening! Up next: Thailand, Canada, and Germany! Who are you betting on for nationals? 

-

If Phichit had known the key to getting Yuuri to calm down about the Olympics was to throw a new Victor Nikiforov figure skating program at him to learn, then Phichit would have done it a  _ long  _ time ago. It had the benefit of making Yuuri forget the fact that he had an excellent chance of making the podium and was entertaining as fuck. 

Because damn, did Yuuri throw himself into learning the program while they were in Thailand. 

In between practicing his short program and his free, Yuuri spent  _ hours _ watching the video and figuring out what Victor was doing. Phichit had seen it before. Of course, he had. Yuuri was a nervous person by nature, and when he gets really stressed and just needs to skate, he sometimes will run through the programs by memory. And on the most challenging days, Yuuri tended to run through Victor's programs the most.

This was a little different. Yuuri watched the video with a  _ hunger  _ that Phichit hadn't seen in a long while. 

While Yuuri was all for talking about Victor’s emotion, that Yuuri wasn't used to seeing anymore, Phichit saw the same in Yuuri. For most of this season, Yuuri would only light up when he talked about Ice and Puppers or when he spoke about Victor. Not as much as he used to when he skated. 

In the last few months, Yuuri had been under a lot of pressure from many people to do well while skating, and it was showing in every action Yuuri took. Phichit, while knowing that Yuuri was, for some reason, handling the pressure alone, expected Yuuri to break soon for a little bit. 

But once that video dropped, it seemed that Yuuri wasn't even paying attention to the load. 

All of the pressure was ignored and dealt with because Yuuri had a new Victor Program to learn. 

Phichit leaned against the boards in their shared ice time at a local rink in Bangkok. The men's long program was in two days. His performance last night had been strong enough to put himself into fourth. 

If Phichit skated his best, then he could be in second, and the Figure & Speed Skating Association of Thailand was only sending the top two skaters to the Olympics.

He could do this. 

But before that, he needed a moment because of  _ welllllllll _ ….  _ holy shit _ is the best way Phichit could describe it. 

Yuuri was halfway through running through what he had already learned of the program. He was skating with music they had gotten from Ketty and was gliding through the footwork, and how did Phichit _Miss_ _This_?

They already knew that Victor had to have seen the video of Yuuri skating the not approved step sequence from last summer. Victor had performed the step sequence wasn't precisely what Yuuri had been working on over the summer, but it was close enough that they both knew that Victor  _ had  _ to have seen the video. While Yuuri was working on the step sequence, they both realized that the footwork  _ was actually a regulation approved version _ of the footwork that had needed minimal tweaking. 

What made Phichit nearly fall off his place on the boards was realizing that this program was  _ perfect _ for  _ Yuuri _ . 

_ How did Phichit not realize that this whole program was built for someone like Yuuri?  _

The most significant part was the footwork, but the jumps were smaller, had less build time, and were not part of the program’s first minute. The spins were not really Victor's favorites but ones that  _ Yuuri  _ used often. Even the music was more of Yuuri's style instead of Victor's. 

It was almost as if everything Victor had created was tailored to  _ Yuuri's _ strengths and weaknesses and not his own.

So why was a skater like Victor performing a program like this one? Yuuri does say he enjoys surprises. Would that be it? 

_ Or…. _

Maybe because he made it  _ for _ Yuuri? 

Because if he didn't, then  _ what was going on _ ?

Even Phichit could see the look of peace that Victor had when he skated this program. What gave him such peace?

DID THAT MEAN PHICHIT  _ RIGHT _ ? 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

23DEC20XX

**@Phichit+Chu** I'm on to you. 

**@Phichit+Chu** I like you. 

**@Phichit+Chu** BUT Hurt Him, and you will Regret it. 

**@Phichit+Chu** *points fingers at my own eyes to point them at yours* I'm watching you.

**@Ice_Love_Life** UMMMM???????

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

I am appearing on RussiaSport tonight at seven for an interview. :D

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

If I'm right, I will go buy a lotto ticket. NO ONE WILL BEAT MY LUCK. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ retweeted with comment.  _

I will also make @katsukiYuuri buy one too because his luck will also be AMAZING. 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with comment.  _

What? Wait, right about what? @Phichit+Chu What are you talking about!

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ retweeted with comment.  _

I don't know either. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ retweeted with comment.  _

Sure you don't, @Ice_Love_Life

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ retweeted with comment.  _

(・・;) I am confused.@Phichit+Chu 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with comment.  _

WAIT. WHAT'S GOING ON? @Phichit+Chu @Ice_Love_Life

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

I will take on juniors next year, and you can't stop me. Also, as if I wasn't taking first in Novice Nationals. Too bad that there isn't a Worlds for Novice skaters. 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** _ retweeted with comment.  _

I am sure you will do excellently next year. Stop being so nervous. 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ retweeted with comment.  _

I will kick your ass the next time I see you. Oh, wait, you are RIGHT NEXT TO ME IN THE WARM ROOM. DIE. 

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** _ retweeted with comment.  _

Don't hit your coach, @yuri-pliestsky

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

Oh, look. I get to go to the Olympics. I can’t wait to see you there! ;3

**-**

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

We are almost there to the Olympics! Most teams are finalized! Want to know who is going to what country? Check out our list!  _ (link to website) _

**-**

**A-Sokolov@ASoko**

That asshole on RussiaSport is shit and shouldn't be the face of figure skating.

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

The schedule of events is now available on our official website. Tickets are already available  _ (link to website)  _

-

As Victor sat in the car heading back to the rink from his tenth - he thinks, the interviews were already starting to run together, it may be the eleventh or twelfth interview for all Victor knew -, he was fuming. Victor was near ready to  _ kill  _ Yuri and Mila. 

_ Why had they posted the program?!  _

It wasn't ready yet. Victor flat refused to watch the whole video; it was just embarrassing. He had watched long enough to know to make sure it was his  _ program for Yuuri _ but not a moment more.

Victor knew he was upset not only because he wasn't ready to share the program but also because every  _ one of his interviews _ on the lead up to the Olympics brought it up. Each one had at least one question on that program. 

And Victor  _ had no answers!  _

No, he wasn't changing his long program for the Olympics. 

No, he wasn't going to use it as an exhibition.

No, he wasn't starting to choreograph for others yet. No. Not even Yuri Plisetsky or Mila Babicheva. 

_ No _ , he wasn't going to explain the story. 

_ No. He wasn't going to tell you who it was for.  _

_ Yes _ . That's all he was going to say about the program. 

_ Every interview had been like that. _ And there had been a lot of them. 

Victor was the favorite to win the Olympics this year. His silver from the last one in Erzurum was pressing in many minds, including his own. Victor wanted that gold with a fierceness that surprised him. He didn't mind the expectations; there had been expectations for the last six years of his life. 

Victor didn't care about  _ that _ . 

What he cared about was the fact no one would shut up about the program he had never meant anyone to see. 

That's what he was mad about.

The program was for Yuuri and Yuuri alone. He was supposed to be the one who makes a choice of what to do with it.

The video had only dropped a week ago. Victor had yet to have a chance to get on Twitter and see what Yuuri's reaction might have been if indeed there had been one beyond the tweet that let Victor discover the video had been posted. 

Yuuri's 'UMMM' hadn't given Victor hope that he was impressed with the program. Yuuri may have been a fan of Victor, but he wasn't the type to comment on or like everything Victor does. 

Victor had no way of knowing if Yuuri may have liked it or not. Since the end of nationals a week ago, Yuuri hadn't sent anything to Victor's personal account. While Victor understood, Yuuri was training in Thailand to be close to his coach before they went back to Detroit to prepare for the next month before the Venues at Stockholm opened up, and all of that took a lot of time, But Victor was worried. 

Very worried. 

_ If Yuuri hated the program... _

"Vitya. Please stop going back and forth between anger and anxiety. I'm getting emotional whiplash just watching you," Yakov said with some exasperation. They were nearly back at the rink, and Victor had a two-hour practice before he could look at his phone again. 

Victor sighed. "I can't help it. I'm furious and really nervous." 

"While I'm glad that you are feeling something so strongly, you need to concentrate on your practice. Katsuki will respond to the video eventually. Deal with it then." Yakov glared. "I will take your phone if you don't stop messing with it." 

Victor sighed. "It's not like I've seen the video…. I got the message about the video from his Twitter!" Victor had managed to avoid looking at the video since it dropped. He really didn't remember how the skate went very well. He had a few mistakes that would have lost him a competition. He didn't fall either, though, so Victor had to assume that was still all people cared about. 

Yakov also sighed. He may have been more exasperated than before. "It was a good skate." 

"I really can't believe that. I was just skating for fun. There were a million mistakes that I remember. I just didn't fall." Victor said, letting Yakov distract him from Yuuri's reaction or lack of one. "I'm mad at both Mila and Yuri for this. They are getting the worst practices for a while with me." 

That apparently made Yakov laugh, "Spoken like a truly annoyed coach. Good luck with that. It didn't change you; it won't work for them." 

"I don't want it to change anything." Victor snorted. "They just need to know I'm mad. One practice from hell and then back to normal. They'll be fine. I'll do everything with them. Make them feel my wrath and show them what is possible." He would say that too. 

Victor had found that in the last year or so, he had been coaching Yuri and Mila that he didn't care to tell his skaters to do something like a warm-up or a drill and then stand back and watch if he didn't need to. He would watch when they were practicing something that needed a critique, but they were working together most of the time.

"Well, that's one way of coaching. Better than Alexi's style anyway," Yakov muttered. 

Victor winced at the memory of the interview they just had. Dimitri had been more nervous than most skaters new to the Olympic level would have been usually. Victor had initially chalked it up to nerves. Dimitri was young. Only about seventeen. He and the pairs team were the youngest of the group of Russian Olympians. Victor was the oldest. 

But the main coaches of each skater had also been invited so the public could get an idea of what went into training as an Olympic level skater. They had been interviewed in a different room than the skaters. 

When they had come to collect their skaters, Dimitri had gone from quiet to silent. And the other coaches had been giving Alexi a side-eye that Victor was suspicious of. But Alexi always made Victor suspicious. 

"Is it as bad as the group interview made it seem?" Victor asked. "Dmitri wasn't talking about Alexi much." 

"Probably not. Both of them desperately want to win, I think. Alexi's skater would not have survived or kept Alexi as a coach if that wasn't true," Yakov sighed, "But that desperation on Alistar's part could hide Sokolov's problems. Keep an eye on it, but do not interfere. Tell me if you see anything. You are his competitor, so you can't bring it up."

Victor trusted in his coach enough to believe his words. Yakov had been a skater and a coach for so many years that it was impossible for him not to see the signs of an abusive coach. If Yakov wasn't worried, then Victor was going to do his best not to be either. "I will tell you if I see anything."

"Good," Yakov grunted, looking mildly relieved. 

"Still. I just want to know what Yuuri thought of the program. It's killing me, Yakov!" They pulled into the parking lot of the rink, and Victor did his best not to look at his phone just one more time. 

"Vitya. He may not know how to take it. You said he was a fan of you, at least in passing, right? Just wait." 

Victor nodded as he grabbed his gear and put his phone away one more time. He had to skate. He had to be impressive. He had to see Yuuri at the Olympics. 

He had to skate his best. 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

Check out what @KatsukiYuuri is doing this week! Look at the footwork! 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

Look familiar? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)٩('ω')و (link to a ten-second video of a transition from a triple jump to a sit spin) 

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ Retweeted with comment _

SOOOOOOO AMAZING. He's SOOOO good!! Where is this from? HOW COME I CAN'T PLACE IT. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

2JAN20XX

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**@Phichit+Chu** HA

**@Phichit+Chu** nice try. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** UMMMMM?????

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

No sleep. My puppy misses me. My bed misses me. I miss them. When will this day end?

**-**

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

OH, THANK GOD. Thailand has chosen @BENJEN and me to represent them on the Olympic level!

**-**

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I have an interview next week on NVL. Please check me out there!

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

What event are you most excited about? Figure skating, Snowboard cross, Luge? 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

2JAN20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** your roommate is diabolical. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** he is. What is he doing this time??

**@KatsukiYuuri** also why is he messaging you? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** UMMMMM?????

**-**

**@Ice_Love_Life** (send the message?)  _ SO, DID YOU LIKE THE VICTOR NIKIFOROV PROGRAM? I haven't seen it yet but …. Well, I want to know what you think of it. _

(message deleted!)

-

**@KatsukiYuuri** (send the message?)  _ So, I'm changing my exhibition. Would it be too much to ask for me to land a CLEAN quad flip in public? In front of people? at the Olympics? in front of Victor Nikiforov?  _

(message deleted!)

-

So, ok. 

It bothered Victor that he had no idea what that bit of transitional footwork and skating that Phichit posted was. That didn't make him a bad Yuuri Fan. Just one that was distracted. He was preparing for the Olympics! That was a good excuse!

But  _ apparently _ , the rest of the skating was just as lost as Victor had been. Victor's own response had been tweeted about a thousand times. 

Phichit refused to explain. He just laughed at them all, and as far as Victor could tell, he at least was the only one to have a direct personal message. 

Or at least @Ice_Love_Life got a personal message. 

At least Yuuri was talking to him again, even if it was a message that Victor really had  _ no idea how to take. _

But he knew how to take Yuuri's newest messages. He gave up understanding Phichit and instead concentrated on Yuuri. It always worked in the past, and it would work now.

In the week before the venues opened up in Stockholm, they had been talking. A lot. While most of their conversations were about skating, they also shared random dog photos with each other. Neither brings up anything more profound. They both had a lot going on and needed a light conversation. 

They were still working on the quad flip. Yuuri wasn't as consistent with it at all, but he was at least landing the jump. 

A new one came through as Victor sat at his computer at home. Makkachin is right next to him, sleeping. It was pretty late at night, but Victor wasn't able to sleep. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** _ If I tuck my elbows in more, I'll end up with bruises on my ribs. _

Victor laughed. He had that thought before. He typed his response:  _ then get bruises. Trust me; they don't hurt as much as falling on the Quad flip does.  _

Victor hit send and went back to the movie he was trying to find. It was one of his few nights off before the Olympics, and Victor kind of just wanted to watch a dog movie, talk to Yuuri, and maybe drink a glass of wine. Then he wanted to go to bed and wake up for the next day of practice - his last before he flew out to Sweden to acclimate and get used to the ice and air there. He had less than three weeks before the opening ceremonies in Stockholm, and Victor needed to be ready. 

There was a moment before the next response from Yuuri came, though.  **@KatsukiYuuri** _ I guess I'm going to have to trust you on that for now. I'll have to do it tomorrow. I'm nearly up with my rink time. Phichit is demanding I do a run-through of my free program one more time because he wants to record it.  _

_ Wanna see? _

Victor didn't even have to think before his fingers were typing out,  _ yes!  _ He went back to looking for a non-sad at the end dog movie. He had to find something. 

There was a pause of about five minutes from his messages before another ding from the Twitter account. 

The video of Yuuri's program came through, and Victor couldn't stop smiling. "Come on, Makka! Let's see what Yuuri's changed," Victor said to Makka as he shifted and woke her up. 

Makka huffed out a quiet bark and settled back into sleep. 

Victor leaned forward and watched a rendition of Yuuri's long program. By now, Victor had seen the program at least one hundred times, but he still wasn't tired of it. 

Yuuri's skating still called to him like nothing else. 

…but there were a few mistakes in the program that Victor knew Yuuri could fix. 

As he wrote his comments out in his notebook, a new message from Yuuri came, though. 

_ Like it? It still needs a lot of work before it's good enough to make a podium, but I think I'm on the right track.  _

Victor nearly dropped his pen. 

"…before it's good enough…?"

He had to correct that assumption. There should be no reason Yuuri would think he's less, especially if his goddamn practice videos look like  _ that.  _ Minor mistakes do not stop a good skater from being good. 

Victor picked up his phone. He had to fix this; Yuuri was wrong about himself. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

31JAN20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** You are so much better than just /nearly/ podium good. You are good enough to make gold. Trust me. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** You had some minor mistakes that you could easily correct. But that run-though was podium-worthy that even Victor Nikiforov would be impressed. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** no way. That wasn't good enough to impress a squirrel, let alone Victor Nikiforov. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I'm sorry, Yuuri, but you are wrong. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** No **.**

**@Ice_Love_Life** Wrong. With a capital W. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Victor Nikiforov /has/ to be impressed. There is no way your skills didn't impress him the moment he saw them. There is no way he's not sitting here wondering what you are going to do next. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I bet he's been waiting to see you skate perfectly. He's been waiting for you to skate on his level, and let me tell you, he /has/ to think you are there this season. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** your run-throughs, just practices, are beautiful. They have the grace he has to be paying attraction to if he knows what's good for him. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** he'll want to know more. He'll want to know you. 

**@Ice_Love_Life,** you don't know what inspiration you've been to me. 

-

Yuuri stared at his phone while he sat on a bench in the locker room of the rink. Phichit had left a few minutes before, and Yuuri was just finishing up taking care of his skates and fixing his gear while talking to Ice. The messages from Ice filled the screen. Each one was more directed than before. 

But that last one…

This…

That…  _ was a lot.  _

Yuuri had thought that Ice might have been a fan for years.

At some point since that one tweet Yuuri made about Victor's advice on a jump, did Ice turn from 'maybe a good fan' to 'is probably involved with the sport heavily.' Once they actually started talking, that idea went down the drain. 

They had too many discussions of a jump or spin’s practical technical details, the things that come with being a skater or a coach or hell, even a qualified judge. Rarely a fan has that much knowledge or experience.

And. Well. Now Yuuri knew Ice  _ had  _ to be a skater. With statements like that… with all that has come before… with all of their advice…

There was no other way. Ice was a skater. 

But Yuuri had no idea what to do with that information. 

He wanted to ask. He had to ask. To make sure. To find out why – if Yuuri was right. Why this skater, brilliant in so many ways, was hiding behind a pseudonym. Why they hadn't said who they were in the nearly full year he and Ice had been talking. Why were they only telling this now to Yuuri? 

With shaking hands, Yuuri picked up the phone to type into the messenger window.  _ Ice… _

There was a moment before Ice responded.  **@Ice_Love_Life** _ Yes?  _

Yuuri forced himself not to think for a little bit. He needed answers more than he needed thoughts. Maybe for once, his brain would actually cooperate with him.  _ Are you a skater?  _

**@Ice_Love_Life** _ Yes.  _ Came the quick response.

Yuuri sighed. He was right. At least partially. 

Before he could write more, another message came through from Ice.  **@Ice_Love_Life** _ Please don't think I'm trying to sabotage you or something. You just skated so beautifully, and I had to see more, and then you asked for advice and couldn't help myself.  _

**@Ice_Love_Life** _ I just want you to skate your best. To meet whoever you are reaching for on the ice evenly. For you to reach your full potential. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted. For you to skate your best. I'm just happy to see you grow and improve.  _

Some tension fell out of Yuuri's shoulders. He hadn't known he thought that, but apparently he was. The overly worried tone of Ice's message made Yuuri believe whoever was on the other side of his screen. They didn't mean to harm him. 

_ I know /that/. Your advice has been so useful! I believe you.  _ Yuuri wrote back. 

The relieved looking makkachin meme was the next message to go through. Yuuri had to laugh at the image. He hadn't expected to see the meme here in a moment like this. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** _ Oh good, I was worried.  _ Was the quick response. 

Yuuri sighed and knew if he didn't ask now, he would never ever ask again. He would build it up in his head more than he was already doing, and that would override his ability to find out. He typed out his next response. 

He had to. If Phichit found out that Ice was a skater, then he would not stop until Yuuri met the person who was Ice. 

And Yuuri thought, maybe he wanted to be in control of that. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

31JAN20XX

**@KatsukiYuuri** Ice…

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes? 

**@KatsukiYuuri** ….

**@Ice_Love_Life** …. Yuuri?

**@KatsukiYuuri** Are you a skater? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** …

**@Ice_Love_Life** Please don't think I'm trying to sabotage you or something. You just skated so beautifully, and I had to see more, and then you asked for advice and couldn't help myself. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I just want you to skate your best. To meet whoever you are reaching for on the ice evenly. For you to reach your full potential. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted. For you to skate your best. I'm just happy to see you grow and improve. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** , I know that. Your advice has been so useful! I believe you.

**@Ice_Love_Life** (picture of a relieved looking Makka) Oh good, I was worried.

**@KatsukiYuuri** Hey Ice? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes? 

**@KatsukiYuuri** just to be sure…A competitive skater? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** One that's in seniors? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Men's seniors? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Are you going to the Olympics?

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Will you meet me there? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** …

**@Ice_Love_Life** …

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

O_o. I actually asked.

**-**

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

I need a drink. Does anyone have any good recommendations?

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

What am I going to do? WHAT AM I TO DO?

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

T-20 days until the Olympic torch is in the stadium. Check out where it is and the distance it's traveled! 

-

Victor would be lying if he said he was  _ terrified _ to meet Yuuri. 

At the mere idea of agreeing to meet Yuuri. What if it wasn't all he's thought about for the last four years? What if Yuuri is so damn unimpressed with Victor that he doesn't want to talk about dogs, skating, and everything in between? 

What if meeting Yuuri was like his soul coming home? 

But as Victor was finding out, he was helpless to anything Yuuri asked for. 

Yuuri might get nervous at being in the same competition as him. And Victor doesn't want to cause Yuuri any more anguish or pain or nervousness. He just wants Yuuri to skate his best. He was so happy to get the chance to see him improve. 

That isn't a crime, right?

He stared at the phone, at the blinking cursor in the text window. 

_ Yes.  _ All Victor had to say was  _ yes.  _

But could he? Could he really meet the man who inspired him so damn much, who had helped him through the best days and through the worst days? 

Could he really be able to meet Katsuki Yuuri on his own? 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

31JAN20XX

….

**@KatsukiYuuri** Will you meet me there? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ am i mean for that ending? 
> 
> I'm tired but this chapter was nearly ready to get out anyway. 
> 
> have fun!!! :D


	9. In Which Chances Occur

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Моя комната очаровательна. Я очень люблю олимпийскую деревню!

(My room is charming. I really love the Olympic village!) 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

WE LAND TONIGHT. OMG. A WEEK UNTIL THE OLYMPICS! 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

@AnoUmmAHHHH! オープニングセレモニーをライブストリーミングすることはありませんが、私のリンク仲間である@ Phichit + Chuはそうなります。 

(@AnoUmmAHHHH! While I will not be live streaming the opening ceremonies, my rink mate @Phichit+Chu will be. )

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

SO many beautiful people. I am so glad my boy is here! <3

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Check out the standings before the games start! Ice dance compulsory dance will be first on Friday, at 1 pm local time. Check out our Livestream! 

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20XX @Olympicsofficial**

Countdown to opening ceremonies: 12 hours and 3 minutes! #Stockhom20XX #roadtogold

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

7FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** I'll see you at the Olympics. 

-

If anyone could warn Yuuri just how overwhelming the opening ceremonies would be, he may have skipped them. 

Ok. Yuuri wouldn't because Phichit would  _ literally  _ kill him before he had a chance to skate, and Victor was a flag bearer for Russia, but he would have thought about it! 

As it was, he stayed with Team Japan as they moved through the open-air stadium that Stockholm was used as the main stadium. The show was crazy. They had been seated last like most games, but the show before the parade of Nations was breathtaking. Sweden had done a damn good job in its opening ceremony. There was a lot of really cool choreography and lights. 

But Yuuri was desperately trying just to enjoy the ceremony and the arrival of the Olympic flame instead of panicking over how many  _ people  _ there were. The whole stadium was packed.

Phichit was one of the seven athletes representing Thailand this year. He wasn't chosen as the flag bearer, but he was still celebrating. He had spent a lot of parade of athletes bouncing along and waving his small flag. 

Yuuri had to stay with his team. He was alone; Celestino was with the Thailand representatives. Yuuri and Phichit had decided on their own and just told Celestino after the teams were announced. Thailand needed people to make a presence. 

That was ok! Yuuri could do this alone! 

Well, technically alone. Team Japan was a massive team this year, and he was happy for his country. Yuuri still wasn't sure of his place on the team - there had to be someone better - but he was willing to do his best. They somehow picked him to represent Japan even with his unlikely win. 

Yuuri was not really sure how he was going to follow that performance up. 

Honestly, Yuuri was just thrilled that he  _ hadn't  _ been chosen to be the flag bearer for Japan. A female snowboarder had been selected for the honor. 

Victor had been selected as the flag bearer for Russia this year, and he had looked amazing as the Russian contingent moved around the stadium. His white and red uniform, bright under the spotlights. 

Yuuri and the rest of Team Japan had been seated by the time the Russian Team walked around the stadium. This was great news for Yuuri; he really wanted to see Victor walk with the flag. All of the cameras pointed right at Yuuri's favorite person; Victor's smile as he walked around, holding the flag of his nation, was bright and  _ nearly  _ real. 

But that had happened, and now the Olympic Flame was about to enter the stadium. And once that happened, Yuuri could  _ go _ . He could get away from the crowd and sleep. 

Yuuri was glad that the short program wasn't for another week, and he wasn't chosen for the Team competition; Takahashi-sempai was skating for Japan in the short program. That would have been  _ too  _ much pressure. He and Phichit had landed a week before opening ceremonies and had spent everyday training. The men's competition wasn't until the second week, but they needed to be ready. 

Yuuri had an early session in the morning, and he needed to make sure he would get the ice time. While several of his teammates who were also scheduled for the same ice time were going to skip it, Yuuri wasn't. Even with how late the ceremonies were going to be ending. 

Yuuri had no desire to do that. He was going to skate his best. He was going to skate on the same ice as Victor. He was going to! 

The lights dimmed in the stadium, the last of the dancers froze in the middle of the stadium, and the crowd’s cheering quieted as the Olympic flame and torchbearer entered the arena. 

"I can't believe I'm here!" Someone with an English accent said from somewhere behind Yuuri. Yuuri could agree. 

This was amazing. 

He was at the Olympics, and he was going to do his best! 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Церемонии открытия в #Stockholm20XX были изумительными! Спасибо за своевременное руководство российской делегацией и проведение флага России!

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Opening ceremonies in #Stockholm20XX were marvelous! Thank you for the opportunity to lead the Russian delegation and hold the flag of Russia! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

ผมรู้สึกตื่นเต้นมาก! #Stockholm20XX

(I am SO EXCITED!) 

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

Так что мой тренер катается на олимпиаде, а не учит меня. Это приемлемое оправдание за один раз. #Stockholm20XX 

(So, my coach is skating in the Olympics rather than teaching me. This is an acceptable excuse for once. #Stockholm20XX)

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @KatsukiYuuri**

日本をサポートするために最善を尽くします！ ＃Stockholm20XX

(I will do my best to support Japan! #Stockholm20XX)

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ retweeted with the comment _

OMG, GO @KATSUKIYUURI! #Stockholm20XX

-

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

This will be fun~! Got some good news beyond just skating here at the Olympics. Going to enjoy the chaos that ensues! #Stockholm20XX

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Ice dancing starts tomorrow at 1p local time. Please check out the compulsory dances! The schedule of events is now online at (link to the website) #Stockholm20XX

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

And we are off! Here are some great photos from the opening ceremonies! #Stockholm20XX (photo set)

-

"So wait. You've been talking to Yuuri Katsuki online for  _ months _ now, and you haven't told me?!" Chris didn't have the right to sound so scandalized. It wasn't as if Victor didn't mean not to tell Chris. 

Victor pouted, "Well, I haven't told anyone really. I think little Yura knows, probably figured it out himself, but that's it? If it helps, you're the first one I've told?" 

Chris took off his skate guards and placed them on the rink wall's ledge on the ice side. Victor took off his own mismatched colored ones and put them next to Chris'. 

"What's your username?" Chris stepped onto the ice and did a quick swizzle. "Because I know for a fact that your official account isn't following him. You follow like twelve people on that account, and they are all rink mates and me." 

"I go by Ice_love_life. He calls me just Ice. I love it." Victor said with a smile as he stepped onto the ice. "I'll follow you tonight." 

Chris nodded. "Good. How did this account come to be? Like why?"

Victor sighed, falling into a sharp edge warm up. "That's one of the many things that's Alexi's fault. But honestly, it's the only one with a good outcome of his whole existence in my life." 

"You would say that!" Chris laughed. He started to do the same warm-up. "Are you ready for next week?" 

"Thrilled," Victor grinned. He heard a thousand clicks from the cameras and reporters on the other side of the rink and  _ did not care. _

For the first time in  _ four years _ , Victor Nikvifov and Katsuki Yuuri were skating in the  _ same competition _ and, even better, in the _ same group _ . The Olympic officials and International Skating Union announced the skating order for the short program that morning.

Victor had made a sound when Yakov read the announcement at the Team Yakov breakfast wasn't precisely... repeatable and may or may not have been only in the hearing range of dogs. He had no idea what he did to make that noise, but he did not care. Victor also had no shame. 

Victor had never been so excited. He was bouncing when Yakov read the order to the point Yura had to walk off in disgust. 

Chris had laughed and laughed when they heard the announcement. Victor didn't blame him; Chris had been fielding his phone calls about Yuuri for the last three years. 

Yuuri and Victor were not only skating in the same competition but in the same group for the short program. Yuuri was skating before Victor, which worked out fine for Victor because if he had to  _ wait  _ to see Yuuri skate, he would be distracted during his own program. This was so much better. 

"Are you sure that you are going to be able to control yourself?" Chris asked as they skated around the rink for warm-ups. Their coaches were off talking, and they had five minutes to finish warming up before the music and run-thoughts began. The seven other skaters on this practice were also going through warm-ups. The ice dancing team were ones to watch out for; their movements were different than others on the ice.

In two days, Victor would skate with Yuuri in a warm-up. Victor had no idea how he was going to handle that. 

"I have no idea," Victor said honestly, switching the direction he was facing and altered the edge he was using. They were far enough away from the swarm of the press, and the rink had terrible acoustics; Victor felt safe being able to speak to Chris about Yuuri. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet him in person." 

Chris nearly stumbled out of his edges, causing Victor to laugh, "You're actually meeting him?" he asked, recovering quickly. 

"Yes!" Victor smiled, intentionally ignoring Chris's near incredulous tone. "Yuuri asked, and well, apparently I can't say no to him," he also ignored Chris's cough of disbelief, "So we're going to meet up sometime in the next two weeks." He switched what he was doing for a different warm-up. 

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you…" Chris said as he changed as well; his edge works a little sharper than Victor's. Victor took that as a challenge; by Chris’s quick look at the change, it was. 

They fell silent as they neared the crowd of reporters and cameras, each concentrating on the warm-ups. Victor was glad he didn't share ice time with Yuuri until the next day, on the final practice. The field of skaters was so large they just didn't overlap. Victor did see Yuuri's roommate getting off the ice as Victor had been getting his skates ready, but that was all Victor had seen of Yuuri in the past two days. 

While Victor had seen Yuuri at the opening ceremonies, but it was just from a distance. Victor would have felt regretful about that, but he spent most of the ceremony concentrating on making sure the flag was under control. Victor hadn't wanted to drop his national flag on international live television!

He and Chris made at least one more lap around the rink before Chris spoke up again. "When are you going to meet him?" 

"I don't know yet,” Victor shrugged. “We haven't made plans, but it's got to be after the competitions. Maybe even after the team competition." 

"Do it after the exhibition?" Chris suggested after a moment of thought. "That way, neither of you are distracted by the competitions?" 

Victor considered this. It would work; if Yuuri could be distracted from his nerves for the competition, he would skate better. Maybe. 

"I would have to ask Yuuri if that would work, but that might be best." Victor mused. He hoped so. While it would be hard to wait a little while longer before he could meet Yuuri in  _ person  _ and not just on the ice, he could still do it. 

He saw Dmitri step onto the ice and hid a wince with a flourish. 

Chris caught it anyway. "Isn't that Alexi’s student? The asshole one?" Chris asked, apparently following his line of sight. Victor did not hide his wince well enough. 

"That is Altair, Alexi’s student; Altair is not an asshole," Victor sighed again. "Alistar is not bad, just willing to do whatever and suffer for this chance. Alexi has been sure to make sure all of Alistar's practices are at the same time as mine. It's not been doing good things for poor Alistar." 

And it really hadn't. Dimitri was looking more and more intimidated every time he stepped onto the practice ice. He was still skating decently, landing most of his jumps and not missing positions on spins, but his confidence seems to be taking a strike every time the boy was on the ice as Victor and the other skaters. Victor wondered if Dimitri was really ready for the Olympics. 

Alexi wasn't with the kid; he must be with the other coaches. Victor was relieved. Yakov was a better deterrent for Alexi than anything else. By the time Yakov was done speaking to the other coaches, Alexi would be too. 

"My coach is here. I will beat you, Victor. And Yuuri too. You both can fight over the silver." Chris said as his coach came up to the ice's edge. 

Victor snorted, "Good luck with that. You'll get bronze. Besides…" he paused for dramatics, "Silver matches my hair." 

Chris gaped at him as Victor twirled around and continued with his warm-up. 

He didn't really care if Chris thought Yuuri wasn't good enough to beat them both. That was a normal reaction. Victor was sure; Yuuri would skate  _ wonderfully.  _

In the same group. In the same competition. On the same ice. 

_ They were competing together.  _

Victor was the one nervous for now.

-

_ Nerves before competition were regular.  _

_...he had always been nervous... _

_...the nerves showed back up sometime in the last year... _

_ He had to skate on the same ice as  _ **_him._ **

**_The competition was the only way._ ** _ if he failed and missed his opportunity…. _

_ No! it didn't matter! He was at the Olympics. They were in the same group.  _

**_He was going to skate on the same ice._ **

_ He was worthy.  _

_ Of that fire. Of that ice.  _

_...Of Victor... _

_...Of Yuuri...  _

_ - _

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

15FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** So how about after the exhibition? Can we meet then? I'll be able to get the practice rink if you want to meet right after the event?

**@Ice_Love_Life** No one should be there then, at least. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** That sounds good. After the event, I can't wait to see it. I hope that I can skate in it. Phichit made me work on something new for it, and I want people to see it for once. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Something new??? I can't wait!! 

-

Was Yuuri ready to step on the ice with only two people in line after Victor? 

No, probably not. 

Was he apparently doing it anyway? 

_ Yes.  _

"Group four – go!" an Olympic official said, opening the door to the rink once the younger skaters who collected stuffed animals and flowers off of the ice had finished their job. 

Yuuri followed the skaters out, desperately trying not to and ultimately  _ failing _ at trying not to notice Victor in his place in line, two people ahead of Yuuri. He was the second person to skate this group. Yuuri was the last one on the ice, but he would be the first one to skate his short program in this group. 

They lined up in a row down the middle of the ice, each of them waving as their names were called out. Yuuri did not react when Victor's name was called out. Somehow. He forced his arms to stay behind his back as he twisted back and forth on the ice slightly.

" _ Representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!"  _ Yuuri waved when his name was called. Then,  _ "Skaters, you may now begin your warm-up."  _

All of them launched into their warm-ups in different directions. 

Celestino wanted Yuuri to do a few of his combination jumps and then work on his footwork for the last minute. It was standard orders that if Yuuri was skating first in a group, he wouldn't tire himself out but would still warm up the main things he needed for the program. Yuuri did one lap around the rink and built speed.

Yuuri still hadn't told anyone other than Ice he was thinking about the quad flip. He hadn't decided if he was going to do a quad flip in the program or not. If he did the jump in during the program, then it would be without a warm-up. 

Yuuri launched into the quad toe loop-triple loop. And landed it. 

Ok. Yuuri would be fine if he didn't choose to attempt the quad flip, but he would make the decision later, probably mid-program. 

He skated over to Celestino to hear some last-minute advice. "Ok, Yuuri. That was good. You can do that again, easily. Now, take a deep breath and go do your footwork." Celestino said as he handed Yuuri a water bottle. 

Yuuri nodded and took a drink. 

Phichit was right next to Celestino, already changed out of his skates, and covered his custom with a Thailand Olympic Jacket. He had skated two groups before. "Yuuri, you've got this!" 

Phichit did not mention that he had Yuuri's phone since he had come off the ice nearly an hour previous. He had done well, getting into first for a short time. Phichit was already in third for the night, right behind the other Russian competitor, Dimitri Alistair. All three of them knew that the lowest place in the short program Phichit could end up in was eighth. Phichit was happy with that. He would do better in the free. 

Ice hadn't sent messages for once, but that made sense to Yuuri. The man was skating in this competition too. They were all very busy. They would probably talk after the night was done. 

Yuuri pushed Ice from his mind. They would meet after the exhibition. No matter if Yuuri skated in the exhibition or not. He would meet Ice. 

"I've got this," Yuuri nodded again and gave his water bottle back to Celestino. Celestino turned to put the bottle back in Yuuri's mini skate bag, and Yuuri stiffened as he saw the people next to Celestino. 

He hadn't realized that Celestino was standing right  _ next to Yakov Feltsman.  _

_ And VICTOR was skating up to his coach!  _

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried desperately not to freak out. And characteristically wholly  _ failed _ . Victor was right there! He was so damn good looking, and even skating up to the rink's edge, he skated like a god, and Yuuri was in a competition, and he had a job to do. Like apparently skating on the same ice as Victor. Being on the same WARM-UP as Victor. And Victor was RIGHT THERE. Yuuri had been doing his best not to notice the other man while they were skating. There were three other skaters to watch out for, and Yuuri really didn't want a warm-up collision. That would have sucked even if the crash had been with Victor. Not that Yuuri was capable of losing Victor's location on the ice. Victor was right there. Talking to his coach. He had to know who Yuuri was. He had even to acknowledge they were competition. He had to know more than just that one YouTube video implied. Victor was right there. 

Phichit being the bro he was, just snagged Yuuri's water bottle from Celestino and pushed it at Yuuri, glaring at him to take another drink. Yuuri took the bottle automatically and drank it, breaking him out of the thought spiral. 

"Phichit! Go back to the stands." Celestino said, clearly missing Yuuri's freak out moment. "Yuuri, I need you to do your footwork. Cleanly. Don't do the jump at the end and remember the new changes!"

Yuuri took that drink; then he nodded for the third time. "Yes, coach!" he would skate his best. Victor was right there. 

Yuuri pushed off the boards and back on to the ice. There were about two minutes left, and that would be enough time to run through both parts of his footwork. 

There was an abortive movement from Victor the moment Yuuri took off from the boards. Almost like Victor wanted to face Yuuri, but that was strange and not at all possible. 

When Yuuri turned around to begin his footwork and faced Celestino and, in turn, _faced_ _Victor,_ Victor was scribbling something in a notebook, and Yakov was glaring at him. Victor looked up and met Yuuri's gaze for a heartbeat. 

Yuuri's body was already well into the step sequence, and his next move turned him around and broke the eye contact. But he  _ felt  _ that gaze stay on him for the whole run, though. 

The two minutes left in the warm-up when quickly. 

Victor did this jump combination in the last thirty seconds of the warm-up. The combination wasn't part of the program that Yuuri knew of. 

Victor did that triple axel combo just like Ice said to do a few weeks when they talked about it in a chat.  _ 'Pull your hands closer to your chin Yuuri. You'll be more stable that way…" _ But that had to be a coincidence.  __

Celestino beckoned him over as the other skaters left the ice. 

"Ok, Yuuri. You've got this. You are going to skate like you normally skate at home, right?" Celestino said as Yuuri blew his nose one last time before the announcer called his name. 

"Right," Yuuri responded when he was done. He was going to skate this well. He could do this. It may be the Olympics, but Yuuri could do this. He had too

He had to. Victor was watching. 

_ "Now skating, representing Japan: Yuuri Katsuki!" _ The announcer called overhead. Yuuri skated away from the boards one last time and on to Olympic ice alone for the first time. A male announcer repeated the call in Swedish, and a female repeated the announcement in French. By the time they were done, Yuuri was in the center of the ice, his arms across his chest, waiting for the music to start.

This was the Olympics. He was on the same damn ice as Victor Fucking Nikiforov. Yuuri had to do his best. 

The next two and fifty seconds were the longest he had ever had in his life. 

They may also have been the shortest. 

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

That was the best short program I've ever seen. Top that @V-Nikiforov! 

**-**

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Check out the official live stream in your country! 

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

Skiing and skating happening at the same time! How to choose! 

-

If Victor could say, he was ready for watching Katsuki  _ Fucking _ Yuuri skate live, in the  _ Olympics _ , in the  _ same group  _ as him. Well then, he would be lying his teeth off. 

He wasn't. He wasn't ready. At. ALL. 

It was a good thing that Victor's tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth when he skated up to Yakov and Yuuri. Or else he would have put his skate in his mouth the first time he spoke to Yuuri, and THAT WAS NOT THE IMPRESSION HE WANTED TO MAKE. 

Being the endlessly suffering soul that he was, Yakov simply handed Victor his notebook and a pen. Victor had scribbled down the information and looked up just in time to meet Yuuri's eyes for the first time, really. The moment was broken when Yuuri moved to finish his footwork. 

"Vitya," Yakov had said in Russian, "One more run of the last combination. Then it's time to get off the ice. Now. Finish when you are done." 

Victor had sighed, placed the pen down, and pushed off the boards. He skated out to the point on the ice where the last combination jump would start. 

He had to take a wide arc to avoid a skater from England but ended up starting the jumps in the right location anyway. He had the speed to do the jump, and really what was one world without scaring the pants off of Yakov for the sheer fun of doing it?

So, Victor didn't do the triple toe loop-triple loop combo. He did a triple axel – triple loop combination. He could see Yakov gritting his teeth from center ice; it was great.

He came out of the triple-triple combination with the announcer voice filling the air.  _ "The warm-up has now concluded. Skaters, please exit the ice."  _

Yuuri was staring at him from where he was standing near his coach with this expression of awe. 

Well, Victor may preen a little. #bird and all that. 

There was something else in his gaze too. Suspicion may be, but Victor wasn't sure. Victor wondered what Yuuri could be suspicious about. 

Victor skated to the edge of the ice, and Yuuri wasn't too far behind him. Yuuri wouldn't actually get off the ice like Victor, and the other skaters would but instead wait for his name to be called. 

Victor accepted the notebook that Yakov handed him with his skate guards. Yakov pointed to the edge of the stands and the rink. A place where Victor could see the ice fully and not be in the way of the next two skaters. Yakov took his seat next to him with a soft grunt. 

" _ Let's see if he's still your favorite, Vitya _ ," Yakov said in Russian. 

Victor only glanced at his coach. " _ Yuuri Katsuki will always be my Favorite. _ " He replied in the same language. 

Yuuri skated to the center of the ice when his name was called. Victor could not take his eyes off of him. He held up his notebook and pen. 

The next two and fifty seconds were the longest he had ever had in his life. 

They may also have been the shortest. 

Victor wasn't ready to see Yuuri hit the ice with that expression of complete determination and threw down  _ that program. _ The program, as said, was  _ amazing.  _ Even Yakov couldn't disagree with Victor about how good the program was. 

Victor loved every moment Yuuri was on the ice usually, but this? This was So Much More. 

While Yuuri didn't do the highly secretive quad flip that Victor was sure that Yuuri still hadn't told anyone else but Ice he was practicing, the program he skated was a work of fucking art. Holy shit, was it damn good. 

It was the best two minutes and fifty seconds Victor had in a very long time. Every movement Yuuri made was incredible, baring one minor (and only GOE affecting) bobble in Yuuri's first jump and an under-rotated triple that made the combination a triple-double-double instead of a triple-triple-double at the end of the program. 

Victor's hands flew across the pages of his notebook, writing everything he could think of. Yuuri's music was fantastic as it had always been, and Yuuri was hitting every note perfectly. Yuuri was skating perfectly beyond a slightly underrated quad toe at the start of the program. Nothing else was going wrong. 

Yuuri had this look of pure concertation at the start of the program, but about halfway through, when his footwork started actually to get hard, Yuuri's expression changed. He began to have fun, and the audience noticed. They were clapping along with Yuuri's footwork, and the music and Victor were torn to join in them and write more in the notebook. 

He wrote more. When Yuuri fell into the sit spin combination, Victor wrote even faster, unable to take his eyes off Yuuri. Victor was aware that his handwriting was atrocious, and his spelling was not going to make much since when he was done, but Victor did not care. 

Not one bit. 

When Yuuri's music came to a stop, and Yuuri held his end position, Victor did not stop writing. He had to pay attention to the scores. Victor did not stop writing even as Yuuri broke the end position and bowed to the audience and the judges. 

Victor was sure that while Yuuri wasn't going to take first at the end of the night, he would be in the top three or four. 

Victor had to repress a bounce as he realized that he would be skating with Yuuri again in two days. 

The exit for skaters was different from the entrance of the rink. Victor thought that was probably for the best. He had so much information to write in his notebook just based on the program and the warm-up. 

Victor flushed as he remembered that he nearly  _ told  _ Yuuri that his free leg needed to be tighter in his few jumps in the warm-up. Victor was happy Yuuri had skated off before Victor could even open his mouth. 

Yuuri skated over the other entrance of the rink. The boards were open wide by an Olympic official. Another official was near Celestino and Phichit. Victor watched as Phichit hugged Yuuri the moment he stepped off the ice. He desperately ignored the hot stab of envy that flashed through him. Victor wanted to be the one hugging Yuuri congratulations.

When Phichit and Yuuri broke apart, Celestino handed Yuuri his skate guards, and they all went to sit down at the Kiss and Cry, a place that was tucked away from Victor's view. Phichit was the last one to disapprove from Victor's perspective. 

Phichit stared at Victor before he moved to follow Yuuri. He was grinning like he had won the Olympic gold himself. Victor raised an eyebrow before he could stop himself. 

Phichit ginned even harder and disappeared into the Kiss and Cry. 

"Katsuki's good still. He'll be on the podium with the skate like that in the long program. He'll take first for a while, at least," Yakov said. "He is definitely a competition tonight. What do your notes say?" he nodded at the notebook, and Victor didn't bother to be disappointed that Yakov knew what was on the pages. 

"To prevent the under rotation on the quad toe, Yuuri needs to put a little more effort into his shoulders. He's not twisting at the right time. He's a split second too late." Victor said as he placed the book on the floor. They were still speaking in Russian. No one around them could understand. 

"You're right," Yakov nodded again. "Now stretch. You've got another fifteen minutes before you skate. Keep warm." 

Victor fell into his mid competition stretches and warm-ups. He would be able to talk to Yuuri after the exhibition.

Victor could tell Yuuri about the issue with his free leg then. 

Because even with one of the best skates Yuuri's ever done in completion, Victor knew, just  _ knew  _ that Yuuri could and would skate better. 

-

In a notebook: 

_ Где-то в моем сердце я знаю, что моя душа на этом льду без меня. _

_ Somewhere in my  _ **_heart_ ** _ , I know my  _ **_soul_ ** _ is out on that ice without me. _

-

A thought in a thought spiral before the music started: 

私の魂が私と一緒ではなく、氷の端にいるとき、私はどうやって私の心でスケートをするのですか？

_ How am I supposed to skate with my  _ **_heart_ ** _ when my  _ **_soul_ ** _ is on the edge of the ice and not with me? _

-

頑張ります。 それが私の心と魂が私の隣でスケートする唯一の方法です。

Я буду кататься изо всех сил. Только так моё Сердце и Душа будут кататься рядом со мной.

-

_ I will skate my best. That's the only way my  _ **_Heart_ ** _ and  _ **_Soul_ ** _ will skate next to me. _

-

Phichit won't lie. He knew this was going to happen. 

Yuuri was his best friend and roommate. Yuuri was one of the best damn skaters he had ever seen, and it was an honor and a privilege to live and skate with him. Yuuri was headstrong, determined, talented, and ultimately, utterly _unable_ to see how _fucking_ _good_ he was at _Figure_ _skating._

You know, the sport Yuuri had _ dedicated his entire life to  _ so that he might get  _ one chance  _ to skate with one skater so distant and talented it was almost impossible.  _ The sport Yuuri was currently competing in the Olympics as the number one representative for his nation.  _ The sport Yuuri was heavily favored to  _ make the podium. _

So when he, Celestino, and Yuuri were in the kiss and cry at the Olympics, Phichit just sighed. Yuuri slightly squinted at the jumbotron that announced that he was currently in the first place like Yuuri was sure he had misread the small screen with the numbers at their feet. Or Yuuri had misheard the announcers in three languages and had trouble believing what the large screen overhead said. 

Phihcit would have his work cut out for him. 

"Yuuri! You're in first!" Phichit cried out, already knowing how the next ten minutes would play out. 

Yuuri shook his head as Celestino grinned. "Only for a moment. I'm sure the next skater will score better." 

Celestino's smile widened, "Yuuri. This is good! Even if they score better, not many others will. Now, wave to the audience." 

Yuuri stood at the command and waved a stuffed poodle he had picked up off the ice after the program ended. 

Phichit also stood; the next skater was about to go onto the ice, so the group had to move out of the kiss and cry. 

"Come on, Yuuri," he said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri despite the Height difference created by Yuuri's skates, "Two more skaters than a certain Russian is going to be skating, and everything will be nice and wonderful."

"Well, yes, Victor skating is always awesome." Yuuri mused. He turned to Celestino, "Can I wait to talk to the media? I really want to see Victor Skate." 

Celestino nodded. "As long as you go right after, you might miss much of the post skate interviews. The reporters will be more focused on talking to Victor." Phichit noticed how Celestino did not say that it would be better for Yuuri's nerves and anxiety if he avoided the press entirely. This was the plan. If Yuuri had the chance to make the top six in the freestyle program, then Phichit would do everything in his power to keep Yuuri from realizing that he may have a damn good chance to make the podium. Celestino made eye contact with Phichit. Phichit knew what that meant. 

_ Game on.  _

With Celestino's agreement, Yuuri turned back to Phichit, "Are you done with your media stuff?"

Phichit had skated in the first group on the ice, was in first for all of two skaters, and was already in eighth place. He really didn't mind. He already knew that this wasn't going to be  _ his  _ Olympics. It was going to be Yuuri's. The next Winter Games where he was going to be his, Phichit was sure of that. 

He really didn't mind getting experience and being on Yuuri's support team this time around. 

"Nearly," Phichit said. "Just got to get a few posts with you for my Instagram and Twitter. And  _ your  _ Instagram and Twitter." He held up his phone and waved it a few times for good measure. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but leaned in for a selfie. 

Phichit took six. 

There were two ways to keep Yuuri distracted from his own head. Distract him with Victor Nikiforov in any form the man could exist in OR get him on the ice for figures. 

As the practice ice was still in use and the main ice was in use, Phichit knew that one Victor Nikiforov would be his best bet. 

It helped that if Phichit were right about all the things (and he totally was!), then Victor would be around the back hallways keeping warm. All Phichit had to do was find a convenient bench….

"Phichit, I don't need any more photos! My Instagram has like seven already from tonight," Yuuri protested as they walked into a hallway that had a few benches along with it. Celestino had left them so he could talk to the media for Yuuri. Phichit pulled him to sit on one of the benches. 

"But this one is for your Twitter friend!" Phichit said, taking one last one and dropping it into Yuuri's Direct Message. 

"For Ice?" Yuuri said, looking at Phichit with what Phichit felt was far too much skepticism. 

Phichit grinned and hit send, "Yep!" Victor Nikiforov was practicing in the hall over. He would do his step sequences right in front of the hallway. Once Yuuri had seen Victor Skate in person on Olympic Ice, Yuuri would be entirely distracted for the rest of the evening. 

It was keeping him calm for the next thirty minutes would be the key to success. 

There were some voices in the hall where Victor was stretching. Normal conversation, and Yuuri didn’t seem too distracted by it, so phichit ignored it. 

"Fine. But just that one!" Yuuri said, snagging his phone out of Phichit's hands. "Oh! Ice already messaged back." 

Phichit landed over to read what was said.  _ I can't believe how good that skate was; I’m so happy I saw it in person! Tell Phichit, thanks for the photo!  _ Phichit had to giggle with Yuuri over the meme of Victor's dog, Makkachin, that was sent with the message. 

Phichit ignored how manic Yuuri's giggles may have sounded; thirty minutes - he could do this. "So, your Puppers is here?" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

By Yuuri's suspension expression, Phichit wasn't as casual at all. But he nodded nonetheless, "Yes, he is. We're going to meet after all of this is done. He's skating here and doesn't want to distract me." 

Phichit bets. Why would a figure skater who's been unchallenged for so long want to distract his best combination? He doesn't say that, though. Even implying what Phichit knew to be true would be far too much for Yuuri to handle at the moment. 

Yuuri will find out soon enough. 

He grins, "Going to be dramatic and see him someplace after you skate Victor's program? That might break the person's heart…" Phichit trailed off, frowning lightly. He could hear the voices in the hallway that joins theirs, the one that Victor Nikiforov was in, change in tone. 

"If I skate the program in the exhibition, then Ice will understand. He's been my friend for so long that he has to know how big a fan I am of Victor," Yuuri said firmly. "He'll understand." 

Yeah, Phichit bets. 

Yuuri frowned and looked at the hall as the conversation in the hallway got even louder. He then turned his attention away from it and opened up his phone again, sending the photo to Puppers and Ice. 

There were times like this that Phichit thought that Yuuri  _ must  _ know who Ice_Love_Life really was. He had to have figured it out. But if Yuuri  _ had _ figured who was on the other side of the screen, why did the dramatic meet up after the exhibition? 

Phichit wasn't going to ask, though. He would distract Yuuri like mad and let Yuuri not think that he was going to podium the next day if he skated right. 

A loud,  _ familiar, and disliked  _ voice cut through Phichit's thought, making both him and Yuuri look up from the phone. "Whatever Nikiforov. He's a shit skater anyway who's just going to crash and burn when it comes down to it." 

A tall man with blond hair stocked down the corridor with a smaller, even in skates, meeker teen trailing behind him. Phichit didn't need Yuuri stiffing up to tell him who they were. 

Alexi Sokolov and Dimitri Alistair. 

Sokolov was still an Asshole. Fuck him after what happened at that one competition. 

They were moving quickly, and Sokolov was red with anger, and Alistair was nearly paperwhite. Whatever had happened in the hallway before they turned the corner wasn't good. 

Phichit loved drama as much as the next man but backstage drama at the Olympic games between teammates and coaches? That's a bit too much. 

Victor Nikiforov followed them around the corner at Yakov's heels. Victor looked like he was holding Yakov back. 

As Yuuri caught sight of Victor, completely taking his attention from thinking about whoever Ice_Love_Life was (ultimately Phichit counted that as a win,) Victor came to a halt. Victor's eyes were no longer on Sokolov and Alistair but on Yuuri. Phichit was sure that Victor didn't even know he was there sitting next to Yuuri. 

Victor let go of Yakov. 

Yakov continues to walk forward. 

Sokolov snorted, "Can't even follow me? How lame, Nikiforov. You and your skating. Both of the Brats you Coach and shit-for-skates from…" he trailed off, seeing Yuuri too. 

Yuuri somehow pulled his attention from Victor to glare at Sokolov. Yuuri’s expression made Altair take another step back.

"Oh, of course, Sh-" Sokolov started to say before Yakov grabbed him by the collar.

Yakov growled something in Russian, low and harsh, that phichit wasn’t able to make out. Victor hurried up to pull Yakov away from Sokolov. Alistair pulled his own coach away as well. 

Sokolov went white at whatever Yakov said. 

Yuuri's eyes had widened. Phichit was officially curious about what was being said in Russian. 

"Yakov. I have to skate now," Victor said, pulling Yakov's attention away from Sokolov. Victor spoke in English, with only a quick look at Yuuri and Phichit. He then said in Russian,  _ “пожалуйста, не здесь. не перед ним.”  _ (Please not here. Not in front of him.)

Victor looked pained and upset. The exchange lasted no longer than the one Phichit had with him earlier after Yuuri's program, but the look of worry on Victor's face was different. There was a concern, and anger yes, as this was very dramatic, and Phichit was the first to admit that drama in the skiing world would spread faster than most people realized, but there was something else in Victor's expression. 

Despair maybe?

Phichit had an idea as to why. He and Yuuri were Right There. Yuuri was watching Victor with an inquisitive expression. 

Yakov frowned even more deeply than every picture Yuuri had shown Phichit of him but ultimately let Sokolov go. 

Sokolov's eyes were still wide, and his face still pale. 

"Fine," Yakov says, before turning to walk away with Victor at his side. "He'll remember what I said." Victor glanced at Yuuri and Phichit one more time before he just looked ahead. 

Phichit glanced at Yuuri, whose eyes were glued to the retreating form of Victor. 

"Alexi, please let's go," Alistair said, pulling at his coach's sleeve, drawing Phichit's attention back to the pair. "I have to skate in less than an hour. Please let's  _ go."  _

Sokolov broke away from his frozen pose. He looked at Phichit and Yuuri, who still hadn't looked away from the hallway that Victor had disappeared down. 

"Alexi...," Alistair started to say before Sokolov snarled something in Russian at Yuuri and Phichit. 

”  _ Герой россии? чушь собачья! если бы ты не был здесь, он все равно был бы моим. Он бы катался лучше подо мной. _ !" (Russia's hero? bullshit! if you hadn't been here then he would still be mine. He would skate better under me.)

Phichit had no idea what he said, but Yuuri did. His frame was as stiff as a board, and Phichit knew it wouldn’t be good. 

It would be  _ great. _

Phichit grinned in a way that made Alistair take a step back. This was going to be better than that time when one of the Chads insulted Victor in an ill-thought-out attempt to ask Yuuri out. Phichit only had about two seconds to get his phone out and hit record before Yuuri launched to his feet. He got into the face of Sokolov and started a rant that was going to be the best thing that happened that night, including Yuuri skating such a damn good program. 

"Russia's Hero is the most accurate title for Victor.  _ ты хочешь знать, почему он лучше тебя? Позволь мне рассказать тебе!” _ (you want to know why he's better than you? LET ME TELL YOU.)

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

15FEB20XX

**@Phichit+Chu Sent a video!**

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** … 

**@Ice_Love_Life** …

**@Ice_Love_Life** …

**@Ice_Love_Life** Is this a five-minute Video of Yuuri tearing apart Alexi Sokolov?

**@Ice_Love_Life** In Russian and English?

**@Phichit+Chu** In defense of one Victor Nikiforov? Yes. 

**@Phichit+Chu** The only reason he stopped was that Victor was going to skate. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** in Russian….

**@Phichit+Chu** oh? 

**@Phichit+Chu** Has he not mentioned that Wayne State University’s Russian language department in Detroit is desperately trying to get him to change his major? Because he regularly speaks Russian better than their master students? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** No. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** he hasn't. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Ummm. 

**@Phichit+Chu** enjoy. I’m glad I broke you. He's looking forward to meeting you. Don't break his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE FINALLY AT THE OLYMPICS. WHAT DRAMA CAN ONLY HAPPEN HERE???!!! they ALMOST ACTUALLY MET. but because of Reasons, they haven't. 
> 
> This did have some style chages that I experimented with but won't be using again, I think. 
> 
> Yakov threatened his literal manhood, his ability to work in Russia, and in figure skating, and his ability to walk all in one really MEAN sentence. Yakov will not stand by and let people hurt his students. Yuuri never explains it to Phichit for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Oh yeah, did yall forget that in this Yuuri can speak Russian? Because HE CAN. Suffer like victor is suffering right now. I had to write a new chapter two at some point to make sure this plot point worked because, in the first draft of this fic, this was as much of a surprise to the reader as it was to VIctor. 
> 
> Skate America last weekend was beautiful, and I hope y'all really like figure skating if y'all stuck with this fic for so long. Also, I am a Dodger fan and our status of WORLD CHAMPIONS in 2020 is making me lose my mind. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Getting into the final stretch. The next few chapters need a bit more work than the past few, so there will be more time between them. Also, real life politics are a thing that stresses me out for Reasons. I will be drinking on election day. Please vote if you can. 
> 
> I am on Tumblr and Twitter at Carpe_History. Watch me fall into Hockey in real-time and reblog hilarious shit about fandom, Check please, various other fandoms, real life, and writing, with the occasional ficlet or unfinished plot dropped in too.


	10. In Which the Olympics are Skated

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

I can not wait for you all to see the Freestyle tonight! #roadtogold #olympics20xx#almostthere! 

-

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

I and my roommate @katsukiYuuri made it to the freestyle! I hope you are all ready for the storm! #DetroitICEbros #FTW #roadtogold #thisismyolympicdream

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ liked _

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I can’t believe I’m here. I hope I will make you all proud. #roadtogold #olymoics20XX

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ Retweeted _

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ Retweeted _

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

OMG. I have seen Katsuki Yuuri, and I have been #blessed. Thank you @Phichit+Chu for that photo! He will make the podium tonight! #roadtogold

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

The only thing worthwhile at this Olympics is watching Victor nearly skate into walls when his crush is nearby and watching Katsuki skate. 

-

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

The only way I can have more fun is if my boyfriend was here instead of on the other side of the table. 

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

Check out the highlights of the men’s short program! (link to video). Can’t wait for tonight? Watch the programs from this season in this playlist! (link to playlist!) 

-

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

The Finnish women won big in last nights’ hockey game versus the British. Two world records were set in Ski jumping, and Katsuki Yuuri skated cleanly to stay in third! Check out the recap of the last 24 hours in our daily segment! (link to video) 

-

Victor may not have thought this whole thing through. This real skating on the same ice as the man he’s more or less been obsessed with for years leads to something else. 

Did he know what that something else was at this moment? 

No, he didn't. 

But he sure as hell felt it in his whole being, from his chest to his bones. 

Katsuki Yuuri spoke fluent Russian. He spoke  _ fluent Russian _ , and Victor wasn’t handling this very well. 

“What is the moron staring at his phone for  _ now _ ?” Yuri said from across the table. They were at a breakfast restaurant with Chris and Mila. 

That morning, Yakov had taken one look at Victor and demanded that Victor take his students to brunch. 

When Victor had protested saying he had media events, Yakov had bluntly declared that after the short program, the near fight with Alexi, the media gauntlet after the short program was done, the media events that morning, AND whatever was on Victor’s phone, he needed to take a break. 

Eventually, Victor agreed, if for Yakov’s sake above anything else; his coach needed some time off before the free skate. 

How Chris showed up to this whole mess was beyond him; Victor suspected Mila’s influence. But Victor was glad that he was there. 

Victor looked up from his phone to eye Yura for a moment, gauging how much he wanted to know vs. how much Victor wanted share. Yura looked back at him defiantly. 

Well... Victor owed him for the live stream at Nationals so he disconnected the Bluetooth headphones, and pulled the earbud out of his ear. He flipped his phone so that Yuri and Mila, who were sitting side by side, could see the screen. He restarted the video and hit play. 

This was the fifteenth (or  _ Sixteenth) _ watch of the video that Phichit sent him and Victor loved it SO much. 

Yuuri’s voice rang out.  _ “Ты ... ты ... фламинго фигуриста! Все, что вы делаете, это издеваетесь над всем, что хорошо на льду. Вы не можете выполнить четырехугольник, как Виктор! ты далеко от героя россии. Вы даже не стоите льда, он соскребает свои лезвия после тренировки!” ( _ “You... you... flamingo of a skater! All you do is make a mockery of all that is good on the ice. You can't perform a quad as Victor can! You are far from Russia's hero. You are not even worth the ice he scrapes off his blades after practice!”)

The video played on. That was the first insult of many that Yuuri said over the whole of the video. 

Yuuri had torn Alexi apart. Yuuri had destroyed everything about Alexi’s skating style. From his weak jumping points to his disasters in the press and best of all, his inability to produce a skater worth national attention until Dimitri, let alone worth  _ Victor’s attention.  _

Then Yuuri followed up that with the acknowledgment that Alistair's rank seemed to be mostly Dimitri’s abilities, then Alexi’s coaching style. 

Yura’s jaw dropped lower as the video went on; Victor had never seen him look so shocked. His grip on the iced coffee loosened, and the cup fell to the table with a thud, spilling only a few drops as the liquid moved. 

“Is that…  _ Katsuki and Alexi _ ?” Mila said, looking baffled but gleeful as she listened to Yuuri berate Victor’s former coach. 

“What do you know?” Chris wasn’t even looking surprised, “Victor, you may have a chance to date this boy all along,” he said as he leaned over and watched the video upside down. Chris did not speak a word of Russian, but Victor’s name was exact enough, and spoke often. 

Before Victor could say he didn’t want to  _ date  _ Yuuri, something he wasn’t sure he could say with a straight face – the whole table already knew he had a massive crush on the guy - Yuri interrupted. 

“IS THAT KATSUKI FUCKING YUURI SPEAKING FUCKING RUSSIAN AND TEARING INTO  _ ALEXI SOKOLOV _ ?” Yura shouted in a volume that if they were in the restaurant’s inside seating, then they would have been thrown out. Apparently, Yura’s brain had finally processed what he was seeing. 

Not that Victor cared because that was _ word for word  _ what he had said to Yakov when he got the video. Yakov had to confirm that Katsuki Fucking Yuuri spoke Russian and tearing Alexi a new one. Yakov had been quite impressed with the levels of insults that Yuuri had managed to spout, seemingly on the spot. 

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Victor said with a smile he knew was probably besotted, and really, he did not care. 

Yura looked like he wanted to punch him once he had finally picked his jaw up off the floor. 

“Phichit said he only stopped when he realized that I was going to be on the ice,” Victor continued. The video was still playing in the background. Yuuri had just called Alexi a _ “frozen snail of a has-been who was clinging to his mediocre career as a singles skater as his sole claim to fame”. _

Mila blinked at him, “You are talking to Phichit Chulanont?” 

“Yes. Chulanont messaged me to threaten me,” Victor said, uncaring what he was revealing; they would know soon enough anyway, “And to send me this.” 

He was busy watching Yuuri tell Dimitri that if he wanted to be competitive in the long program, then he should ditch the asshole who can’t seem to take rejection before skating. 

Chris nearly choked on a bite of food. “What did you do that Phichit Chanolout, who is reported to be one of the sweetest new skaters in seniors,  _ threaten _ you?”

Victor hummed, “It was one of those – what do American’s call it?  _ Shovel talks _ ? He said that if I upset Yuuri when we meet up after the exhibition, he would have to hurt me, which hurt Yuuri more. so that’s something we all want to avoid.” 

Mila looked even more confused, but Chris brightened. “On that account, you made just to follow him?” Chris asked. 

Mila looked between them with a grin growing on her face. “What account?” she asked, sounding gleeful. 

“It's my private account. I already follow you both on it.” Victor said, nodding to both her and Yura. She handed her phone over, and he found his name from the follower list and handed it back. “And Yes, Chris, It was on that account.” 

“What do you mean ‘after the  _ exhibition’ _ ? You will finally meet Katsuki, and you are  _ waiting  _ until after the programs are done to do it? How lame!” Something in Yura’s brain finally processed what was going on around him and not just the video. Yura looked up from watching Yuuri call Alexi a spineless bandicoot who can’t be as graceful as swan-like Victor is. 

Which now that Victor thought about it, were the fuck did Yuuri learn the word for bandicoot in Russian? That can’t possibly come up in academic Russian. 

Victor shrugged; he didn’t care really. He was  _ meeting  _ Yuuri. 

He was going to do it. 

“So, you finally decided when you were going to meet the guy you’ve been dreaming of, and I wasn’t the first you told about the date and time? I’m  _ insulted _ . Victor, when are you planning on meeting him?” Chris asked. He already knew that they were planning on meeting, but not when. And if Victor had anything to do with it, Chris would not know. 

“Not telling!” Victor said with a dangerous smile. He knew his friend and his students. If he told them, then they will be there for the whole thing. Victor wanted Yuuri for himself for a little bit, at least. Whether or not Yuuri was going to be pleased with who Ice_love_life was, Victor wanted to face that without intimidating Yuuri. 

Yura glared at him. “After all we’ve done for you? Like keeping Alexi off your back or showing videos of Katsuki, we should at least know when you are going to meet him.” 

Victor shook his head. “Not happening. If he wants, then I’ll bring him around after we meet, but I don’t want to intimidate him at all.” 

Chris sighed. “That’s probably true. He would panic over too many people.” 

Both Yura and Mila looked sad at his words. Mila spoke up first, “Fine. I can accept this, but only if you try to get him to meet us.” 

“Yes. I’ll be pissed if you forget or don’t at least get us his signature.” 

Victor smiled and took a bite of his food; he was starving, and he had to skate in a few hours. “I will do my best, always.” 

On the video, Yuuri was finishing up his final insult, his voice rang out in English instead of Russian,  _ “If you think you made an impact on Victor or his skating then you would be wrong. I’m probably a bigger influence on Victor then you ever were!”  _

Yura and Mila burst out laughing at Yuuri’s proclamation. The first time Victor heard it, he understood that Yuuri probably thought it was insulting how  _ little  _ Alexi had influenced Victor’s skating. Instead, the statement was a more accurate insult on how much  _ more critical _ Yuuri was  _ instead _ of Alexi. Victor had blushed a deep red then. 

“How true, how true,” Chris said with a smirk. “The boy knows his skaters, doesn’t he?” 

Victor blushed a deep red. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

16FEB20XX

**@KatsukiYuuri** Did Phichit send you a video last night?

**@Ice_Love_Life** You mean the best five minutes of my life?

**@KatsukiYuuri** Excuse me – I have a roommate and fellow Olympian to murder. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Please don’t. How else would I have found you that you speak fluent Russian? Like was that a fact you’ve kept from me? 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Ummm. It’s a passion of mine? 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I’m glad to know! What did Sokolov do that made you insult him like that? Also, where did you learn to insult someone like that? That was AMAZING. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** He may have insulted Victor Nikiforov behind his back, and I wasn’t going to take that sitting down. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** He’s also an asshole that needed to be put in his place. He did attempt to verbally attack me back in Skate America several years ago. This was also payback. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** As for the insults, there’s a Russian woman who’s engaged one of the hockey players at my rink, and she’s helping me practice Russian. Apparently, it’s their ‘thing’ when he’s on the ice for her to yell out insults in Russian at his opposing teammates. He finds it hilarious. Says he never has to worry about the other team chirping him and instead just listens to his fiance. Now I’m the official translator to the skating club during games. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Phichit has videos. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Please tell him that we have to see those videos after we meet up. Also, Sokolov did what?!

**@KatsukiYuuri** It's okay. I ignored it then, and I got my payback now. Life is good now. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Just six days more.

**@KatsukiYuuri** The day after the women’s competition. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** I can’t wait. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Neither can I

-

If Yuuri could process what was happening around him, he would be far more panicked then he was currently. Because that was a thing that generally occurred. 

Yuuri was in strict denial that any of this was actually happening to him. 

He wasn’t in a room in the Olympic village. 

He wasn't waiting for call time for his chance to skate for the gold medal. 

He didn’t have the nickname Japan’s Ace. 

He absolutely DID NOT skate a personal best in the Short program last night. 

Because none of that happened, there is no fucking way that he was in  _ bronze medal position _ in the  _ Olympics _ , just 12 points behind  _ Victor fucking Nikivofrov  _ while skating in the last group of the night. 

That was…  _ nope _ … not actually happening. 

If Yuuri was an anime character, his inner monologue would be more panicked then before. 

Instead of freaking out and processing any of that, Yuuri had a distraction. 

He was distracted by the overwhelming urge to murder his roommate and best friend of the last four years, Phichit. 

“PHICHIT. What DID you send ICE?” Yuuri yelled once Ice had logged off of the messaging app. 

“Nothing!” Phichit said not even looking up from his phone. 

At Yuuri’s telling silence, Pichit followed it up with, “Just proof of you being amazing!”

“Why?  _ How _ ?! I didn’t know you had your phone out!”

Phichit looked up from the other bed in the room where he was video chatting with one of the Chads who liked hamsters and had taken over the pet sitting duties when they were both gone at competitions. “Like you didn’t know I was recording that entire rant. I wasn’t going to miss that.” 

“What rant?” the Chad said, confused. Phichit looked at the poor hockey guy, one of the ones that had a massive crush on him, and sighed. Yuuri had no idea what this guy’s name was. 

“It's nothing, my bro,” Phichit said, “I’ll call you back.” Phichit actually remembered this Chad’s name, Yuuri was sure, but all of the Chads seemed to prefer ‘Bro’ over everything else. Made them feel assured in Phichit and Yuuri’s friendship with them somehow.

“No worries,” apparently SoCal Chad said – he was the only one of the Chads Yuuri knew who said that - “I’m going to get these guys fed and good luck on everything tonight. The Rink and the University are having Livestream parties for you guys. Do Wayne State proud.” Socal Chad ended the call. 

Phichit put the phone down and smiled at Yuuri with an innocent look. It was if he had done nothing wrong. 

Yuuri didn’t believe him for a moment. 

“It's just a rant. In Russian.” Phichit said with a shrug; he leaned back on the bed. They were in Phichit’s room in the Olympic village. They were going to be going to the rink shortly. Phichit just wanted to talk to Socal Chad to update the hamsters before packing up. 

“A rant that I did not want others to see, Phichit!” Yuuri said. He collapsed back on to the other bed in the room. 

Phichit grinned, “Is your Puppers and Ice really ‘others’?” his tone was, what Yuuri would call, shit eating. 

Yuuri knew that Phichit was right, Ice really wasn’t just ‘others.’ He was a close friend. Yuuri didn’t know when that happened but sometime since getting Ice’s advice the first time, and now, they have become close friends. “No, he isn’t. He's more,” Yuuri muttered. 

Phichit’s grin widened. 

“But that didn’t mean I want you to send him five minutes of me ranting about how good Victor Nikiforov is!” Yuuri said, covering his face. He had managed to hide how big of a fan he was of Victor before now. Ice might have some idea, but this video was far much more than that. 

Phichit was even smugger as he said, “What was his reaction? It seemed that he liked it, to me.” 

Yuuri turned bright red and covered his face. “He may or may not have called the best five minutes of his life.” 

Phichit burst out laughing. “Come on! He enjoyed it!” he took a deep breath and attempted to recover, but was still giggling slightly as he said, “Come on! Up! Up! Up! We got to go!” 

Yuuri refused to move. “If I never take my hands off my face, then I won’t have to skate. If I don’t skate, I don't know my place. Therefore all places can happen at once. I can be last; I can be first. No one knows if i don’t skate. Schrodinger’s Olympics.” 

“That’s a wrong use, and you know it,” Phichit said, still unable to get the mirth out of his tone. “You’re going to skate. Charm the pants of whoever Ice is AND Victor Nikivrorov.” 

“Murph,” Yuuri said, not moving an inch. 

“Nope! Get on your feet skater, or I will call Celestino.” Phichit said, picking up Yuuri’s skate bag and tossing it to the bed next to Yuuri. Their costumes were still in the closet, so Yuuri’s make up bag and skates clanked a little in the bag. 

Yuuri sighed, knowing that if he didn’t move that Celestino would come, and they would get him on ice someway or another. He would get Phichit to get the Canadian hockey players next door to carry him to the ice if he had to. It would be more comfortable if he got up. “Please tell me you aren’t recording this?” he said as he sat up and reached for his bag. 

“No!” Phciht laughed and helped him stand. “Come on, we’ve got to make the arena soon.” 

They left together and met up with Celestino to drive to the arena. 

Yuuri was sure that Phichit and Celestino were doing their best to keep him from panicking, but as they got closer to the stage, all Yuuri could do was think about what was going on. It wasn’t his fault really, but all he could think of was the following: 

What his third-place standing actually meant. 

What going into the Free in third place at the  _ Olympics  _ actually means. 

What it meant for him as a skater. 

What it meant for Japan. 

What it meant to his dream of skating with Victor on even ice. 

Which if Yuuri thought about it, he did last night. He skated with Victor in the same group and ended up two places below him. Just 12.83 points behind him. 

Then why did Yuuri feel like he hadn’t done what he set out to do? 

Why did Yuuri feel like his mission, his goal, his sole reason – other than loving the feeling of the ice beneath his blades – for skating wasn’t completed?

Oh. 

Victor always looked for a challenge. Yuuri wanted to give him a  _ challenge _ . 

“Oh no,” Phichit said as they walked into the skater’s entrance of the arena. “He’s got that expression on his face.” 

Celestino looked back over his shoulder and nodded. He disappeared to the check-in desk, taking both of their information with him. 

Yuuri looked up. “What expression?” he said to Phichit **.**

“The expression that said you just realized that you want to do more than  _ skate on the same ice  _ as Victor,” Phichit said with a tone that Yuuri wasn’t sure how to read. 

Yuuri frowned. “I’ve told you before I don’t have a –“ 

“Yuuri. You  _ want _ to beat Victor in Competition.” Phichit said bluntly. 

Yuuri nearly dropped his bags. “I want to  _ what?!  _ Don’t say that with so many people around!” he said as he covered up Phichit’s mouth with his hand. 

Phichit licked him, and Yuuri pulled his hand away fast. 

“I won’t repeat it, but Yuuri. Think about it. You know I’m right, and this is your chance to make it happen. You’ve got this.” 

Yuuri felt that well of panic in his gut. There was a moment where all he could feel was that anxiety of so much pressure. 

His phone went off. Yuuri pulled it out of his pocket; it was Ice on the direct messenger on Twitter. 

**@Ice_Love_Life** _ I can’t wait to see you tonight. I won’t take my eyes off of you. You skate, no matter what, like you love the ice—Skate for that. Don’t worry about any pressure. Don’t skate for them—Skate for me.  _

“Ice?” Phichit asked. He leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder to read the message. “Presumptive but right. Yuuri.” 

“What? Skate for him? Didn’t you  _ just _ tell me to beat Victor?” Yuuri asked. He knew he sounded incredulous, but he wasn’t going to help it. 

“Well. Yes." Phichit grinned. "Skate for Victor. Skate for Ice. Do that too. It's like it’s the same thing, really. Whatever it takes for you to skate that exhibition you’ve been working on.” 

Yuuri…was not sure how to take that, but Celesntio came back with their passes. 

Phichit was right on both accounts. He  _ did  _ want to beat Victor. He  _ did  _ want to skate for Ice. It was all a  _ challenge. _

Yuuri felt the knot in his stomach fade a little somehow. 

He knew what he had to do. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

16FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** I can’t wait to see you tonight. I won’t take my eyes off of you. You skate, no matter what, like you love the ice—Skate for that. Don’t worry about any pressure. Don’t skate for them—Skate for me. 

-

**@Ice_Love_Life** ( _ send the message? _ ) Skate for me. Skate for me as Victor Nikiforov. I honestly think you can beat me at my best. Have you seen you skate, my …. My…?

( _ message deleted _ !) 

-

The last time Victor skated in an Olympics, he came off with a silver medal. He had two-footed a landing on a quad in the short program, and while he didn’t fall, the landing did deduct points. The Gold medal winner skated flawlessly in both programs, and Victor did not begrudge him the gold. The skater had retired after getting silver in worlds that year. 

All revising the silver medal had done was make Victor determined to do better in the next Olympics.

In the last four years, he had dealt with boredom, depression, a lack of competition, and incredibly frustrating placements in competitions. 

_ This _ was the next Olympics, and Victor, for once, wasn’t bored. 

In fact, he was nearly vibrating with excitement. 

They had stepped off the ice at the end of the warm-up. Victor had been excellent and had stayed away from the side of the ice that Yuuri was skating on. 

Yakov had made it very clear to Victor what missing the gold in this Olympics actually meant. 

If Victor made the top three, then his sponsors would  _ not  _ drop him. Russia would still have its star. No one was cornered about that. 

If he made gold, then Victor would be able to afford to take a little break once Worlds were done that may or may not end up in Detroit or a small town in Japan. Yakov had given him a lecture that had started with, “If you don’t win gold, you get no vacation.” And ended with “Win. For your own sake, at least.” 

There were five skaters in their group, and the draw was random for the skate order. 

Victor was still skating last, which was excellent! He prefers skating last; Yuuri was staking fourth. Chris was the first on the ice. But in a surprise to the rest of the skating community but not Russia, Deimti Alistair was in the top five and was skating second. Once again, determination and desperation were keeping a skater in the top spot. An American was skating third. 

Chris stayed on the ice as the warm-up ended. Victor didn’t wait to watch it. He had to keep warm and loose. 

It was nearly half an hour before Yuuri skated.

Victor tried his best to not think about anything while he did his stretches and went over his choreography. 

Yakov had brought Yura with them, saying something about the experience in dealing with a senior-level competition backstage. Victor probably thought it had more to do with the excited look in Yura’s eyes at the mere prospect of seeing the Olympic finals live. 

Yuuri being on the other end of the same hallway, made it near impossible to not pay attention to him, though. Victor’s eyes kept on cutting to Yuuri as he did his own warm-ups and choreography. 

Victor didn’t think it was his own imagination that Yuuri seemed to be doing the same back. 

Victor had only caught Yuuri once. Yuuri had turned bright red when their eyes met, but there was no other sign of anything else. 

Victor didn’t realize it at first, but after about five minutes, it became apparent that they were following each other’s lead in the stretching order. They had fallen into a pattern nearly copying each other. Both seemed to be switching who led, though. Victor wondered if Yuuri had noticed. 

Yuuri was only accompanied by his coach. Phichit Chanalout was still dealing with the press, having skated a while ago, but Victor expected that he would be there for Yuuri’s program. 

Victor would be. 

Victor heard two sets of music before he really started to pay attention to what else was going on. Yuuri was growing paler and paler as the music that Dimitri was skating to this season came to a close. While Yuuri still felt into each stretch and warm-up move, there was a line of tension that was obvious in his shoulders. Victor had to do something. 

When they switched into the next stretch, Victor didn’t move his gaze away from Yuuri. 

Instead, he smiled as their eyes met. Yuuri flushed red but didn’t break his gaze or the stretch. The line of tension vanished with that blush, though, so Victor counted it as a win. 

“Yuuri,” Celensino said after a moment, as the applause from Dimitri’s music came to an end. “It's time.” 

Yuuri went white, but he got up from the last stretch and gathered his gear. Victor instinctually followed. Yakov eyed him but did not stop Victor from also finishing his stretches. 

As the sole American in the top five was announced, Yuuri left the hallway that they had been stretching in. Victor watched him go. 

“You know if you continue to look like that, the whole world will know you are in love with him,” Yura said from his place next to Yakov in Russian. 

Victor cut him a look. “I’m not-“ he said before Yura interrupted him. 

“ _ Don’t even try _ .” He said with a glare. Yakov nodded from behind Yura’s shoulder. 

Victor sighed; the look in Yura’s eyes booked no argument. “Fine, I won’t, but I need to see him skate. I want a challenge, and I think he’s going to give me one.” 

Yakov nodded and waved toward his skate bag and makeup bag. "One more run-through of your footwork and then you can go. Just don’t forget your gear.” 

”Yes, Yakov, ” Victor hummed. He already had put on his makeup, his costume, and done his hair. 

Victor had gotten entirely ready for the press conference Victor had completed before warm-ups. The press was already calling Victor ‘the silver-haired gold medalist.’ Victor hated it. But he had smiled and said something about the completion might change things and then said something else about not counting his chickens before they hatch. 

Victor picked up his bag and went for the door. He rolled the pack behind him and turned toward the ice. He wasn’t going to miss this for the world. 

Yura snorted as they walked to the end of the hallway. “What are you going to tell him when you meet him? About you practically stocking him?” 

“If I don’t think about that, then I won’t say it like that,” Victor said as they turned a corner, and the ice came into view. 

The American was midway through his routine. The light on the bottom corner of the timer went red, marking the halfway point. The American, Sanders, if Victor remembered correctly, missed the quad toe loop he attempted to get more points on. 

Victor took the rest of his program to watch and judge. Sanders was not going to make the top three. His final pose was still relieved, though. It was a reliable performance, even in the top five at the Olympics. That’s, for most people, anyone – not Victor – still something to be proud of. 

Victor felt a sigh of relief run through him. As long as Yuuri was on the podium with him, then Victor would be excellent. 

As Sanders stepped off the ice, Yuuri skated on. He did the same quick half-turn and punch out that he did four years ago that caught Victor's attention in the warm room in his rink in St Petersburg. He returned to the wall of the arena to get Celestino's last words of advice. 

The scores from the American placed him in third with Chris in First. Second place belonged to Dimitri. Victor wasn’t worried that Dimtri was going to stay in second. 

Yuuri’s freestyle program was a work of beauty. Victor had thought so from the moment he watched it on live stream during Skate America this year. Yuuri had been hinting that something was going to change for this program over Twitter direct message, but he had refused to say what. 

Yuuri no longer looked pale, just stony-faced and not smiling. Victor knew he was nervous. They had spoken about the nerves before. Yuuri told him about the anxiety that he felt on a near-daily basis, and Victor had shared the Depression he was still working his way through. Celestino had no clear idea of how to help Yuuri but tried his best. Victor wished he had a better idea too. 

Victor placed his bag against a bench and waited for Yura to be at his side. Yura handed him a notebook and a pen. Victor took them without acknowledging them at all. He flipped open the book to the next blank page – and he really needed to get a new notebook – and was ready to write. 

“He looks on point tonight,” Yura said, in an echo of a conversation four years ago. They watched as Yuuri took off his glasses and handed them to Celestino. 

Victor just nodded. 

_ “Now skating, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!” _ the announcer said in Swedish then repeated it in English and French. 

Yuuri pushed off of the boards and toward the middle of the ice. He waved at the crowd once, then slowed to a stop in the middle of the ice. 

When the music started, it was if Victor was watching it for the first time, not the millionth. Yuuri skated beautifully. All of the nerves seemed to vanish when he landed the quad toe combination at the start of the program. The same jump combination had caused Victor to reach out on Twitter and help him the first time. 

From that moment on, Yuuri skated beautifully. He hit every jump. His moves were clean, and not a point was lost to things like falling. Yuuri was skating as if his whole body was making the music. His footwork was nearly something to die for. 

Victor did his best not to cry. He didn’t have the time to fix his makeup. 

Once the halfway mark had come and gone, Yuuri picked up speed. He turned backward with a quick three-turn and stretched. Victor’s jaw dropped because he  _ knew what was coming.  _ He had seen that entrance far too often to not know what was about to happen. 

Yuuri launched into a Quad flip that made the crowd gasp, Yakov, Yura, and Celsentino swear in unison, and Victor realizes one thing he’s been denying himself from some point in the last four years. 

As Yuuri landed perfectly with a smile that would melt anyone’s heart, Victor breathed out, “I’m in love with him, aren’t I?”

Little Yura next to him and Yakov stopped swearing to stare at him with identical looks of disbelief. Victor barely could see them because he was busy staring at one Katsuki Fucking Yuuri who was in his final sit spin into a scratch spin of his program. 

“You are just getting this  _ now _ ?!” Yakov muttered under his breath. “ _ How did you miss this _ ?! We’ve been telling you this for  _ months.  _ You skate next!” 

Yura just gaped at him. “You… He didn’t… He didn't... have that jump before... Have you been helping… wait… You… You didn’t know that?” 

Victor flushed as Yuuri finished his program; Yuuri stood arms out, breathing heavily in the center of the ice. He looked beautiful. He looked like a  _ challenge.  _

Victor was so in love he didn’t know how he missed it. “Sorry, I’m a bit useless when it comes to boys I like.” He vainly ignores Yakov’s “ _Apparently_ ,” by closing the notebook and placing it in his bag with not a single word written on it. “Excuse me, I’ve got an Olympic gold to win and a boy to impress.” 

Yuuri was getting off the ice. In his hands was a brown dog stuffed animal; it looked like a mini makkachin. Victor loved it immediately. Victor just had to go past him and congratulate him on the excellent skate.

That’s all he had to do. That was the sportsmen's thing, right? 

That’s what he would do for Chris, Georgi, or anyone else. He could do this.

He could do this. He could tell Yuuri ‘Great skate,’ take off his guards, and get on the ice and skate his best to match the program Yuuri just threw down. 

He could do this. 

As he was walking to the ice, he turned and faced Yuuri as they passed each other. 

Yuuri turned red as he met Victor’s eyes. Yuuri was adorable and RIGHT THERE. 

All of Victor’s thoughts were derailed for a moment, and he heard himself say, “Great skate! I don’t think I’ve seen you land that quad flip better before, better than all of the other attempts. That skate may be the best you’ve done since that Junior Worlds.” 

Yuuri somehow turned even redder. He stared blankly at Victor for a heartbeat before, “Th-Thank you!” he said before bowing and practically running to the Kiss and Cry. 

Victor watched him go. And went to step on the ice before realizing he missed a step. 

Yakov raised one eyebrow in exaptation as Victor handed him his skate guards. “Vitya. Skate your best.” There was a smile in his voice, “This is what you wanted, right? A challenge from Katsuki? That was one hell of a skate. You think that was good enough?” 

Victor thought he could cry again. Yakov understood him. He was also right. Yuuri had given him the  _ best _ challenge. This was a challenge, and Victor was no less than a competitor to not skate his best. He just hadn’t been challenged in so long… 

Yuuri deserved Victor’s best attempt.

"That was more than enough." 

If Victor lost tonight, it was going to because Katsuki Yuuri deserved the gold. But Victor was going to meet that challenge with a smile and a skate that no one had seen before. 

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

@KatsukiYuuri just threw down the skate of his life! Check out his personal best and record-breaking skate here: ( _ link to skate _ ) 

-

Yuuri breathed heavily as he held his program’s last position, barely hearing the audience’s roar over the blood pounding in his ears. 

He didn’t fall on the quad flip. He hadn’t fallen on any of his jumps. 

He didn’t move as thunderous applause came from all around him from the packed audience. Yuuri decided he would freak out about that later. Much later. Like in 6 months from now later. Not now. He had to get off the ice. 

He had landed the  _ quad Flip.  _

_ In competition. At the Olympics. In the final group. Just before Victor Nikiforov skates.  _

How’s that for a challenge?

Because Yuuri had done it. He landed all of his jumps. That program was as perfect as it can be without being Victor Nikiforov. He just skated that. 

Yuuri could not wrap his mind around that one fact. He had… Just. Skated. That. Program. Here. At the Olympics. The five interconnecting rings were below him. This was real. 

Yuuri bowed to the judges first out of a well-trained instinct. He then faced each of the sides of the rink and bowed to them. 

The ice was being covered in chibi stuffed animals and roses. Yuuri grabbed one as he skated back to his coach. It was brown and small and doglike. It looked like Vic-chan and Yuuri still wasn’t thinking much. 

He had skated the best program he could have. Literally, there was no way for Yuuri to skate better at this very moment in time. 

Yuuri had been panicking for the last day. He had been worried. But. But. But…

But he had spent most of the previous forty minutes keeping warm and stretching  _ with Victor Nikiforov.  _ They had been copying each other for a lot of that! It had been an accident at first – there were only so many stretches and warm-ups that can be done for skating; there was overlap. But after the third one, they had done it together, Yuuri changed it up, and Victor had followed. When Victor changed the stretch next, Yuuri had followed. 

Yuuri hadn’t known what to do about that, but they had copied each other for the entire session. When Celestino had called Yuuri to the ice, Yuuri heard a conversation between the kid that had been with Victor and Yakov, (a novice – Plestiski - if Yuuri remembered right), and Victor. Yuuri could not have heard anything correctly because the kid accused Victor of being in love with someone. 

But the thing that had changed it all was Victor saying he thought Yuuri could be the challenge he was seeking. 

Yuuri may still have heard wrong, his Russian wasn’t good as a native speaker no matter what Phichit and the Russian department at the university said, but he still took the words  _ “mне нужно увидеть его кататься. Я хочу вызов, и я думаю, что он собирается дать мне один”  _ to heart. 

_ I need to see him skate. I want a challenge, and I think he’s going to give me one. _

And Yuuri had long known that he was hopeless to Victor Nikivroiv. Something in him changed. The only option he had was to skate his very best. For Victor. 

Celestino was smiling so broadly that Yuuri was worried that he would injure himself. He could see Pichit absolutely losing it in the audience above the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri would be too if Phichit had skated as well as Yuuri just did. Very rarely did Yuuri allow himself to feel this much pride in what he skates. 

This was one exception. This is the Olympics. He skated clean, somehow, with the grace of the god of the ice on his side, at the  _ Olympics.  _ Any skater would be happy with that. 

Victor was heading toward the skater’s entrance as Yuuri was stepping off of the ice. 

Yuuri would have to say good luck in not as many words to the man who was his hero. That’s all he had to do. 

Victor beat him to the punch. “Great skate! I don’t think I’ve seen you land that quad flip better before, better than all of the other attempts. That skate may be the best you’ve done since that Junior Worlds.” Victor gave him a smile that was real. 

A smile that Yuuri didn’t know would break his heart and raise it up in one swoop. Victor’s real smiles had gotten rare in the past few years. Yuuri had forgotten how beautiful they were. 

Yuuri was so in love. He knew this, but… this was Victor talking to him like they were equal. Yuuri gave him a challenge, yes, but equal? 

He remembered himself and stuttered out his thanks before Victor left for the ice. 

Celestino took his shoulders and led Yuuri to the Kiss and Cry as they waited for the Judges to announce the scores. Yuuri sat there for the three minutes (or was it an eternity?). It took the judges to go over his program. Victor was on the ice going through some of his choreography in front of the skater’s entrance. Something looked different. 

“Don’t think I’m not mad at you for that quad flip, Yuuri,” Celsetio said after he made sure the camera that was pointed at them wasn’t recording sound. Yuuri waved at the guy with the paw of the Vic-Chan stuffed animal. He heard the audience scream as his image was displayed over the jumbotron in the middle of the ice. 

“Yes, Coach,” Yuuri said as he bowed his head. 

Celestino eyed him. “There was no way you hadn’t been practicing that for  _ months.  _ If it didn’t just earn you an Olympic medal, I would be angrier. You just had to challenge Victor Nikfivroiv at the Olympics, didn’t you? Couldn’t do it at Worlds?” 

Yuuri felt his face turn red. “It was right to do it here.” 

“Of course, you would think that.” Celestino shook his head. “Who’s been helping you? Phichit? Another Japanese skater? You had to have another help you get that jump that  _ clean. _ ” 

Yuuri was about to answer when a voice in English made him fall silent. 

“ _ The scores please,”  _ The announcer said in English. The rink fell silent; once again, all Yuuri could hear was his heartbeat and the words the announcer was speaking. 

_ “Yuuri Katsuki has earned, in the free program,” _ she took a pause before reading his score, _ “204.73 points. An Olympic record and personal best. His total score is 315.98 points. He is currently in the first place.”  _

Yuuri’s jaw dropped as the Swedish announcer repeated the score, and it was also repeated in French. 

315.98 points?! 

Celestino was hugging him tightly. 

Chris Gicometii was in second by a full 10 points. There was no way in hell Yuuri would be walking out of his first Olympics with anything less than a Silver. There was a good chance that he may, _may,_ ** _MAY_** receive the gold – if Victor skated anything less than perfect. 

Not that had happened in the past two years. 

He was being shaken, and he realized he was smiling. He was grinning. 

Victor, in the middle of the ice, was smiling too. He, in fact, was grinning so hard that Yuuri almost didn’t recognize him. Victor, on the ice during the competition, was serious and ethereal. Victor, who found out that he had a challenge from an unknown, a dime a dozen, Japanese skater, was grinning like this was the best thing he ever had to happen to him. It was beautiful.

Victor pointed at Yuuri and gave two thumbs up. He then did a mock jump, similar to the ones Yuuri always did. 

“Come on, Yuuri, we need to talk to the media,” Celestino said as they left the Kiss and Cry. 

“No. please, I can’t do that. I need to see what happens.” Yuuri said, not caring, he was still on camera, and this new camera guy had a microphone with him. His words might be all over the internet by now. Yuuri did not care. He was going to see Victor skate with his own two eyes. If he didn’t, then Yuuri didn’t know he would believe the outcome. Yuuri was either going to have a gold medal or a silver one, and he was going to find out  _ live  _ dammit. 

Celestino nodded after taking him in for a moment. “Ok.” He handed Yuuri his glasses. Yuuri scrambled to put them on in time for Victor’s music to start. 

Victor’s program was beautiful. His theme for this year was life and death. His short program was about life, it was a joy to watch, and Yuuri had so much fun watching the night prior. His free skate was about grief – fresh and painful. Yuuri had thought that the moment he first saw it. While it wasn’t the ethereal program of the last Olympics, the free program spoke of a deep pain that still made the audience cry no matter how many times they have seen it. 

Yuuri was typically no exception. 

But with the camera in his face, Celestino at his side, Phichit joining them at some point, and Victor on the ice, Yuuri wasn’t in tears. 

He was smiling. Because Victor’s program wasn’t the same grief – painful and sharp. But there was quiet happiness, like looking back on a fond memory or laughing at something in the past. Victor had changed his program since Yuuri saw it last. And by the grumbles, Yuuri could hear coming from Yakov – without permission. 

There was always a little part of every figure skater who kept track of other skaters’ points in the competition. 

Victor was  _ not  _ kicking Yuuri’s ass if Yuuri was right about the points. Victor was ahead but by very little. Yuuri worried that Victor was having an off day. Yuuri would be devastated if he beat Victor when he wasn’t skating his best. 

But then Victor launched into his Quad Flip. It was perfect. And Yuuri stopped worrying about Victor not skating his best. 

Victor passed by the skater’s entrance and saw Yuuri. His small smile started to grow. For the rest of the world, it might have worked with the music that the story Victor wanted to tell used the rise and fall of the music to show that Victor was remembering and letting go of the person he had grieved for the whole season. 

For Yuuri, it was different. He felt that smile in his  _ soul _ . That wasn’t the smile of a gracing but healing person. It was one of  _ hope _ . That smile said the owner kept secret things hidden, and only Yuuri knew what they were. 

And, of course, that was when exactly  _ what  _ Victor said to him before Victor took the ice sunk in. 

_ “Great skate! I don’t think I’ve seen you land that quad flip better before, better than all of the other attempts. That skate may be the best you’ve done since Junior Worlds.” _

_ “I don’t think I’ve seen you land that quad flip better…” _

**_“BETTER than all of the OTHER ATTEMPTS.”_ **

_ THE BEST YOU’VE DONE SINCE THAT JUNIOR WORLDS _

“Oh my god.” 

Victor hit his final pose to even bigger applause than Yuuri’s. The audience seemed to lose their minds at the end of Victor’s program. Yuuri didn’t think there was a dry eye in the entire arena except his own. 

Yuuri was sure he came in second now. They would be close (somehow), but Victor would always be the better skater. 

Besides, no one had seen Yuuri attempt to land the Quad Flip. No one. Other. Than. Ice. 

Who told Yuuri they've been a fan since Yuuri had moved to America for school and Celestino, just before his first competition at the senior level. 

Ice, who is a singles level competitor. 

In the Men's competition. 

Who is the only one who knows that Yuuri was working on this particular jump. 

A jump that is Victor’s signature. It’s his jump. Who else would know the best way to land the quad flip except for… for… 

Could it be? Could Ice really be…? No. no way. 

But maybe…?

COULD PHICHIT BE RIGHT?!

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

AND @v-nikiforov takes the gold with a total score of 317.85 points! @katsukiYuuri is in close silver with 315.98 points, and @christophe-gc is bronze with 305.24 points. 

Both @ v-Nikiforov and @katsukiYuuri broke the standing Olympic record and scored personal bests. 

-

Before Yuuri knew what was going on, several things happened. 

The ice was resurfaced. 

A red carpet was rolled out. 

A podium had appeared at the end of the red carpet. 

He had gone through a short but overwhelming press conference while all of these happened. 

How Yuuri answered all the questions, he didn’t know. He had paid more attention to the fact that Victor was right there. Next to Yuuri, surrounded by his own crowd of reporters doing the same thing as Yuuri because they both made the podium. 

Before he knew it, Celestino had appeared with an Olympic representative, and he had been ushered away to redo his make up and make sure his costume was perfect. 

Then he, Victor, and Chris were lined up off the ice, the stadium lights were darkened, and music started. 

They were each asked to make one lap from the carpet and to perform one triple or quad as they saw fit. Yuuri’s plan was to do his safe, excellent, reliable triple axel jump. But he heard both Chris and Victor say they were going to do quads. So Yuuri said he was going to do a quad flip. 

When that got a look for all involved, Yuuri just shrugged. Victor looked delighted; he was planning on landing a quad loop. Chris had the toe loop. 

Chris was called out first as he was in bronze. The audience went nuts. 

He played to the crowd. He added one very nice scratch spin after he landed his jump. He was given a set of flowers and his medal once he reached the podium. 

_ “Representing Japan, in second place, skating a 315.98, a personal best: Yuuri Katsuki, your Olympic silver medalist!”  _

Yuuri stepped onto the ice and did his victory lap as the announcers repeated the message in Swedish and French. He picked up speed and added a spiral before falling into the entrance of the Flip. He landed it by some miracle. He wasn’t going to tell Celestino that he was really landing two out of every five attempts until after the Olympics. 

He came to the podium, where three people stood waiting for him. One held a beautiful bouquet of flowers; Yuuri took them with a smile. The other one had the medals on a tray. Chris’ was already missing. 

The woman who was handing out the medals was a JSF representative. She said as Yuuri stepped onto the podium and bent down for her to place the medal around his neck, “Japan is proud, Katsuki-san. Thank you for all you have done for our sport. You are truly Japan’s Ace.” 

Yuuri nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. 

He straightened up and raised the flowers and the medal up. One that was done, he reached across the podium and shook Chris’s hand. 

“This was fun. Let's do it again.” Chris said with a grin. 

Yuuri had to laugh. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but he’s going to enjoy it for as long as he possibly could. 

_ “Representing the Russian Federation! In the first place, skating an Olympic record and a personal best with 317.85 points, winning gold, Victor Nikiforov!”  _

If Yuuri had thought the sound was loud when Victor had skated, they had outdone themselves now; it was near deafening. 

Victor took two victory laps. He landed the quad loop, but the second one, he performed a piece of footwork that Yuuri knew by heart now. 

It was from the exhibition Yuuri had been working on. The one he copied from that one leaked video of Victor. 

The one, Yuuri realized, he would have to skate in less than a week. 

It was that realization that broke Yuuri’s brain when Victor stepped onto the tallest podium. He reached over and shook Chris’s hand. Then he turned to shake Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri will always blame Phichit for what he says.  _ “ビクター、私はいつもファンでした。このようなインスピレーションを与えてくれてありがとう、アイス.”  _

Everything he said was the truth. He ignored his misspeak; Victor didn’t need to know that yet. But all Victor could do was look at him with curiosity. Yuuri opened his mouth to repeat that in English, but no noise came out. 

The JSF woman laughed lightly, “He said you are an inspiration, and he's a fan, Nikfroiv-san.” 

Yuuri nodded, unable to get anything else out. 

Victor lit up with a smile, “Thank you!” he looked like he wanted to say more, but The JSF woman placed the medal around his neck. 

Victor raised the medal up and waved to the crowd. 

Yuuri cried when the flags were raised, and the Russian anthem was played. 

He was sure that both Chris and Victor were crying too, so Yuuri felt comfortable on this podium. In the middle of the ice. 

At the Olympics. 

He had done it. He had won silver. 

He made Japan proud. Silver at his first Olympics. He didn’t fail. He had maybe earned his name? Yuuri didn’t know. 

More importantly, in less than a week, he would know who Ice was for sure. He would know. He guessed and slid a glance at Victor, smiling a beautiful smile that actually reached his eyes as he looked up at the flag. 

Yuuri looked up to the Japanese flag and felt more tears fall. 

He had done it. He had skated on the same ice and Victor. He may not have  _ won _ , but they were less than two points from each other. 

Yuuri was happy. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

16FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** CONGRATS. You were amazing. 

**@katsukiYuuri,** thank you!!!! Omg. I still don’t believe this. I skated on the same ice as him and got silver and didn’t fall. TWICE. 

17FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** it’s after midnight. Three more days! I can’t wait! Can you?

**@katsukiYuuri** no, I don’t think I can. I’ve got to practice my exhibition a lot, so I’ll have a distraction at least. Are you ready?

**@Ice_Love_Life** as I can be! (for both the meetup and the exhibition!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took two weeks but I am happy with the way it cleaned up!!
> 
> this is the penultimate chapter so JUST ONE MORE !!! :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter at Carpe_History!


	11. wait for me (i'm comming)

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov**

Thank you for all your support! Check out my #GOLD medal-winning performance here: ( _ link to video)  _

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ liked this  _

_ - _

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu**

While I, sadly, was in the top fifteen at my first Olympics (First season, too!), my boy @KatsukiYuuri was the #Silvermedalist. Check out both our videos on my new youtube channel @ThaiICEHamster ( _ link to channel _ ) 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ liked this  _

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

私は日本のために銀を獲得することがどれほど幸せかという言葉はありません。 あなたが私に与えてくれたすべてのサポートに感謝します。

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

-

So it was after the exhibition and the media and everything that Yuuri realized that he  _ had skated on the same ice as VICTOR.  _

He came in second. 

Victor had smiled on the podium like he was happy to win. Like he wanted the challenge Yuuri had brought. 

While Yuuri had wanted to win, this was a good start. There were always Worlds. 

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

I don’t have words for how happy I am to win silver for Japan. Thank you so much for all the support you have given me. 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

-

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life**

That was the best skating I've ever seen in my life @katsukiYuuri.

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ retweeted with the comment  _

Thank you @Ice_Love_Life!

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ liked this  _

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ liked this _

-

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky**

hOLY shit. tHAT WAS AmaZIng

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ liked this  _

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ liked this _

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ liked this  _

**-**

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc**

Bronze is an excellent thing! I am immensely proud of myself. 

**-**

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

That was one fantastic night of skating #Stockholm20XX has really delivered! Click here for recaps of last night's men's freestyle. ( _ link to video) _

**-**

**Olympics – Stockhom20xx @Olympicsofficial**

As we kick off the second week of the games, let's see how gold medalist @v-nikiforov is enjoying the games!  _ (link to video) _

-

“Oh my god, look at this interview that NihonActive posted!” Victor said, looking at his phone rather than finish getting ready for the exhibition. 

His cellphone was propped up against the mirror in front of him. All of his makeup and other beauty products were spread out in front of him. He was already in the jumpsuit that made up his costume, but that was as far as he had gotten. 

The exhibition started in less than two hours, according to Yuri’s own phone. “Yuuri looks so cute when he’s bashful!” 

Yuri had suffered through the antics of one Victor Nikiforov for  _ years _ . It's been four years since the last Olympics. Three years of having Victor as a jump coach. Two years of watching him choreograph some nameless program. A year since Victor came out as a fan of Yuuri Katsuki. 

_ Four years _ since Victor saw Katsuki Yuuri for the first time and fell head over heels in love, and it's been like  _ four days _ since the moron realized it. 

_ And THE MORON has not shut up about it for the last four fucking days!  _

There were only three other skaters in the locker room getting ready for the exhibition. One set of pair skaters who were warming up had rather impressive lifts and Dimitri Alistar. Victor and Yuri ignored him, and Alistar ignored them. 

Alistar’s coach was nowhere to be seen.

Victor was the last program of the night to skate. But, damnit, he was part of the opening skate; all of the skaters were. Yuri was glad that Katsuki was in a different locker room. Who knows what the idiot would do if Katsuki were actually in the place with him. There was little to no time for Victor to get involved with his phone watching Katsuki again. Never mind that Yuri hadn’t seen the NihonActive interview either. 

If the Moron wasn’t ready by showtime, that’s his own fault, Yuri decided. 

“Let me see!” Yuri demanded, leaning over the phone to watch the video.

Victor shifted over from his spot at the counter to share the tiny screen. Katsuki and the interviewer were speaking rapid Japanese, and there was no subtitling. 

Yuri still wanted to see the video. 

Victor spoke over the interviewer but never Katuski. “Look at the sponsorship that he now has! Is that Mizuno? It’s a good brand! It treats its athletes nicely if I remember right!” 

Yuri... just let the moron ramble. Just a few grunts and noises of agreement kept Victor talking. Victor was in love and was ready for everyone to know it. He also was nervous as fuck and was terrible at hiding it. Yuri had never seen Victor nervous before, not really. Apparently, he was the type to ramble on and on when he was nervous. 

If it weren't so goddamn annoying, it would have been cute to see Victor be nervous about Katsuki. As it was, it drove Yuri up a wall. 

Every once in awhile, Katuski said something in English that both of them understood. 

It was mostly about jumps or spins, but Victor would immediately comment on how Katskui performed that move. “Well, yes, have you seen his triple axles? They are really clean. It's not comparable to his footwork, but well nothing in the world is. You want to see a grown man cry? Show them Yuuri’s improv footwork.” 

There was a sigh from behind them both, and a hand reached out and snagged the phone from them. Victor, following the phone, “Hey!” he said with a frown turning toward Yakov. 

“Vitya. If you don’t get ready, I will take your phone and not return it until after the show. You’re due on the ice soon!” Yakov growled, placing the phone in his pocket. “Get ready and get your phone back afterward!” 

Yuri looked at his own phone. It was barely an hour and a half before curtain, but whatever got Victor moving, he supposed. 

He pulled the interview up on his own phone but didn’t hit play after Yakov sent him a look. 

Yuri frowned. “Whatever," he said while dropping the phone back into his pocket. 

Victor looked heartbroken but ultimately agreed to get ready. 

Yuri wasn’t supposed to be backstage for this part. His whole deal to come to the Olympics was to see the backstage of a competition. The exhibition was different. Mila was already in the audience, saving the seats. 

Across the room, Dimitri was alone. 

“Why is _ he  _ here anyway?” Yuri asked Yakov, nodding his head across the room, as Victor pouted but started putting on his show make up on faster than before. There was an air of concentration that said he wanted his phone back now. 

Yakov glanced over and shook his head. “To fill out enough programs for a whole show, two of the top fifteen from men’s, women’s, pairs’, and ice dance, were chosen at random. Altair and that one skater from Thailand were chosen for the men.” 

Yuri felt his eyebrows raise. “Chulanont was chosen? Really?” He wasn’t able to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. 

“You know him?” Yakov said, sounding bemused. 

Yuri nodded. “He’s Katsuki’s roommate. He also threatened the moron over there about meeting Katsuki.” 

“It was more of a shovel talk than a threat if you are going by American standards. He’s not mean.” Victor said, not looking away from the mirror. 

“Chulanont’s got a lot more sense than you, Victor if he’s threatening you.” Yakov shot back, looking impressed. “Also, you’re meeting him? Katsuki?” 

Victor nodded before reaching for something out of his bag. Yuri didn’t know what half of the bottles were for. He’ll have to get Victor to show him sometime before juniors. “Yes, we chose to meet after the competition to keep us from being distracted.” 

Yakov nodded. "And when are you planning on doing that?"

Victor glanced in the mirror over from Yakov to Yuri. “I’m not telling anyone when we're meeting up because I don’t want to be followed. I'm looking at you, Yura!” 

Yuri sighed. “I’m not going to follow you. I promise.” he wouldn't too. He might want to meet Katsuki, but not when the man would be confronted with the entity that is  _ Victor.  _ Yuri wanted to meet Katsuki on the podium. Preferably above him. Yuri's going to kick his ass. 

Victor laughed. “It’s Chris and Mila who I am worried you’ll tell. They  _ will  _ follow me.” 

Yakov and Yuri exchanged a look. Those two  _ would  _ follow Victor and then tease him (with love) for a lifetime. 

Alexi Solokov walked into the room and took all of the warmth out of it. He paused in the doorway, glaring over at them but did nothing else. Dimitri waved him over, and he followed. 

Yuri let out a sigh in relief. He didn’t want to deal with jackasses right now. By the similar sounds from both Yakov and Victor, he wasn’t alone. 

“Get ready and start your warm-up. I know it’s a long time between the opening program and your skate, but you need to be ready for both.” Yakov said. “You can tell me when you are meeting Katsuki after you are done skating. And that is not negotiable.” 

Victor frowned in the mirror. “But I don’t wanna. Yuuri is my friend, and I don’t have to tell you when I meet my friends. You’ve never been that type of coach.” 

“Well, when there is a chance that you will run off into the night or worse _America_ just because the boy skates well _.”_ Yakov glared at him. “I think I need to know.” 

As Victor sputtered, protested, and tried not to ruin his makeup all at the same time, Yuri watched Dimitri and that asshole, Alexi. Yuri didn’t trust either of them. Not after that last stunt that Alexi pulled before Victor’s short program. For a few moments, they just murmured together. Away from Yuri’s group. 

Good.

The pair team finished their warm-ups and left shortly after. Yakov bullied Victor into finishing his make up. 

It was ten minutes before curtain call when Yuri’s paranoia proved right. 

Alexi said something quietly to Dimitri that made the boy’s jaw drop. 

Dimitri quickly glanced at Yuri and Victor before returning his gaze back to his coach. There was a moment where their eyes connected. Dimitri looked panicked for a moment before the expression vanished, and he returned to get ready. 

Alexi left after a few moments more, a wicked smirk on his face that made Yuri wanted to punch the man more than he usually did. 

Dimitri waited precisely 30 seconds after his coach left the room before looking up and gesturing right at Yuri with a wild look. Yuri knew. He counted. 

Victor stood up to leave. He and Yakov continued to argue as they left the room. They had less than five minutes to curtain. But Yuri walked over to Dimitri. 

“What do you want.” He demanded, crossing his arms and not caring that his tone wasn’t kind.

Dimitri looked panicked. “You’ve got to help me stop him!” 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

19FEB20XX

**@yuri-pliestsky** get your ass to the stage door after the intro. Solokov needs to be stopped. 

**@christophe-gc …** from doing what exactly?

**@christophe-gc** … Yuri? 

**@yuri-pliestsky** You better get here quick, or I will kick his ass without you and will be banned from all Olympic events. 

**@christophe-gc** I’ll be there. I’ll bring my new friend with me. 

-

SO when Phichit had thought about the Olympics,  _ really _ thought about them, and was honest with himself, he assumed he was going to go, skate his ass off, making a decent score, somewhere in the top ten, and then cheer on Yuuri for the whole time.

He went, skated well, placed eleventh - which...Wasn’t a terrible score - and managed to keep Yuuri from panicking all games.

Did Phichit expect to be picked as one of the extra skaters for the exhibition? 

No. 

But he was all gung-ho about it anyway. He loved his exhibition program so much. 

It wasn't as good as the one Yuuri was going to skate, but as Phichit is directly responsible for the chaos that will be Yuuri's program - he didn't mind. 

Did he expect to end up in the middle of DRAMA? 

Also, no. But what the hell, he loved drama. Phichit lived for drama. 

Did he expect that said drama would involve a former coach of Victor Nikiforov (the very same one Yuuri swore at for five glorious minutes straight), Yuuri himself, and the angry Russian kid with Yuuri’s name delivered it? 

No. But that is what was happening to him right now. 

Chris Giacometti was his new friend. They met at the rehearsal yesterday; they got along like a house on fire. Yuuri apparently didn’t see this coming as he spent the rehearsal giving Phichit exasperated looks that could be summarized as _ “Phichit! NO!” _ and Phichit gave him a grins in response that said,  _ “Phichit, YES.”  _

It also helped that  _ Victor  _ was a friend of Chris’ and seemed to spend the entirety of rehearsal trying to hide his longing looks at Yuuri or glaring at Chris with the same expression that Yuuri was sending to Phichit. How Yuuri missed the blatant looks of longing Victor gave him will forever be a mystery to Phichit.

Phichit was so right. He was right about  _ EVERYTHING _ . He could not wait to rub that in Yuuri’s face (lovingly, of course). 

_ But for now… _

Little angry Yuri was insistent that the other Russian men’s skater had asked for help.  _ This was Drama. And it had to do with Yuuri.  _ Phichit had to protect his best friend. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The other Russian skater, Dimitri, if Phichit remembered right, hissed at his coach.

They were in a hallway just before Yuuri and Phichit's locker room with two others. They were hidden from view of the crowd by a dark curtain, but the area was not soundproof. 

The man, who Phichit had heard many an angry rant at from his years living with Yuuri, the biggest Victor fan there was, was tall, blond, and furious looking. He had been walking down a hallway to the warm-up room that Yuuri was in. He was tense, walking with a purpose. He was walking toward a fight.

Phichti was here to stop it. 

Yuuri had no idea any of this was happening. But there they were, three skaters: him, Chris, Dimitri, plus two security guards, and Alexi Sokolov. As far as Yuuri knows, Phichit is warming up for his program in ten minutes. 

The group had stopped Alexi Sokolov before he had gotten in earshot of the locker room. 

Sokolov glared at Dimitri. “You  _ know  _ where I’m going. What are all you doing here?” 

“I’m trying to stop you,” Dimitri said. Dimitri has spoken more in the last half hour than Phichit had heard him speak in the entire Games before. A fact that Phichit blamed on his asshole coach. 

The lead security guard, a man built like one of the Chads from Wayne State, said, “Mr. Sokolov, please come with me. Your pass for backstage access has been revoked.” 

It took a moment for the guard’s comments to process, but when it did, Sokolov looked wildly between Dimtri and the security guards. “No,” he said with a harsh voice.

Chris leaned against the wall. “Look. We know you want to hurt Victor…” 

Phichit glared at Sokolov. “… And we also know that you  _ think  _ that hurting Yuuri would hurt him.” Which was true. But Sokolov didn’t need to act on that fact. 

“No,” Sokolov repeated. “I don’t know why you would say that. I just want to talk to him again. After the last time, we talked …” 

Phichit glared at Sokolov. He remembered the last time Sokolov spoke to Yuuri directly; it was not a good conversation. 

“Alexi. Please leave.” Dimitri said. Phichit noticed that he was standing taller than he had a moment before. 

“I’m not going to be asking for much longer.” Dimitri pointed over his shoulder at the guard. The guard was talking into a walkie talkie, calling for backup in Swedish. 

Phichit decided he was going to call this Security guard Chad: Smart Chad. His last smart Chad had graduated with a dual degree in mechanical engineering and could say shit that made both Yuuri’s and his heads turn. 

Sokolov sighed, none of the tension in his frame dissipating. “And why should I do that? I just want to talk to the  _ great _ Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit didn’t need to be an excellent English speaker to understand the sarcasm in the word ‘great.’ It dripped from Sokolov's words like wet paint.

“Because we’re not going to let you hurt him,” Dimitri said. Chris nodded in reassurance. Phcihti hadn’t really paid much attention to Dimitri and his coach’s relationship, but after that incident before Victor’s short program, it was clear that the relationship wasn’t healthy. At all. 

Dimitri was clearly done with his coach. 

Sokolov snorted. “Like you can stop me. I’m doing this for you. You have a better chance in Worlds.” 

It was this moment that Phichit noticed that Smart Chad was earning his name. He was wearing a body cam that was blinking a small red light showing that it was recording. 

“Alexi, I’m not sure that I will be at Worlds with my showing here,” Dimitri said, sounding exasperated. “I don’t think I should have been here in the first place. Maybe next time.” 

Sokolov laughed, and it wasn’t pretty. “You will make it. As long as the other two don’t skate… but that’s a worry for the future. For now, I have to stop a Japanese failure from skating. This is for your own good.” 

Phichit wasn’t going to let that stand. “Are you so eager to be embarrassed again? I mean, the last time you spoke to Yuuri, you got wailed on for five minutes. He will outspeak you in three languages.” 

Sokolov spurted. “The last time we talked was a misunderstanding. We just need to speak again, and I’m sure that everything would be clear…” 

“No, Alexi. I’m done. You’re done. Leave before you hurt someone,” Dimitri sighed. 

Smart Chad’s friends were starting to show up. Alexi wasn’t able to see them as they were coming up behind him. Phihcit saw them flank him and settle in to wait for whatever signal Smart Chad had set up. 

“I won’t hurt anyone!” Sokolov said, almost,  _ almost,  _ looking affronted. He wasn’t a good enough actor for that. 

Chris coughed, “Bullshit.”

Dimitri glared at Sokolov. “I won’t let you. I’m tired of your shit. Leave, Alexi. Go back to the hotel.” He was trembling, Phichit noticed. A glance at Chris had them stepping closer to Dimtri. The movement caught both of their attention. 

“Or what.” Sokolov snarled, finally dropping the act. He didn’t seem happy that Dimtri had found allies. 

Dimitri had a quickly relieved expression at Phichit and Chris before he glared at the man before him. “Or I won’t have a coach by the time Phichit skates.” 

“You won’t drop me. You need me. I got you this far. I am the best for you. I am the best!” Sokolov snarled, getting louder. He took a step forward and was immediately stopped by one of the guards. Sokolov looked his way before taking a step back and shaking off the man’s hands. The guard didn’t step back. 

“No, you aren’t,” Dimitri and Chris said in unison. Dimitri looked like he aged ten years in the last five minutes; Chris was just angry looking. 

Phichit had to laugh a little at the coach in front of them. “Listen, I have a roommate that tore you, your skating style, and your coaching abilities apart with receipts off the top of his head. Try again with the ‘I'm the best.’ Please, it's more fun that way.”

That made Sokolov turn a deep red. “I am better than him. I just want to talk to the kid.” His voice turned pleading at the end of his statement. None of them believed him. 

“The fuck you do,” Chris said. “You want to hurt him.” He wasn’t giving an inch to Sokolov. 

Sokolov took another step forward. Both of the guards behind Sokolov grabbed him by the arms and shoulders and held him still. This time Sokolov didn’t step back; he tried to turn and then lunged at the doorway to Yuuri. 

The guards held Sokolov still. 

“SO, what if it did!” Sokolov burst out, despite his twists and turns, “SO what! If that kid hadn’t been here, then MY Dimtri would be on the podium, not that stupid Japanese failure of a skater or that has-been called Russia's hero!” Sokolov snarled, twisting and turning. 

“Victor Nikivrov is a bigger inspiration to me than you are,” Dimitri said. “And for that matter, so is Yuuri Katusiki!” 

Alexi Sokolov froze. “… What?” 

Phichit had to cackle. Chris sent him a glance that said he agreed. 

Sokolov looked like a fish. 

“You heard me,” Ditmri said, stepping up to his coach. Phichit had to admire the balls on this kid. “I haven’t been challenged like this before. This year I have been pushed to keep up with him. He's better than you at inspiration.”

“No,” Sokolov shook his head. He started to strain against the guards. It wasn’t successful. “There is no way he’s better than me!”

“And if this is how you are going to act, then I don’t want you to be my coach anymore. Your pass is revoked, Alexi. Our contract is done! leave!” Dimitri turned around and started to walk away. 

Phichit appreciated the dramatics. 

“I won’t! You are my student! Listen to me!” Sokolov nearly yelled at Dimitri's retreating back. Phichit winced at the noise level, but the clapping for the end of a program drowned out the noise.

“Not anymore,” Chris said with a smile as he stepped forward to block Sokolov’s view of his former student.

Phichit hummed in agreement and stopped recording. “Take him away, please. He's disrupting the show.”

The guards took Sokolov and left despite his protests. Phchit and Chris watched him go, glad he was gone. 

Dimitri was long gone. Phchit admitted the guy. He stood up against an abusive coach and got out of there. He hadn’t even turned around once. 

Phichit didn’t know what would happen next for him, but a showing at the Olympics is always a good sign, even if the guy had bombed the short program.

After a moment, Chris turned to him, “You’ve got to go.” 

“I do,” Phichit said, hearing the music change and turning toward the room that Yuuri was in. “But first I gotta get my best friend. He’s got to see me skate.” 

Chris gave him a sly smile. “I think I'm going to have to see him skate too. If Victor doesn't kill me first …" 

Phichit laughed. “Yuuri would kill me if they told him what happened. So no talking! Not until after this whole shebang is done.” 

He opened the door to the warm room. 

Yuuri was in there, in costume. He was in the middle of a warm-up stretch. He looked up, “No talking about what?” he asked. 

“That’s for me to know, For Chris not to tell you, and for you to find out later,” Phichit sing-songed, “Are you ready? You are on in like half an hour, and I’m going to skate next. It's time to go!” 

Yuuri stood fully, exposing his costume to them both. Phciht let out a chuckle as Chris gasped at Yuuri’s outfit. 

“Victor is  _ definitely _ going to kill me.” He said. 

Phichit grinned, and Yuuri turned red. 

“Come on, my bro, my beloved bi disaster! It’s skating time!” 

\- 

**SKatingFAN@SEnd Me PROGams**

Was... that REALLY what iaso;dfga IS KATSUKI YUURI REALLY DOING THIS?! @CARPE_HISTORY

**CARPE_HISTORY@CARPE_HISTORY** _ replied to this _

IT IS. OMG, I can't believe it. the balls on this man. 

-

**Axles-for-life @Huuuuuhhhhhhhnnnnann Hanna.**

Does he realize that this is a love letter? Anyone? 

**CARPE_HISTORY@CARPE_HISTORY** _ replied to this _

I DON'T KNOW, and I don't care! This is AMAZING. 

**SKatingFAN@SEnd Me PROGams** _ replied to this _ .

GOD, I HOPE HE DOES. VICTOR GET ON THIS. 

-

While most of the exhibition’s programs were performed in a random order, the gold medalists had the last four slots. The ISU representative told Victor that as his name is the biggest draw, he would skate last.

This worked for Victor. That meant he could watch Yuuri skate in peace. And really, that’s all Victor wanted in life most days. When Victor had asked for the full setlist, Yuuri was the last silver medalist to skate. He was the fifth to last program, just before the gold medalists. 

Victor was hidden in shadows near the skater’s entrance, watching the bronze medalists in pairs skate from Turkey, a beautiful program to a piece of music in their native tongue. It was indeed a moving program. If this was their exhibition program, then their competition programs had to be excellent; Victor would have to find the programs later. 

He would have to later because Victor wasn’t really watching them. 

He was watching Yuuri. 

Yuuri was on the ice, hidden in the shadows of the stadium. While the spotlight was framing the pair team, the bright light made it hard to see the rest of the ice. Yuuri was fine to perform a few waltz jumps as a final warm-up. 

“He’s looking good, isn’t he?” Chris said from right behind Victor, making him jump. 

“Chris!” Victor hissed. “He can hear you. We’re not that far away.” It was true; only about fifteen feet stood between him and that skater on the ice. 

Chris smirked. “And acoustics here suck. Trust me.” 

“They suck at all rinks, everywhere,” Victor muttered. He turned back to the ice. The pair skaters finished their program froze mid-lift. It was impressive; Victor was impressed. 

Victor wondered what it would be like to pair dance with Yuuri. 

“ _ Now introducing! _ ” came the same voice who had announced for the competitions in English. He sounded much more cheerful now. They were done with the critical parts. “ _ The men’s Olympic Sliver medalist: Yuuri Katsuki!”  _

Yuuri waved as the spotlight focused on him. Then he did a little swirl that caused the audience to cheer. 

Each skater was introduced with their place in the games. A short clip of an interview was then played as the skater got into position to start their program. Once that was done, the announcer would announce the music, and the skater would start. 

The spotlight faded as the clip started to play on the big screen, suspended in the middle of the area. 

“He’s still wearing a jacket,” Victor said, looking at Yuuri’s costume. That wasn't the bright green shirt of the exhibition he skated in Nationals. The black jacket was tight-fitting and was hiding something. Victor didn’t know what. Yuuri’s clip was mostly him talking about how much of an honor to reach this level. 

“Yep!” came a voice on the other side of Chris. 

It still scared Victor for the second time in as many minutes. He whipped around to face the voice. 

Phichit Chanolot was grinning with a maniacal look in his eyes. He had his phone in his hands, and it was pointed at Victor. 

“Tell me that’s not on the internet.” was Victor’s first thought and apparently his first words. 

Phihcit shook his head. “Nope. And It won’t be. This is for me. Promise.” Victor side-eyed him for a heartbeat. Phichit continued sheepishly, “And maybe Yuuri. You can’t stop me on that. _ Oh, Twitter coach _ .” 

Chris made a humming noise. “Twitter  _ coach _ ? You need to tell me more…” He leaned toward Phichit before Victor pulled him back. Phichit grinned.

Victor turned deep red. “Please don’t. It’s not like that! We just talk. On Twitter.” Before he could say any more, the announcer's voice cut in. 

“Skating to a composition by a close friend, Ketty Abelashvili, here is Yuuri Katski!” 

While Yuuri's video was playing, apparently, he had taken off the jacket and skated to the center of the ice. 

Yuuri was dressed in a loose white dress shirt with a blue tie around his neck and loose black pants. The tie was pinned to his shirt with a small tie pin that looked like a puppy. He stood in the middle of the ice with his arms out slightly and his head facing down. 

Victor knew that look from somewhere. 

It was stupidly familiar. 

The piano music started, and Victor’s heart stopped in his chest. His stomach dropped, and his mind froze. 

Victor’s only thought was, _ ‘I have never once done this program justice.’ _

Because Yuuri was skating the program. 

_ Yuuri was skating the program.  _

**_His program_ ** _.  _

_ The program that VICTOR WAS MAKING FOR  _ _ HIM _ _.  _

Each of Yuuri’s movements was one’s Victor had seen over and over again in his mind, in the mirror, in the reflections of the glass surrounding the ice. Years of thoughts, half-written in notebooks, half only dreamt about, and here was Yuuri skating them better than Victor could have ever imagined. 

Yuuri wasn’t skipping any of the jumps Victor had placed into the program. He was also landing them. When Victor was thinking about the program initially, it was meant for a free program for competition. Then Yuuri’s not legal for competition footwork was posted, and Victor couldn’t resist adding them in. 

Victor never took the competition level jumps out. He never saw a need. Yuuri could skate this. The program was meant to be tailored to Yuuri’s strengths and abilities. 

The spins were beautiful. The jumps were terrific and in perfect timing for the program. Yuuri had to have spent  _ hours (NO Days!)  _ learning the choreography. Victor may be in love. 

“Oh, he did,” Phcihit said. “Spend days, at least. He was like a man on a mission. Trust me on that one.” 

VIctor also may be speaking out loud. 

Victor did not take his eyes off of Yuuri even as he answered Phichit. “How? That video can’t have been that good; it was taken by a phone!” 

Phichit and Chris laughed. 

“You haven't watched it, have you? It’s the best and clearest video of you skating in a long while. You smile, Victor, a  _ lot  _ in that video. Yuuri was desperate to skate to something that made you smile like that.” Phichit said. He was still pointing the camera at Victor, but Victor wasn’t going to look. 

As the music changed and slowed down and all you could hear was the scraping of the blades on the ice, Yuuri launched into the first of the step sequences. After two jump combinations, the famed footwork sequence that Yuuri stepped out at the end of the first jump. 

Victor had to do his best not to cry. It was too perfect. The music picked up as Yuuri launched into the step sequence; Yuuri’s body moved in an even better way than the grainy video from Phichit’s account had shown. He was so beautiful. Victor had to smile despite the wetness in his eyes. 

“Smile like what?" He asked instead, eyes not moving from the ice where his angel skated. 

“Like you are in love,” Chris said with a smile in his voice. 

Victor didn’t deny it. Why would he? He already knew that. Yuuri’s footwork was making him cry. When he got the silver, Victor had to do his best not to freak out. When Yuuri told him (in Japanese!) that he was an inspiration, Victor had to look away, or he would have done something stupid and reckless. He didn’t know what, but it would be epic. 

Yuuri was skating his program. All of Victor’s hard work was justified as Yuuri looked wondrous. He  _ loved it.  _

Well, Victor loved Yuuri. 

Chris sighed at Victor’s expression. “You are a disaster. A true disaster. It's fun! Is Yuuri also such a disaster?" he said to Phichit. 

Victor ignored them as Phichit responded. "Oh, god, _ yes _ ." 

Yuuri fell into a spin that was just after the footwork. All of Yuuri’s hard work was paying off too. He was silver in the Olympics. That was amazing. 

“Victor, I was going to say if you hurt him, but I may need to warn him instead,” Phichit said. 

“He won’t hurt me when we meet up,” Victor said. “Just meeting him and experiencing this with him is enough.” 

Yuuri lined up for one last jumping pass, and this was the only jump that Victor had been unsure about for Yuuri’s skill set. The last jump was a quad flip. At the time, Victor was just helping Yuuri learn the jump. He added it because Victor had known that Yuuri could do it. 

And he was glad. Yuuri landed it perfectly. 

He moved across the ice to the last spin, and he held his arm out to stop moving. 

He was reaching for Victor. 

Victor raised his hand even though, with the lights on him and the lack of glasses, he knew that Yuuri could not see him. 

“I was going to show this to him. That’s was one of the reasons I wanted to meet him. but here he is, skating the program so much better than I can.” Victor said as Yuuri turned and bowed to each of the sides of the arena. He then skated off to the other side of the rink where the skater’s exit was for the exhibition. 

Chris and Phicht had already come fully around from their own performances. 

“Well, twitter coach, you better tell him everything when you guys meet up,” Phichit said. 

Chris laughed, “You will have to tell me more about that nickname.” 

Victor waved him off. “Later. After. Someday.” 

“That’s specific,” Chris laughed. 

Victor didn’t care. He had the keys to the practice rink and a message for Yuuri, still unsent on his phone.

_ The practice rink, at one in the morning.  _

Now thought Victor had a program to get ready for. Not that it was going to best, Yuuri. 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

26FEB20XX

**@Ice_Love_Life** One AM? Will you be free then? 

**@KatsukiYuuri** Yes! 

**@Ice_Love_Life** Then let's meet at the practice rink. Bring your gear? I really want to skate a few laps with you, at least. 

**@KatsukiYuuri** I'll see you there

-

So after Victor escapes the media, Yura, Mila, and Chris, and his hotel and finally arrives at the practice rink, does victor realize he no longer has any idea planned. 

He was going to show Yuuri the program, but if Yuuri  _ already skated it  _ ( oh my god – he skated it!! ), then victor had no idea what to do. 

So he gets his skates on and just moves. Makes moves up as he goes and just skates. 

And skates and skates and skates. 

And skates and skates.

Just  _ skates _ . 

-

DIRECT MESSAGE:

_ Click to Load previous messages _

26FEB20XX

**@KatsukiYuuri** I'm heading over.

**@Ice_Love_Life** I am already here.

-

The practice rink just before one in the morning was empty. 

That’s honestly what Yuuri noticed first. He told Phichit what was going on, but he also insisted that Phichit let him go alone. Phchit had called him a disaster for the second time that night and agreed with a smile. 

An agreement that Yuuri actually believed. Phichit would leave Yuuri alone. 

There was no one in the complex, and Yuuri was grateful. The main door was open when he tugged on it, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel relieved that there was no one around to ask him even more questions. 

He should have expected the response from reporters and the audience with him skating the ‘secret Victor Nikiforov program,’ but he didn’t. Not one expectation; Yuuri just didn’t think anyone would care. 

He was  _ wrong.  _

He had been in interviews for  _ hours  _ afterward. Everyone apparently wanted an explanation. They didn’t take the ‘it was bet I lost’ answer at all. They didn’t believe him that he could learn a program like  _ that  _ in less than a month. And honestly, that was the most insulting part of the interviews.

Celestino had to be called in to get Yuuri free. Phichit took one look at the overwhelmed expression Yuuri wore and pulled out his phone. His coach showed up and directed the questions until it got to a point where Yuuri could escape. 

Victor was the only one still in interviews when Yuuri finally left the stadium nearly an hour after the show ended. 

Yuuri was glad that Ice had chosen such a late night – it worked well with his timezone-related insomnia, general night owl tendencies, and the damn reporters. And really the last one was the most significant point. 

The rink was in half lights. Ice hadn’t bothered to turn on more lights. 

Yuuri didn’t blame him. He didn’t want to be intruded on either. 

Yuuri didn’t go to the ice first. He wanted to meet Victor on the ice. He wanted to afford Ice respect the same respect. He had to put on his skates. 

Finding the locker room wasn't hard. Yuuri did his best to ignore the fact there was already a skate bag on one of the benches. 

It wasn’t anything unique or eye-catching, just a blue suitcase. One of the many that skaters used for show or competitions. They were more massive than the standard skate bags and held everything from costumes to makeup or extras of nearly everything. Yuuri already had placed the suitcase he used for shows and competitions back in his room. Ice apparently hadn’t. 

Yuuri dropped his skate bag on the bench opposite Ice’s gear. He took off his shoes and started to put on his skates. After so much time spent in Hatsutsu ice palace, an empty locker room nor a mostly open rink didn’t bother him. 

They had a conversation once, back a few months before the season started. Yuuri had confessed to doing figures at his home rink in japan for  _ hours  _ at a time. It was part of why he was skilled with step sequences. 

Yuuri told Ice that being alone in a half-lit rink was the freest he had really ever gotten. Ice said he hadn’t skated alone in years unless it was for a show or competition, and do those really count? 

Neither Yuuri nor Ice thought they counted. Yuuri didn’t know what he would do without the free ice time he had been given as a kid and teen. The ice was much easier to deal with than people his own age was. 

But something that Ice said really struck Yuuri then, ‘… _but_ _if_ ** _one_** _skater is the only one on the ice, with only_ ** _one_** _person in the darkened stands, are either of them alone then too? Or they both alone?_ ’ Yuuri didn’t know then. Because then, the watcher and the skater, both of them were in their own worlds, separate and only minorly connected. 

But now Yuuri had an answer.  _ They are both  _ **_together_ ** _.  _ How significant is the distance between the ice and the stands? Not very far, even in the biggest of Rinks. 

With his boots on and tightened, Yuuri stood and walked to the ice. To Ice. To…

Yuuri had spent the last few years intentionally not thinking about  _ who  _ Ice_Love_Life could be. He hadn’t wanted to know. His desire to not know wasn’t anything agist Ice, but Yuuri liked the uncomplicated friendship they developed. Their messages had kept him from thinking too hard, somedays. 

Honestly, that quad flip was  _ only  _ because Ice helped him. 

Yuuri made his way to the boards that surrounded the ice with his gaze on the floor. 

One of the reasons Yuuri was where he was today was because of Ice. He was the silver medalist at the Olympics, Japanese champion, Japan’s Ace. He was Katsuki Yuuri. 

And if Yuuri was right….

Ice was…

Ice was in the middle of the ice, skating his heart out. Long silver hair flying with each movement. Each movement was just a good as Yuuri imagined it would be. There was no music, just the sound of skates scraping the ice and the cut of the edges into deep grooves. 

Sounds that Yuuri had come to love. 

Being skated by a man who Yuuri also came to love. The showman skates like a dream, and the person who loved dogs and could nerd out over a cool step sequence. 

And Yuuri didn’t stop moving, just walking onto the ice. He only paused to take his guards off and place them on the boards. But he had to reach the center ice. 

He had to reach Ice. He had to reach Victor. Yuuri hadn’t been so relieved that he was  _ correct  _ before. He knew he would be embarrassed later, but for now, Yuuri took pure enjoyment in the fact that Ice was Victor. 

Victor was Ice. 

He was skating on the same ice as Ice  _ and  _ Victor. 

Victor came to a stop facing in the opposite direction; his eyes apparently closed. His face was pointed down. The clock on the wall changed to one in the morning, and as if in a trance, to no music, victor started to skate a program Yuuri knew by heart now. 

He had skated it not three hours ago. 

Yuuri knew he wouldn't reach Victor in time to entirely mirror the program, but he could enter just after the first jump. He could skate the program after that. 

As Victor turned around for the jump’s entrance, Yuuri could see his eyes were still closed. Yuuri was in awe. Victor truly trusted the ice and his own knowledge of the rink so much…

Yuuri put on speed and caught up just as Victor came out of the first jump. They fell into step as the first part of the connecting step sequence started. 

Yuuri knew that Victor heard him. Their skates weren’t quite as they crossed the ice, in time and instep. Just far enough apart to not crash. They followed the program mirrored in perfect sync. 

When the program came to the last spin sequence, Victor did something different, though. He reached out a hand toward Yuuri. Yuuri has always been helpless to follow Victor’s lead, took it. 

He was drawn into the basic duel camel spin. 

Yuuri was glad that he knew how to do many pairs and ice dancing spins, thanks to shows with Phichit and Yuuko. Yuuri took the lead after a few rotations, pulling them into a sit spin combo. 

All the other couple spins required conversation for the first attempt, and Yuuri didn’t want to break the silence. It was good that they came out of the spin and moved to the last jump before the end of the program. 

There was no music other than their own heavy breaths and the sounds of their skates. 

When the program was released on Youtube, Yuuri hadn't been sure about his ability to land the last jump. Victor landed the jump in the video, but it was clearly a struggle, and the jump had been underrotated. Yuuri didn’t have that problem. Either he landed it, or he fell. After Ice’s help, most of the time, Yuuri landed the quad flip.

This wasn’t an exception. As they skated with speed toward the wall of the rink, Yuuri had to wonder. Victor had to know, right? How much Yuuri was in love with him? Their take-off was in unison. 

They both landed the jump. 

As they moved to the final pose, Yuuri reached his hand out, and this time Victor took it. 

Yuuri pulled Victor in close for a short glide movement and stepped away so their hands – normally outstretched, reaching for something or some ** _one_** off the ice – were now clasped, having grabbed on to the person they wanted the most. Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s, and Yuuri knew this was the place he always wanted to be. 

Victor wasn’t the world champion. Yuuri wasn’t the Olympic silver medalist. They were two skaters who love the ice, admired each other as a person, and (Yuuri hoped he was right on this) loved each other. 

As their breathing calmed, they stayed in the same position. 

“I knew it was you.” Yuuri breathed, somehow getting the courage to speak first. “I had hoped… and I was right.” 

Victor’s smile was small but genuine. “You skated that program better than I ever could.” 

Yuuri felt his face turn red. “I’ve been inspired by you for years. Ice has been one of my best friends for years. Please don’t think I’m weird. I didn’t know I was sending messages to you about my desire to skate with you. Like you are the reason I became serious about competitions though they make me nauseous most days. Not this week, but still. Don’t hate me?” Yuuri’s apparent ability to ramble on about everything was back. Yuuri didn’t know how to stop the flow of words. He had never been able to before.

But it was ok because Victor was doing the same thing, “…and your free leg was a beauty on the salchow. How do you do that, footwork? It nearly killed me to figure out where my feet were supposed to go at that bit after that left twizzle. But it was so good I had to add it. Please don’t hate me for not telling you sooner. But your performance at Junior Worlds was just so damn good, and I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed by my online presence. I just wanted to be friends for a long while.” Victor said. 

They were slowly spinning around each other; neither one letting go of the other. Their hands were still connected as they turned. Victor’s hands were squeezing Yuuri’s tightly like he was desperate to get Yuuri to believe him. Yuuri didn’t know he wouldn't. Victor, as Ice, has always been truthful – if blunt. He liked that about Ice and loved that about Victor. 

“I am totally sorry for taking the program without asking, but It- you- were-  _ it _ \- was a beauty, and I loved it, and Phcihit bet that I could do it if I made the product,” Yuuri said in a rush. 

He didn’t want Victor to be angry that Yuuri took the program that was clearly significant to him. No one skates as he did in the video without it being necessary to them. 

That brought Victor up short, apparently. His words trailed off. “What?” 

“The program,” Yuuri said. “I’m sorry I skated it without permission.” He tried to bow, but as he didn’t want to let go of Victor’s hand, it was a little weird half-bow thing. Yuuri felt his face turn even redder. “But It was so damn good I had to.” 

“But… why are you apologizing?” Victor asked, squeezing his hand tighter. “It’s your program. It's my love letter to you!” 

Yuuri gasped because he had no idea what to say to that. 

Victor turned even redder, dropped Yuuri’s hand, and covered his face with it. “To your skating! That’s what I mean. I’ve been working on it for years. It's all you. Skate it as many times as you want. It's not that that I don’t love you but your skating! I do love-…. I’m just going to shut up now.” he said, trailing off into a mutter. 

Yuuri was sure his face was the same way. “Victor, I’ve been more or less in love with you for years. I have an equally large crush on Ice. Please know I’m ok with all of this, but forgive me, it's  _ my  _ program _? That’s _ why it's so different from your style?” 

Victor nodded, peaking out from under his hand. “It’s- yours.” 

They were silent for a moment before together they said, “I am such a disaster.” 

They both looked at the other for a moment. Then Yuuri had to giggle. Victor joined in after a moment of looking stunned. They laughed and laughed until they were leaning on the other for support. 

Victor recovered first. “Hello, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor said. “I am Victor Nikiforov, of Ice_Love_Life. I have been a fan for years. You have been an inspiration for just as long. I am in love with you.” He was smiling in a way that made Yuuri’s insides melt. “Meet me in the middle?” 

He held his hand out, and Yuuri took it. 

Yuuri nodded as thoughtfully as he could know that it was just Ice. “Hello, Ice_Love_Life. I am Katsuki Yuuri. I have been a fan of you since I was twelve. Skating here and now has been a dream of mine for just as long. I fell in love with you through messages and skating. Please be yourself because that’s all I want.” 

Victor tugged Yuuri forward and kissed him. It was the softest and sweetest kiss Yuuri’s ever had. It makes Yuuri’s heart melt, and he pressed into it with a smile. 

Victor pulled away and rested his head against Yuuri’s. “Please skate that program for the next season. Let me coach you because I know we’re unstoppable when we’re doing things together.” 

Yuuri looked at him. “Just don’t stop competing, please, for a few more years. I want to beat you.” 

“I am nowhere near done with the ice. I’ll be right here until then. If you beat me, I will kiss you right then and there.” Victor said with a laugh. 

“Good because I have a goal at Worlds. I want a reason to achieve it.” 

-

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov followed Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri!**

**-**

A month later

-

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri**

Thank you to my Boyfriend for helping me get my quad flip consistent. Love you @v-nikiforov. We are so ready for Worlds next Week

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ Retweeted with comment _

WAIT, YOU ARE GOING PUBLIC? 

**Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiYuuri** _ Retweeted with comment _

It's A SURPRISE FOR VICTOR. HE LOVES SURPRISES

**Puppers and Ice @Ice_Love_Life** _ Retweeted with comment _

HE DOES

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ Retweeted with comment _

DON'T TALK ABOUT YOURSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON, MORON.

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

You are both disasters. 

**Phichit C @Phichit+Chu** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

They are~~!!!

**Victor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov** _ Retweeted with comment _

@katsukiYuuri @Phichit+Chu I LOVE surprises! THIS IS A GOOD ONE. Love you too. <3 

**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-pliestsky** _ Retweeted with comment _

You are sappier than I realized. Why are you my coach again?!

**Christophe Giacometti @christophe-gc** _ Retweeted with comment _ .

YAY for the pair of you! I will be the one on the top of the podium this time, so be ready! 

-

**ISU @ ISUFigure**

After an eventful Worlds, the final standings for the men's competition are: Gold - Katsuki (JPN), Silver - Nikiforov (RUS), Bronze - Chen (PRC)

-

**Epilogue (Four years later) - Calgary Winter Olympics**

At just past 30, Victor is one of the oldest people skating this year. He didn't mind. He was on the podium for every competition and won the Grand Prix final, Euros, and Russian nationals this year. 

He nodded at the girl helping him into the harness for the Russian flag. She smiled back before saying in English, "Feels good, right?"

"Yes," Victor said. 

"Here is your flag. Please remember to keep your arms up while you walk." the girl said. 

But this was his last competition. Not that he, Yakov, or Yuuri have announced that, officially. Victor knew he was done competing. But he wanted one more Olympics - his fourth. 

The Russian Federation had chosen him to be the flag bearer, and Victor was honored. Many people still support him and want to see him as the representation of their Nation. 

Yuuri wasn't the flag bearer for Japan. While Victor was a little disappointed, Yuuri had said that he was relieved. Too much pressure to be the world champion going into an Olympics as well as the flag bearer. 

While Victor didn't mind Yuuri having less pressure on him, he was still so far away from Victor. The Russian delegation and the Japanese delegations were far enough out in the alphabet that since they arrived at the arena, Victor hadn't seen him. 

Victor had been worried about the pressure on Yuuri anyway. While the last four years had been incredible, Victor had come in second in more competitions than he even knew he could (and he was happy about that). Yuuri, once done at Whyne state, had relocated to St Petersburg to train with Victor as his coach. They had learned more things about each other and made more than one promise to grow together and deal with their own mental issues. 

They were better together. But in the last few months - ever since Chris and his boy toy got married - Yuuri had seemed contemplative. 

It may have just been the pressure of skating with last year's world championship title and an Olympic season, so Victor didn't push.

Athletes in the corner react in unexpected ways. 

It was Yura's first Olympics, and the boy was nervous. Very nervous and desperately trying not to show it. 

"Of course, you got to be the flag bearer," he grumbled to Yakov, who stood near them. The parade of athletes was significant enough that Even Yakov would come. 

"Victor, what do you expect?" Yakove snapped back. 

Victor laughed. Yura didn't know that Victor was planning on retiring after the games, letting him and Yuuri fight for Gold at Worlds, but he was more prickly in the past few days, so something was off. 

As the parade when on, Victor looked around; they were nearly at Japan's delegation, which meant that he needed to keep an eye out for Yuuri. 

Just before team Japan was called, Yuuri apprehends out of nowhere at Victor's elbow. 

"Yuuri!?" Victor gasped. Out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw Yura scowl. 

"Hi, Vitya," Yuuri said, then he reached up and kissed Victor deeply. Not going to lie, Victor did lose a moment or two to Yuuri's kiss. 

"Katsuki. You got to go." Yakov said after a moment.

Yuuri pulled back and smiled at Victor's dazed look. He pushed something small and round into Victor’s free hand. "Take this, Vitiya. I love you. Let's get married after the Olympics."

_ Athletes in the corner react in unexpected ways.  _

"YES!"

-

"And that's team Russia! Look at the flag bearer, four-time Olympian, seven-time world champion Victor Nikiforov. he is going to be the one to beat these games." 

"Don't forget he's going to be skating two of his students, Yuri Plisentky of Russia and Yuuri Katsuki of Japan, again!" 

"As he is also dating? Engaged to? (Is that a ring on his flag hand?) to Katuski, that must make a competitive home." 

"It does, but I’ve never seen Victor Nikiforov smile that large, and that is a ring now on his hand!

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. I'm done. O_O. I hope you all enjoyed the wild ride!! 
> 
> I started writing this during 2018, after rewatching the series while deployed and absolutely loving the victor was a fan first AUs, Phichit knew EVERYTHING first AUs, Olympic AUs, and having a bite for a bit of social media AUs too. 
> 
> Somehow this happened. Please know, I absolutely love this series, and I may or may not have cried in the first episode when I saw it for the first time. I may never write for it again, but I LOVE YOI SO MCUH. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS in the last few months. They really have helped me keep going in the shitshow that is 2020. 
> 
> Some notes I wanted to share: 
> 
> \- In the first right draft (it's more of an outline, really), Alexi was once mentioned and then never brought up again. Then I needed a villain and, you know, b plot, so hey, he got brought back while I was writing this in the second draft and given Dimitri as a student, and boom. The asshole you all know was born.  
> \- the entirety of chapter two was written when I gave the first chapter to my beta and saw that I really, really, REALLY needed some more information, as the third chapter was formally the second, and that was a hell of a jump. This fic, when I finished the first written draft, was only ten chapters.  
> \- when I started writing this, I wasn't a hockey fan. I am now a hockey fan. They ARE ALL STILL CHADS. fight me. (but no, not really, they are bros who are bigger than me.)  
> \- For the character that has nothing to do with the plot but is secretly me: I’m socal Chad! If you are in LA/Southern California: EAT AT IN’N’OUT! You haven’t lived until you’ve had a burger (animal style) and fries with a shake. It’s a cult. Enjoy.  
> \- Also, the fish and chips Yuuri eats are a thing in Detroit according to all the ‘you must eat here’ Detroit food websites. IDK I’ve never been to Detroit.  
> \- Phichit shipped them from the moment he realized that Yuuri’s whole career started because he was in love with Victor. HE’s the captain of this ship. And while everyone was sleeping on that wonders that were VIctuuri, he was every crewman. Now HES LIVING THE LIFE.  
> \- Victor’s characterization is heavily inspired by lazulisong and crossroadswrite. Trust me. Please read them.  
> \- How I write Yuuri's anxiety is a lot inspired by my own anxiety. On one level, he knows he’s a damn good figure skater. All he can see are the mistakes and the other skaters' abilities and how he can’t compare. I am like that, but I hide it better. Trust me.  
> \- ALL the missed chances was the working title. then I heard Hadestown for the first time and the (wait for me. I'm coming) was added on because it was perfect. I am shit at titles but here is a lower case title that I'm told all fanfic authors must have at least one of. 
> 
> Anyway. Thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am writing more and kind of fell into the Check, Please! fandom. I am on tumblr and twitter @carpe_history.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to my wonderful beta B0kunoanime for all the hard work. This has been a hell of a run, I started writing this while I was deployed in September of 2018? so as it's December 2019, I'm glad to be able to post it. I am glad I was able to finish it before the movie was released. 
> 
> Right now it's 91k words long and that will get longer. I hope you all like Slow burn because this is going to be one hell of a slow burn.
> 
> I am on Tumblr at asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon and Twitter @Carpe_History.


End file.
